A Million Dreams
by Virgo girl 14
Summary: Fiyero knows something is going to happen. He can't quite figure out what. All he knows is he needs to save Elphaba.
1. Chapter 1

**A Million Dreams**

A/N: Okay so here goes... I'm fairly new to this fandom. I've seen the musical, I have not read the books... but I have read the amazing creations of the authors on here. I thought I'd give it a go myself. If anyone has any tips for me or any more information, please throw me a message! I can only hope this is good enough.

Fiyero awoke in his dorm with a start, sitting upright in his bed, heart pounding, breathless as though he'd just run the entire length of Shiz University and back to his room. His eyes drifted up to the ceiling, the slow lightening of the sky outside had not yet penetrated the walls of his room, he took deep breaths, slowly bringing his breathing back to a normal rhythm, his heart not yet catching up with his efforts, he lay back down. It wasn't very often he had vivid dreams, but the green best friend of his girlfriend had often been the subject of them.

This time, he had an awful sense of foreboding, his gut telling him that something bad was going to happen, and Elphaba was going to be the target. He knew he had to tell her, but how exactly did one tell someone not to trust everything they see, not to believe everything they heard, and that somehow they'd be responsible for flying monkeys being unleashed across Oz? They'd surely laugh in his face before he'd get the chance to finish. And Elphaba... Kind...sweet...beautiful...smart...logical Elphaba... She'd probably think he was ill. Or drunk.

Throwing off the blankets, he got up and got dressed in the dark, the clock on the table beside the bed read 4:55 am, and he suppressed a groan and started walking. On any other day, he'd easily sleep in until at least after 10, not walking through the deserted grounds of Shiz University on a Saturday morning, when everyone else with half a brain cell would still be sleeping.

That was when he found her. The very last person he wanted to see at that moment, looking almost serene and at peace in the moonlight and slow approaching dawn beside the water fountain, the shine giving her emerald green skin an ethereal glow to it.

"Didn't anybody tell you that it's rude to stare?"

Her tone was light, no hint of sarcasm, or anger in it that he was accustomed to. He shook his head giving her a lopsided grin as he headed over to her.

"For your information, I wasn't staring. I was observing."

Elphaba opened her eyes to give him a pointed look, managing a small smile of her own.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep." He answered. "Your turn."

"I got a letter from my father."

"What did he say?" He asked he could tell whatever it was, it was clearly bothering her.

"He doesn't want me to go to the Emerald City. He thinks I'm abandoning Nessa and neglecting my duties to care for her."

After all that he'd been told about her home life, Fiyero for once, found himself agreeing with the old man, a revelation that didn't sit particularly well with him, all things considered, but that nagging feeling in his gut was still there. But he'd also known just how much she'd been looking forward to it ever since she'd got the letter two weeks ago. He knew just how much she looked forward to meeting the Wizard. As if the meeting itself was the answer to all of her hopes and dreams. And to Elphaba, it was. "I mean... it's not like you'll be gone forever. I'm sure Nessa can cope for a weekend without you."

"That's what she told him in her letter, pleading with him to let me go. And usually, he would give in to whatever his precious Nessa asks. Not this time."

He sat in silence, thinking for a moment. That was the infuriating thing about her. She actually got him to sit back and to think of a logical solution. And to his surprise, he actually didn't mind the change in his behaviour. Even Galinda had noticed a difference.

Elphaba looked over at him, she could practically see the wheels in his head turning. She knew he wasn't just thinking about her current situation, the letter burning a hole in her pocket. She realised, at last, that she hadn't been this close to him since the Lion Cub incident. Their moment in the clearing was something she held very close to her heart, she hadn't even confided the full truth to Galinda. She was her only friend, her _best _friend. She couldn't exactly tell her she had a crush on her boyfriend. She'd seen it in his eyes that day in the clearing, that he had felt at least _something_ too. And she definishly should not be staring, not after she had reprimanded him for doing the same thing. She shook her head pushing the thought to the back of her mind. "So... Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Huh? Oh... Nothing. Bad dream." He shrugged, finally giving up looking for a solution to her issue.

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember much." He lied, unable to look at her this time.

Elphaba had caught on easily. "You're a horrendible liar."

He chuckled softly to himself, turning his gaze back to her. "Is it your life's mission to call me out on everything?"

"Nobody else will." She smiled.

He grinned at her for another minute. Oz, that smile... He sighed as his grin fell from his lips. "Alright. But you'll only think I'm crazy."

"Fiyero. You're a Prince. Talking to the Governor of Munchkinland's green daughter. In the middle of the night." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Point taken."

Unconsciously, she'd shuffled along the bench closer to him to offer comfort. "I won't tell anyone. No matter how crazy it sounds."

He looked at the promise in those big, beautiful brown eyes of hers and sighed again. "It was about you." He finally told her, looking ahead of him now.

"Me? Why would you have a bad dream about me?" She looked confused. Why would he have a dream about her at all?

"I don't know. All I remember is I was seeing you through someone else's eyes in the Emerald City. You were probably causing another commotion. You were surrounded by flying monkeys."

The comment earned a slight laugh from her. "What happened?"

He looked at her face, seeing slight amusement, most likely from his earlier words, but among the amusement, he saw concern and worry. He couldn't ruin her chance to fulfil her dream, so chose not to tell her the full story. "Nothing, exactly. It was a blur. But it looked like you were controlling them."

The concern was gone in less than a second, and she laughed, and he had no idea why her laugh put him at ease, but it did.

"I'm sorry...That has got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard you say." She giggled. "But me?! Controlling flying monkeys!? If such a thing existed, I doubt I'd be the one to..." she barely finished her sentence as more giggled erupted. "That's some imagination you have... Did someone do something to your drinks?"

He couldn't help but grin again. Although the feeling of dread was still there, in that moment, it didn't matter. It seemed to be the thing she needed to take her mind off the letter she received, and the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"I hope the Lion Cub is okay... We did do the right thing didn't we?" She asked. "I can't help but wonder..."

Without thinking, he took her hand in his, looking at her imploringly. "Of course we did. Maybe one day we'll see him and we'll ask him. Or he could have got to the Emerald City."

She smiled and looked down at their joined hands, emerald green inside tan. That familiar jolt shot straight through her arm to her chest. And slowly she looked up at his sheepish gaze.

"I just want you to be careful. Please?" He looked. "I've come to enjoy your company. And you're a good friend." Even as he'd said the word, it felt wrong somehow. But he had Galinda to think of. He couldn't very well pursue her best friend. And Elphaba herself would have a few choice words about it all too, he imagined.

That word had caused her world to halt. Of course he only saw her as a friend. Who could love a girl with green skin? To top it off, he was in a relationship with her best friend. "Of course." She breathed slowly. "Anyway... I should get back before Galinda notices I'm gone. She loves gossip, but I don't think she'd like to hear about our midnight talks." And with that, she'd pulled her hand away and fled back toward the dormitories and the room she shared with Galinda.

Suddenly, Fiyero felt very cold, like the young witch had taken the warmth with her in the palm of her hand when she left. Feeling like he was being watched, he looked around him. Of course he couldn't see dark eyes glaring at him from a window above, so when he saw nothing, he retreated back to his own room to try and sleep some more, but he found it very difficult once he collapsed back into his bed.

Elphaba snuck back into her room, finding the blonde asleep in her bed, and she quickly got herself dressed for bed and climbed back into her own bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Both witch and Prince in their respective rooms, couldn't seem to get the other out of their minds.

A/N: So what did you think? I'd love to hear feedback. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Million Dreams**

The next morning, Elphaba awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window across her face, she turned over with a soft groan and slowly opened her eyes to look at her clock. 10:15. _'Well, at least there's no classes on Saturdays.' _She thought as she lay on her front, her head buried back into her pillow.

What seemed like only a few clock-ticks later, a shrill voice called through the dorm. "Elphie!" She didn't need to open her eyes again or lift her head to know Galinda had flounced into the room.

"Elphie come on! It's very not like you to miss breakfast, but you did! You promised you'd come shopping with me. I need a new dress for when we visit the Emerald City!"

Elphaba didn't recall agreeing to such a thing but nonetheless rolled herself over to face her best friend.

"Sweet Oz, Ephie! You look awful." Galinda put a hand to the green girl's forehead to check for a temperature.

"Thank you, Galinda, we don't all wake up with perfect curls or a face full of makeup." She said dryly, swatting the hand away and yelped when the blonde caught her by the wrist and yanked her up by the arm into a sitting position. "If we weren't friends, you'd get a horrendible surprise for that."

Galinda waved her hand dismissively, having heard such threats before. "And I've yet to see it." She pulled her up, satisfied that her friend was not unwell, and shoved her in the direction of the bathroom. "Now, unless you have gained a sudden allergic reaction to water, go shower and I'll meet you outside. That is unless you happen to enjoy smelling like a forest." she smirked. "I did notice your bed was empty last night. Did you go for one of your walks again?"

Ignoring her question, Elphaba just looked at her friend strangely. "Who in Oz is allergic to water?"

The blonde shrugged with a grin and a pointed finger. "Go."

The green witch rolled her eyes and headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Galinda left the room once she was satisfied that she heard the water running.

Twenty minutes later, Elphaba emerged from her dorm, her hair in its usual braid, wearing a well-worn black dress and her equally worn boots, and she made her way out of the building towards the water fountain to meet Galinda, who was talking with Nessarose.

"Oh! Finally! I was beginning to think you'd gone back to bed."

"Galinda was telling me you weren't in your bed when she came in." Nessarose looked at her sister.

Elphaba waved a hand. "I had an essay to finish and then I couldn't sleep so I walked around out here for a bit." She answered, leaving out the fact that she'd spoken with Fiyero.

"Did you hear back from father?"

Elphaba nodded. "He's forbidden me from going."

Galinda and Nessarose's responses blended together.

"What?! Fabala you have to go! The Wizard asked for you especially!"

"Elphie you must go! It's a once in a lifetime!"

"Oh, I know. And I intend on going." Faintly she heard Fiyero's plea to be careful in her head.

"Oh. Good. You simply must tell me everything when you return." the wheelchair-bound girl spoke as though she hadn't just embarrassed herself with such a display of emotion.

"Don't worry, Nessa. I will. I just have to make it past my finals first. And then hopefully I can make good."

"Which you will be amazifying at Elphie!" Galinda gushed. "You're too smart not to. Even Fiyero's taking your lead. Whatever you said to him when Doctor Dillamond left, I think it's made an impression."

That made the green girl's head turn to her friend, a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I know! It's most confusifying. But he's getting better in his grades. He's struggling a little with some of it so he was going to ask for your help."

Strange... He hadn't mentioned it before. Granted, they weren't talking about school at the time. "I'll track him down when we come back from finding you a dress." Even though she has more than the average person could possibly need.

"And you! Elphie, you can't see the Wizard dressed like you're going to a funeral! We'll just have to find what goes well with green..."

Elphaba tuned her friend out at that point. Her mind drifted, unwillingly, to Fiyero. Was he really changing for her? Did her words really give him the shove he needed? She didn't dare hope too much, he was still, after all, her best friend's boyfriend. That didn't mean they couldn't be friendly with each other, right? She could help him study - Galinda had as much as given her blessing for that to happen. She was pulled from her thoughts by a jab to the ribs. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"You were ignoring me! I'm trying to give you some style advice, Elphie!" Galinda pouted, pointing a perfectly painted fingernail at her.

The green witch scowled and rubbed the sore spot between her ribs. "Black just happens to be my colour."

"It brings out her eyes. And the green of course."

She didn't need to look up to know the voice belonged to the prince. "Hilarious, Yero. You could earn a living with your wit." she smirked, sarcasm seeping into her tones.

He smirked back, dropping down beside her, resisting the urge to kiss her then and there. "You love my wit."

"I wouldn't go that far." Yes, she would.

The flirting exchange passed Galinda obliviously. Unfortunately for Elphaba, her sister was far more observant.

"I'll catch you later, Fabala. Good luck." Nessa wheeled off.

"Where are you lovely ladies headed?"

"Galinda needs a new dress, and apparently, so do I."

"Yes, and we're already running late." The blonde pouted.

"Why don't you get us a carriage, and I'll come quick. I just need to talk to Fiyero about something from our last class."

Galinda perked up and bounced away, leaving the two together.

"But, we already discussed that yesterday." he looked at her.

"I know... She doesn't know that though. Listen, about what you said last night... I'll listen to you. I'll be careful."

A look of relief passed over him. "Thank Oz." he breathed.

She smiled. "Galinda says you've been getting better grades. Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "Nobody else has pulled me up on my... antics... outside of my parents like you do. You made me look at things differently."

"How?"

"By just being you." He looked at her.

"Well... If you're struggling with anything else, I could help you, if you like?"

He nodded. "Sure. Just try not to get too... Galindafied again." He grinned.

"Oh, I've already warned her against pink. I've already told her when I make the Wizard's Grand Vizier, I'll find a way to ban that horrendible colour."

"Elphie!"

"I'd better go. I swear she'd got the hearing of a bat..."

He chuckled.

"I'll meet you later?"

"Sure. Out here?" He looked at her.

She nodded with a smile and left him sat at the water fountain as she had the early hours that morning.

"What took you so long?" Galinda asked as her friend climbed into the carriage and they were on the move.

"I decided to take him up on his offer of helping him. Someone needs to get him through to next year."

"I'm glad you two are getting along. I would have hated to have to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Who would have made you choose?"

Galinda waved a hand. "It was just something I overheard someone saying. I must admit it was a little confusifying."

'_Not that it takes much to confusify you._' Elphaba thought. "What was being said?"

"Just that you and Fiyero don't get along, you hate each other actually... And if you ever argued I'd have to choose a side. But I know you'd never let that happen."

"Fiyero and I get along just fine, don't worry." Elphaba smiled. '_Well... We get along a lot better than when we first met... but I think that's more to do with me..._' she thought.

"I see that now." The blonde hugged her friend.

Elphaba stiffened slightly before hugging back. "What was that for?"

Her friend smiled. "I know you haven't had the best of times before. I want to change that, Elphie. Of course I'm not expecting you to suddenly enjoy being hugged, and I know it takes time. So I'm starting now."

Elphaba simply nodded, wondering how exactly they'd got from the subject of Fiyero to hugging.

"I mean, it's working, because you no longer push me away." Galinda grinned, taking the small victory. "Oh! We're here!" She dragged her out as the carriage came to a stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Million Dreams**

When Fiyero found her later that afternoon, she was curled up in the shade under a tree with her nose in a book. He approached with two cups of hot chocolate in his hands. "Do you ever stop reading?"

The green witch lazily waved a hand in the air before lowering the book with a smile. "I'm avoiding Galinda. She's finally reached the invasion of personal space at all costs stage of friendship."

He laughed and sat beside her, holding out the cup to her. "And hugging isn't your thing?" He pulled his bag off his shouder.

She shrugged, taking it from him with a grateful smile. "On my own terms, maybe. I don't get many, so naturally, in her logic, she wants to change that. She's harmless enough. But I guess it's just not me."

"So you will never fully be Galindafied. Good to know." He smirked.

"Sweet Oz, I hope not! Could you just imagine?! I'll be walking into the OzDust in some impossibly huge pink dress next time!" She laughed a little.

He laughed softly, leaning back against the tree. "She really is...something." He sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him.

She noticed a slight change in his mood, but said nothing, drinking her hot chocolate.

Not for the first time, they sat together n a comfortable, companionable silence, each concentrating on their drinks in hand.

"What are you reading this time?"

"I'm trying to look for a way to help the Animals. I need to have a plan of action for when I meet the Wizard. If he doesn't know what's going on in Oz, obviously he won't know what to do right away. It's definishly disturbing that he'd allow things like this to happen when he helps people who go to him! He the Wizard! They call him the wonderful Wizard of Oz for a reason!"

He listened to her, he could hear the passion in her voice. The words spilled out before he could stop himself. "And if he does know?"

She gave him a look. "Do you honestly think he'd do such an awful thing?"

He looked over at her. He could see the fire in her eyes, the optimism in her face. Did he believe such a man capable of doing wicked? Yes, if he were not well equipped to deal with it. But as Elphaba had expressed, people had sought the Wizard out and he'd given them their heart's desires. "Honestly? I don't know."

Her gaze faltered. "Fiyero... I-"

"I think anyone with that much power doesn't have the foresight to see when someone is taking advantage." He cut across her. "He may think he's doing the right thing-"

"To silence the Animals!? To harm them and to make them afraid?!" She snapped.

"Elphaba! Will you shut up for a minute?!"

She opened her mouth to argue once more, and snapped her jaw closed, glaring at him.

Honestly, did this girl know just how gorgeous she was when she was mad? The thought would have made him laugh in any other situation. "Thank you." He sighed exasperatedly. "I need you to listen. Okay?"

"Fine."

He could just kiss that scowl right off her face. "As a prince, I have to look at a situation from a political perspective. Okay it's not something I want to do right now, but I have to. Think back to what I said." He looked at her. "He will have advisors telling him what to do, what the right thing for the people is. We don't know what this man looks like. He could be the same age as us for all we know. Or he could be an old man. Both scenarios, it would be easy for someone to take advantage of a situation for their own gains."

She sat and thought over his words and her shoulders slumped, the argument deflating her. "Say you're right-"

"Did you just say I was right, Miss Elphaba?" He smirked.

The green witch elbowed him lightly. "If I go to him with my plan, would he listen? Would you?"

"I'd listen." He nodded and shrugged. "And I think there's no harm in trying. There's not a lot he can do to silence a twenty-year-old university student. Especially you."

"Are you saying I talk too much?"

"Does Galinda love the colour pink?"

Her jaw dropped and she whacked him upside the head with her book, making them both laugh. "Brave words, Tiggular."

He just smirked again in response.

After a few clock-ticks, Elphaba stood up. "We should get started on your essay..." she told him firmly, not allowing her voice to waver in front of him, her heart fluttering. Studying, books, that was what she knew, that was her safe place. Out here with the boy who had succeeded in slipping through an unseen crack in her wall? This was not her safe place.

Fiyero nodded, oblivious to her thoughts and he too jumped up, picking up his bag. "I promise I'll try not to fall asleep." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes, clutching the book to her chest, smiling a little, and the two of them headed inside for the library.

Two hours later, Fiyero finished off the final sentence of his essay and pushed the paper away from him.

Elphaba grabbed it from him as he did so and read it, and she looked up at him with a proud grin on her face. "See? I told you. You're not completely stupid."

"It's really that good?"

She nodded. "I can't believe you actually listened to me without falling asleep or telling me to shut up."

"The only times I'd want you to shut up is when you're arguing with me." He smirked, putting the papers and his book away. '_Or kissing me._' He thought and immediately pushed it away.

"Maybe when you stop acting completely brainless..." she smirked, gently nudging him.

"Oh, so you think you could make me as wise as you?"

She scoffed. "I'm a witch, not a miracle worker." She stood up before he could react. "Now come on, we've been here for... probably two hours. I would actually like to eat at some point this evening."

He stood instantly, giving her a mock bow and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She laughed, her head back, a loud cackle in her throat at his antics and she shook her head, walking away. "And he's back."

The prince could listen to her laugh all day. A rare moment where she wasn't serious. It wasn't often she laughed and he loved the sound. Simply grinning, dropping his arm to his side he walked ahead, easily catching up with her. "Taking things seriously for too long is exhaustifying. Had to lighten the mood somehow."

Elphaba giggled again, and tried not to think of the closeness between them as they walked. Each moment she spent with him was making her fall further and deeper in love with him. As much as she didn't regret saving the Lion Cub, she also cursed that day. She'd got through the past twenty years with hardly any affection or love. And then she came to Shiz, had a roommate who loathed her at first, and now loved her as though she were a sister and had been best friends with her for years. And the first boy that isn't immediately repulsed by her, the first to show her any form of attention and helped her without once thinking about the consequences. He'd taken one look into her frightened face and helped her. That day she'd seen him in a whole new light. He wasn't as stupid as he acted. He actually had a heart in there and despite what he would have the school believe, he did care about other matters that did not concern his own image. Why... why did he have to be with Galinda?

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

Elphaba looked up from her thoughts at the voice, seeing Nessarose wheeling her way to them. "What?"

"He's been talking non-stop and you're silent. It's like you've swapped bodies. It's eerie."

"Wh-...?" Elphaba blushed and looked to Fiyero who, still grinning, had a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry... I must have-..."

"I'm used to people zoning out on me." He grinned.

"You're an idiot." She smiled.

"Fabala, can I talk to you privately for a moment?"

"Of course." She nodded, looking to Fiyero. "I'll catch up."

He gave her a mock salute before heading off in the direction of the canteen.

"What is it, Nessa? Is something wrong? Do you need help with any-"

"Elphaba stop. I'm fine." Nessa cut across her with a smile. "Father isn't here. As much as I love spending time with you, you have your own life to live here. You don't have to care for me so much here."

"But I promised him."

"And as far as he knows you've kept that promise." They both knew the wheelchair-bound girl had their father wrapped irrevocably around her dainty fingers. "But I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you."

"Me? Did I do something to upset you?" Elphaba tried to think back at rapid speed to what she may have missed.

"Fabala! Stop! Please, will you just let me speak?"

The green sorceress bit her lip and blushed. Fiyero always told her she talked too much too...

"Now." The younger Thropp delicately folded her hands in her lap, looking up at her sister with a gentle gaze. "How do you feel about him?"

Elphaba tensed. "Who?" she asked after three clock-ticks. She knew very well who. She just hadn't thought she was so obvious. If Nessa knew, Galinda would surely know soon... As stupid as Galinda was sometimes, surely she couldn't be _that _ignorant...

"Fabala... I know you like him... He's a nice person to you. It's my legs that don't work, not my eyes."

She cringed at her sister's bluntness. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nessa. In case you hadn't noticed, he's in love with Galinda, and she with him. I'm her friend, so he kind of has to be nice to me by default to keep her happy."

Nessa shook her head. Galinda may be in love with the prince, but anyone with eyes could see he was pretending. She had noticed him change around Elphaba, and she around him. The both appeared more carefree, more happy when they were around each other. Suddenly she had a plan. She only had five weeks to do it, but she was going to get Elphaba and Fiyero to admit their feelings for one another. Her sister would thank her for it in the long run... "I think it's more than that, Fabala. I think he cares about you a great deal."

"Can I go now? I'm hungry." Elphaba didn't give her a chance to answered before heading to the canteen.

Nessa sighed softly before following her.

"Elphie! Over here!"

The green witch looked to see Galinda waving at her. Walking to the table slowly, she spotted Fiyero and Boq with her.

"I got your sandwich for you, I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you, Galinda." She smiled, sitting down to eat. As she picked at the sandwich, she refused to look up at Fiyero. Nessa's words were ringing in her head. '_No... Don't wish... Don't start... Wishing only wounds the heart.'_ she thought. She loved him, she knew that. She'd felt that rush of emotions she'd never felt before him, that only sparked to life around him. A vague memory of her mother explaining to a two-year-old Elphaba that love was like flying. Love made you feel like you could do anything you wanted. She hadn't understood it then. But twenty-year-old Elphaba understood now. Her love for him could have her defying gravity if she wished. But no matter what Nessa said, Fiyero did not feel the same way. He couldn't. Princes did not fall in love with green abominations.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: A big thank you to my reviewers! Thank you so much for your kind words, I really do hope that I can do these characters justice. This was the longest chapter I've written so far. Enjoy! xX

**A Million Dreams**

The following morning Elphaba awoke to the sound of rainfall against the window, the predicted storms must be on their way, she'd guessed. She glanced over at the mess of blankets on the bed on the other side of the room, a wild array of curls poking out at the top against the pillows and she smiled. She loved her best friend, really, she did. Galinda felt just like a sister to her. That was why she had to ignore Nessa's words. That was why she could never let anyone know of her feelings for Fiyero. Loyalty to her friend far outweighed the loyalty to her heart - in her mind anyway.

It hadn't escaped her notice that he had barely taken his eyes off her for most of the night, and Nessa had more or less stuck to her side like glue until they'd all retreated to their beds.

She kicked off her blankets and got up off the bed, yelping softly at a sudden crash of thunder. "Oh, get it together, Elphaba!" she scolded herself, though even as she gave herself a pep talk, quickly padded to the bathroom for fear of another sound or the lightning that was due to follow. Turning on the tap, she quickly brushed her teeth and splashed her face with the cold water to help her to wake up properly. She looked at herself in the mirror after she dried her face. "It's just a bit of thunder, Elphaba. It can't hurt you." Even as she said it, she winced at the sound of another rumble.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba hadn't heard her friend as she reentered the dorm.

"Elphie. Come over here."

She looked up to see Galinda, eyes still sleepy, pushed up against the wall, the pink blankets pulled back. She knew her friend hated the storms.

Elphaba gave her a grateful smile, heading over to her and she got into the bed, the blanket was immediately thrown over her and arms wrapped tightly around her as her friend pressed her face into her back.

"It's okay now, Elphie." The blonde's voice was muffled, but she heard her anyway.

"Thank you," Elphaba said softly.

Galinda soon fell back to sleep, her arms wrapped protectively around her friend. But through the storm, Elphaba couldn't settle.

She no longer had a meltdown, but that didn't stop her shaking, or her heart rate accelerating. She concentrated on the heavy weight of Galinda's arms, the soft, even breathing in her ear to keep her somewhat calm.

When the blonde woke up again a while later, Elphaba had managed to drift off to sleep, the storm had passed, for now, leaving behind the rain. She looked at her friend, seeing that even in her sleep, she still had a concerned look on her face, her brow furrowed. Galinda knew that Elphaba was in the midst of a troublesome dream.

She looked up at a soft knock at the door and she sighed quietly, slowly climbing over Elphaba, taking care not to wake her, and she walked to the door and opened it. "Fiyero. I wasn't expecting you this morning." she smiled, stepping aside to let him in.

"I got bored, so I thought I'd come and see my two favourite girls." He grinned, entering the room, seeing the green witch asleep amongst the pink blankets.

"She got woken up by the storm a couple of hours ago." She said sympathetically when she followed his eye line.

He nodded. He'd seen the muted reactions to storms from her during their classes together and guessed she wasn't a huge fan of them. It was why he'd started to distract her, trying to take her mind off it. Sometimes it worked. And sometimes, however, she got herself so worked up that she would barely feel the gentle touch of his hand on her shoulder, and she would be the first to flee from the room as soon as the lesson was over, and he wouldn't see her for the rest of the day. "I guessed she wouldn't be up for going anywhere. So I brought food."

It was only then that Galinda noticed the bag full of food and snacks, enough for the three of them to last the entire day. He'd forgotten refreshments, however. "Oh, that's so thoughtful!" she gushed, taking the bag from him, leaving him to walk over to Elphaba and sit on the edge of the bed, being careful not to wake her just yet.

Elphaba shifted as the mattress dipped at her feet, but she didn't wake, the lines of worry now gone, leaving behind a peaceful Elphaba.

"How do you _do _that without actually doing anything?"

"What?" He looked confused.

"It's like... she knows you're there and instantly she's calm."

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. She's not like that when she's awake." He smiled.

"That's because it's usually something you've said. But she does get like that when she's awake too, very rarely. You barely notice it because you're too busy bickering with her." She smiled back.

He nodded. He couldn't argue with such logic. He did usually say something brainless, and it was usually to purposefully antagonise her.

Elphaba woke up an hour later, finding Galinda curled up behind her again, and Fiyero perched at the foot of the bed, talking with the blonde.

The prince's face lit up with a grin upon seeing her. "Hey, you're awake!"

"How very observant of you." The raven-haired witch spoke dryly.

Galinda giggled. "How are you feeling, Elphie?"

"Better now the storm's gone... for now at least."

"Good. I'm glad." Arms tightened around the green girl in a brief hug before Galinda climbed back over Elphaba. "I can trust you two not to kill each other while I go and get some drinks, right?" she giggled, not waiting for an answer before flouncing out of the door.

"Did that just-"

"Happen?" Fiyero supplied. "Yep."

Elphaba shook her head with a smile, looking up at him. "You didn't have to check up on me you know."

"I know, but I wanted to. I wanted to see that you were alright. I knew you wouldn't come out of here all day so..."

"Thank you." she smiled.

"And, I've thought of the perfect nickname for you, since you banned me from calling you Elphie." He grinned.

"Oh, Oz!" she pulled the blanket over her head, causing him to laugh.

"It's not that bad! At least, I don't think so."

"That's not very reassuring!" The blankets retorted.

"Fae."

Green fingers emerged and slowly pulled the pink comforter away from her face. "What?"

"Fae. When I saw you that night, you had this glow about you... It made you look like a faerie. So... Fae." He explained with that stupid grin still on his face, as though he were proud of himself.

"Hm... Fae..." She spoke softly, as though testing the name on her tongue before she nodded. "I like it. The explanation's a little odd, but I like it." She smiled.

"Really? I mean, I could always think of something else."

"No, don't. What would you say to Galinda if she asks about it?"

He shrugged. "I'll think of something." He told her, "But I doubt she would."

Elphaba nodded and sat up in the bed slowly. "Thank you for being a good friend."

He didn't want to be just her friend. It was right there on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Was he such a coward? The fear of rejection was so plainly evident in his azure eyes.

And there it was, that worry line in her brow that he just wanted to take away, as she looked up at him with concerned dark eyes. "Fiyero? What's wrong?"

Everything. "What? Nothing." He spoke softly, though he knew she wouldn't believe it.

"Do you want to tell that to your face? Because you look rather worried to me... like you're afraid of something."

"Sorry... I was just thinking about something."

She gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "About what?"

The door opened with a shrill call of "I'm back!" which prevented him from answering, and Elphaba dropped her hand as though she'd been burned, but Galinda hadn't noticed, or, pretended not to. She couldn't really tell right away.

Galinda busied herself with the bags in her hand, she had seen how close they were when she came in, she tried not to think about it, but she couldn't help it. She knew Elphaba was most likely providing comfort. She always cared for others before herself. But Fiyero? She found she couldn't read him.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other for a moment in the tense silence. The way the blonde had started to hold herself, Elphaba knew she'd seen them. But had she heard them? It didn't really matter to her since they hadn't done anything wrong, but she still felt the twinges of guilt. "Galinda?"

"Yes, Elphie?" She turned to her with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her ears. "Ooh, before I forget! I managed to track down some of that grape juice you're so fond of."

Elphaba forced a smile. "Great, thanks. Are you alright?"

"Never better!" The blonde kept a firm grip on her emotions, for now at least. "Fiyero, dearest? Can I talk to you for a clock-tick?"

"Of course." Fiyero jumped up and followed her out of the room.

"I need you to be honest with me Fiyero." Galinda looked up at him as she closed the door, leaving Elphaba digging into the bag for the biscuits she knew he'd bought for her.

He nodded.

"Is there something going on between you and Elphie that I should know about?"

"What? No, of course not! Not that there's anything wrong with her, because there isn't." He sighed, he was rambling. "But no, Galinda. There's nothing going on between Elphaba and I."

"Then why are you so distant and moodified?! Did I do something wrong?"

His eyes snapped up to her. At that moment he realised that leading her on this way wasn't fair to either of them. He did love her, but he wasn't _in love _with her, he knew now.

He hadn't said it, but she knew. Everything came together like a puzzle now. "You're in love with someone else."

"Galinda, I'm so sorry. I swear I never meant for it to happen."

She looked up at him again with tears in her eyes. "I...is it Elphie?"

He looked down at his feet, suddenly unable to look at her or answer her.

"Oh, sweet Oz..." She caught herself on the wall before she collapsed. "D-does she know?"

He shook his head. "No..." He forced himself to look at her, hating himself for the hurt and the heartbreak he was causing her, causing them both. "Do you think she'd let me anywhere near her if she did? All things considered, she loves you too much to do that to you."

She nodded. She knew Elphie. Of course, she did. She knew the best friend she'd just cuddled during a thunderstorm just hours before. He was right. Elphie would never do that to her. "I know... But..."

"But what?"

"I... I don't know... Elphie deserves to know... Of course, she does... But..."

He nodded in understanding. "Galinda. I'm not going to do that to you. Or to her. Besides, I don't even know if she feels the same way."

Galinda sighed and wiped away her tears. "Fiyero, how could she not? Just look at you... You're perfect."

"No, I'm not. Clearly! Look at what I've done to you! That's not what someone who's perfect does. The idea that I'm perfect is just that. An idea." he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, no, Galinda. I'm not gonna tell her yet. Oz, I'm not completely heartless..."

She nodded. "At least tell her before we go to the Emerald City..."

"I'll try."

"Uhm... I need a moment... Tell Elphie I'll be back in just a clock-tick..."

He nodded and headed back into the dorm, Galinda walking away in the opposite direction.

"Oz, Fae... I think I screwed up." he sighed, nervously scratching the back of his head.

She chuckled softly. "What did you do now?" she asked and looked up from her desk, from an open book and an open packet of cookies in front of her. She blanched, seeing his worried look back on his face. "Fiyero? What happened?" she stood up and walked over to him.

"I think Galinda and I just broke up."

"What?! Why? Where is she?!" She couldn't help the spark of anger toward him, feeling overprotective of Galinda.

He groaned, closing his eyes for a clock-tick, and opened them again to look at her. "Because I... I couldn't lead her on when I didn't love her in that respect anymore. I felt that she had the right to know and the right thing to do would be to stop it now before it went too far."

Elphaba was in two minds. She felt for Galinda. She really did. The blonde had once told her she would marry him. But her own heart soared at his confession. She couldn't really stay mad at him when he'd tried to do the right thing. "Where is she?"

He shrugged. "She said she needed a moment by herself."

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sorry you two broke up... Is there anything I can do to fix things?"

"Unless my feelings for her suddenly switch back on, I don't think so." he sighed. "Do you want me to stay? If it's awkward now I can-"

"Please." she cut him off. "Please, stay. At least until she comes back. Then if she wants you to go..."

He nodded. Neither he or Galinda particularly liked leaving her alone during the storms. And she didn't really want to be alone. The thunder had gone for now, but it would return soon enough.

Galinda returned an hour and a half later, hearing laughter coming from inside the room. Pushing down a spike of jealousy, she entered, finding Elphaba and Fiyero on the floor immersed in a game of cards, Fiyero was trying to distract her and put her off.

"How many times? It's not going to work!" Elphaba stuck out her tongue and looked over at Galinda. "Hey."

Fiyero followed her gaze and froze.

"Oh, don't stop on my account! So I'm gonna guess that Elphie is winning?"

"Yes. And he's being a sore loser about it." Elphaba smirked. "So he's trying to cheat by distracting me."

Galinda flopped herself on the bed beside Elphaba and rested her head on her shoulder.

Elphaba smiled, tilting her head slightly to make gentle contact with the blonde before going back to the game.

"Fine. Last one. Then I'll leave you girls for a while." He fought to keep the smile on his face.

"You can say now it's the last one, but we both know who won."

He just rolled his eyes. "Your deal, green one," he smirked.

"Va te faire foutre," Elphaba smirked back.

He laughed at that.

With the game finished, Fiyero kept to his word and left the dorm, heading back to his own and leaving the girls to talk.

"Lin?"

"Mhm?" Galinda reached down and packed away the cards, before sitting up on her knees.

"Fiyero told me what happened... Well, I sort of... pried it out of him."

Galinda sat back, her shoulders deflating, tears spilling from her eyes again.

"Oh, Oz Lin!" Elphaba jumped up on to the bed, pulling the blonde into a hug.

Galinda clung to her desperately, sobbing into her shoulder.

Elphaba just whispered soothing words into her ear, hugging her close.

Eventually, all cried out, Galinda hiccupped and looked at her friend with those big sad blue eyes of hers. "He doesn't love me anymore Elphie..."

Her heart broke at her friend's quiet voice. "Well then, he's even more brainless than I thought. You, my sweet girl, you'll find a man who is worthy of you. And he's gonna know it too." She put both hands on either side of the girl's face, gently wiping away the tears. Her heart broke for both of her friends whom she loved for different reasons. Galinda, to her, was just as a sister should be. Fiyero... well he occupied her heart.

Galinda knew then that he'd kept to his word and not told her how he felt. She was grateful for that. But how exactly did she feel about him? She liked to think she knew her best friend. But right now in her heartbroken state, she was questioning everything. "Wh-what do you think about him, Elphie?" It was her way of asking how she felt without actually saying it, and hoped her friend knew that.

Elphaba froze for a fraction of a clock-tick. "Well, he's a bit brainless, he's harmless... He's been a good friend to me."

"How good?"

The green woman shot the blonde a wounded look. "Lin! I hope you don't think I'm the reason you two broke up?"

'_Oh, Elphie... if only you knew..._' Galinda thought miserably. It wasn't her fault. Not really. She couldn't exactly control Fiyero's emotions. "Elphie... I didn't mean..."

Green fingers clasped her shoulders, brown eyes bore into light blue. "Absolutely nothing has been going on between me and Fiyero. I swear it, Galinda. On my mother's grave."

Blue eyes searched brown so desperately, the young blonde knew the truth. They'd both told her in almost the same way, that nothing had happened between them. "Oh, Elphie! I'm sorry!" she sobbed and hugged her again.

"It's alright, Lin... I would have thought the same if it were me."

The words of comfort did not have the desired effect, however, it only made her sob harder, cling to her tighter.

Elphaba felt her gut twist uncomfortably, guilt gnawing away at her. She thanked Oz that Galinda had only asked her what she _thought_, completely missing her friend's aim. Galinda hadn't asked her what she_felt _outright. She'd never be able to lie directly to her face and say she didn't love him.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him? I can try and fix things. It's probably just a case of him panicking. Or... I don't know." She knew it wasn't the case, but she had to make sure he was alright.

Galinda shook her head, sniffling. "No... There's no point, Elphie. I saw it in his face, he's not in love with me." she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress.

The words were the knife twisting in her stomach.

Galinda sighed, looking up at her, removing her hands from her shoulders, clasping them together in her own hands. "Promise me something, Elphie."

"Anything."

"Don't be mad at him... He l-...considers you a friend too. Don't let this come between you."

"How could it not? Oz, Lin you're upset. And he didn't let on while you were gone, but he is too. I'm not mad at him, his reasoning was very noble. He's right in saying you'd both only hurt for worse in the long run."

Galinda nodded.

"So. Here's what I'm going to do." She stated, removing one of her hands from Galinda's to wipe her friend's tears once more, and put her hand back into the pale waiting one. "I'm gonna go over there, find out exactly what is going on in that head of his. He's not as brainless as he makes out, far from it, actually."

"No!" Galinda gasped.

"Yes. Look, he doesn't have to tell me who the other woman is. Quite frankly, I don't want to know. Less chance of me hexing her." she smiled.

'_Just don't look in the mirror then..._' Galinda thought and managed a small smile in response. She did feel relief. Elphie was not about to run off into the stormclouds with her ex-boyfriend. "And when you come back can I give you a makeover?" Her voice was quiet.

Usually, Elphaba refused such a request. But her best friend was playing her heartstrings like a professional harpist. "Fine." She laughed as her friend hugged her, a glimpse of the Galinda she saw yesterday back, if only for a moment.

Untangling her long limbs from the blonde, Elphaba stood up. "I'll be back before you know it," she told her and exited the dorm, swiping Galinda's umbrella on the way, leaving the heartbroken girl to pick at the remaining food left in the bag Fiyero had brought earlier that morning.

Under the cover of the umbrella, the witch ran across campus until she reached the boys' building. Shaking off the rainwater from the umbrella, she walked up the stairs, ignoring the jeers and insults being thrown at her, she was thankful that they didn't follow her up. She knocked on the door when she reached Fiyero's door. "Yero, it's me," she spoke softly.

A moment later, the door swung open and her heart broke all over again when she saw that he'd been crying. She pushed her way inside, closed the door behind her, discarding the umbrella on the floor before she hugged him.

Fiyero felt her arms around him and he crushed her against him, inhaling her scent. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was distinctively _her. _He drew a shuddering breath and tried to calm himself.

Elphaba stood there in his arms until he finally managed to calm down.

"Sorry..." He mumbled into her hair.

"Don't be... You can mourn a relationship, Yero." she smiled softly, stepping back just a fraction so she could look into his face.

"I really didn't want to hurt her."

"Sh... I know." She looked at him. "And the fact that it's hurting you too shows that you do care. But the hurt would have been worse the longer you left it, you said so yourself."

He nodded. "Of course I care. I know I don't exactly act like it."

"Yero, it's okay. You're both sad right now, but you'll both move on and be happy. I care for you both too much to leave you both like this."

He didn't say anything else, just wordlessly pulled her into another hug, hiding a smile in her hair when she didn't protest. For now, this was the closest he'd get to being this close to her, and he didn't want to let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you, guys! I appreciate your kind words, I really do. It's amazing how this little idea spurred from a tiny bug in my brain whilst working the night shift is actually growing. Please stay with me I know it seems like a slow burn, but trust me the ideas the prod me whilst I work make me believe that it's all worth it.

**A Million Dreams**

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened with you three?" Nessarose looked at her sister as they made their way along a corridor.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her. It had been four days since Galinda and Fiyero broke up. After making sure that Fiyero was indeed going to be alright, she'd spent the rest of Sunday night and most of Monday glued to Galinda's hip, the only times they were apart were for their separate classes and sleeping. The blonde didn't really want to be alone. By Tuesday, however, Galinda proclaimed that she was no longer heartbroken, and she had her eye on someone else. A young Gilikin male from their history class. Elphaba and Fiyero had shared an amused look when the blonde had told them.

"There's nothing to tell, not really. Galinda and Fiyero broke up because he didn't want to be with her when he wasn't in love with her. And now she's back flirting with another boy in our class I doubt she knows the name of." she told her sister as she walked at the pace of her wheeling - Nessa had refused to be pushed along. "I'm continuing to tutor Fiyero, at Galinda's request, she wants us to carry on being normal around each other. It's just... taking some getting used to."

Nessa nodded. She had noticed that their light flirting was mostly non-existent over the past few days, which had her wondering. Sitting together at mealtimes was somewhat awkward. "How's he taking it all?"

"He still feels guilty for upsetting her."

"It's not like he could help it though," Nessa commented.

"That's what I keep telling him." Elphaba shrugged. "Anyway, I've got to get to class."

"Why don't we all go out to eat later? Maybe it could help with the whole 'being normal' thing Galinda wants... And she can even bring her new beau."

The green witch laughed. "I'll ask her." She pressed a kiss to her sister's head, waving at her as she left, heading towards her Politics class. Upon rounding the corner, she saw Fiyero outside the room looking decidedly panicked.

"I may have forgotten that we had a test today," he told her as soon as he saw her.

She chuckled softly as she made her way closer to him. "Yero, it will be fine. We went over Politics yesterday."

"You did that deliberately? And didn't tell me?" He had to admit it was a little sneaky of her.

"Even if I had, would you have remembered?"

"No..." he admitted.

She smirked at him. "Just as I thought. And anyway, it was as much use to me as it was for you. I needed that refresher."

"Glad I could help!" He nodded with a grin.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You spent the first hour doodling on your work!"

"Because it's boring!"

"You're impossible, d'you know that?!"

"Absolutely!"

"Miss Elphaba? Master Fiyero? Is there a problem?"

The pair looked up to see their Politics professor looking at them, not even bothering to hide his amused expression. The old man was far used to their arguing by now. They each gave him an apologetic look, mumbling their apologies under their breaths.

"Very well. Go in, take your seats with the rest of the students. Please, try not to kill each other."

The pair did as they were told, entering the classroom with their classmates and took their seats.

An hour and a half later, with the test over, they left the room together in silence.

"Nessa suggested that we all go out for dinner later," Elphaba told him as they made their way towards their next class, History. "I don't think it would be such a terrible idea."

"True," he conceded. "Did she say where?"

"No... But I'd take a guess at The Dog in the Roses just off campus. It's her favourite place to go." She smiled. "You and Galinda can't avoid each other forever."

"No one's avoiding anyone..." he pouted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You know we have her in our next class."

He groaned quietly. "Fine. I'm sitting next to you."

"I thought you weren't avoiding her," she smirked at him.

"Quiet." He hugged, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

If she rolled her eyes any more at him, she was sure her eyes would get stuck staring at the back of her skull. She kept her smirk on her face. "Yero, she's as good as over you. I'm sure you can pluck up the courage to talk to her. She is still your friend, isn't she? Or are you that much of a lâche?"

"I'm already regretting teaching you Vinkun insults." He grumbled in response.

"And you did promise not to make it awkward," she added. "And no you don't. You have way too much fun teaching me those," she smirked again.

"Alright, fine." He used his free hand to cover her mouth to silence her. "Oz, woman, you never stop talking. But I'm still sitting next to you." Feeling her grin more genuinely against the palm of his hand, he couldn't help a grin of his own splitting his face, and he dropped his hand to his side again.

Galinda saw them approaching, seeing them so close together still caused that stab of jealousy in her heart, but she refused to show it. "Fifi! Elphie!"

Elphaba heard him groan beside her and she cackled with genuine joy. "Fifi?! Are you a dog, now?!"

"Don't even think about it."

The words caused her to double over with laughter, she ducked under and away from his arm, still cackling loudly as she made her way to Galinda, who enveloped the hysterical green girl in a hug.

"What's so funny?"

"His reaction to your nickname," Elphaba responded breathlessly. "Honestly, Lin. Fifi? It's like you're calling a poodle!"

Galinda had to admit, she did see the funny side, and she too laughed. "Oz, I hadn't thought of that!"

"I could always find a spell and turn him into a poodle."

"Do it. I dare you. I'll just bite you and ruin your shoes." he smirked at her as he caught up with her.

She turned in her friend's embrace and stuck her tongue out at him, giggling again.

Galinda looked at her friend, trying to read her. She had seemed more carefree now. She laughed more, which Galinda only saw as a good thing. But the blond had to know by now, that Elphaba only showed what she wanted the world to see. She, like everyone around them, knew of the green girl's insecurities, which seemed to disappear when she was around Fiyero, or her. She seemed more confident and definishly more comfortable around him than when they first became friends, but whenever he wasn't looking at her, Galinda could see those insecurities written all over Elphaba's face for a brief moment before the mask went straight back on. She reached up and smoothed down Elphaba's hair in a comforting gesture, for she had no idea what to do with herself.

Elphaba could only smile at her, to which the blonde took as another mini-victory. Of course, they both knew Elphaba was a long way off accepting big grand gestures of friendship, love and affection. But Galinda was most certainly making it her mission to change all of that before they graduated in 2 and a half years' time.

"Ooh! Elphie, I just remembered, I have to introduce you to someone!" She dropped her arms from around the girl and dragged her by the arm into the classroom, over to the male who had just entered before them. "Elphie, this is Olie. Olie, this is Elphie, my best friend."

Elphaba observed him for a silent minute. He was a head shorter than Fiyero and herself, the perfect height for Galinda, even in her heels. His facial features sharp, though seemed to soften whenever he laid eyes on her friend. She found that he too was boring into her with bright green eyes the colour of the leaves in summer. Her gut told her she could trust him not to hurt her friend. There were no alarm bells ringing or anything outwardly suspicious about him.

"Elphaba." she corrected, holding out her hand. "She's the only one annoying enough to bestow a nickname like Elphie."

"Hey!" Galinda squeaked.

The male chuckled, extending his own hand to hers, giving it a firm shake. "Ollivander." He spoke and the pair let their hands rest at their sides.

Elphaba turned to her friend. "Before I forget, Nessa suggested we all go out later. I'm sure she's already told Boq."

"Perfect! Do you think she'd mind if I brought Olie along? I think it would be thrillifying to introduce him to the rest of my friends!"

She nodded. "I'm sure it would be fine. If he wants to of course." She headed off to her seat, leaving Galinda with Ollivander. She found that Fiyero was already occupying the seat beside her own, and she sat down, watching as he looked over at Galinda. "He doesn't seem all that bad you know."

"Huh?" He looked at her.

"I mean... they've only really been talking for two days, and he, like the rest of the school, already seems quite taken with her."

He nodded.

"Are you jealous?" she teased.

"Nope."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"That mind reading thing you do," he smirked. "It's not jealousy. I just want her to be careful, that's all. As you said, she is still a friend, and regardless, we did only break up four days ago."

"I understand that. And for what it's worth, I did that 'mind reading' thing you say I do... and I don't have any bad feelings about him."

"Like you do with Morrible, for example?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling for a clock-tick before she frowned. "Yes. The way she was with Doctor Dillamond being taken. And to allow that beast to bring in that poor cub in that horrendible contraption... It was too..."

"Creepy? Evil? Wicked?" He suggested with a smirk.

She elbowed him lightly, the corners of her mouth turned up just slightly, and she looked to the front of the class as their Professor came in, and she didn't look at him for the duration of the lesson, despite his constant attempts to get her attention, which he did eventually give up after a threat of detention from their Professor, and threats to his limbs from the green witch herself.

"Why exactly are you being extra annoying today?" She just had to know as they left at the end of the lesson, catching up with Galinda, who was alone now Ollivander had another class, and the three of them did not.

"I was bored! I pay attention when you talk about things like that. You should be a teacher when we're done in this place."

"Oh, Elphie! That would be most thrillifying! I could imagine you doing it!" The blonde linked her arm with her friend's.

Elphaba groaned. "Not going to happen. You only listen because I threaten to magically set fire to you when you don't listen."

Galinda gasped. "Elphie, you don't?!"

Fiyero laughed and nodded. "She does." _And even then, when she's mad at me, I could still kiss her._

"Besides, it's not like anyone else would listen to me anyway. They'd be too busy concentrating on the green."

"Elphie!" The blonde admonished.

"For the first three minutes, yeah," Fiyero agreed. " But after your sarcasm, I'm sure they'd forget about it soon enough, Fae."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at them both, linking her other arm with Fiyero's, and the three friends exited the building, heading over to the water fountain slowly. She thought back to the start of the school year six months ago. If someone had told her that the perky blonde she'd been forced to share a room with would end up being her best friend, and the Prince who pretended to be self-absorbed and shallow would also become a close friend, she'd have laughed. She'd have screeched "LIAR!" in the face of anyone who told her that she would willingly allow herself to be touched with affection and physical contact and to give it back in return. She had no doubt about it. These two people walking either side of her had changed her for the better.

"She's doing it again." Galinda stage whispered.

"What?"

"Overthinking."

The male looked at his ex-girlfriend, and then at the woman in the middle, who did indeed look deep in thought.

"Elphie!"

Elphaba blinked slowly, looking at her friend as she was pulled from her thoughts. "What? Did you say something?"

"Being stuck inside your head like that isn't healthy!" Galinda complained.

"What were you thinking about?" Fiyero asked.

"Everything." She shrugged. "Well... more specifically, everything that's happened in the past six months since I came to Shiz." she clarified seeing the confusion on his face.

"What do you mean?"Galinda tilted her head as the three of them sat down on the bench, unlinking their arms from each other.

"Well look at me. I'm green. Sarcastic. Difficult. Green. Outspoken. Green. Too smart for my own good. Sassy. Did I mention green?"

The blonde giggled, and the Prince rolled his eyes at her.

"My point is, before I came here, I didn't have friends. Now I have you two."

Fiyero put his arm around her shoulders once more. "Well, we're not going anywhere, Fae. You're stuck with us."

"Exactly!" Galinda held her hand. "And hopefully, of Olie and I do end up together, that will be one more friend. Plus there's Biq, too."

"Boq." Elphaba corrected.

"That's what I said!"

Elphaba shook her head, still smiling, settling back against his side, the three friends sat in silence for a moment.

"Elphie? Can I curl your hair?"

"What in Oz for?"

"Because I like styling your hair! It's so soft and long!"

Fiyero had to agree. He had often thought of the feel of her midnight hair in his hands as they tangled themselves in it.

Elphaba scoffed. "It's too long, and one of these days I'm going to cut it!"

"Don't you dare!" Galinda gasped.

"It suits you with your hair long." Fiyero complimented her.

Elphaba blushed slightly. "Alright fine. You can curl it. And I'll think about _not _cutting it."

Galinda squealed and bounced on the spot.

"Why do I already regret this?" She muttered.

"I'm sure she won't be that bad with it, Fae." he grinned.

"It's after the hair I'm worried about. It's the makeup and the clothes I'm more worried about."

As if to prove her point, the blonde was already rattling off a list of choices she had in mind for Elphaba. She then jumped up, yanking her friend to her feet. "We must start now!" she declared before dragging Elphaba back to their dorm. "Now, Elphie, your hair is going to take the longest... you don't mind if I do mine first?"

Elphaba didn't answer, instead, she walked to her bed, dropping herself unceremoniously down upon it, taking the book from her bedside table to read while her friend primped and preened in the mirror, curling her own hair and humming a random melody to herself.

After an hour of meticulously curling and pinning her hair into her desired style, she advanced on her friend, grabbing the book out of her hands. "Your turn, Elphie!" She waved the curling tongs in the air.

Elphaba groaned. "But I was just getting to the good part!" she grabbed for the book, but it was pulled out of her reach.

"You can read later! Up!"

"Why did I agree to this."

"Because-"

"It was rhetorical, you blonde!"

Galinda pouted.

She rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day and got up off the bed. "Fine, get it over and done with."

Of course, Galinda had been right. An hour and fifteen minutes later, she had declared that she had finished. Her friend had been stubborn, and a damned fidget throughout the whole thing, despite being rapped on the head with the contraption several times. She may have also accidentally burnt the tip of Elphaba's left ear. She swiftly pinned the pink flower into her friend's hair before she noticed, and started on applying a subtle hint of makeup to her friend's face. "Right. Elphie, you need to get out of that dress."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Off, now." Galinda headed to her closet, pulling out the perfect dress for her friend. It was a long, flowy deep purple coloured dress with full mesh sleeves. "And put this on." she thrust it into the green girl's check once she was out of that hidiocious frock of hers.

Elphaba stared at it for a moment. She had to admit, it was a pretty colour. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this, considering she was stood in just her slip, she stepped inside the dress and pulled it up her body, sliding her arms into the sleeves, her friend stepping in behind her to zip it up, and helped her into light purple kitten-heeled shoes.

Galinda dragged her over to the full-length mirror stood in the far corner. "Beautiful as always, Miss Elphaba." She grinned proudly with a giggle.

Elphaba stared open-mouthed at her reflection, stunned into silence for the first time. She couldn't call herself beautiful as easily as her friend did, but she did think she could easily pass for decent at least. Then she spotted the flower and she glared at Galinda's reflection.

"Pink goes well with green?" Galinda supplied innocently and bounded to her vanity table to do her own makeup.

The witch scoffed, but for once found herself unable to look away from her reflection, getting lost in thought. She didn't know how long she had stood there, only that by the time she was pulled from her thoughts, Galinda was dressed in her favourite pink frilly dress, calling for her friend to do up the corset, which Elphaba quickly obliged.

"So... did I do good?" Galinda sought her friend's approval.

"You know... I think you did."

Galinda squealed and hugged her.

Elphaba laughed and they both left the dorm. Fiyero, Boq, Ollivander and Nessa were all ready and waiting for them in the courtyard.

Fiyero and Ollivander's jaws dropped at the sight of them, Nessa's eyes looked suspiciously sparkly and Boq just grinned.

"Oh my Oz!" Nessa breathed. "You both look beautiful!"

"Looking wonderful as ever, Miss Galinda. Not bad, Miss Elphaba." Boq commented.

"For what? A vegetable?"

"Fabala!"

"Elphie!"

The green witch didn't even flinch at her sister or friend's gasps as she took her place at Nessa's chair, allowing Boq to walk with Fiyero as Galinda dragged Ollivander by the arm, easily falling into step with Elphaba as she pushed Nessa's chair.

Boq nudged Fiyero from his thoughts.

"Did you just see her?" Fiyero blinked, slightly dazed.

"I saw them both, mate. Which one?"

The prince shook his head and started walking after the girls, Boq following quickly after him.

Soon the six of them made it to The Dog in the Roses, easily finding themselves a table to sit at.

"Why don't you and I go and get the drinks while they decide on what to eat?" Fiyero suggested to Elphaba, once he finally remembered he had a tongue in his head.

Elphaba nodded, parking Nessa's chair and they both headed to the bar.

"Nessa was right."

"When?" she looked at him.

"You really do look beautiful." he grinned.

She smiled a little, self-consciously tucking a stray curl behind her ear, a slight blush tinging her cheeks.

He leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. "Any time."

She froze for a clock-tick, her heart thudding loudly in her chest, that old familiar fight or flight instinct of hers creeping in, and she quickly squashed it down. _Pull yourself together, Elphaba! He's just being friendly! _She scolded herself.

Nessa watched them with a smile playing on her lips. It seemed to her that getting him to admit his feelings would be simple and easy. Her sister, however...

"What are you planning?" Boq looked at his girlfriend, recognising the thoughtful look on her delicate face.

"Oh... just my sister's future happiness." she smiled.

"He's definishly very taken with her." Boq nodded, having observed them together several times before this moment.

"And she with him. She's just going to take an age to admit it." She sighed. "She deserves happiness, Boq. She doesn't deserve the life my father has mapped out for her, to care for me until she dies. And she'd do it too if he ordered her. But I think Fiyero could take her away from that, and make her happy.

Elphaba and Fiyero carried the six drinks over to the table, handing the glasses out before they took their seats. Moments later, a waiter appeared to take their order, and the group decided on two pizzas, with various toppings. Galinda and Elphaba both ordered a salad that they both knew they'd only pick at.

"My friends, I have an announcement to make!" Galinda said dramatically, calling for a hush around the table.

"Sweet Oz, please not another marriage proposal," Elphaba muttered.

"What?" Fiyero looked at her stunned.

"Oh, that's right, she didn't tell you..." she bit her lip for a moment and shrugged. He'd know anyway now. "In her head, you proposed the day you met." she cackled.

"Yes, enough, Elphie." Galinda huffed with a pout. "No, it's not that. I have thought of the most thrillifying way to honour Doctor Dillamond."

Only then did a hush befall the group.

"He had trouble with saying my name, so I thought the best way to honour that would be to go by the name he called me! From now on, you can all call me Glinda!" she stated finally, with a dramatic air.

Stunned silence ensued before the green witch burst into laughter once more, and the rest soon followed.

"It's not funny!" the blonde huffed.

"It is!" Elphaba smirked. "But if that's what you want to do, it's very admirable."

"Elphie!"

The whine in her voice made her descend further into more giggles.

Once the food arrived, Glinda's announcement was forgotten, and the group turned their attention to the task of eating and talking about anything else.

Fiyero once again found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Elphaba.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Haha! Oh, trust me! I wish he would kiss her too! And I'm the one writing it! Now I may take a different route to the musical here... Of course, they're still going to the Emerald City, that much is for certain... But I also want Elphie to graduate and Fiyeraba to thrive... I'll have a think about it.

**A Million Dreams**

"You never did explain what you were planning yesterday." Boq probed Nessa as he pushed her through the courtyard.

"Because I don't know myself yet..." Nessa said softly. "You said it yourself, Fiyero likes her, might even love her. It's obvious to everyone but her. I'll bet Glinda knew and that's why they broke up."

The Munchkin shook his head, chuckling softly. "Miss Nessarose, I didn't have you down as a gossip." he teased in a mock scandalised whisper.

She blushed a pretty pink and giggled softly. "I'm going to find a way to get them together. I know, ordinarily, Glinda is the one with a sack full of Cupid's arrows... But somehow I don't think she'd easily go along with setting up her ex-boyfriend with her best friend."

"If you don't think she'd set them up, what makes you think that she'd be fine with you doing it?"

Nessa shrugged. "I don't know... But what I do know is if she doesn't get the OK from Glinda, Fabala wouldn't even entertain the idea of just one date, let alone an actual relationship with him just out of principle..." She knew she'd have to get the blonde onboard before she did anything else. She just hoped that her plan wasn't over before it even had a chance to live.

Boq just simply smiled at her. He may have only initially asked her to the OzDust dance just to impress Glinda, but, despite her spoilt nature, he saw that she was kind, and cared deeply for the ones she loved, and he couldn't help but love her for it. He even hoped that one day, he might actually just fall completely in love with her. "Is there anywhere you wish to go?"

"Why don't we go and sit by the canal for a while? It's such a lovely day to waste it indoors, especially when I have to be stuck in Literature, Economics and Mathematics this evening."

"As the lady wishes." He spoke cheerfully and he wheeled her in the direction of Suicide Canal.

They sat on the bridge for a short while, the pair chattering away before Nessa began to grow bored, and she was wheeled along the canal once more.

"Glinda! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Elphaba and Fiyero? Or even Ollivander?" Nessa smiled at the blonde up ahead, who was throwing pebbles into the water.

Glinda jumped at the voice. "Oh... I was... I just needed a moment to myself."

Nessa knew something was bothering her. "Would you like to talk about it?" she asked, which Glinda gave a small shrug in response.

Boq, sensing that this was to be a girls-only conversation, quickly kissed Nessa on the cheek. "I'll just be right over there. Shout for me when you're done," he told her and left the girls alone, retreating back to the bridge.

"I don't want to pretend anymore."

Nessa looked confused, but remained silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I love Elphie... she's like the sister I never had... And of course, so are you... But I'm not stupid. I can see Elphie has feelings for him, and he told me he loves her. But I can't pretend that I'd be ecstatified to hear he'd asked her to be his girlfriend right now if it were to happen that is..."

"Of course, it's bound to hurt, Glinda. Fabala is your best friend, and she'd never do anything like that if you expressed your hurt."

"I know!" The blonde lamented. "I know... And that's what makes her the bestest friend... And it makes me selfish."

"How so?"

"Because I'd be taking away her happiness... And that's not a very goodly thing to do. I can't be selfish, not with Elphie!" she wailed.

"Then don't. Glinda, it's okay to be sad, but you can't possibly expect Fiyero to go celibate for the rest of his life, nor can you stop him from seeing whoever he wanted."

"Nessa, if it was any other girl, I wouldn't care, in fact, I'd probably throw a party. But it's Elphie... It's my best friend! Would you be okay if you and Biq broke up, and suddenly developed feelings for him and pursued him?"

Nessa shook her head. "That's hardly likely to happen, and I really don't think that their feelings for each other have been a sudden developmentation. I agree, that something happened to make them realise it." She added, seeing the blonde about to argue. "But I think this has been a slow build for a while."

"It's just... why her?"

"I don't know... I don't think even they know it themselves. He knows he loves her. And if Fabala has acknowledged her feelings for him, she's doing everything she can to avoid it and not act on it, because of you. Surely that's not fair on her..." Nessa knew to appeal to her friend's "goodly" nature was an underhanded trick, but she had to make her see reason.

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Only doubts about her self-worth, and the fact that a Prince 'couldn't possibly see her that way'. And that it wouldn't be fair to you. She doesn't believe any of this is a real possibility." Nessa told her honestly.

"She truly believes she's not loved?" Glinda gasped sadly before wailing once more. "But I've tried so hard to-"

"It's going to take longer than six months to undo seventeen years' worth of hurt, neglect and put downs... I don't think I've ever seen her cry, not even as a child."

Glinda had, only once. She'd seen her friend's panic attacks more times than she cared to think about. But she'd only seen the green girl cry once. It wasn't the insults she had to endure on a daily basis that did it. Not even the time she played that cruel prank on her with the hat that began their friendship. It was, however, that very same night, when she told the blonde the story about her mother's death, how she believed it to be her fault, and there was nothing Glinda could do to make her think otherwise. Thus began her declaration to make her popular, which was... still a work in progress.

"In fact," Nessa continued in the blonde's silence. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her smile, or laugh, or be young and carefree before she came to Shiz with me. You and Fiyero are responsible for that." she smiled.

Glinda sighed softly. "I need to let them be happy, don't I." she nodded as though answering her own question. "I told him to tell her before we left for the Emerald City."

"That's still a month away." Nessa nodded. She still had time.

"Thank you for listening to me." Glinda bent to hug her.

"It's no trouble, you know that." she returned the hug.

The blonde smiled and walked away, and Boq made his way back to his girlfriend. "Is everything alright?"

"I hope so... She told Fiyero to tell Elphaba how he feels by the time they leave for the city. I just hope she didn't tell him that knowing that Fabala could very well reject him on the spot because of her loyalty to her."

Boq nodded silently. As much as he liked Glinda, he no longer had the idolising rose-tinted glasses on around her, he couldn't deny that there was a manipulative streak in the blonde.

"Can you take me back, please? I don't feel like being out here anymore, and I need to find Fiyero."

"Why?"

"I think it's time I spoke to him about my sister."

The Munchkin said nothing else after that and obediently wheeled Nessa back to campus.

Elphaba was the last to leave her Literature class, having stayed behind to discuss her essay with her professor.

"Fae, come on!"

Elphaba smirked, she knew that tone meant that he was incredibly bored and had been waiting for her for a while. She left the essay on the desk and headed out to him. "You know, you wouldn't be so bored if you went to the classes your friends are not in."

"But Mathematics is boring. And pointless!" He complained. "Why don't we go for something to eat? I'm starving."

"Because you stupidly missed breakfast, it's 11:30 and we still have Life Sciences."

"But food." He pouted.

"Will still be there at 12:30." she shoved him forward.

Nessa smiled when she saw them enter the courtyard. "Fiyero! Do you perhaps have a moment?"

"All the time in the world for you, Miss Nessarose." he grinned at her and dramatically bowed. "How may I be of service?"

Elphaba scoffed. "Idiot," she spoke softly with a fond smile.

"Could I speak with you privately?"

"I know you love me, Nessa, there's no point in denying it to everyone."

The sisters just laughed at him.

"Leave her be!" Elphaba smiled.

"Alright, fine." he waved nonchalantly. "Of course, you can." he grinned again, following Nessa to a spot out of earshot of Elphaba and Boq. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Your feelings for my sister."

He stared at her in shock.

"I'm not blind, or stupid, Fiyero. An idiot can see you're completely besotted with her. Now, while your... _reputation _was questionable, it's also evident that you're trying to change that."

He nodded. "I am. I'd do almost anything for her."

"And... she deserves to be happy. I think you make her happy."

"Nessa, I do love her. More than I ever thought possible. It terrifies me because this has never happened before with any of the girls I've been with. Usually, I can easily say the right thing and I can... well, you know." He shrugged. "But she doesn't feel that way about me."

"Because her self confidence and self-worth are at rock bottom. Fiyero, I do believe she does feel the same way, she'd kill me for saying this, but she doesn't see _why _you'd love someone like her."

"Someo-... How can you-?"

"Just see it from her standing point. She's been told all of her life all she's good for is caring for me... Everyone shunned her because of her skin."

"How can I change that?"

"Show her how much you care. Just continue to be yourself around her. You have to build her up before you make any moves. Talking it through with her would also help I think..."

He nodded. He meant what he said. He'd do anything to see Elphaba happy. "I may need help with Glinda though." he sighed.

Nessa nodded. "If Fabala sees that Glinda doesn't approve, there's no way she'd do any of this," she spoke. "I did speak to her just now, she was so confusified with it all."

He nodded and walked back to Elphaba, Boq taking his cue to leave them to it.

"What was that about?"

"Oh... Nothing major." He grinned as they walked to their class. "What are you doing later?"

"Studying for my Astronomy and Sorcery exams then off to Economics with Nessa. Why?"

He shrugged. "Just thought we could go out. As friends, I mean..." He had to tread carefully, he knew. She scared easily.

"We could go tomorrow?" She suggested, to his surprise, and his face lit up.

"Why not? There's a carnival on this weekend in the next village over."

She faltered mid-step. "I..." she trailed off and he didn't hear what else she said.

"Fae? What is it?" he asked, looking confused when she mumbled again something unintelligible. "Sorry, what?"

"I said I've never been to one before..."

His face softened and pulled her against his side, repressing a grin when she didn't shove him away as she usually would. "It's fine. I don't mind taking you." The way she looked up at him with so many nerves and so much wariness had his heart melting and breaking simultaneously. "Fae, for as long as we're friends, I'm going to do these things for you." He had hoped to continue to do so for the rest of his life with her as his wife one day. "I promise you, as long as I'm around, you won't be unhappy. I won't let you miss out on anything again." He pressed a kiss to her forehead which made her smile.

"Come on, we'll be late," she said softly, trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach, the thudding of her heart in her ears, the lump in her throat. She couldn't allow herself to envision her future with him. She couldn't let herself see her future self holding his hand, kissing him, having fun with him the next time they would attend a funfair or a carnival together. The only future she _wanted _to see but knew she couldn't have. No, her friendships were too important to her, and despite what she'd hoped, she had no future outside of Shiz if the Wizard did not accept her and take her away from Munchkinland. Everything was riding on that one short day to the Emerald City in four weeks' time.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more of a response from her, Fiyero just kept his arm around her as they walked. He knew from experience that when that dark look graced her face, she would be stuck inside her head for a while. He kept his surprise well hidden when he felt her make the smallest of attempts at hugging herself closer to him. '_One day, Fae. One day I will show you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.' _He thought to himself. He knew Elphaba. He knew she much preferred private and intimate to swankified social events. If he was going to prove to her his love for her, he was going to have to finally use his brain. Nessa still seemed unsure about Glinda's acceptance, and the more he thought about it, so did he. He just hoped that the younger Thropp would be able to resolve it and fast.

They hadn't even noticed the stares from the other students, Elphaba hadn't even heard the whispers until Shen Shen's shrill, irritating voice sounded like a fire alarm. "What's Fiyero doing with the Artichoke?! I thought he was with Glinda!"

Elphaba froze on the spot, and Fiyero glared.

"What did you just say?" He spoke in a dangerous tone, a dark look in his azure eyes. "I suggest you back away now and apologise before I forget myself."

Shen Shen paled considerably, any further taunts she had died on her tongue, leaving her stammering for the right words.

"Yero, leave it..." Elphaba's voice was quiet. She was looking at the floor, her expression neutral, but he knew her better than that.

"No, Fae, I will not." He turned to her, gently cupping her face in his hands making her look up at him. The unshed tears he was met with broke him, and he did everything he could to keep his temper in check. She would not appreciate him being overprotective. "Fae, I know you say you're used to it all, but you shouldn't have to be. You're my friend and... I love you." It was the only way he could confess it right now without her running away. "And so does Glinda. She wouldn't just threaten violence, I'm pretty sure she'd have thrown a pink stiletto in the general direction. And probably have a good aim."

Every instinct was screaming at her to run, to get away from the whispers, to get away from the sincerity in his eyes. Away from the love she felt for him. Her eyes widened at his own confession before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Yeah... she would have..." she said quietly.

He stayed there for a short moment before dropping his hands, instead holding her hand in his before she could turn and run away. "Come with me."

No words came as he dragged her through the corridor. Past their Life Sciences class. He didn't stop until they reached Elphaba's sanctuary. The library. He pulled her inside, not stopping until he reached their corner at the very back of the library, where nobody save for the librarian would disturb them, and he crushed her against him in a tight hug.

It didn't take her long for her resolve to crumble and her tears fell, her arms locked together around his waist and her head against his shoulder.

Reflexively his hold tightened around her when he felt her thin frame shuddering with her silent sobbing. "I'm here, Fae," he whispered in her ear, kissing her hair. He kept whispering words of comfort to her the whole time.

It seemed like an age had passed, and Elphaba felt she had wept more than she ever had her whole life. Tentatively, she loosened her arms around him. "Sorry..." she sniffled.

"Shh." He told her softly, reaching behind her at the box of tissues that had been discreetly placed by the librarian some time ago, he retrieved a tissue from the box and held it in front of her face.

She let out a choked laugh and took it, wiping her face and her nose with it. "Sorry about your shirt..."

"I don't mind, Fae." And he didn't. He usually didn't know what to do with a crying female, but with her, instinct kicked in. "You don't have to pretend with me."

"Who's pretending?"

"So you always cry on my shoulder in the middle of the library?" he smirked, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Shut up." she huffed and lightly pushed him, but at least now she was smiling, but it didn't last. Normally she'd have torn him apart for jumping to her defence, but something stopped her. She knew it was her crippling self-doubt, the fact that to herself, and to everyone around her, she was worthless. They were right. Why exactly was the Crown Prince of the Vinkus around her?

"Alright, stop that." He looked at her. "Fae I know you. You think they're right. Well, last time I checked, they were not my parents. They do not get to decide who I choose to spend my time with, who I become friends with, or who I date."

"Your parents would hate me too."

"No, they love you." He blurted out and then winced.

She looked up in shock. "What?"

He shuffled on his feet. "I may have written to them about you. I mean... Not just you, I did tell them about the rest of my friends too..."

"What did you tell them?" she asked warily.

"The truth."

"Yero...-"

"That there's this beautiful green girl from Munchkinland, too smart for her own good, sassy, sarcastic, absolutely brilliant at everything. Keeps me on my toes. Actually gets me to use my brain and has the biggest heart of all."

"Yero! Be serious!"

"I am serious! Elphaba, I know it's hard for you to comprehend that someone could think you're an amazing person. But please, I'm telling you the truth, it is genuinely what I think and how I feel about you."

She didn't believe a word of it. "And what did your parents say to that?"

"I just got word from them this morning actually, and they've invited my friends to come back to the Vinkus with me in the summer. And yes, that includes you. They want to meet the woman who takes absolutely none of my nonsense and actually made the Brainless Prince think." He smirked.

A blush darkened her cheeks and she ducked her head. "Yero, I... I don't think my father would-"

"He might if it came from Nessa." He cut her off.

"Have you even asked her?"

He shrugged. "Details. I'll sort it." He looked at her. "Alright, I'll ask them all at lunch." he amended when he saw the look she gave him. "But can you really see Nessa pass up the opportunity to go somewhere new? Or Glinda for that matter? Or even you? I mean... Boq may take some convincing..."

"No, I suppose that's true." She agreed. "So, we come back from the Emerald City, father is none the wiser about that. Then we have one more month left of school before we break for the summer."

Fiyero nodded. "And this might just be the first ever school I don't get kicked out of." He grinned, definishly proud of himself.

"Congratulotions." she said dryly. "What would your friends back in the Vinkus say?" she teased.

"Most of them wouldn't care." He shrugged. "Miko, however, would most likely faint on the spot. He's been convinced I'd be the boy who never grows up forever." He grinned. He knew his best friend would also love to meet the woman responsible for such change. And then declare he marry her immediately.

"Who's Miko?" she asked, her arms locking around his waist again.

"Probably one of the only close friends I can fully trust back home. Best friends since we came out of the womb, he's like my brother."

"Which one's older?" she smiled, her head on his shoulder. She loved hearing stories from his childhood.

"He is, by three weeks. And he likes to remind me of it frequently."

"Is this the friend you keep talking about in your childhood?"

"The very same. And his brother, Luka, being the other friend. Two years younger than us. We've all taken the rap for each other so many times."

She smiled and would have asked more, but her growling stomach had other ideas. She flushed dark green with embarrassment.

He laughed. "Come on, I think it's time for food."

"You always think it's time for food."

He landed a kiss on her temple with a grin, ignoring her pointed glare and dragged her out of the library to the canteen.

Most notably, the whispers had stopped.

They both grabbed their lunch and walked over to the table their other friends were making their way to.

"Elphie? What happened?" Glinda could tell she'd been crying.

"Fabala?" Nessa looked up at her sadly.

"Not here. Please." Her voice was tight, and no one argued with her. She sat with Fiyero while the other three went to get their own lunch and they returned swiftly.

Elphaba didn't like the silence around them. "How're everyone's finals coming?" she asked.

Glinda groaned. "There's too much... _thinking!_" she complained.

The green girl laughed. At least the tense silence was gone.

"Very funny, Fae," Fiyero smirked and shook his head. "I received a letter from my parents today, and they seem pleasantly surprised that the Brainless Prince hasn't been kicked out yet." he grinned. "They've also extended an invitation to my friends to stay with us for a couple of weeks in the Vinkus this summer."

As predicted, his words were met with squeals of delight and excitement from Glinda and Nessa. Poor Boq didn't know where to place himself.

"Really?" Was his question.

"Of course! There's no better group of people I'd rather spend the summer with. Don't let the titles fool you, they're not that scary." He grinned.

"You have to say that. They're your parents." The Munchkin grumbled.

"Fabala! I'll write to father tonight. Oh, I do hope he'll let us go!"

"We'll be able to have someone assist you, too, Nessa, if you didn't want Fae to worry about it too much."

The younger girl's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Anyway, even if he says no, we'll just bundle you two into a carriage and take off with you." Glinda grinned.

The sisters exchanged an amused look. They didn't doubt for a clock-tick that the blonde was quite serious and would do just that.

Elphaba took a moment to look around the table. Even at his offer of extra help just so she didn't have to worry, her heart grew. She observed the faces of her friends and her sister. This right here, this was her family. This was exactly how she imagined a real family to be. In this group of people, she found that she belonged. And she loved them. She never wanted this moment to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Million Dreams**

"Exactly how much am I going to regret this?" The green witch couldn't help but smirk as she met with Fiyero the next morning.

"You won't. I promise." Fiyero grinned as they headed for breakfast.

"She won't what?" Glinda bounced towards them, throwing her arms around her best friend's neck.

"He's dragging me to some carnival in the next village after breakfast. But first I need to go to the library." Elphaba rolled her eyes, hugging back.

"No you don't." he nudged her. "And she thinks she's going to regret it," he added, looking at Glinda.

"Oh, Elphie! You'll have the most fabuloucious time! I swear you'll have so much fun!" Glinda told her.

Elphaba mumbled something in response and was ignored.

Fiyero smiled. "You could always come with us?"

"I'm sorry, but I already promised Olie we'd go out on a lunch date."

Elphaba smiled at her friend. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Hey! She didn't like me?" Fiyero pouted.

"She's never looked like _that _when she was with _you,_" she smirked pointing to her friend's face.

Glinda giggled and shrugged. "I think he could really be the one Elphie. Sorry, Fiyero."

"Apology not accepted." He pouted, though his eyes were shining with amusement.

Elphaba laughed. "Never mind, Fifi. There's always the rest of the school."

He groaned. "Again with that... I hate you both."

"No, you don't. You love us." Glinda grinned linking her arm with Elphaba's. "I suppose if you're still there later then Olie and I could meet you," she suggested.

Fiyero nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Can I get my pancakes now?" Elphaba complained.

Her friends laughed as they entered the canteen.

After breakfast, Glinda said her goodbyes and flounced away to get ready for her date and to find Ollivander.

"I'm sure she only likes him because he barely speaks to us and lets her do what she wants." Fiyero shook his head as they left the building.

"He's only quiet because she doesn't really give him a chance to speak or get to know us. Oh! That's an idea for the future! You can try and get him to string a sentence together and I'll distract her."

He laughed and linked his arm with hers. "And how are you going to do that?"

She shrugged. "I'll figure it out when we come to it."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because not many people find it as easy as you to talk to the sarcastic green bean."

"Good point." he grinned, ignoring the self-deprecation. "Shall I get a carriage?"

Elphaba looked up at the sky. "I think I want to walk."

"Alright, Miss Elphaba. Your first carnival awaits."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Can't wait," she told him in a sarcastic tone, and a large part of her was excited to see what awaited her. They both left the campus and made their way to the next village.

"So, have you had any more unexplainable dreams about my future?"

He shook his head. "Nope. The craziest thing you've done there is still with the flying monkeys." He looked over at her. Of course, it hadn't been the last time she'd been in his dreams, but it was nothing as outlandish as that, or anything he wanted to repeat to her.

"Oh," she put on a sad tone. "I was hoping I'd done more crazy things. Dream me sounds better than the real me."

"Give yourself time, Miss Commotion. You won't need my imagination for that."

"I don't know if I should be offended or accept the comment."

"Always accept it."

"You're an idiot."

_I could be yours if you'd let me. _"I know. But you should accept it." he grinned.

She sighed softly and smiled. "So, Glinda's mission is to get me to accept physical contact. Yours is apparently saying nice things and trying to make me accept them?"

"Exactly." he nodded as they walked.

"You realise you'll get bored and give up trying," she told him.

"I'll never get bored, Fae. Not when it comes to you."

"Yeah, we'll see."

He didn't respond to that, knowing she wouldn't believe him if he tried to convince her. He kept hearing Nessa's words in his head, and he cursed the younger Thropp for getting into his head like that.

Half an hour later, they reached the tiny village which was already bustling with life and excitement that the carnival brought. Elphaba stood still, taking it all in, for once her anxieties about crowded places did not rear its ugly head, and she smiled. A genuine smile.

Fiyero stood at her side, grinning and watching her as she visibly relaxed, the distant music having reached their ears. "Come on, let's go." He put his arm around her shoulders and lead her further down the path until they reached the first of the stalls.

Out of habit, Elphaba looked around her to check that her surroundings were safe, though, to her own surprise, she realised she didn't mind as much, she knew that should they come into any trouble, she'd be able to defend them with her magic, and he'd be able to get them both away. She settled against his side as they walked, stopping at every stall they passed, each one with its little trinkets more eye-catching than the last. Her eye caught sight of a delicate looking little gold bracelet but quickly averted her eyes when asked about what she'd seen. "Nothing," she answered.

About four stalls later Fiyero dropped his arm from her. "Just give me a minute." He told her as they reached the first of the food stalls, and he slipped away into the crowd.

"Wait-!" she called after him, but he'd already disappeared from view. She sighed and shook her head, not knowing what to do now she was left to her own devices. She looked around the crowd once more, only to realise one thing; that nobody really paid her any mind. They passed her by as though she were just a normal villager, and not for the first time, she smiled.

Fiyero retraced their steps, it wasn't hard to see why the various trinket stalls had caught Elphaba's eye. They did hold some of the most beautiful pieces of jewellery and ornaments he'd ever seen. Stopping at one, he picked up a silver photo frame that was embossed with an intricate design, a simple wooden jewellery box and the delicate gold bracelet decorated with sky blue and emerald green stones that Elphaba had seen, the stallholder took his money and put the purchases into a bag for him. "For your girl?" he asked with a knowing look.

Fiyero just grinned, not even bothering to correct him. "Something like that." was all he said and headed back in her direction to find her sitting at one of the benches by the food stalls, looking deep in thought. He bent near her ear. "Boo!"

Elphaba started, turning in his direction and she glared at him as he leapt back laughing at her. "Not funny!" she rolled her eyes smiling.

"I thought it was." He sat opposite her still laughing.

"I thought we established that you thinking is a disaster."

"This isn't a disaster is it."

She paused. "Alright, you have your moments."

"I'll take that. So what were you thinking about?"

"Green." she held up a hand to prove a point.

He gave her a mock once-over. "Yes, I can see. What about it."

She'd have laughed at the sarcasm had she noticed it. "Green and nobody is avoiding me like I carry the plague. Nobody has screeched in horror or yelled out some form of an insult."

"Oh." Admittedly, he hadn't noticed.

"Initially I thought it was because of you. But then you disappeared. Where did you get to anyway?"

"That's a surprise." He grinned wickedly at her.

"I don't like that look. It makes me nervous." she teased.

He laughed again. "Well, I'm gonna say it now. Get used to it."

She grinned. She didn't usually like surprises, but whatever he had planned couldn't really be that bad, right?

He stood up and walked back to stand in front of her again. "Come on, it has to be lunchtime now, and I'm hungry." he pulled her up before she could snark and he dragged her with him.

A couple of hours later, the pair were reunited with the rest of their group, Glinda had clearly convinced Nessa and Boq to join her and Ollivander, and now all six of them were wandering around the amusement stalls.

"Ooh! Elphie, look!" The blonde pulled her from Fiyero to a glass box that housed a mechanical fortune teller.

Elphaba scoffed. "Really, Lin? You know that thing is faker than Pfannee's hair, right?" But the blonde wasn't listening, and the boys watched in amusement as the gullible blonde shoved some coins into the machine.

"Glinda, sweetheart, Elphaba s right. The tickets from that thing hold no more truth of the future than a shooting star." Ollivander told her with a grin, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, she told you about that too?" Elphaba smirked.

"It worked! I'm telling you, I wished on that star, I dreamed about it and it came true!" Glinda told them and grabbed her ticket, her wide smile turning into a frown as she read.

"What?" Elphaba asked impatiently.

"It says _'You will suffer a great loss that will change your outlook on_ life.' Oh! I don't like it!" Glinda huffed, giving the machine her best wounded-puppy look and turned to her friend. "You try it!"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, thank you."

Glinda pouted and stomped her foot like a child, causing the green girl to laugh as Fiyero stepped forward.

"What are you? Five?" She smirked. "And why doesn't it surprise me that you'd give it a go."

"C'mon, Fae. As you said, it's not gonna come true. It's just a bit of fun." He smirked at her, putting a few coins into her palm before putting his own into the machine, taking the ticket a moment later.

Elphaba read it over his shoulder. "Well, they got Mr Dancing Through Life right, I suppose."

" '_The road to the heart isn't as easy as you think. But things are set to change and the light will be clearer._' " He read aloud. "No idea what it means though._"_

"Ugh! Fine!" She rolled her eyes and shoved her coins impatiently into the machine. "But when I get something stupid, I'm blaming you both." She pointed at the two of them and took her own ticket a moment later quickly reading it. "See? Totally stupid."

Glinda took it from her and read it. " _'Don't be fooled by what seems good. Evil lurks in plain sight, so keep your loved ones close. Don't be afraid to seek help or lean on them_.' "

Unseen by everyone, Fiyero tensed a flashback to his nightmares about Elphaba at the forefront of his mind. Had that been an awful foreshadowing just as this seemed to be?

"Well, the only person I get the creepy evil vibes from is Horrible Morrible. But I can't see her risking everything and doing something out of line against a student." Elphaba shrugged. "Let's find something else if no one else wants to indulge my pretty blonde in her foolishness."

The other three shook their heads and the group moved on.

Glinda seemed to perk up after her disappointment. "Oh, I want to remember this day. Do you think there's somewhere we could get a photo taken?"

"No! Not happening." Elphaba shook her head.

"Please?" Glinda pouted, throwing her arms around her neck. "Please, Elphie! Pretty please with a pink frilly cupcake on top!"

"You _are _the pink frilly cupcake!" she growled.

"Please?"

"Fine! Now can you get off me before you find yourself magically at the top of that Ferris wheel ahead."

Glinda squealed and planted a kiss on her cheek before skipping ahead to their friends, and Elphaba wrinkled her nose at her, grumbling under her breath and followed her.

"Elphie agreed to a photo!"

Ollivander gave Boq a confused look, he didn't quite understand why this was an important notice but judging by the looks from his friends, he guessed the green girl didn't like her photo being taken.

"Any pictures we have as a group or separately, have to be taken before Elphaba can object. We don't have many." Boq confirmed.

"But the ones we do have are really nice. Boq takes such lovely pictures." Nessa smiled, causing the Munchkin pushing her chair to blush.

"I'm only doing it because it will keep her quiet, she'd never let me hear the end of it," Elphaba commented.

Glinda laughed joyfully, going to throw her arms around her again, but soon dropped her arms down at the death glare she received.

"Between you and him," She jabbed a finger in Fiyero's direction. "I've reached my physical contact quota for the day."

Nessa smiled softly. "Can you manage one more for a picture?"

"I think so, but the next person to touch me before or after it gets shocked."

Fiyero just grinned at her and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't hurt us."

"Try me."

"You have a death wish, Tiggular." Boq laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing on the various amusement stalls, challenging each other to see who could win, Boq and Nessa opting to watch them instead.

Elphaba, and much to her surprise, Glinda, had both succeeded in winning their first game as they threw a ball to knock over a stack of tin cans, and Elphaba turned to her sister. "Choose whichever you want, Nessa."

Nessa beamed widely. "I'd quite like the miniature tiger please," she answered and was immediately handed the plush toy.

Glinda chose a pink unicorn for herself and wandered off by herself until she reached the Ferris wheel, and found what she was looking for. Quickly she dashed back to the group who were already heading for the next game. "I found where we can get our picture taken!"

"Then we can come back to it. I want to see what else there is to do first." Elphaba told her and walked ahead, turning to a discussion with Ollivander. "So, where was it you grew up?"

Ollivander smiled at the witch. "Uh, in the valleys of Lower Gillikin. I'm the only boy and I have 5 sisters. Two older, three younger." he explained. "My oldest sister is a lot like Glinda, which is why I guess I'm so used to remaining quiet around it all."

"I just thought you were a little overwhelmed by her. She can be much." She smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah, that too. But I like her very much."

Glinda beamed brightly watching her best friend and her new boyfriend talking, she barely noticed Fiyero fall into step beside her until he spoke.

"When we do go for that picture, can you ask the guy for two? I have something for Elphaba for her birthday," he told her in a low voice so nobody else heard.

"What?" Glinda asked, interested to know what he had planned.

He opened the bag to show her the contents, and Glinda gasped softly, a smile playing on her lips. "Oh, I'm sure she'll love them."

"I hope so."

Glinda giggled giddily and dragged him with her until they caught up with the group. She let him go and attached herself at Ollivander's side again, Fiyero stepping beside Elphaba and they kept on until they found another throwing game. The two couples played against one another, trying to throw hoops around certain objects. This time, they came away with nothing.

"That's impossible!" Elphaba had declared, glaring at the game when she'd been unable to hook the hoops she had to throw.

"I'm sure that's how the game is supposed to be. It's fixed so you can't win." Ollivander agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Are you sure you're not just sore losers?" Boq teased.

"You try it, Munchkin!"

He stuck his tongue out at the taller witch in response.

"Oh, Oz. Glinda is about to use her brain. This could be more catastrophic than Fiyero." Elphaba smirked seeing the blonde looking at a jar full of marbles on the next stall.

"Hey!" Fiyero jabbed her side, and she elbowed him back.

"Glinda, you'll never get it!" Boq called over, and Fiyero sauntered over to the blonde.

"Oh, Oz..." Elphaba sighed and followed Ollivander to another stall as he beckoned her over to the game. "So I'm guessing we have to hit these meerkats to win?"

He shrugged. "Guess so," he answered. Five minutes later they had beaten the game, both dissolving into laughter.

"I think I'm gonna get Glinda that clown puppet."

"And you call Morrible creepy. What in Oz is that to you?" Ollivander raised an eyebrow.

Elphaba laughed. "Exactly! Let's just say it's payback for a certain little fashion accessory that I, of course, hold dear to my heart."

He nodded, deciding not to ask, and he chose a ceramic turtle ornament, and they both headed back to find Fiyero celebrating his victory.

"She lost," Elphaba smirked. "And surprisingly, he won."

"Yes, I did!" He grinned at her and shoved a stuffed grey cat into the green witch's hands. "That's for you."

She scoffed and smiled. "Thank you." she turned to Glinda, giving her the clown puppet.

The blonde squealed and dropped it as though it had caught fire. "Elphie! That's hideocious!"

Elphaba cackled loudly at her friend's reaction.

"Elphie!" Glinda hit her arm, causing her to laugh more.

"Oh, Lin. I wish I was sorry!" Elphaba spoke through her laughter.

"No, you don't! You wicked thing!" she pouted.

"You're right. Payback."

"What for?"

"That hat. And the makeovers." Elphaba smirked. "You know you love me."

"Yes, I do. You're still awful." Glinda huffed as Fiyero dragged her away to another game.

"Water shooting?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?"

"Can you do it without cheating?"

"Only one way to find out, ma méchante sorcière." he challenged.

"I'll give you wicked." She smirked. "Prepare to lose, Tiggular."

He laughed and they played, each attempting to shoot the targets in the water, both trying to put the other off. Despite their best efforts, they had won it at a draw, but that didn't stop him from trying one last trick, aiming the water pistol at her and shot at her neck. He laughed and put it back down.

She gasped and glared at him, the smirk back on her face. "Really? You'd resort to a dirty trick like that?" she shot back at him, getting him in the face and she put down her own water pistol, laughing. Collecting their prizes, they continued on their way.

The group continued to play the games until the sunset and the sky started to darken. At that point, Glinda had decided they'd waited long enough into the early evening for their picture. They headed back through the crowds to the Ferris wheel to have their picture taken, and they headed back out of the village, back towards Shiz University.

"Are you glad you came out today?" Fiyero grinned at Elphaba as they walked.

She thought for a moment. "Actually... Yeah. I think I am." she smiled.

"Good. Cause there'll be more time to do that again, I promise." he nodded, hugging her to his side.

She allowed the contact and she nodded. Despite her initial misgivings, she knew she wouldn't mind going to another if he were to suggest it again. Today he allowed her to be free, to have fun, and she loved him more for it. The look on his face whenever he looked at her showed he was genuinely happy to be doing this with her, and she couldn't deny she was happy too.

Nessa watched her sister and Fiyero up ahead with a grin. Her heart was full and happy after the day's events, the fun she'd had with her friends. She only hoped the fun would continue in the summer. She had, as promised, written the letter to her father about the summertime request, and now all they had to do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Million Dreams**

_'My dearest father,_

_I hope everything is going well at home. I do hope that the other provinces aren't giving you too much trouble._

_I miss you and I can't wait to see you for the holidays. Yes, Fabala is continuing to take such good care of me, as are my friends; Glinda, Fiyero, Ollivander and Boq. She really is the best sister I could ever have asked for. And our finals are coming along just fine, I've no doubt that we shall both receive the highest marks, Fabala especially._

_Oh! I have the most thrillifying news! One of my friends, Fiyero, he's invited us both, and our friends to the Vinkus this summer. Isn't it wonderful? Please say yes and let us go, it would mean so much to me! I do hope I'll hear from you soon!_

_All my love,_

_Nessarose'_

Frex stood in his study, rereading the letter he'd received from his precious daughter a few days ago. He knew he could never deny Nessarose anything, but with this request, he was torn. He barely let her out of his sight and it was only on her request, and the fact she would take Governship in his place one day that he'd sent both his daughters to university. How could he bear to see her off when she left from Munchkinland to the Vinkus for the last few weeks of the summer? And with the boy's reputation how could he be sure his intentions were pure? And Elphaba taking care of her sister? He didn't believe a word of it.

He left the mansion, getting into the waiting carriage which would take him to Shiz.

It was early in the evening by the time he reached the formidable building and he stepped out before he headed inside. He could hear the buzz of conversations between students as he approached, easily finding Madame Morrible amongst the bustle.

"Governor Thropp! What a splendiferous surprise! What brings you to Shiz this evening?"

"Madame Morrible." He nodded politely. "I wonder if you could inform me of Nessarose's progress, how is she settling in?"

"Oh, she's one of our best students, and so is Elphaba. You should be proud of both of your girls."

"I am proud of Nessarose. Do you know where I might find her?" He asked, pointedly ignoring the look he was given when he'd disregarded Elphaba.

Morrible paused. No wonder the green girl didn't want him to know she was still going to the Emerald City, which was perfect for her. Everything would fall into place after all. "She and Miss Elphaba go off campus to eat with their friends. I'm sure they'll be back soon." She told him and left him alone in the corridor.

After discussions with the professors about Nessarose's progress, and of course, being forced to listen about Elphaba's best efforts, Frex decided to head back outside into the courtyard. He'd been at the University for two and a half hours already. It didn't take him long to hear loud singing and laughter as a group of six students were headed back to campus. Elphaba was dutifully pushing Nessarose's chair, Boq walking with them so he could easily hold a conversation with Nessa, and two other boys flanking her and the blonde girl who was singing obnoxiously loud. The group looked to be joking and laughing with each other.

"Lin, stop it! My ears are bleeding!" Elphaba smirked.

Glinda continued to sing as though she hadn't heard her, but they both knew she had. "I'm gonna make you pop-u-lar!" she giggled, skipping around the two girls.

"Are you two gonna stand there like a pair of scarecrows or are you gonna help me?"

Fiyero smirked at Elphaba. "I'm not getting involved in that!"

"You were once." she shot back.

"Not now." He laughed and nudged her.

Nessa looked up at them both laughing. "You fight like an old married couple," she spoke and looked around, it was only then that she spotted Frex stood up ahead. "Father!" she called out happily. "Fabala, look!"

Glinda fell silent and she watched her friend closely, sneaking a glance at Fiyero who was looking at the male in front of them. The look on his face told her he didn't like him.

Elphaba followed Nessa's eye line, hoping she was wrong but knew she wasn't. She kept her expression neutral, pushing down the tendrils of fear creeping up her spine. "I'll... I might catch up with you later," she told her friends quietly.

Frex watched impatiently as his oldest daughter seemed to be taking her time in getting to him, he was about to call out to them when he saw her starting to push Nessa's chair to him.

"My darling girl." he smiled and bent to hug her, then stood to face Elphaba. "Elphaba. I trust you've been caring for your sister as ordered." He said coldly.

"Yes, father." Elphaba kept her voice quiet.

"I've taken the liberty of talking with your professors, Nessarose. They're quite pleased with your work. Shall we go inside?" He then walked off.

Elphaba glanced behind her, giving her friends a small shrug, being careful not to look at them for too long, and she walked off with Nessa.

"Oh, I could hit just that man with my least favourite pair of shoes!" Glinda fumed as she watched her friends retreating backs. "Did you see the way he looked at Elphie?! That's it! When we go to the City, Elphie and I are not coming back!"

Ollivander put his arms around her in a comforting way. He had dealt with that type of behaviour in his past and he didn't like to see it happening to one of his friends. He remained silent, unable to find the right words to say, but knew he needed to find Elphaba and talk to her about it at some point.

Glinda looked up at him with a soft smile and looked at Boq. "They will be alright with him, won't they?"

"Yeah." The Munchkin hoped he sounded convincing, but one look from Ollivander told him he hadn't. He knew Nessa would be alright. Elphaba may not be, depending on if she opened her mouth or not. He looked around, noticing they were now three instead of four. "Where did Fiyero go?"

The couple looked around, seeing no sign of him.

"Sweet Lurline, I hope he hasn't followed them..." Glinda sighed.

The Thropp family walked the corridors slowly, Nessa and Frex in conversation about what she'd got up to with her friends.

"Nessa, give your sister and I a moment, please." Frex looked at his sweet girl in the chair for a moment.

Nessa looked up at Elphaba, whose face was a perfect blank mask, she tried to read her sister, finding it impossible.

Elphaba hid her panic as she was lead away from Nessa, she ignored the rapid beating in her chest that for once, had nothing to do with Fiyero, and the invisible fingers twisting her stomach into knots.

Frex then moved his hand from the girl's shoulders to grab her arm painfully twisting it. "Have you really been taking care of Nessarose?"

Nessa closed her eyes tightly knowing what was happening but knew she was powerless to stop it.

Elphaba gasped in pain and she nodded. "Of course, I have! Father, please, you're hurting me!"

He tightened his grip. "Good. And you've stopped this foolishness about the Emerald City and the Wizard?"

"But Madame Morrible thou-" she was cut off by a hard slap to the face that snapped her head to the side.

"This is your last warning to forget about it, Elphaba. The Wizard will not want you. He'll have you thrown out the minute he sees you! You're green for Oz's sake, who would want you?!" He spat harshly. "No. Your rightful place is to be hidden from sight and to care for your sister. Is that understood?"

She nodded mutely.

"Now go to her." He dropped her arm and glared at her in disgust.

Elphaba nodded and fled to her sister almost tripping over her feet.

Nessa had opened her eyes again, her eyes shining with tears, and concern for her sister. She looked up and gasped. "Did he...?"

"It's fine. I deserved it." Elphaba told her quietly. They both knew it wasn't the first time he'd struck her. They knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

Nessa shook her head, clearing her face of any trace of sadness. While he would never harm her, Nessa didn't want her sister to bear any more anger. "Father, I think Fabala should be excused... She's looking a little tired after all the studying she's been doing, we're all a little tired, really... You'll still see her in the morning won't you?"

Frex glared at Elphaba over the top of Nessa's head before answering. "Of course, my sweet girl. Do you need her to help you to bed?"

"No, I can manage that for myself, thank you."

He nodded. "Very well. You can introduce me to your friends and then we'll discuss your request before I go home."

Elphaba didn't need telling twice. She turned on her heel, fleeing in the opposite direction. She flew through a door into something solid.

"Woah, what's the rush?"

She recoiled at the familiar voice, the gentleness of the touch on her arms. "Sorry, Yero..." she kept her head down so he didn't see the mark that would be blossoming on her stinging cheek. "I'm just tired..."

"Come on, I'll walk you back."

"No!" She shouted out and he froze mid-step. "No... I'll be fine... I'll see you tomorrow." She spoke quieter and pushed him away from her, running again until she reached her dorm.

Fiyero stood, confused for a moment before deciding to follow her. He knew something had happened, and he wasn't happy with the end result. Her whole demeanour had changed, he had observed her before her father showed up, she was happy, they'd been laughing at Glinda making a fool of herself. Now she looked downright terrified.

"Fiyero! There you are!" Glinda called out as he re-entered the courtyard, she crossed over to him before he reached Crage Hall, she saw it in his eyes that he was battling with a war of emotions. "Did you find Elphie?"

He nodded. "But I think something happened, Glinda. She looked afraid."

Glinda looked at the door to the dorm building sadly. "I'll talk to her. I'm sure she's okay, Fiyero."

"You don't believe that any more than I do." he scoffed.

"But you can't go charging in there, Fiyero... I know you want to protect her... I know. But you have to let her come to you on her own." She forced a smile and left him standing outside. She walked up to the room she shared with her best friend and she walked in. "Elphie?"

Elphaba looked up from her book and curled up position to see her friend there.

Even in the dim light of the room, Glinda gasped aloud as she saw the dark mark on her face. "Lurline... Elphie! What did he do to you?!" She rushed to her side and gathered her friend in her arms, wincing as the other girl tensed and flinched away. It was so reminiscent of their earlier days of friendship that she almost burst into tears. "It's alright, Elphie, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please let me go."

"What did he do to you, Elphie?" She obediently let her friend go, settling for brushing the girl's hair with her fingers.

"Nothing he hasn't done before."

"And not even Nessa can stop this?!"

Elphaba let out a bitter laugh, looking at a spot on the floor ahead of her, seeing something that wasn't really there. "Oh, she tried. When she was just five... I was... eight, probably... That night I ended up with four cracked ribs, a broken wrist and a bloody nose."

"Why?!"

"Because I didn't see Nessa trying to get out of her chair for some cookies that our cook left out to cool. She hit her head off the table leg and fell out of her chair. She tried to tell him that it wasn't my fault." she shook her head. "She's never spoken out since."

"Oh, Elphie..." Glinda whispered tearfully, gently touching the handprint mark on her cheek, forcing herself to ignore the way she flinched again. "I wish I could take this away. You don't deserve any of this."

"Please don't tell the others? Lin, please, I couldn't bear it if people knew. I-!"

"Shh... it's okay." she cut across her friend before she could hyperventilate. "I promise, I'm not going to say anything. You might want to talk to Fiyero though..."

"What...why?"

"Because he knows something's not right... He knows you're scared." Glinda told her gently. He really did love her best friend, she could see it now. "He'd do anything to protect you..."

Elphaba knew, and that's what scared her. She sighed after a minute. "Alright... I think I'm going to go to sleep now... I'm tired. Oh... And Nessa wants to introduce you all to him tomorrow."

Glinda just hoped Fiyero could keep himself in check, nobody wanted it to get any worse for Elphie than it needed to be. "I could always hit him with an old shoe until he leaves you alone."

Elphaba laughed a little. "Thank you..."

Glinda hugged her and pressed a kiss to her hair before she leapt off her bed to go to her own. Both girls got themselves ready for bed silently and settled down to sleep.

Elphaba awoke the next morning from a restless sleep. She got up, picked up a change of clothes and she headed to the bathroom to change, barely even noticing Glinda stirring awake. She looked in the mirror, the handprint was gone, but a pale bruise was beginning to take its place on her green skin, she barely even took in the darkening circles under her eyes. She sighed and walked out, freshened up and fully dressed, straight into the waiting hands of her best friend.

Glinda, still in her nightdress, dragged her friend over to the vanity desk. "Oz... Elphie I'm just gonna put a little makeup on you to..." she trailed off. She had no idea how well it would hide it as she gently sat her friend down and gently applied a little makeup to hide the bruise. "I swear the sooner that man leaves..." the blonde muttered, her blue eyes flashing with well-contained anger.

"I know... He doesn't know that I'm still going to see the Wizard with you."

"I won't tell him, I promise. Ooh! We should all go!"

Elphaba smiled a little at the suggestion. "I can't drag Nessa into this."

"Fine... So we make it a double date!"

She rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"There, done." Glinda nodded and stepped away.

Elphaba looked in the mirror, managing another smile. "Thank you..."

Glinda grinned and flounced away to get dressed, and both girls grabbed their bags just as the door knocked. Glinda opened it, revealing Morrible standing there.

"Miss Elphaba, your sister is ready for you to help her get ready now. I hear you're going to breakfast with your father."

"Yes, Madame... We want to introduce him to our friends before our classes start this morning."

Morrible nodded and left the girls.

Glinda looked at her. "You don't normally-"

"It's... just to keep up appearances. If he sees her coming to breakfast without me."

The blonde nodded and they both left their room, walking down the stairs to Nessa's room.

"Morning, Nessa!" Glinda said brightly as she hugged the girl.

"Morning, Glinda." Nessa smiled, returning the hug as Elphaba started to help her get dressed. She observed her sister silently as she completed her task with ease, as though she'd been getting her dressed for school the entire time.

"Did you sleep well?" Elphaba asked as she wheeled her out.

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Nessa answered, not even bothering to ask the same. She knew fine well her sister hadn't slept much, she felt a stab of guilt in her gut that she could never step in and protect her sister. Even if her legs worked, Elphaba would never have allowed it.

The three girls exited the building to find the three boys already stood outside patiently waiting for them.

"I hope you boys are ready for breakfast with the Grumpy Governor of Munchkinland. It might be our last meal." Glinda snarked sarcastically.

Elphaba smirked, pride swelling in her at the blonde. "Ordinarily, I would never subject you to such atrocities. But as this is probably the only way we can get him to agree to our summer trip..."

"Glinda! Fabala!" Nessa gasped, but she knew she'd be ignored.

"As long as you don't make a habit of it, fine." Fiyero grinned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, smiling, and the group walked to the canteen where Frex was already waiting.

"Governor Thropp." Boq nodded in greeting.

"Master Boq. Good to see you again this morning." Frex nodded.

The group headed to get their breakfast, Nessa couldn't help but smile as they each headed back to their table. "Father, you already know Boq. But let me introduce Miss Glinda, Master Ollivander and Master Fiyero," she spoke around the table at her friends.

Frex regarded them each in turn until his eyes landed on Fiyero, who seemed to be watching his eldest daughter intently. "Master Fiyero. The scandalacious Winkie Prince. Nessa, do you think this is suitable company for you? Think about your own reputation."

"If I may, sir." Fiyero spoke up, finally looking away from Elphaba at the older male. "Yes, I know my former reputation leaves a lot to be desired, but I've had some growing up to do while in this school. I no longer have the desire to do any of that any more. Haven't done for almost seven months. Your daughters are very close friends of mine and I'd never see either of them hurt."

"He really has changed, father. I wouldn't entertain his company if I didn't trust him, and Fabala wouldn't either..."

"And Miss Glinda, isn't it?" Frex continued as though Nessa hadn't spoken. "Are your parents aware of how obnoxiously loud you are?"

Glinda fumed, her cheeks flushing pink. "Momsie and Popsicle know exactly the kind of person I am, thank you! And I am Elphie and Nessa's best friend!" she snapped hotly.

"Father, please! If you're going to insult my friends, I'd much rather leave!" Nessa snapped indignantly.

"Very well, Nessarose. I apologise for speaking out of turn." Frex's tone was most insincere.

Elphaba just glared at her plate, she could feel her magic coursing through her veins, not daring to speak up as she sat between Nessa's chair and Glinda.

"Thank you." Nessa nodded, she knew he didn't mean his apology, but she knew Elphaba was going to snap and cause an embarrassing scene eventually. She adored her sister, but she hated that awful magic. "Have you thought much about my request?" She asked as the resumed their eating.

"I have, Nessa. I'm not sure I like the thought of you being so far away."

"Father, I know I look fragile in this hateful chair, but I can manage, I _want _to manage this trip. And it's not like I'd be on my own. Do I look like I'm on my own right now?"

He shook his head.

"Did I look alone last night with my friends?"

"You looked like you were having fun, my sweet child."

"Then please, let us go."

Frex frowned, and after a moment he nodded. "Very well. But you're both to come home for the first half of the holiday. And then you may go for the second half."

Nessa grinned widely. "Yes, of course! Thank you!"

Elphaba forced herself to look up. "Thank you, father."

"Elphaba, you are to remember your duties to your sister."

She nodded. "I will."

The group finished their breakfast, and the five who could, stood up.

"I'll see you soon, father." Nessa smiled, hugging him as he bent to her level, and Boq walked around the table to take his place at Nessa's chair.

"We have a class together now," he explained at the questioning look Frex gave him and he wheeled her away.

"Well, Governor, it's been a pleasure," Fiyero spoke dryly as he stood beside Elphaba, who lightly elbowed him. He smirked at her, linking his arm with hers, his eyes flickering to the mark beneath the makeup on her face just briefly, as he had been doing the whole time.

"We should be going now too," Elphaba spoke up as Glinda too linked her other arm. She hid a smile that threatened to break free when she realised that they were guarding her against him. She noticed Ollivander standing beside Glinda.

Frex nodded, glaring at her. "I'll see you back at home."

Elphaba nodded, hearing the thinly veiled threat of '_your friends won't protect you forever._' in his tone.

Glinda matched his glare and she walked away with her friends.

"Is he always like that?" Ollivander asked once they were out of the canteen and away from him.

"Favouring Nessa over me? Yes." The green witch was blunt.

"And with him being a cold snake?" Fiyero glared in the direction they'd come from.

"He can be worse." She shrugged. "I've dealt with worse." she added without thinking.

"What? How worse?" The prince turned his gaze on her, almost afraid of the answer, for he knew he wouldn't keep his temper in check if he knew it. He was just barely containing the urge to hit the man for the bruise he undoubtedly gave her. But Fiyero was struggling to find the words to bring it up with her.

'_Oz dammit!_' she cursed herself. "He once locked me in a room with no food or water because he found me outside when I should have been tending to Nessa." she decided to reveal the more tame of her punishments. The very last thing she needed or wanted was for Fiyero to get himself into trouble for her. She looked at him, giving him a look mixed with a warning and a silent plea. "Don't."

"What do you mean, don't? He can't do that to you!" He told her.

"But he does, and he can!" she sighed. "Please, Yero, don't get into trouble for me."

He looked at her, he could see the tired look in her eyes. "Have you even slept?"

"What?"

"No, she hasn't." Glinda put in.

"Lin!"

"I'm sorry, Elphie, it's true!"

"And now he's going, I'll sleep tonight! It's no big deal." she groaned and rested her head on Glinda's shoulder.

Ollivander exchanged a look with Fiyero behind the girls' backs, and he nodded. He may have only been part of this group for a short time, but he did think of them as his friends. Despite his initial reservations about Elphaba, he saw what Fiyero and Glinda saw. Beneath the sharp exterior was a young girl just crying out to be loved and cared for, and to fit in.

_"I'll talk to her." _Ollivander mouthed to him silently, and Fiyero nodded at him. Being the calmer of them, he knew Ollivander would have less chance of them both flying off the handle in an argument.

The four students headed to their first class in silence, they were each lost in their own thoughts.

A/N: thoughts so far? I'd love to hear them


	9. Chapter 9

AN: a slightly shorter chapter after the last one... but to make up for the sadness, there's some Gelphie friendship in this one. And a confrontation about certain feelings...

**A Million Dreams**

Almost a week had passed since the Governor's visit to Shiz, and it was taking Elphaba a short while longer to get herself back to normal. And it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Can I sit here?"

Elphaba paused her writing and looked up to see Ollivander stood there. "If Lin sent you, no." she told him bluntly, though she was smiling.

"She's just worried about you that's all. We all are." He sat opposite her.

"I'm fine. My father and I had a disagreement when he got here and he told Morrible not to let me go to the Wizard before he left. I don't think he knows she's the one responsible for the invite in the first place." she shrugged. "And that was a few days ago."

"And you still jump at the slightest thing even though you try to hide it."

"You sound like you speak from experience." she turned back to her paper, writing a little more. She looked back up when he hadn't responded. "Well?"

He froze for a moment while she wrote, as if debating whether to tell her. He hadn't told another soul before. "Uhm... let's just say I know what it's like to feel helpless in a situation."

Her face softened. "Who?"

His green eyes darkened at the memory as his eyes darted from the green girl to the door on his left. "My father used to hit my mother..." He finally told her. "I couldn't help her, and if I tried, I got it too. I managed to keep my sisters out of it though..."

Her eyes flashed with sadness. "Used to? What happened?"

"I noticed your bruise. With the makeup." He avoided answering the question.

"Lin thought it was a good idea... I didn't have the energy to argue... There isn't a way out for me if this trip doesn't work."

"So let us help. I know Fiyero wants to."

She scoffed. "Fiyero wants to set him on fire and leave him there."

Ollivander laughed. "Well, yeah... he's not the only one. But he really likes you, and he doesn't want to see you hurt." he looked at her. "We all know a lovesick puppy when we see one."

"He's just an overprotective friend." Elphaba shook her head.

"Elphaba, we haven't had much chance to get to know each other, and you've no reason to believe me. But please believe this," he looked at her with pleading eyes. "This isn't Nessa wanting her sister's happiness. Or Glinda's matchmaking. This is me observing what I've seen. That boy is absolutely in love with you. I don't know you well enough to read you like the others, so I don't know your feelings."

Elphaba just shook her head again. "Impossible. There's no way."

"Why not?" He asked, only to receive a raised green hand in response. "Yep, saw that when we were introduced."

"Then you know that someone like me can't possibly-"

"Because you're green? I'm gonna assume you're green everywhere and you don't paint yourself for some social experiment." he said sarcastically. "You really don't see it?"

"See what?"

"You might not want to hear it from your close friends, but can you listen to a stranger for once?" he raised an eyebrow and the green girl fell silent. "These past couple of weeks, I've seen you in a different light. Yeah, you're sarcastic, brash, loud. But I also see what they see. you're selfless - you look after Nessa even though it's not actually your responsibility. You're her sister not her mother. You're looking for a way to help the Animals, that shows you're passionate and you care a lot. You've got possibly the biggest heart of everyone I've ever met." he held up a hand to silence her when she opened her mouth to argue. "Yes I can see the green." he told her and she closed her mouth again. "It's not hard to see why he does love you. Besides I think he likes arguing with you and the pain you cause him way too much." He smirked. "But my question to you is do you love him?"

"Yes," the response was quiet, but she hadn't hesitated for a single clock-tick.

"Then what's stopping you?"

"What if it doesn't work and he gets bored of me? Or he decides he doesn't really want to face forever with...this?"

"Then you tell him these concerns and you work through it together. But get bored of you? Oz, Elphaba, have you met you?" he grinned. "I could listen to you arguing with him all day and still be laughing at him."

She giggled quietly.

"And I know a bit of Vinkun from my cousin, so that makes it funnier for me when you both start trading insults and the others have no idea what you're saying to each other."

"If Nessa knew, she'd have me sent to a mauntery to repent." Elphaba smirked. "But I regret nothing. He really is an idiot sometimes."

He laughed again.

She smiled and went back to her writing.

They both sat in silence until Elphaba had finished. "I think that's all I'm gonna get done for now." She sighed, closing the book she had been using for her research and her notebook, before shoving them both into her bag and she stood up. "We'd better go before Glinda comes looking for me and I get banned from the library because she doesn't have an inside voice. We have Morrible's sorcery seminar shortly."

"Ah, yes... She did mention it." Ollivander nodded. "How did she get into that class? She's not _entirely _skilled."

"No..." Elphaba agreed. "But she is getting better the more I help her. She got into it because of me. I was given this stupid hat to wear to the Ozdust. Even then I kind of thought it was a trick, but it was still a nice gift anyway." She wrinkled her nose. "Oz, I love and hate that hat... I know it doesn't make sense... Anyway, I went to Morrible that same afternoon, and told her that I wanted Glinda to join us, since it was her first pick anyway. She flatly refused, but I eventually told her that if Glinda didn't join the class, then I'd quit."

"A trick? You two haven't been friends from the first day then?"

It was Elphaba's turn to laugh as they left the library. "Oz, no! We loathed each other at first sight."

"I should have known you'd be in that dusty old place, Elphie."

"You mean... The library. Where books are my only friends... Why, yes, I was." She spoke sarcastically to her blonde friend when they saw her in the corridor.

"Elphie!" Glinda stomped her foot and pouted, Elphaba laughed.

Ollivander smiled, watching them both. Having arrived at the same time as Fiyero, he'd clearly missed a lot of tension between the two girls, he could hardly believe, given how close they were, that they hadn't been friends straight away. But then, he did see the differences and difficulties between them. Elphaba, while loud and confident with her friends, was quiet and observatory when alone. Glinda, regardless of her company, had no filter and zero tact. He took the moment between the two to slink away unnoticed and headed out to the courtyard.

The two girls made their way to Morrible's class, joking and laughing with each other along the way.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba! Miss Glinda! There you both are. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten your class."

"Forgive me, Madame, I was studying." Elphaba dropped her bag down on the floor, and then herself into a chair.

"And I was looking for her." Glinda spoke up copying her friend's actions.

"Yes, very well. Are you all set for your meeting with the Wizard, dearie?"

Elphaba suppressed a shudder under the woman's gaze and straightened her back, giving herself some height in her chair. "Yes, Madame, I am. But I am a little nervous though."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about! The Wizard will be just as impressed with your talents as I am. You're wonderful with magic." Morrible crooned. "And not to worry about your father, dearie. I'm sure he'll come around to you being the Wizard's Grand Vizier one day. Now, shall we begin?"

Glinda and Elphaba exchanged wary looks when Morrible's back was turned.

For once, Elphaba was unable to concentrate on the lesson, her last conversation with Fiyero playing on her mind.

_" Fae, no! Don't make excuses for that pathetic excuse of a human." He told her as he paced his room._

_"Fiyero, I have no choice! He does these things because he can and he's right! Who in their right mind would want anything to do with me?!"_

_"I do! And what about our friends?"_

_"Well we've already established you have no brain! Glinda only feels sorry for me, Ollivander is there because of Glinda, Nessa is my sister and Boq is there because we haven't been able to get rid of him since childhood."_

_"Elphaba, if you're saying all this because of what he's told you, then he's wrong." he may be brainless but he does love her. "Fae, please. You can get out of this. You don't need to feel guilty for what happened with Nessa." he stopped his pacing and walked to her._ _She was trying to push him away, and he wasn't going to let her this time. _

_She looked up at him. "How...?"_

_"She told me." he held her hands. "Tout homme qui met la main à une femme est un lâche."_

_"I know..."_

_He sighed and hugged her tightly, wanting to tear into the man who'd dared to hurt her._

_"Yero...?" her voice was muffled by her head on his shoulder._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Please don't do anything stupid? Just... Let me deal with it my way."_

_He paused, not liking the request. "Fine... But only if you promise me something."_

_"What?"_

_"Let me be there with you. Let me help you."_

_"Okay..." _

At the end of the lesson, they both left the room, Elphaba checking her well-worn watch on her wrist for the time.

"At least we have a free hour now." Glinda grinned at her friend. She had noticed her being distracted, and wanted to take her mind off whatever was troubling her.

"Thank Lurline." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Glinda linked her arm with Elphaba's and they walked away. "What do you want to do for your birthday, Elphie?"

Elphaba shrugged. "It's a whole week away. I don't want to do too much."

"But, Elphie! You'll be twenty-one! You're officially an adult!" Glinda giggled as her friend raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun!"

"Nothing big. Glinda please! I'd much rather have a small gathering with my friends. Usually my birthdays aren't worth celebrating."

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Alright, I promise not to go overboard."

"Thank you."

The girls made their way toward Suicide Canal, Glinda lost in thought. Her mind drifted to the last time she stood at the canalside, just days after she had her heart broken, her head still reeling from her conversation with Nessa. Now, she saw the girl's point. Over the course of the last two weeks she had seen how much happier Fiyero had become, and the positive effect he was having on Elphaba. Even though her best friend tried her hardest to hide it, Glinda couldn't help but see the love for each other shining through them both, and she could no longer bring herself to feel jealous of the effort he was making with Elphaba. The protective nature he had shown towards her when her father showed up had the blonde positively beaming with pride and happiness. There truly was nobody more suited to her Elphie than Fiyero. They truly deserved each other, and she deserved all the happiness and love in the world.

"My pretty blonde, what are you thinking about?"

Glinda shook her head, smiling. "Oh, nothing much. Just an idea for your birthday." She told her. "Can you believe it's two weeks until you finally meet the Wizard? What do you think will happen?"

Elphaba laughed despite herself. "Honestly, I have no idea what to expect... Lin, what if he doesn't want me?"

"Is this because of that wretch of a man?!" Glinda scoffed. "Elphie! You're the most amazing sorceress I've ever seen! One of the best people I know! He will love you."

The green witch looked over the bridge to the calm waters below. "What if that's not how my story ends?"

Glinda settled at her side, resting her chin on her friend's shoulder. "What if it is? Elphie, you're strong. You do not live your life in fear, you take whatever life throws at you and you run with it. The Wizard asked for you? We're going to him. He has his doubts? You'll prove yourself. Elphie, I know my talents with magic pale in comparison to yours. But with your help I'll get better, I know I will. And then look at us. The greatest team that Oz has ever seen. We'll be unlimited. "

She couldn't help but smile at her friend's words, allowing them to sink into her brain."Unlimited." She repeated in a soft voice as the blonde hugged her from the side. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course!" Glinda nodded. "And with Olie and Fifi at our sides..."

Elphaba snorted. "I'm sorry... I keep imagining Fiyero as a poodle."

The blonde smiled. "I think he loves you, Elphie."

The green witch tensed slightly. "You're not the first person to tell me that today... Ollivander told me earlier..."

"Then it must be true!" Glinda declared. "He's as good as a stranger to our group and even he can see it!"

"But why would he?! Look at me, Glinda!"

"I _am _looking at you! And I can see all the reasons why he would!"

"Glinda... It's just not possible... The Green Abomination does not get her happy ending." She stood away from her friend.

"Sounds like a superhero name to me."

"Glinda!"

"Elphaba!"

Both witches were glaring at each other.

"I'm not that girl." Elphaba stated finally. "I can't do this." She walked away.

"Elphaba!" Glinda called out frustratedly and headed back to campus. She smiled, seeing Nessa and Ollivander in conversation and she walked over to them. "Hey."

Ollivander stood up and gave her a soft kiss. "How was your lesson?"

"Oh... It was alright... No different from the last one..." She sighed. "I just argued with Elphie though..."

"What about?" He asked.

"Is she alright?" Nessa asked.

Glinda sat down heavily. "I think she's just... Conflicted. I tried to push her in the direction of returning Fifi's affections."

"And she didn't take it well." Nessa finished.

"I know I should let him tell her..." Glinda nodded.

"I told her the same thing when we talked. She didn't believe me then either." he shrugged.

After a moment Glinda sat upright. "Ooh!"

"What?" Nessa gave her a wary look, but there was a smile on her face all the same.

"We could throw a small party for Elphie's birthday and he could tell her at the party!"

"I'm not sure about that... Fabala doesn't like parties..."

"It will only be contained to our group! I swear, nothing more!"

"And how to you expect to get Fiyero to man up and speak to her about his feelings?" Ollivander asked.

"Well... Leave that with me."

Nessa smiled. Yes, she had her reservations about the gathering. But now she had Glinda's full support, her plan was no longer a lost cause. Her sister would be happy, she and her friends would make sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Million Dreams**

The week passed slowly for the group of friends as they completed their exams.

Today, despite the fact that she had three exams left, Elphaba hid among the blankets on her bed, trying to ignore Glinda's voice as she sang happy birthday to her.

"Elphie! I know you're not sleeping!" Glinda climbed on to her friend's bed, clambering over the lanky body beneath and tried to pull the blanket off. "Elphie!"

"Let me sleep in! Please?"

"Nope. Come on, you know we have exams to finish."

Elphaba groaned and kicked the blonde off the bed and the blankets off her body. "Fine!"

Glinda rolled off the bed with a yelp and she jumped up, grabbing Elphaba by the arm and dragged her up off the bed, shoving her towards the bathroom. "Shower." she pointed to the door, ignoring the scowl on Elphaba's face.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of it, Elphaba stomped to the bathroom, shutting herself inside while Glinda set about decorating the dorm with a pink and green banner and colourful streamers.

Fifteen minutes later, Elphaba emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, wrapped up in a towel and her bathrobe, her hair hanging down her back dripping on the floor. She looked around at the newly decorated room, and forced her scowl back on her lips, but seeing the joy and happiness on her friend's face, she did eventually smile. "Glinda..."

"I know you said no fuss... but I just couldn't help myself." Glinda giggled.

The green girl nodded. "Fine... But at least we have our last three exams today."

"Only you would be happy about exams on your birthday," Glinda complained, with a smile.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sat on her bed, drying her hair with another towel and tying it up in its usual brain, clearly not having the motivation to get the hairdryer on it. She looked up. "No," she said bluntly as Glinda advanced on her. "No makeover. Not this early in the morning."

The blonde pouted. "But-"

"No."

"Fine... But later, before we go out to eat."

Elphaba shrugged. "Fine by me," she spoke and stood up, grabbing out a long black skirt and a plain dark blue blouse from her closet, and she got dressed before pulling on her worn out black boots. She was about to grab her bag from her desk when she was pulled into a hug.

"Happy birthday, Elphie."

Elphaba smiled and hugged back. "Thank you."

Both girls then grabbed their bags and left the dorm, and were greeted, as usual, by their friends waiting for them outside.

"Sweet Oz, I must be dreaming. Fiyero's _actually _awake and out of bed before noon on an exam day." Elphaba smirked.

"Elphaba actually dreams about me? Now my life is complete." He smirked back. "Happy birthday."

"You wish I did." she rolled her eyes, forcing herself not to blush or react to his words, but she felt her face flush as she received more birthday wishes from the group, not used to the attention. "Thank you."

After they ate their breakfast, the six of them headed for their first exam, Economics.

"I hate exams," Boq stated with a dark look after they walked out at the end of the exam.

There were murmurs of agreement from his friends.

"I have to admit... I didn't really like that one... I definishly struggled." Elphaba removed her glasses to rub her eyes before placing them back on her nose.

Deciding it was too early to comment on the fact that Elphaba had admitted she struggled, Fiyero settled for a noncommittal sound of agreement. "Yeah..."

"It would be easier for some of us if one of us didn't fall asleep during the exam," Ollivander commented.

"I did _not _fall asleep... I just... rested my eyes." Fiyero pouted, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"Like I said, we're lucky he turned up at all," Elphaba smirked again, looking up at him.

"Fae!" He pouted again like a child, and she just laughed in response.

"Come on... let's just get this next one out of the way and then we have a whole hour to ourselves." Nessa piped up, wheeling herself ahead.

"Great! I can catch up on sleep. Ow!" Fiyero scowled, his free hand rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Elphaba had whacked him.

"It's actually one last study session, not the time for a nap. What exactly were you doing last night?"

"Avaric... might've... dragged me into town." He admitted slowly. "There _may _have been alcohol involved... How much, I can't recall."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So it really is a miracle you're awake and coherent."

He grinned at her and they made their way to their next exam.

Later that afternoon, with their exams finally over, Glinda danced around her friends singing her happiness that their mental torment was over. "And we can still go out for your birthday, Elphie!"

Elphaba went from laughing, to wide-eyed, open-mouthed shock in an instant. "What?"

"Oh, don't look so terrified! It's just a meal! And we can give you your presents!"

She groaned and curled away from her into the nearest body, Fiyero just grinned and hugged her to his side.

"I promise, it's nothing bad, Fae." He told her. '_At least, I hope not._' he added to himself.

She whined in his ear. "I hate all the fuss and attention."

"Let us spoil you, please." He smiled. "Have any of my promises been broken?" He asked, she shook her head in response and he grinned again. "This will be no different. And... if you struggle with what Glinda shoves you in... Purple suits you."

She blushed and said nothing else.

Glinda watched them, silently noting that they made an adorable picture, and they hadn't even opened up about their feelings for each other yet. She'd just hoped that he understood the note she'd passed to him a week ago. '_She loves the night sky and the stars._' In the blonde's head, it was a romantic setting, the best for her Elphie. Finally, she decided to pull her away from him. "Come on, Elphie, we must get ready. Nessa, do you want to join us? We could easily bring our things to your room."

Nessa's eyes lit up and she smiled warmly. "I'd love to. If it's not too much trouble."

At that, Elphaba couldn't help a smile of her own spreading across her face.

Glinda clapped her hands, squealing happily, she spun on the spot, kissing Ollivander soundly on the lips and took hold of Nessa's chair from a bemused Munchkin and a green witch on her tail looking as though this was an everyday occurrence.

"This is why I will never understand the fairer sex." Ollivander looked confused at the two males left standing with him.

"They're not meant to be understood, my friend." Fiyero slapped a hand on his shoulder. "They're sent to enchant and bewitch us, and we do their bidding."

"And we love them all the more for it," Boq spoke up.

The two witches dropped Nessa off at her room before heading to their own.

Glinda skipped over to her closet, flinging it open, searching for the perfect dress for Elphaba. "Are you going to be of help, or do I need to choose for you?"

Elphaba looked up from her desk after a moment, remembering Fiyero's earlier comment. "Purple," she answered finally. She had to admit, the colour was growing on her. At least it wasn't pink.

Glinda spun to look at her, stunned for a moment.

"What?" Elphaba was suddenly nervous.

"You helped!" she dashed to her and hugged her. "Oh, I'll get you looking into other colours... Of course, no pink." she pouted. "But purple is a start!" she ran back to her closet and pulled out the few purple dresses she had, being mindful of the height difference between them, before picking out her own dress. "Nessa can help us decide..." she nodded to herself. "Elphie, can you get my curlers and my makeup bag please?"

The green witch remained silent through her friend's ramblings until she was asked to collect the desired items. "Sure." she nodded and grabbed them, and the two of them left their dorm, heading back down to Nessa's room, passing Madame Morrible on the way.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

"Makeovers!" Glinda stated as though it were obvious with a grin on her face.

"She wants to make more of an effort tonight and wants Nessa to join us. So the three of us are getting ready together." Elphaba clarified.

"And then we can festivate Elphie's birthday now that those horrendible exams are done!"

That seemed to appease the woman. "Congratulotions and happy birthday, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you, Madame." Elphaba forced a smile this time, her skin crawling just being near the woman. She gladly followed Glinda into her sister's room, shuddering. That woman still gave her the creeps.

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this, Glinda." Nessa smiled seeing them.

"Of course, Nessa. You're a friend, and it would be a good thing to do together once in a while." Glinda grinned.

"I hope you know what monster you've unleashed." Elphaba smirked, yelping in surprise when the curling tongs were ripped from her fingers and whacked on her head. "What? I'm playing nicely with others!"

Nessa laughed happily.

Two and a half hours later, the girls were finally ready. Glinda had finished with their makeup.

Glinda had changed into a pale yellow sundress that flowed down just past her knees, her hair curled perfectly. Nessa had opted to keep her hair pin straight down her back, her peach coloured dress reached to her feet, with her favourite jewelled shoes peeking out. Elphaba had been talked into having her hair wavy, her friend and sister had both chosen an elbow-length sleeved deep purple coloured dress, the skirt was the same length as Glinda's. Nervously, the green witch fiddled with the sleeve.

"Elphie... What is it?"

"Can't... can't the skirt be longer?"

Glinda smiled softly. "Help me with a spell?"

Elphaba nodded, smiling a little, and they both held each other's hands, softly chanting a spell that made the green witch's skirt longer to reach her ankles.

Nessa looked away for a moment. '_Must she do that? She knows I hate it...'_

"You look beautiful, Elphie. The dress is perfect for you."

Elphaba smiled but didn't believe her. She would humour her though, and act as though she did.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Glinda gasped as she saw Nessa wheel across the room and grab her gift bag. "I'll meet you both out there," And with that, she gathered her belongings and left the room.

Elphaba shook her head, smiling after her friend.

"Fabala, you know I don't like that magic in front of me."

"I..." Elphaba had forgotten. "I'm sorry, Nessa..." She bit her lip guiltily.

Nessa nodded, and she wheeled herself out, leaving her sister to follow her.

"Glinda's just..." Elphaba trailed off, seeing the three males waiting for them.

Fiyero looked over at her and his breath caught in his throat. "Wow..." he had said it so quietly he wasn't even sure he'd said it.

Elphaba looked up to see him staring, and she self-consciously crossed her arms around her chest. "Is it too much?"

"Never." He told her truthfully. Beautiful didn't cover it, she absolutely stole his breath away.

She smiled a little, not sure what to make of the depth of emotion conveyed in his eyes. It both terrified and intrigued her in equal measure.

"Okay, let's go!" Glinda bounded over to them with a multitude of bags in her hand of varying sizes.

"Oh, sweet Oz..." Elphaba muttered, though her smile remained, turning to walk away.

Glinda handed one of her bags to Fiyero when her friend's back was turned.

The group headed to the Dog in the Roses, claiming their usual booth and ordered their food. This time it was Glinda and Ollivander's turn to get the drinks.

"You're not usually this quiet." Elphaba lightly nudged his arm with her own.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Uh... Yeah. It's just taking a while for my brain to stop hurting from all the thinking." He said easily with a grin, hoping it hid his nerves.

"I'm shocked. Fiyero Tiggular actually has a brain." she teased.

He laughed easily then. "Yes, Miss Elphaba, I do. And it's entirely your fault."

"Mine? How so?"

"You woke it up."

She rolled her eyes, laughing.

Nessa was the first to break when Glinda and Ollivander returned, and she passed her gift bag across the table to her sister. "Happy birthday, Fabala."

Elphaba took it gratefully. "You know none of you really needed to do this," she spoke as she dug through a layer of teared up pieces of multi-coloured tissue paper for the small box. She'd damn Glinda to hell and back for that idea if she wasn't excited to see what it was.

"We wanted to, Elphie." Glinda smiled.

Elphaba slowly opened the box to reveal a thin gold necklace with a small rose pendant dangling from it. She looked up at her sister quizzically.

"I told father I wanted something of Mama's..." Nessa confessed.

The older Thropp's breath caught in her throat with a soft gasp and she swore for a moment her heart stopped. "Th-this was Mama's...?"

Nessa nodded, looking panicked. She'd never seen such a reaction from her sister and feared she'd done something wrong. "Oh, Fabala I didn't mean to upset you!"

Fiyero held up a hand gently to silence the girl. "She's just shocked." he mouthed across the table to her, and Nessa gave a shaky nod.

"You didn't... I... I'm not sad..." Elphaba spoke after a moment, confirming what he had thought. She leapt from her seat, clambering over Fiyero to get to her sister and she threw her arms around the girl. "Thank you."

"I wanted you to have something else of hers other than that old bottle." Nessa hugged back and wiped away the few tears that had fallen from her sister's eyes. They were only a few, but at least she knew that they were happy tears.

"Well... my gifts seem rather silly now." Glinda huffed with a giggle, her voice thick with emotion and her eyes suspiciously watery as Elphaba made her way back to her seat.

"Come here," Fiyero told Elphaba gently, taking the box from her and took the necklace out of it.

"I'm sure they won't be, Lin. I'm sure I'll love them anyway." Elphaba smiled as she turned her back to Fiyero slightly, moving her hair out of the way so he could fasten the delicate chain around her neck, shivering slightly as his hands softly grazed the back of her neck, and she let her hair fall back into place, shuffling in her seat again.

Boq handed her his wrapped gift with a grin.

"Thank you." she slowly tore open the package to reveal a book. On closer inspection, she saw it was a sorcery book of her own.

"I didn't know what to get." He shrugged bashfully. "But I was told that there's space in that thing to make up your own spells too, not just what's in there."

Nessa cringed, her action unnoticed by everyone else. '_Why must he encouragerize this foolishness?!'_

"No, it's wonderful, thank you, Boq." The green witch smiled. "And it means I don't have to rely on Horrible Morrible all the time now!"

"And trust me, Biq, that's always a good thing!" Glinda nodded.

"Boq." Elphaba and Fiyero corrected in unison.

"That's what I said! And stop doing that!" Glinda pouted, before handing over five bags of her own. The way her friends were always on the same wavelength unnerved her slightly.

"Great Unnamed God, Lin! What...?!" Elphaba took them tentatively.

"I told her to put my name to these too... since I didn't know what to get." Ollivander piped up guiltily.

"Oh, no you don't!" a green finger pointed in his direction. "Don't feel guilty for whatever she does. That frilly cupcake is as sweet as she is dangerous. I adore her and love her dearly, but I'm not fooled."

Glinda just giggled. "Just open them, Elphie!"

She obeyed slowly unwrapping three new dresses - one navy blue, one silver and one a light purple, of course, all in her size. A fourth bag contained another book - surely that had to be Ollivander or Boq's influence... the fifth bag contained a new pair of boots, similar to the ones in her room. "Well, at least the only sign of pink is the bags," she smirked and hugged her friend as their food arrived. "Thank you." she smiled.

"I still say that pink goes well with green." Glinda smiled and hugged back, squeaking when she was jabbed in the ribs by a pointed fingernail.

Fiyero was thankful for the food arriving, for he didn't want to give his present in front of the rest of them, preferring to have his own private moment with her, he just hoped she'd go along with it.

Elphaba picked at the food that was to be shared between the six of them, the sorcery book open in her lap, reading it with Glinda.

"Ooh, Elphie! We could practise these over the summer!"

Elphaba nodded her agreement. "I was thinking that too."

The group chattered mindlessly about varying topics, each of them just glad of the other's company, and eventually the food was eaten, and the drinks were consumed. The green witch hadn't even noticed Fiyero had gone until he was back with a small cake topped with a lit candle. She glanced up and felt her face flush. "What...?"

He set it in front of her, kissed her head and sat back down beside her. "Happy birthday, Fae."

Her pulse raced, and she didn't know if the butterflies in her stomach were caused by him or the surprise cake in front of her.

"Make a wish, Elphie!" Glinda urged. "And then you can blow out the candle."

_What a foolish notion..._ Elphaba thought, but closed her eyes anyway, for once, keeping quiet for a moment before she opened them again and blew out the candle. After that, the cake was cut up evenly between the group, and Elphaba was the first to take a bite. She looked up and around at Fiyero. He honestly never ceased to amaze her. "How did you know...?"

"Nessa told me that red velvet was your favourite." He admitted quietly.

She smiled widely and nodded. "It is," she told him. It was the little things that made her fall more in love with him, and she saw no way of stopping.

He stood up after a while. "I'm going out for a walk... Fae, will you join me?"

She looked up, confused. "It's dark outside now, and what about the others?"

"We'll be fine," Nessa told her, Boq nodding in agreement.

"I'm gonna head back to our room. I do have to clean it up after all." Glinda smiled.

"And you should know by now that I would never let anything happen to you. Come on. Please?"

Elphaba nodded with a smile. That, she did know. With one last look around the table, she pushed herself up. "Alright, fine."

He grinned, watching her hug Nessa and Glinda goodbye, and he quickly hid his gift bag in his coat, then held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

She laughed despite herself and linked her arm with his as they left.

"D'you think he'll finally have a pair big enough to do it?" Boq asked.

"He'd better. I went through an awful lot of planning last week for this." Glinda replied. "Of course, it was all started by Nessa though." she amended, seeing the look on Nessa's face.

Ollivander chuckled and held Glinda close to him. "At least we made today good for her."

"She loved it, didn't she?" Glinda was hopeful.

Nessa nodded. "She did. At least she looked like she did anyway..."

Fiyero walked with her toward a park in the quieter part of town, their conversation had flowed easily since they'd left their group, despite his nerves. Talking with her always seemed to have a calming effect on him. Eventually, Elphaba grew silent, and he looked at her to see what had caught her attention. The stars... he realised with a smile. So Glinda's note had been right. He took the moment to remove the small bag from inside his coat. "Fae?"

"Hm?" She tore her eyes away from the sky to give him her full attention.

He held out the bag to her. "The last present, I promise." he smiled.

She blushed again and took it, cautiously opening it. She gasped softly as she picked out the silver frame that held the picture taken from their day at the carnival. "It... it's beautiful."

"There's one more thing in there." He grinned.

"Can you...?" she held out the picture frame for him to hold and she dug into the bag again, pulling out the small jewellery box. "Fiyero... what did you...?"

"Open it."

She shook her head. She didn't dare.

"Fae, it's alright. Open it."

Slowly, she opened it and looked up with tears in her eyes the instant she saw that little bracelet she'd had her eye on that day. "Yero..." Why was she so ozdamned emotional today?

Taking the bag from her, he put the frame back inside and gently took hold of her arms. "Are they okay?"

She nodded as those cursed tears fell. _Stop being so stupid!_ she scolded herself, but she couldn't help it. "They're perfect... Thank you."

He smiled and lifted a hand to wipe them away from her face. "Do you want me to put that on you?"

"Yes, please..." her voice was quiet as he took the bracelet from its box, fastening it around her slender green wrist. They both sat down in the grass, looking up at the sky in peace, and Elphaba had managed to calm her emotions.

"Fae... I need to tell you something... And... I'm not entirely sure how to." he spoke after a long while.

She looked up at him expectantly, her tears now long gone. "What is it?"

He looked into those dark, trusting eyes and he swallowed nervously. What was wrong with him? He'd talked to hundreds of girls, seduced and wooed plenty of them easily. Why was he now suddenly so nervous? He was a grown, twenty-two-year-old man, for Oz's sakes, not a scrawny teenage boy!

"Yero?"

"Do you remember that day with the Lion Cub?" he asked stupidly.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "Of course..."

"Well, that day, I did a pretty brainless thing... I ran away from you. I used getting the Cub to safety as a cover for my own cowardice." He'd started his ramblings, and now there was no way he'd be able to stop until he'd eventually reached a point. "I was scared because you saw right through e, and you ignited a spark that I didn't know was there until it was too late."

Elphaba sat and listened to him, wisely choosing to remain silent. After all, he seemed to be saying out loud what she'd been thinking and feeling since that day too.

"From that very first day we met, you intrigued me. Yes, I know my driver almost ran you over, and I said a stupid thing." He was thankful for the silence, though his comment did earn him a small chuckle from her at the memory. "But you were so different, nothing like those airheaded girls I've been so used to, and I actually liked it." He continued. "And even after my stupidity, you tolerated me enough to allow me in your presence, albeit because of Glinda. But then you became my best friend, and I know that somewhere along that line I started to fall in love with you. Where on that line, I have no idea... But that day with the Cub made it all the more real."

Her eyes were wide by the end of his speech. Had she heard right? Surely this was a trick... A bet... This was Glinda's doing, she was sure of it! With fear spiking her heart, fear of the unknown, she searched his eyes desperately for any trace of deceit, or malice or cruelty, only she found nothing but raw honesty and pure, unadulterated love. She shook her head even then, not wanting to believe it. "No... No, this is a trick... or... or a cruel dream and I'm going to wake up any minute and you won't have even said all those things."

Knowing he'd get this type of reaction from her, he quickly rose to his knees and pulled her with him. "Fae, look at me." He paused as she did. "I promise you there are no tricks. This is not a dream. If it is, then I don't ever want to wake up, because I am falling helplessly in love with you and I don't ever want to stop." He held her hands tighter as she tried to pull away.

"Yero, stop..." She looked at the floor.

"No." He told her gently.

Slowly she stopped struggling and forced herself to look up at those stormy blue eyes once more.

Gently he placed his hands on her face so she couldn't look away again. "I promise you I'm telling the truth. Nobody has ever made me feel the way you do. Nobody else has made me want to become a better man. Nobody else saw what you did, that blissfully ignorant, lonely idiot who didn't think he was good for anything."

"But, Fiyero..." she started, finally finding strength in her voice again. "You're forgetting one thing..."

"What?"

"I'm green... and people like me don't get to be happy."

"Oh, my darling Fae, you're never usually wrong." He looked at her. "But, for once, I think you are. You deserve the whole world's happiness and more. I'll even come with you to the Emerald City when you graduate. I don't have to take the throne for a few years anyway, as far as I know, my parents are not going to die yet." He smirked. "So I could do whatever I wanted until then. I could even join the Wizard's Military."

She scoffed. "You sound like you have it all planned out."

"Because I'm an optimist. And you made me think." He grinned then.

Yes, he was, and she loved him for it. Her eternal ray of sunshine. She sighed softly.

"Fae... I love you. And I know how hard it is for you to say those words, but I do need to know how you feel, and that I haven't just made a total fool of myself." He shuffled on his knees after the long silence.

She looked up at him again. "Oh, Yero... you are a fool," she told him fondly, and her hand involuntarily reached up to touch his face. "Yes, it is difficult for me to say it... But, my love, you have nothing to worry about..." She couldn't stop herself now even if she wanted to. "I never in my wildest dreamings saw this coming... I hold that day with the Cub so close to my heart... But I was so sure I'd imagined certain things. Like the way that you looked at me that day. I'd convinced myself you were just trying to do a nice thing because I was your girlfriend's friend and you didn't want to see me upset... And yet here you are telling me you love me and..." She trailed off her rambling. "I have known from that day in the clearing that I love you."

He grinned widely again, his fingers playing with the soft curls of her hair as he listened to her. "Elphaba, would you do me the greatest honour or being my girlfriend?"

She smiled shyly, unable to speak again, so she nodded as she blushed. Oh, her brainless fool... How dare he run away with her heart like that? She barely had time to think any more when he slowly closed the gap between them and he softly kissed her. She closed her eyes and happily responded, bringing herself closer to him.

Yes, this would be a day she'd remember for the rest of her life. Even if she only had this one moment with him she'd be happy, though she did hope he wouldn't regret it by the next morning.

They spent the rest of the evening lying on the grass, curled up in each other's arms and looking up at the stars until Fiyero decided to make the first move to get up.

"Come on, it's already late, and you're falling asleep." He grinned as she pouted, but she allowed him to pull her to her feet. He walked her back to campus and back to the dorm building, his arm wrapped securely around her the whole journey back. "Goodnight, Fae." He smiled and kissed her softly.

Elphaba smiled against his lips and she sighed happily. "Night, Yero." She walked inside the dorm building and up to her room, seeing Glinda waiting for her expectantly.

Glinda took one look at the green girl's face and she squealed happily, jumping up from her bed and ran to her, tackling her into a hug.

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh as she hugged back. "Oz... Lin, I feel like I'm dreaming..."

"You're not. It's real, and I'm so happy for you!"

"Are you sure you're alright with...?"

"Elphie, you and Fiyero are perfect together." Glinda tucked a loose strand of hair behind her friend's ear. "Yes, I was jealous at first, but now I can see how much he loves you, and you love him."

Elphaba nodded, deeming it enough that she had her best friend's blessing. She allowed Glinda to lead her to her bed where they talked long into the night before eventually settling down to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Million Dreams**

Thankfully for Elphaba, the previous night had not been a dream. She awoke that morning full of nerves and apprehension, shrugging off her friend's giddiness as they got ready for the day and they both left the dorm room.

Glinda gleefully threw herself into Ollivander's waiting arms, and Fiyero chose to close the gap between himself and Elphaba, who blushed and an uncharacteristic giggle left her throat as he lightly kissed her.

"Hello to you too," she spoke in a teasing tone.

"Hey." he grinned.

The exchange caused Glinda to clap her hands and squeal with happiness, Boq looked on, clearly impressed. "You finally told her." he grinned.

Elphaba looked confused as Fiyero put his arm around her waist. "How long have you known and how many of you know?"

"Of course I told her." the prince grinned.

"Finally!" Boq smirked.

"All of us knew," Glinda told her.

"I did try and tell you," Ollivander smirked.

Elphaba frowned. "Does somebody want to tell me what's going on?"

Fiyero just laughed and kissed her hair. "Nothing to worry about. He's just been telling me for weeks to do this."

"Honestly, the moping and the puppy eyes, it was just sickening." Boq teased.

After breakfast, Elphaba had gone back to her dorm room for her book, leaving Fiyero waiting outside for her, Glinda had dragged Ollivander off campus, Nessa had decided she wanted to write a letter to her father, which left Boq to his own devices.

"I knew I couldn't keep you away from that book for too long." Fiyero teased as she reemerged and he brought her close to him as they walked.

Elphaba grinned, clutching the sorcery book to her chest. "I want to start learning these as soon as possible. Next weekend we go to see the Wizard, I want to make the best impression."

"Fae, he'll love you." Her enthusiasm was infectious and he couldn't help but be happy for her.

"Lin suggested that we all go... But I think I'd be in enough trouble already, I don't want to drag Nessa into it. She's keeping this secret for me, but if she came with us, she'd want to tell father because she'd be too excited."

He nodded. He understood that. "Then I'll come with you." He grinned. "I'm sure Glinda could talk Ollivander into coming with her, and when you have your audience with the Wizard, the two of us will find a bar or something, then we can all celebrate you working with him."

She scoffed. "You make it sound so simple like I'm going to get it."

"Because, my Fae, he will be blown away by you and your magic, and your passion for helping the Animals."

'_My Fae_' The words made her heart sing and she grinned. "You really think so?"

"I do." He nodded. "And I get to say that that's my beautiful, brilliant girl at the side of the most powerful being in all of Oz, and she's going to do good for them all." He didn't care how cheesy he sounded. He jabbed her in the side when she started to shake her head in denial. "Hey. You are all of those things and more. I love you."

She rolled her eyes, the grin still on her face and she lay her head on his shoulder as they walked. The pair made their way down to the canal and sat under a tree beside the water, away from prying eyes. Elphaba didn't want to be disturbed. She sat with her back comfortably against him, he wrapped his arm securely around her waist as she began to read her book.

This time he knew better than to distract her, so he occasionally watched her out of the corner of his eye, sneaking a glance over her shoulder every now and again. He did eventually become bored and he closed his eyes, his fingers absently playing with her hair as she read.

Elphaba smiled softly to herself, his presence around her and her book both making it easier to push away any dark thoughts that she had in her head. She knew that it was a conversation that they would need to have, just so she could banish them forever - hopefully - but she was too happy, too in love to find the energy to talk about it. The morning was a quiet one, a nice one, that was not an argument she needed or wanted to have. Maybe she should speak to Glinda first... Her best friend would know what to do.

Lunchtime came and went, and it was mid-afternoon by the time Elphaba had finished with her book and she stretched herself out, causing Fiyero to wake up when he felt a body move against his side. He rubbed his eyes, grinning stupidly seeing her turn around to face him. "How was the book."

"Interesting." She nodded. "According to this thing, spells can be used to make potions work, they can also be used in the creation process of a potion. It even lists the ingredients that you'd need." she put the book down beside them. "I think I might have to experiment with a few of them at some point." she sat forward when he arched his back to stretch a little.

"I don't want to move from this spot," he told her, curling his arms back around her, pulling her back to him. "Why don't we make this your new reading spot, just for the two of us."

She smiled and nodded, laying her head on his chest. "It's a peaceful spot..." she agreed, listening to the flow of the water and the steady beating of his heart, she had to keep telling herself that this was real, that she wasn't dreaming.

After a brief silence, he glanced down at her, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "What's in that head of yours?"

"Oh... just wondering when I'll wake up from this dream..." she spoke softly.

"Hopefully never. Because you're not dreaming, Fae. We're really sat here and everything I told you is true." he grinned. "I mean... I could pinch you if you like, to test the dream theory."

She laughed and shook her head. "No thank you." she looked up at him as he tightened his hold around her. She felt safe, loved, protected, and she never wanted that feeling to stop. She sighed softly.

"What is it?"

"I just..." she looked down at the water, cursing those doubts that were never too far away. "I just wish I could be beautiful for you..."

"Fae..." he put his hand under her chin to turn her head up to his, but her eyes were looking away. "Elphaba, look at me."

She looked up at him slowly. "Don't... Please, don't give me some speech about how you think I am. Don't lie-"

"Elphaba, can I speak now?" he couldn't bring himself to smile at the way she flushed. "It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."

She scoffed.

"I am going to spend every moment I can telling you this. I will make you see yourself the way I see you. I love you, green skin and all. I love the way you have this glow about you that most people don't. I love the way you bite your lip when you're concentrating. That little wrinkle on your nose when you get mad. When you glare and scowl at me when I've irritated you - deliberately most of the time. And let me tell you... you're scary when you're mad, but I also think it's kinda sexy." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and shoved him, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Do you know what I love most of all?"

"What...?"

"How smart and loving you are. The sass, the sarcasm. Everything about you. And one day, Elphaba Thropp, you're going to believe me."

"That's some challenge you've set yourself."

He kissed her nose. "I know." He smirked. He knew it would be a challenge, he knew it would take a long time for her to believe or to trust his heart, but he also knew that when that day came, it would be a very special, very important day.

Elphaba wanted to run, the emotions beginning to overwhelm her, but as though she were under his spell, she stayed rooted to the spot. "I... Can we go back now...?"

He nodded, suddenly feeling as though he'd come on too strong and ruined the moment between them, and just like that, the spell was broken. "Of course."

She saw the doubt in his eyes and she picked up her book, and held his hand, feeling guilty. "We're okay..." she reassured him. "I'm just... feeling overwhelmed and I think I need to talk to Glinda..."

He stood up, her words seeming to ease his nerves slightly, and he helped her to her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She smiled. "It was... nice to hear. I'm just not used to any of this."

He put his arm around her again and they took a slow walk back to Crage Hall. "I have an idea. I'm going to take you out this weekend. Just us two."

"Like a... date?" She looked up at him.

He nodded. "Don't worry, you don't have to dress up or anything if you don't want to. But that's what I'm going to do for you."

She smiled. "I'd like that." She turned to go into the building when she was dragged back by her wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" He smirked. "You missed something."

"What?" She tilted her head, looking at him innocently.

"This." He brought her close and kissed her breath away. He pulled away, thoroughly enjoying the dazed look on her face as he let her go. "I'll see you later, Fae."

Elphaba silently made her way to her room, and she leaned against the door once she was inside the empty room. Numbly she lifted her fingers to her lips and let out an incredulous laugh. "What... just... happened...?" she whispered as she breathed to calm her racing heart. She walked over to her bed and flopped backwards on to it, her book bouncing away from her somewhere above her head. Out of nowhere, giggles bubbled in her throat as she stared up at the ceiling. "What...?" she put her hands up to cover her mouth. She could hardly believe this was happening. For the love of Lurline, she was _green_, and a boy - a Prince no less - saw past that and loved her anyway? No, it was absurd! And yet... It was happening. It was happening to _her _of all people. The socially awkward green bean of Shiz. Oh... Where was Glinda when she needed her?

As if she heard her friend's thoughts, the dorm room door flung open and the pink cupcake bounced her way into the room with arms full of shopping bags. "Elphie!" she gasped, seeing her friend on the bed. "Are you alright? Nothing happened with Fiyero did it?"

Elphaba sat up and held out her arms. "I need you to pinch me."

"I'm sorry? Elphie, have you misplaced your mind?"

"I need to know I'm not going to wake up and find I imagined all of this."

Glinda looked at her sympathetically, fully understanding now. She dropped her bags inside her closet and sat beside her friend, gently squeezing the bare green skin of her friend's wrist. "Elphie, I can't!" she pouted, seeing the girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, very well! Just don't hate me!" she huffed and tightly pinched her wrist.

Elphaba yelped and pulled her arm back, rubbing the sore spot.

"Satisfied?"

"Much." the green witch grumbled. "What did you buy now?

"Oh, just some new shoes and a few presents for Momsie's birthday." Glinda smiled and then frowned. "But I know that look on you Elphie. You're... _thinking..._" The word caused the blonde to wrinkle her nose and the raven-haired girl laugh.

"I just keep thinking that one day he's going to change his mind and leave me... I have no idea what I'm doing or what's expected of me... I don't know how to be in a relationship, or to be... loved."

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda hugged her and threw them both back so they were lying down side by side on the bed. "Fiyero fell for you so just... be yourself. He would never expect anything from you. And you are loved. By him, by me, by our friends and your sister."

"I'm just scared of messing it up and we can never put it right..."

Glinda nodded, she knew Elphaba didn't like admitting weakness, and in her friend's eyes, admitting she was scared was exactly that. "I know you're scared, Elphie, but you've nothing to worry about. You'll both mess up eventually, but that's the good thing about relationships. You both make mistakes and you learn from them and grow. He won't leave you."

Elphaba curled into her friend's embrace, listening to her.

"I know you don't like to make mistakes, but sometimes you have to, and you have to be confident in your partner and talk to each other, and be grown up enough to work things out."

"When did you become such an expert?"

The blonde giggled. "My Momsie gives good advice. And now I get to pass that on to you."

Elphaba nodded and frowned. How would her own mother have reacted, had she been alive now? Would she be happy for her? Would Elphaba have ever worried about being loved? She didn't realise she'd started crying until Glinda wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Elphie... I didn't mean to bring up..."

"No, it's okay. It can't be helped." Elphaba sighed and reached up above her head for the forgotten book, handing it to her. "I finished reading this." She changed the subject.

"Ooh! What other spells were in there?"

"They seem far more complex than the ones Morrible has us learning, but I guess we are beginners after all... It tells you how to make potions and all sorts in here."

Glinda's eyes shone with interest.

"So, you were right, it's definishly one to be practising with," Elphaba added. "Maybe we can look into it over the summer and for the next school year."

Glinda nodded. "How bored did he get with your reading?" she teased.

Elphaba laughed. "He managed really well, actually. He did end up falling asleep at some point though... He says he's going to take me out this weekend."

Glinda squealed happily. "Elphie! Oh, it's gonna be your first date!"

"Lin, please!" she winced, rubbing her ear and laughed. "Inside voice!"

"Hush. Let one of us be giddy because Oz knows you won't," she smirked. "You should ask him to come with us to the City! I've already told Olie he's coming with us."

"Actually... He invited himself." Elphaba smiled and she was deafened and hugged again.

"We're going to have the best time!" Glinda proceeded to launch into a list of things that they could possibly do for that weekend as a group and as a twosome, Elphaba resigned to only half listening to her.

Later in the evening, the group of friends met up again for dinner.

"Do any of you know why Morrible has gone?" Nessa piped up.

"No... Gone where?" Elphaba asked.

Nessa shrugged. "All I know is she's left her position at the school and she's gone to the Emerald City."

"So who's looking after you?"

"She brought in a new nursemaid a couple of days ago... She seems nice enough, I've had the most wonderful conversations with her." Nessa smiled. "Don't worry, Elphaba, I'm perfectly fine."

Elphaba nodded, it was true she hadn't noticed a difference in her sister, therefore had been unaware of the changeover. She relaxed against Fiyero's arm. "Alright..."

He looked between the two sisters, knowing full well that his Fae wouldn't relax until she'd seen it for herself.

"Maybe... maybe I should stay with you tonight, just to check her out for myself."

'_And there it is._' He thought and smiled. "Fae, I'm sure she'd be good enough." he said gently, though he was clearly wasting his breath.

"But I don't know her. I have to see how she is with her."

"I am still here." Nessa spoke up, before turning to him. "She freaked out when Morrible changed the roommate situation..." she admitted with a slightly wrinkled nose, outwardly displaying her disgust for her sister's magic for the first time. "She had a magical outburst and my chair was spun away from Morrible and back to Elphaba."

Glinda winced at that particular memory.

The revelation caused the green girl to hang her head shamefully. "I said sorry for that..." she mumbled.

Fiyero shook his head, a pointed look at the younger Thropp before looking back to Elphaba. "You shouldn't have to be sorry for it. You were just worried for her wellbeing."

"And your control is getting better now." Glinda put in cheerfully.

Elphaba scoffed. "Yeah, if I don't get too emotional."

Nessa rolled her eyes.

"I'd say some of your best work comes from you being emotional." Fiyero smirked and winced as a pointy green elbow jabbed his ribs. "What? Your magic fascinates me."

Elphaba scoffed again and rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

He leaned in close to her. "Your idiot." He kissed her.

"You two really are sickening." Boq laughed.

Elphaba blushed and picked a leftover slice of cucumber from her salad and flung it at him. "Shoo, Munchkin."

Boq laughed more and shook his head. "No can do, Miss Elphaba."

Fiyero grinned again. "I can't help it. I'd shout it from the rooftops that Elphaba is mine if she wouldn't turn me to stone with one of her glares."

"I'd actually kill you if you embarrassed me like that." she smirked.

"Message received and understood, ma'am." he nodded, the grin unmoving from his face.

She rolled her eyes and laughed as the Munchkin covered the word 'sickening' with a cough and the prince stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm dating an overgrown child..."

Fiyero kissed her cheek. "You knew this when you agreed to be mine."

"Unfortunately, I did." she smirked, laughing again as he gave her a hurt look. "Oh, please! You're no more hurt by that than Boq is when I call him Munchkin!"

"I am, you'll have to make it up to me now."

"Oh really? And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Well, I could think of-" he stopped when she kicked his shin. "Okay, okay! A kiss then?"

Elphaba smirked again. "Just as I thought." she spoke and kissed his cheek, lightly slapping him. "There, all better now?" she asked sweetly.

Glinda giggled into her hands watching them both.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Million Dreams**

_"Can't you just tell me where we're going?" Elphaba asked with a laugh, trying to peek around the blindfold around her eyes, Fiyero leading her by her hand._

_"If I did that it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it."_

_She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Fine." She pouted._

_"Ah, come on, Fae you'll love it. I swear."_

_Using her other senses, she was able to figure out that they were still outside, and the outside space was not so crowded with people. "How much further?"_

_"Not far." he grinned. "Don't you trust me?"_

_"You know I do."_

_He continued to lead her for a few more minutes until he stopped. He let her go and slowly took the blindfold off. "You can look now."_

_She blinked, her eyes readjusting to the slowly decreasing daylight. She looked around her, smiling. "We're back in the park?"_

_He nodded. "Yep." he grinned, walking her over to the picnic area he'd set up for them. "I made sure we were far enough away from people for you."_

_She smiled again. "I love it."_

Elphaba slowly awoke from her slumber, the memory often playing in her head from the night he'd taken her out on their date. She grinned happily at the thought of that night, where they'd talked and he told her more stories about his home, well, the ones he was willing to share with her. Glancing up at her clock, she realised it was too early to get up, but her excitement for the coming weekend was making it difficult to settle, so she let her thoughts drift back to the man with the sandy hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin, the man who opened up her heart and loved her for her.

_"She must be stopped! She knows too much!"_

_"THERE IS EVIL AMONGST US! SHE HAS DISFIGURED THESE POOR MONKEYS, SHE MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE SHE CAUSES MORE DESTRUCTION! CAPTURE HER, THIS WICKED WITCH!"_

Fiyero awoke with a start, shivering as he sat up in his bed. The sun was just rising the morning he would travel with Elphaba and their friends to the Emerald City. He didn't like what he saw in that dream, though the figures were distorted, he could recognise Morrible's awful shouting anywhere.

He pulled himself up and headed to the bathroom, quickly he showered, dried and dressed. He was back in his room, packing a bag of clothes that would last him the weekend, trying to distract himself from the vivid nightmare in which the love of his life was branded the enemy of Oz. Decision made, he wasn't going to let her go to that audience alone. If she truly was to be tricked into something, he knew she wouldn't be able to deal with the outcome well. He slung his bag over his shoulder and left the room, needing to clear his head before he saw the girls. "Fae... I don't know what any of this means..." he muttered to himself.

He met with them two hours later but he was still distracted.

Elphaba looked up at him. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, lightly kissing her. "I am now you're here."

She lightly shoved him, rolling her eyes. "You sap."

"You love it."

"Hm... Maybe I do." She grinned and let him kiss her again. "Let's go."

"Where's Nessa?" he asked as they walked.

"She wanted to stay in bed until later... But I did get to observe her new help."

"And? Does she get the elusive Miss Elphaba approval?"

She paused in thought for a moment. "Yes, I think so. I don't remember her name though." She grinned. "You know, you could have left that in mine and Lin's room so you didn't have to carry it."

"Huh? Oh." He'd forgotten about the bag in his back. "It's alright, it won't kill me."

"Oh, you brave soul." She said sarcastically and he laughed at her.

"So, how long until we go?"

"Two hours," Glinda answered before Elphaba could blink.

"Not that she's counting or anything," Elphaba smirked. "So, I think I'm going to read for a little while before we go."

"But Elphie! I still need to pack!"

"Lin, we're going for four days." four green fingers were held up. "Four. You should have started your packing last night when I told you to."

Glinda pouted as she walked beside her and wrapped her arms around the girl's middle.

"Don't even think about it."

"Please?" Blue eyes looked up impossibly wide.

"No."

A whine akin to a puppy came from the blonde.

Fiyero watched the exchange in amusement, trying not to laugh. "How often does that work?"

"More than it should." She admitted with a low growl. "Get off me!"

"Please, Elphie!"

"Fine!" she swatted her friend as her arms tightened around her in a hug. "Now let go of me!"

"Thank you!" Glinda grinned and let her go and instead linked her arm with hers. "And then we'll go to the Emerald City and we'll have the bestest time."

"So you keep saying," Elphaba smirked. "I'm reading on the train if you won't allow me to do so now."

"Fine." Glinda pouted.

After breakfast, the four friends found themselves in the girls' dorm room, the two boys watching with barely concealed laughter and amusement as Elphaba, swiftly losing patience, was helping Glinda to pack.

"I swear by Ozma herself, Glinda Upland if you put one more ridiculous pair of shoes in that case!"

"But-"

"No! No 'but'! Put them down!"

"They go with-"

"Down."

Glinda huffed and put the pink glittery shoes back in her closet.

"Oz help you if you two ever have kids," Ollivander muttered to Fiyero with a smirk.

"Glinda's just a practise run. Or maybe like an excitable puppy." Fiyero shot back and they both laughed.

An hour later, Glinda was finally packed, and Elphaba was ready to set fire to the next pink item she saw her friend trying to sneak in when she thought she wasn't looking. The green girl walked to stand by the window, thankful for the distraction Fiyero was providing when he came to stand behind her and gently massaged her shoulders.

"You'd think we were moving there." she sighed.

"Well, for all intents and purposes, she would do that just so you didn't have to go back home." He smiled at her and kissed her head. "She's just excited. And I know you are too - just not to that extent."

She nodded. "I'm scared too..." she admitted quietly.

"I know. But you'll be fine, we'll be right there with you."

She smiled at that. "Thank you." She turned her head so she could look up at him.

He stopped rubbing her shoulders and hugged her close to him. "I'll always be there for you."

She knew he was saying all of the right things, but she also knew him. "Are you alright? Really, this time," she asked again

"It's nothing. Just another nightmare." he finally admitted, nuzzling her hair.

"What about?" she turned around in his arms when he didn't answer her. "Fiyero, what happened?" Her instinct told her that it was something bad, something worse than the flying monkeys.

"Fae..." he sighed, distracting himself by playing with her hair, he really didn't want to tell her.

"Yero, I want to help you."

"You can't. Just forget about it for now, please?"

Against her better judgement, she complied and she stepped out of his arms. "Alright, we'd better say goodbye to Nessa before we go." she smiled.

"As you wish. Ollivander and I will get us a carriage to take us to the station and we'll meet you outside."

"Sounds perfect, but is there a reason you won't say goodbye to my sister?" she teased.

"Nope." He grinned and left the room with Ollivander and the girls' bags.

"He's hiding something." Elphaba looked as Glinda walked over to her with her friend's hat in her hands. Suddenly something clicked in the green woman's mind. "That day you broke up... It was because of me wasn't it."

The blonde smiled as she put it on Elphaba's head and took hold of her arm. "He'll tell you eventually... And... Yes. He knew he couldn't keep lying to me and... Oz, he didn't want to tell you because of how close we are."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think? Elphie I know you and if you knew that he loved you that day and not me, and me knowing that hurt me, you'd have rejected him when he came to give his heart to you. You didn't deserve to lose your happiness because of a silly idea of mine." Glinda explained, and then perked up. "Oz, this is really happening, isn't it. We're really going." She giggled.

The explanation seemed to be enough for her for now, but she knew she needed to speak to Fiyero about it later. If she remembered... Suddenly distracted from the previous conversation she grinned. "Yep." Elphaba nodded with a laugh and they both left their room, walking down to Nessa's room and they walked inside. "We've come to say goodbye before we go."

"I can't believe the day is finally here! Oh, Fabala, I'm actually rather jealous right now. It's the highest honour." Nessa grinned up at her sister from her bed.

Elphaba beamed as she hugged her sister. "Are you going to stay in bed all day?"

"I haven't decided... I'm feeling rather lazy right now." Nessa answered. "Being in that rotten chair all day is quite exhausting."

Elphaba nodded. "Well don't spend all weekend festering in here. And I'll see you in a few days," she promised.

"I won't." Nessa shook her head. "And you'll tell me of all the sights you've seen? And what your meeting was like?"

"Of course. It will be like you were right there with us." she laughed, giving her younger sister one last hug and she and Glinda left, heading out to where Fiyero and Ollivander were waiting with the carriage.

Soon, the foursome where on the train to the Emerald City, Glinda chattering away animatedly, not even caring if her audience was captive or not, and Elphaba was sprawled across the seat opposite, her head in Fiyero's lap while she read. At some point on the journey, she had fallen asleep with the book open against her chest, eventually lulled to sleep by the feeling of his fingers brushing through her hair.

"Fifi, something's distracting you," Glinda spoke softly after a moment.

He looked up at the blonde. Had he been that obvious? "It's nothing. I just didn't sleep very well last night, hopefully, I'll sleep better tonight."

Glinda didn't look convinced, and Fiyero could have sworn her expression was almost identical to Elphaba's when she saw straight through a lie.

"It's fine, Glinda. Honestly."

She nodded. "I know you'll talk to Elphie eventually." She spoke. She knew the two of them well enough from the moment they'd all become friends, Elphaba and Fiyero confided in each other almost as much as they antagonised each other, and she loved that about them. It didn't take her long to succumb to sleep herself, curling against Ollivander's side.

The journey to the Emerald City took four and a half hours, the train arriving in the station in the late afternoon.

"Fae, we're here." Fiyero gently shook her and collected the book from her hands, marking the page before he closed it. "Viens, mon amour."

"Glin, wake up my love," Ollivander spoke in a soft tone.

Both girls stirred from their slumber, Elphaba scooping up the hat that had fallen before she sat up, and she and Glinda laid eyes on each other with wide eyes. With beaming grins and laughter in the air, they leapt up from their seats and ran from the train in a flurry of black and yellow skirts, clutching each other's hands, leaving their bemused lovers behind to get their bags.

"Just... don't ask." Fiyero laughed, helping his friend to collect their belongings. "Just let them have this moment." Only Glinda could illicit that true expression of excitement from the green girl.

They both eventually found the girls standing in the centre of the bustling square, hands still tightly clasped together, Elphaba looking around her in childlike wonder.

"I want to remember this. Nobody is staring. Nobody is running."

Glinda giggled at her friend.

"I think we've found our place. We belong here, Lin." Elphaba grinned widely.

"Elphie, you look positively emerald!"

Elphaba laughed and looked around at Fiyero. "Everything's all green."

He nodded. "Well, it is the _Emerald _City."

"Shut up. Ruining the moment."

He grinned.

The Emerald Pony Inn was where the group were staying, they dropped off their bags and ventured off into the city in search of food. They were about to enter a café when Glinda was handed a flyer for _Wiz-o-mania _by a passer-by.

"Ooh! This actually looks amazifying! And it's being shown in a couple of hours!" she showed it to the other three.

"Food first, then I can function like a normal human," Fiyero complained as he pushed his way into the small building.

"Well, if you won't go, I will." Elphaba grinned and the four of them found a table to sit at. "Hey!" she pouted and grabbed for her hat as Fiyero swiped it from her head.

"You just had to bring the hat?"

"Yes! What's wrong with it?" she smirked.

"Nothing, sweetheart." He smirked back. "You just don't need to wear it indoors."

She scoffed. "If you're trying to teach me to be a lady you're about twenty years too late." She teased. "I just thought everyone should know they have a witch in their presence."

"Oh, I definitely know it."

"Children, please." Ollivander looked at them both laughing.

Elphaba grinned. Yes, this truly would be a weekend she would never forget in a hurry. Little did she know that it would be for a very different reason than her original plan.

Hours later, still running on the adrenalin high from their journey and seeing _Wiz-o-mania_, the group found themselves in _The Sparkling Emerald_, a dance hall filled with adults young and old, dancing, conversing, enjoying the evening.

"Elphie, come on!" Glinda grabbed her hand and tried to pull her to the dance floor.

"Oh, no. You know very well I don't dance." Elphaba pulled her hand away.

"Please! Come on it'll be fun!" Glinda pleaded and dragged the reluctant green girl into the dance space.

"She's still clueless, isn't she." Ollivander laughed, watching Glinda trying to teach Elphaba to dance.

"Yeah." Fiyero chuckled. "Should have seen her the first night I got here. The day those two became friends. She knew Glinda played some trick on her, she walked straight into the middle of the hall and started dancing these strange moves to her own music. Everyone else was laughing at her then Glinda went up to her and started copying her."

"Takes some strength to do that and not run." Ollivander nodded, and they both grabbed their drinks before finding a table to sit at.

"Glinda, I told you, I can't do this."

"Hush, Elphie, of course, you can. You're getting it!"

Elphaba scowled slightly before allowing a smile on her face. She did have to admit that she was slowly getting the hang of it, even if her friend was only starting off with small moves.

A while later both girls made their way to the table the boys had claimed and Glinda flopped into a chair with as much grace as a newborn giraffe. "Who knew teaching could be so exhaustifying! I don't know how you help Fifi with his studies, Elphie."

"Hey! I'm not that bad a student!" Elphaba pouted as she sat beside her. "And with Fiyero, threats and food work effectively."

"Mostly in that order," he smirked in response. "Sometimes a book to the head too."

"Yes well I can't very well threaten you, you're more powerful. And food doesn't work because you hardly eat." Glinda pouted.

Elphaba laughed softly. "You did very well out there. Thank you for the help."

"Do you think you have one more dance left in you?" Fiyero looked as the uptempo music slowed down.

Elphaba smiled. "I think I can manage it." She looked up as he walked around the table holding out his hand to her, which she took and let him lead her away. "Just so you know, I still have no idea what I'm doing."

"It's alright, just let me lead. Think you can manage to relinquish control for a moment?" He teased, laughing when she lightly shoved him. "Just put your hands on my shoulders," he told her, wrapping his arms around her waist when she complied, and he lead her in an uncomplicated slow dance.

She smiled, looking up at him. "You like to get inside my head, any chance I can return the favour?"

"You're not going to give up are you." It was a statement.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Fine. But this time I really don't know or remember much. It was all a bit of a blur so I don't know what happened, but whatever it was caused Morrible to declare to all of Oz that you were a wicked witch." He sighed.

"Morrible? And you really don't know why she would do that...?" she asked and he shook his head. "But no one knows where she went."

"I know, which is why it confuses me. But that's what happened..."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I'll be alright. As long as I have you, Lin and Ollivander, I'll be fine." She smiled.

He nodded and smiled. "I know. The old trout woman would have to get through me before she got to you. I wonder if I could have her sent to Southstairs for crimes against the crown...? Or is that not my jurisdiction?"

She giggled. "Maybe it's something to ask your parents. But do remember, Yero, she hasn't actually done anything physically to us yet. And in any event, I don't think acts of treason can be stopped when it isn't against the royal family."

"Well... Technically it would be. I am the Crown Prince. And you _are _my girlfriend. And my friends are like family anyway."

"I take it back."

"What?"

"You really are that stupid."

"Hey if you think about it, if we ever got married, that would make you-"

"Don't finish that if you still want a girlfriend by the end of the night." She was _not _Princess material, despite what he thought. There'd be absolutely no way the Vinkun people would accept a green Princess.

He laughed again and kissed her to silence her.

A/N: just to clear up any confusion for the next chapter, it jumps to the next day, Elphaba and Co finally meet the wizard!

StarDust2000, James Birdsong, ziggynero230b thanks for your reviews and sticking with this!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I've used some of the dialogue from the musical when they come to meet the wizard in this chapter... So that, unfortunately, is not mine to claim.

**A Million Dreams**

The wizard wasn't due to see Elphaba until after lunch, so the girls spent their time wandering the city happily, the green girl didn't even mind being dragged into the dress salons, the only thing she bought was a black cloak which had silver strands woven into the fabric which gave it a shimmery look to it. As much as Glinda tried, she couldn't get her friend to buy anything else.

"You really look like a witch now." Ollivander had teased when she put the cloak and her hat on.

Fiyero eventually found his green girl in a book store, hunched over a table with a book open in front of her. "Fae, it's almost time."

She held up a hand, not looking up from what she was reading. "Just one more page."

He smiled and took that raised hand in his own and kissed her palm. "Come now. I'll even buy it for you if it makes you happy."

She reluctantly closed the book, smiling up at him as she handed it over. "Thank you."

"You'll end up opening your own library at this rate." he teased as he went to pay for the book before returning and giving it back to her.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she stuck out her tongue at him before putting it into her satchel.

"Never, my love." he grinned and put his arm around her as they left the store.

Fiyero's vague nightmares flashed up in her mind and she repressed a shudder. "Will you come with me? I know I'll have Glinda there, but I want you there too... Please?"

If Fiyero didn't know he would never be able to say no to his green girl, he definishly knew it now. "Of course, mon coeur." He smiled and they met with Glinda and Ollivander.

"Where was she?" Ollivander asked.

"Take a wild guess." The prince smirked and Elphaba shrugged with an innocent look on her face.

Glinda giggled and the four of them made their way to the Emerald Palace, where they were stopped by a sour-faced looking guard dressed in green.

"State your names and your intention." He told them gruffly.

"Uhm... Miss Elphaba Thropp... These are my friends and my... boyfriend..." The word still felt foreign on her tongue, and she couldn't help but smile every time she said it. "The Wizard requested an audience with me." She finished nervously, holding out the green envelope with the wizard's summons inside.

The guard took it, reading its contents before shoving it back at her roughly, and stepped aside to let the group enter.

Glinda turned her nose up at the man's rude behaviour.

Elphaba blinked owlishly as she looked around her as they walked.

A servant walked to the group. "Welcome to the Emerald Palace, I do hope your journey hasn't been long." The middle-aged woman spoke in a kind voice.

Elphaba looked at the woman in front of her, short in stature, a little rounded. She couldn't help but be reminded of her old Nanny, the old woman had been the only other person in her home to show her any form of affection before she died. "We arrived yesterday. It wasn't too long," she answered.

"Oh, my." The woman looked to Elphaba as though seeing her for the first time. "Well, aren't you a beauty."

Fiyero grinned. "See, told you I wasn't lying."

Elphaba just smiled kindly, unable to find the right words without sounding rude.

"Speechless, that's a first." Ollivander teased.

The woman smiled at the group. "The wizard shouldn't be too long. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"No, thank you," Glinda answered as the rest of her friends shook their heads in response.

"Very well, I hope it goes well for you, my dears." The woman smiled and left the foursome alone.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before another guard had entered the room they were in with a declaration of; "The wizard will see you now!" and they were lead to the Throne Room, all four young adults were silent for once.

The silence didn't last long, however, when a giant golden mask appeared from the corner of the room and a terrible, loud, booming voice bellowed out, causing both girls to shriek in shock and clutch each other tightly, and the two boys leapt backwards.

"I AM OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL! WHO DARES TO ENTER MY PALACE AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE!"

"Elphie... say something...!" The blonde's voice trembled.

After the shock had worn off, and with a sudden burst of confidence, knowing her friends were there with her, Elphaba started to step forward but was kept in place by Glinda's terrified, trembling grip on her arm. "I... My name is Elphaba Thropp, Your Terribleness, and these are-"

"Oh! Elphaba!" A voice from behind the large metal head called out, so different to the booming sound they'd just heard. "Is that you? I am so sorry, it's so difficult to make out faces from back there!" Out stepped a portly man with salt and pepper hair, light eyes and a kind smile, he took off his gloves and goggles and advanced on the two girls, paying no mind to the two young men behind them. "So, which is which?"

Glinda visibly relaxed and loosened her grip slightly on her friend's arm, and Elphaba snuck a glance behind her at Fiyero, smiling a little when she saw him looking... or rather... watching her. Yes, should anything go wrong, he'd be there to get them out. She looked back to the man again and stepped away from Glinda's nervous hold on her.

"Ah, Elphaba!" The wizard beamed widely and walked to her, taking hold of her shoulders in a fatherly way. "It's a pleasure. And your friends...?"

"Glinda!" The blonde finally found the use of her legs to move forwards and she shook the man's hand.

"And Fiyero, my beloved, and Ollivander." Elphaba smiled, nodding to the other two and they made their way forward to the girls.

"Ah, the bliss of young love. If you have found it, don't let it go, Elphaba." The wizard told her wisely, and the green girl nodded.

"I don't intend to, sir." she smiled.

Glinda looked up at the large mechanical head with nervous trepidation, as though afraid it would suddenly spring to life again should she get too close. "Sir... what is this?"

"Oh, I know it's a bit much, isn't it? But this is what the people expect, and you have to give the people what they want." He beamed widely again, patting the gadget fondly. "The truth is, I hardly ever let people meet the real me."

'_Spoken like a true politician._' Fiyero thought, repressing the urge to roll his eyes as he watched Elphaba start to shrink back into herself, and he took hold of her hand.

The green witch looked up at him with scared eyes, knowing it was too late to run now, and yet, every instinct was screaming at her to do so. The look in his eyes, his calm exterior seemed to have the desired trick, however, and her nerves were calmed. As long as he was with her, she was going to be fine. She hadn't even realised she was being spoken to until her name was called.

"Sorry... I... I'm so happy to be here." Elphaba smiled despite the butterflies still turning somersaults in her stomach.

"Good! Because that's what I do best. I love to make people happy. I never had a family of my own, so the people of Oz became that family."

"Your Ozness, that's why we're here. We must alert you to something bad-" Elphaba was cut off as the wizard waved a hand to silence her, Glinda floated to her other side with Ollivander as the wizard spoke again.

"Please, Elphaba. I am the wizard of Oz! know everything! Before I help you, you must, of course, prove yourself first."

This time, instead of keeping her stood beside her, Glinda tried to push Elphaba forward, but she refused to move from Fiyero's side. "How?"

"Well, for instance, I've heard so much about your powers, but unless I see them for myself, I'm afraid I just don't believe what I'm told."

"Oh... Well, I am still learning..." Elphaba stated nervously. She felt Fiyero's hand tighten around hers just as he saw Morrible enter the room, an action she mistook for reassurance, not the fear he started to feel.

"Now come, Elphaba, do not do yourself a disservice. I have been training you, after all." Morrible chimed as she entered further into the room.

"Madame Morrible!" Glinda and Elphaba gasped.

"I see you're already acquainted with my Press Secretary! Madame, please fetch the book!" the wizard ordered happily.

"Right away, Your Ozness." Morrible turned on her heel and left the room.

"Fae, something doesn't seem right," Fiyero whispered in her ear, but as he feared, she wasn't listening to him, and just as swiftly as the old crow left, she was back with a thick, heavy, leather-bound book in her hands.

"Madame, forgive me... but Press Secretary?!" Glinda clapped happily, and Elphaba laughed at her friend.

"Yes, dearie! I've risen up in the world, and you could too, for the wizard is a generous man."

"What is it you would like me to do?" Elphaba asked, though she'd soon regret the words leaving her mouth.

"Well, this is my Monkey servant, Chistery, he always watches the birds, you see. He'd so long to fly as free as they do, and I'd love to give him that chance." The wizard spoke as the Monkey made his way into the room.

Glinda finally caught sight of the book. She'd thought it a myth that such a powerful book existed. "Is that... the Grimmerie?" She reached out to touch it.

"Why, yes, my dear." Morrible held the book away from the blonde. "You mustn't touch, dearie. It contains much power."

"How exactly can I help him do that...?" Elphaba asked the wizard while her friend and former Head Shiztress conversed.

"Perhaps a levitation spell?" Morrible suggested, turning away from her conversation with Glinda.

Elphaba froze, looking at Fiyero, silently questioning if she should.

He knew she remembered his dreams, and now he too had a dreaded sense of deja vu. It was now or never, and he hated the situation she was now stuck in with no way out. He gave her a slight nod, leaning in to whisper in her ear; "Whatever happens, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, you've never struck me as the type of woman to seek permission from anyone, much less a man, to act on a request."

"I apologise if I speak out of turn, Madame, but I do not need Fiyero's permission to do anything. He merely calms my nerves."

The wizard laughed cheerily at the girl's snark, she reminded him so much of a woman he once loved so long ago. "Don't lose that spark, Miss Elphaba. It's a refreshing trait in a young woman such as yourself. I daresay your mother has instilled that belief?"

Elphaba blushed and looked down at the floor. "My mother died when I was a child, Your Ozness. I'm afraid I don't know what she was like."

"Oh, I do apologise." He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, and she shook her head.

Morrible opened the book to the levitation spell and she put it into Elphaba's hands.

The green girl looked down at the page with intrigue. "What curious writing..." she spoke softly as she wandered a short way from her friends before lowering herself to her knees to study the book better. The words at first glance looked to be in a foreign language, but, as if before her very eyes, the words formed as though she were able to always read it. She was only half-listening to what her former Head Shiztress was saying to the people in the room, and what would happen next would shake the young woman's resolve and curse herself for reading aloud. Suddenly there was a terrible, awful screeching coming from Chistery as he writhed in pain, trying to clutch at something unseen on his back, and she stopped abruptly, mid-spell. "What... what's happening?!"

Glinda shrieked and leapt at Ollivander for comfort.

"It's hurting him! I don't think a simple levitation spell should hurt! What's happening to him?!" Elphaba shouted as she crawled forward to help the poor creature. "Chistery, speak to me, tell me what's wrong! Why won't he answer?!" she looked up, panicked and terrified. She scrambled back as a pair of black wings tore from the creature's back, and she stared up in horror at Fiyero. "No..."

The prince ran to her and fell down beside her, gathering her close to him quickly, thankful that they were being ignored at the moment.

Glinda just stared at her friend with frozen terror and complete helplessness. She found herself rooted to the spot, unable to give her best friend the comfort she so desperately needed.

"You were right..." she whispered through gasps of breath. "Yero you were... Oh, Oz, what did I do...?" she looked around wildly, needing to breathe but she found that she couldn't.

"Fae, look at me!" He watched as panicked dark eyes stared up helplessly at him. "Come on, breathe," he told her, guiding her through deep breaths until her panic attack had passed. "Elphaba, mon coeur, we'll figure this out," he told her gently, keeping her close to him.

Fortunately, the rest of their exchange had gone unnoticed by Morrible and the Wizard.

Elphaba swallowed thickly before speaking out again. "I... I need to reverse it... Madame, how do I reverse it?" She pulled herself out of Fiyero's embrace and grabbed for the book, already flicking through the pages of jumbled up words, looking for a reversal spell.

"You can't. Spells in that book are irreversible."

The words froze her in place and she looked up with a heartbroken look in her eyes. "You planned this! You set this up!" She felt her anger rise, that familiar crackle of her magic electrifying her veins and she scrambled to her feet with the book clutched tight against her chest, and a curtain was pulled back to reveal the extent of what she'd done. Glinda's mouth opened in terror, but no sound escaped her. "No!" Elphaba gasped, horrified by the consequence to her spell. No, there had to be a way to fix this... she just needed time to study the book, time to figure out what each spell was. Time she didn't have. She barely registered Fiyero standing beside her, didn't see the horror on his face at what had happened, or the heartbreak and love for his girl's plight, the longing to take her as far away from the Palace as possible.

A wicked grin formed on Morrible's lips. "Yes, dearie. You and your friends would benefit from this, just think of the power you could have!" She told the girl gleefully.

"How is this for good?! You promised I would make good, how is this it?!" Elphaba shrugged off Fiyero's arm.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba, you'll soon see. Your Ozness, they would make such incredible spies-!"

"What?! Spies? What for?!"

The wizard faltered, his eyes flickering to the young woman so caught up in her own panic and guilt. "You're right. Spies is... a little harsh."

Again, Elphaba swallowed numbly, trying to rid the lump in her throat unsuccessfully. When did her dream turn into such a nightmare? This time she didn't push her boyfriend away when he once more offered a comforting arm, and she looked up at the kind-eyed man's face as he stood in front of them.

"What about scouts? Yes, that sounds better. That could work, they'll fly around Oz and report back with any unwanted Animal activity."

And just like that, her illusion was shattered. The final embers of hope dimmed to ash as she came to the sickening realisation. He knew, and he was the one behind all of the Animal disappearances. Fiyero had been right about it all along. She felt her knees tremble and grow weak, and she slumped against her boyfriend. "You... you're behind it all..." she whispered brokenly. "You need someone with power, someone to read this book... Because you can't... Can you!"

"Exactly! Elphaba, with your magic, with your vast unlimited power, we can work together and help unite Oz against the enemy! The Animals! All of you could!" He looked around at the four young adults.

"No! No, I can't do that, I won't!" Elphaba shouted as Glinda expressed her gratitution, Ollivander looked on nervously and Fiyero was too angry to speak.

Elphaba tore herself from the safety of his arms and fled the room, bringing him out of his anger for a moment.

"Elphie, no!" Glinda called after her. "I'll get her back!"

"No, I'll go," Fiyero told her, forcing himself to remain calm, he wanted nothing more than to flee the city with Elphaba, but his recent dream remained stuck in his mind.

"We'll both go." Glinda ran out of the room after her friend, seeing a flash of green at the end of the corridor running into another room.

"Your Ozness, Madame, if there's anyone who can talk her round, it's us. Please, just let us try." Fiyero pleaded. He hated what he was about to do, he knew it could potentially jeopardise his relationship, but having her hate him for a while was better than possibly never seeing her again. At least he'd be able to make it up to her while she was still there.

"Very well, but do not let her leave the Palace! I will send for my guards at-"

"No! Forgive me, sir, but she scares easily. She's likely to retaliate." Fiyero left the room, following the shouting coming from the room at the far end of the corridor. If he didn't break up their argument it would be worse for everyone.

"Why couldn't you stay calm for once! Why must you fly off the handle!" Glinda ranted.

"You saw what I did in there! Do you think I wanted this to happen?! I refuse to stand there while he suppresses those who cannot fight back!" Elphaba snapped, shoving the Grimmerie into her satchel with her other book.

"I hope you're happy, you could have hurt your cause!"

"I might've known you would agree to it! It is your own ambition after all! Forget the helpless, just think about yourself, as always!"

Fiyero burst into the room, his hands raised in surrender as Elphaba spun and raised her own in defence, only to drop them quickly when she saw him. "Glinda, it's alright. Go back to Ollivander, I can take it from here."

"But-"

"Go. Arguing isn't going to solve the problem right now." He told her gently.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Glinda left the room, heading back into the Throne Room. "She'll just... be a moment..." Glinda spoke as the two adults looked at her expectantly.

"So the best friend failed to win her around, now it's the lover's turn," Morrible smirked.

"I didn't fail!" Glinda huffed.

Fiyero sighed and walked to Elphaba slowly and held her in his arms. "Fae, you're shaking." he closed his eyes when she tried to cover up a sniffle into his shoulder.

"All along... All along he knew and..." she broke off with a sob, though no tears fell. "We have to stop him."

"Fae, no. Not right now."

"Why not? Yero, the longer we wait-"

"Elphaba you heard him. He needs a common enemy. What's to stop him from making that enemy you because you took a stand? I know you want to do what's right, and I love you for it, but I'm not ready to lose you yet. Yes, it's selfish of me, but I can't keep you safe if you do this."

"Then what do we do?" She looked up at him. "No... Oh, no, you know I can't-"

"Fae, we don't have much of a choice, mon amour. I have a plan, but I need your brilliant mind to execute it, but not right here, not right now."

"You can't expect me to just cast my morals aside, to stand back while he terrorises the helpless and silences the Animals! I can't do that, not even for us!"

"I'm not asking you to! I'd never ask that of you!"

"Then what are you asking of me?!" she snapped.

"To wait! Whatever happens, right now, it needs to happen from the inside."

Her anger dissipated, though still there, she saw his point.

"And I'll be right there with you." He told her and slowly stepped away from her, a twinge of guilt in his gut and ice dropping in his heart when he saw the dark, unforgiving look on her face. "Should we go back in?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Whatever this plan is, Tiggular. It had better be good, and it had better be worth it." she glared at him, turning her head away when he stepped in for a kiss. "No. Not right now."

"You won't stay mad at me forever, love." He told her, forcing a grin to his lips that he truly did not feel, and the pair walked back to the Throne Room.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face." she hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, how lovely of you to join us again," Morrible smirked.

"I'm sorry for my overreaction, Your Ozness... I got overwhelmed with all the shock and the information." Elphaba forced the words from her throat as though she'd choke on them at any moment. Fiyero really needed to have the best plan in the world, because being back in the room with the two adults was making her skin crawl.

"It's understandable, Elphaba. It's a lot to take in." The wizard nodded. "So, what do you say? Will you allow me to raise you and your friends high?"

The anger Glinda had previously felt disappeared and she looked at her friend with pleading eyes. "Unlimited." she mouthed.

Elphaba looked between her friends and Fiyero and slowly she nodded. "Yes... I... Once we graduate, I'd be honoured to join you." She hoped she sounded genuine.

"That's wonderful! Now, I understand that it's been a long and eventful afternoon, so I'll let you kids go and enjoy the rest of the city!" The wizard beamed.

Elphaba made to turn away when she felt something tugging on her skirt. "Chistery," she spoke softly and knelt down to his level. "Oh, Chistery, I'm so sorry..." she whispered, and to her surprise, the Monkey hugged her, and she slowly returned the hug.

"He seems to have got attached to you," Ollivander spoke up at last, causing the green girl to laugh a little.

"That's a mistake," she told him and stood up once she released the Monkey, and turned to her friends. "Let's get out of here." she sighed heavily, and walked out, not waiting for them as they too hurriedly followed suit.

"Do you trust her, Your Ozness?"

"Time will tell, Madame. You know her better than I, after all."

"It does seem suspicious to me... She's usually so outspoken against any wrongdoings. I'd have thought she'd have listened to Miss Upland more. Master Tiggular is good with the ladies and saying the right thing, but I don't think he's that good to win over the conscience of Miss Thropp."

"Chistery! Follow them. Report back to me with any evidence that we may have been tricked." The wizard ordered.

Chistery left the room quickly, but he had no intention of betraying Miss Elphaba and her friends. He flew out of the palace with a screech and landed at Glinda's feet just as she was about to step into the waiting carriage.

"Oh, sweet Oz! Can nothing else upset my heart today!" Glinda shrieked.

"Lin, come on, what's going on out there?" Elphaba stood and poked her head out. "Chistery?"

Glinda climbed inside as the Monkey clambered in and climbed on to the seat beside Fiyero, and Elphaba sat beside him. "You didn't want to stay did you," she spoke sadly as the carriage took them back to their hotel.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I did initially write this chapter and the previous as one... But I felt that it ended up being too long... Almost 8k words... So I cut it down... If I made my chapters longer that 4-5k words would you guys still read it?

**A Million Dreams**

"Fiyero, if that's you, I swear-"

"It's just me, Elphie..." Glinda spoke up gently, slowly walking towards her friend who was stood on the balcony overlooking the city. "It's getting cold out here." She told her and put the cloak around her friend's shoulders.

Elphaba sighed softly, letting her head drop forward, and her hands pulled the fabric around herself as she shivered. "I'm sorry..."

"I know... And so is he... Elphie, if you just hear him out, I'm sure whatever it is you fought about can be worked out."

"Glinda, if I go anywhere near him right now, there won't be a relationship to save. I've just had to compromise everything I believe in on the back of some plan that I don't even know about, much less how it will work!"

"Which is why you should talk to him. This is just your first fight as a couple, think about how many times you fought before?"

"He's never asked me to sacrifice what I believe in before."

"It wasn't a request I took lightly, Elphaba." Fiyero stood by the door.

"Don't you dare come near me." She growled, raising a hand in his direction when he made himself known.

He sighed and shook his head, feeling drained from the arguing they'd done over the last couple of hours. "Fae, please. Just let me explain it all properly. That's all I'm asking. And then if you still want to...walk away..." He left the sentence unfinished, he couldn't bear to think of the alternative if she didn't talk to him. He knew he messed up as soon as he first told her they had no choice, he just hoped with everything inside that she would eventually give him another chance. "Please."

She slowly lowered her arm, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "I will... But not right now... Right now, Fiyero, I'm still hurting, and I'm still trying to process everything that's happened today."

"Fae..." He stepped forward, and as he did, she stepped back behind Glinda which made him stop and he nodded. "Alright... But I would like it if we worked things out before we go back to school."

"I'm not making promises." Even as she said it, she didn't mean it.

He took that and left the girls alone.

Glinda stayed silent throughout, watching them with sad eyes and she hugged her friend, closing her eyes when she felt the taller girl's body shaking. "Oh, Elphie..." she whispered.

Elphaba could feel a horrible pain in her chest. '_So this is what a broken heart feels like..._' she thought bitterly, and the urge to cry was stronger than she'd ever felt in her whole life. She wanted to run after him, tell him that they were okay, but what he'd talked her into doing - even with the best of intentions - had hurt her beyond words.

Glinda gently combed her fingers through her friend's long, ebony hair as she whispered softly in her friend's ear. '_Ironic how we've both cried over the same man...' _She thought.

"You've got no idea what this supposed plan is, have you." Ollivander walked over to his friend.

Fiyero shook his head. "I just had to say _something _to stop her from making herself the enemy." he sighed. "And yeah, it hurts like a kick to the gut. But I can try and make it up to her, it will just take a long time..."

"A very long time." He ignored the glare his friend gave him. "You're the one brainless enough to pretend you have a plan."

"I do have one! It's just... bones right now." Fiyero sighed.

"You need to figure it out quickly, because if looks could kill-"

"Trust me, I know... she'd turn me to stone if she could."

After twenty long minutes of silence, Glinda started to sing softly. _"When you're weary, feeling small. When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all. I'm on your side when times get rough, and friends just can't be found._"

Elphaba smiled a little as she recognised what her friend was trying to do.

The blonde looked up at her. _"Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down."_

_"When you're down and out, when you're on the street, when evening falls, when it falls so hard, I will comfort you." _Elphaba sang softly, giving her friend a sad smile before continuing, her voice gaining in strength and still trembling; _"I'll take your part when darkness comes and pain is all around."_

Glinda gripped Elphaba's hands in her own, allowing her best friend to draw strength from her as they both continued in harmony, both unaware of their now captive audience. _"Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down..._

_Sail on silvergirl, sail on by. Your time has come to shine, all your dreams are on their way. See how they shine. If you need a friend, I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind..." _

"You'll never be alone, Elphie..."

Elphaba reached up and wiped her tears away and looked at her friend. "Lin..."

"I know, Elphie. I know... Just... come in when you're ready, and then we can go and get something to eat before we pack up to go home."

"You don't mind going home a day early?"

"I'd have gone back this afternoon, but we were all tired and fell asleep... And..."

"With Fiyero and I arguing too..." Elphaba finished, nodding in understanding.

Glinda smiled sadly, giving her friend's hand one final gentle squeeze before she walked inside the hotel room. "You have an awful lot of making up to do. This plan, whatever it is, needs to be worth it, Fifi." She told him, but she wasn't angry with him. She regarded him with the same sad eyes she'd given Elphaba for the past half an hour. "I'd give her a few minutes to collect herself before you go out there to her..."

He nodded, grimacing. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't..." she admitted. "I just had to show her somehow she would never be on her own and... I think it worked..." she added. "I'm going to wash up before dinner," she left him alone, heading to the bathroom she shared with Elphaba.

Ten minutes later, Fiyero tentatively ventured outside. "Fae?" He called to her nervously.

Even before she heard him she'd known he was there. She wanted to still be mad at him, she wanted to throw him from the room with her magic as easily as the wind would blow a leaf, but she couldn't bring herself to. Her resolve crumbled instantly with the nickname and she turned to face him, flinging herself at him and hugged him tightly. "I hate fighting like this..." Her voice was small and quiet.

He sighed in relief and hugged her back, closing his eyes as he inhaled her scent and nuzzled her neck. "Oh, my Fae... So do I..." _Never again. _He vowed silently. He would never again cause her that much hurt and heartbreak, or allow them to fight as bad as that.

She clung to his shirt tightly, burrowing herself as close to him as she possibly could. She allowed herself to smile a little as she felt his fingers in her hair. They stayed there wrapped up in their embrace for a while before she looked up at him. "Okay, promise me something..." she spoke, her voice thick with the emotion she felt. She refused to cry now. "We don't fight like that anymore. We talk things through like the adults we are and we don't fly off the handle with each other."

He nodded his agreement and kissed her forehead. "I can manage that."

"Good... because I never want to know this feeling ever again."

"Neither do I, my love."

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was a long way off forgiving him for what he'd done, but she couldn't be mad anymore, deciding to settle for just being hurt by it instead. Hurt was familiar, easier for her to deal with, utter devastation, heartbreak and anger was not. It was the longest, worst day of her whole life long.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You too." She smiled.

Ollivander watched his friends with a smile while Glinda was finishing up getting ready, thankful that the tension had lifted. He walked over to where Glinda was putting the finishing touches to her outfit. "They've made up," he told her.

"Oh, thank Oz! I'm glad." Glinda nodded. "I don't think I could handle a five-hour journey on a train and carriage back to Shiz with those two at each other's throats the way they have been... It's been making Elphie's Monkey agitated." She spun to face him with a hopeful look on her face. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I hope so, dearest. But only they can say for certain. I can't imagine it was easy for Elphaba to relinquish control like that and not know what to expect."

"Fifi's problem is he didn't tell her beforehand..."

He nodded. "And communication is clearly one of the things they need to work on." He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head.

Glinda smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and she frowned. "Elphie was mad at me earlier... For accepting the wizard's offer so quickly... I've never seen her look so betrayed and hurt..."

"Glinda, sweetheart, there's no point in fretting about it now. She loves you too much to stay mad at you forever. Just as she loves Fiyero the same. She's already forgiven you, and I'm sure she'll have Fiyero make it up to her before she even begins to think about forgiving him, I'm sure."

"Too right I will." Elphaba smirked as the couple re-entered the hotel room. She headed over to her closet to pick out a clean black dress before she headed to the bathroom to change.

"Have either of you two heard the saying _'hell hath no fury like a woman_ _scorned_'? Clearly whoever thought that one up has never met a woman like Elphaba." Fiyero commented.

"I can still hear you!"

"The door is supposed to be closed while you're changing your clothes, dear."

"Allez vous faire foutre."

"J'espere."

"Casse toi." She told him and he laughed.

"What did she say?" Glinda looked confused.

"She just told me to go away." Fiyero smirked.

"And before that?"

"I said screw you." Elphaba spoke as she re-emerged from the bathroom, smirking at her friend's shocked face. "What? Just be grateful that's all I said."

"Anyway." Fiyero rolled his eyes at her "My plan will be revealed when we get back to Shiz tomorrow afternoon... I feel that there are too many listening ears and prying eyes in the city especially after what happened. We can meet in my dorm if you want."

Elphaba nodded, she didn't feel comfortable with word getting back to her sister about what happened and what would happen... Not yet at least.

"And what about Chistery?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm not leaving him here. I don't know what to do when we get back to Shiz but... I wouldn't be happy leaving him here." Elphaba answered.

He nodded as the Monkey ambled into view and made his way to the group. Elphaba knelt down to his level to speak to him. She had no idea if he could understand her, but she could at least try. "Chistery, we're just going to go and get something to eat now, but we'll be back as soon as we can. Will you be alright here?"

He nodded in response and gestured towards Fiyero in a questioning manner.

"It's alright, we won't be arguing again. We've made up." _Sort of. _"You can trust him." She smiled and stood back up to her full height. "We'll go home in the morning." she added and she left with her friends, choosing to stay beside Glinda, much to Fiyero's disappointment. Even though he understood that she needed her friend's comfort more than his for a while, it still stung.

Glinda had cast a sympathetic glance in his direction before turning her attention back to Elphaba.

"Do you think I could eventually help him to speak?" Elphaba asked as they crossed the street.

"You honestly think he could be an Animal?" Ollivander looked at her questioningly.

She shrugged. "I dunno, he could be. He seemed intelligent enough to understand me just now, and understood that Yero and I were fighting and wanted to know if everything was okay again."

"I think it's worth a try." Fiyero winced and nodded. There was no getting around the biggest fight of their relationship so far, and they'd barely been together for two weeks. "He trusts you and knows you want to help him, Fae."

"It's just... What do I do for the two months of the summer break? I can't very well bring him back to Munchkinland with me... Nessa and my father hate magic, especially mine, and if they find out what happened today, I may not have a home to go back to, and I can forget going back to Shiz."

Glinda squeezed her friend's shoulders in a comforting gesture. "We could always leave him at Shiz? I don't think Momsie and Popsicle would allow me to take him either..." she suggested.

"All on his own?"

"Let's decide all of that when we have to. First, we need to get back, and then we all need to settle down again, Chistery included. It's been a strange and trying couple of days." Fiyero looked at the two women beside him.

"He's right. We're all still reeling from today and emotions are still high." Ollivander agreed.

Elphaba nodded and fell silent as they walked into the nearest restaurant they could find. Dinner, for once, was a quiet affair for the foursome, it seemed that the young Gillikin was right, they were still trying to process the day's events, and it was taking a toll on them all emotionally, mentally and physically. They couldn't wait to retreat back to their hotel rooms.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba! Miss Glinda! I'd just like to congratulate you both once more on a successful meeting with Oz himself this afternoon! I'm so thrillified that he deemed you both worthy of the highest positions at his side!" Madame Morrible approached them as they left the restaurant.

Elphaba's anger flared once more, her dark eyes flashing dangerously, and was about to argue with the fish-like woman when Glinda answered for her.

"Thank you, Madame. Elphie and I are so grateful for the opportunity and we won't let him down. Come along, Elphie." The blonde had to forcibly drag her friend down the street. "Calm, Elphie... that's it, keep walking..." she whispered to her.

"I do hope that Chistery isn't too much trouble for you!"

Elphaba wrenched herself away from Glinda and turned on her heel, glaring. "The treatment you gave that poor creature is evil and abhorrent!"

Morrible cackled. "Oh, but dearie, I'm not the one who disfigured the creature and gave it wings. I'm not the one who created an abomination."

"Elphie, no!"

The green witch screeched and threw her hands out towards the older woman, throwing a wave of power towards her and launching her off her feet into the nearest building. So caught up in her anger and frustration Elphaba barely registered Fiyero running to her and trying to calm her down. "Get off me." she didn't see him standing in front of her, but she smacked his hands away nonetheless. "I'm not done with her yet."

Morrible staggered to her feet with a twisted smirk on her face. "I'd be careful if I were you dearie. You wouldn't want to make an enemy of me. Or the Wizard. Words are powerful."

"Fae, come on. She's not worth it." He told her gently.

"I should turn that woman into a trout."

He'd have laughed if the situation wasn't so tense. If she wasn't so angry. "My love, you're tired. You'd make a mistake with your spell." He chose to say instead.

Glinda and Ollivander had already walked ahead and were nowhere to be seen.

As though she wasn't in her own body, Elphaba had let herself be lead back to the hotel by Fiyero, but she barely noticed a thing until she was back in her room and Glinda was glaring at her.

"Elphaba, you can't keep flying off the handle like that! One day it's going to get you into trouble we can't get you out of!"

"What was I supposed to do, Glinda?! Walk away while she blamed me for something I didn't even know I was doing?!" Elphaba snapped while she pulled her bag from her closet.

"I don't think that's what she's saying." Ollivander stepped in.

"Of course it is! When I get too emotional, too angry, my magic takes over. It always has." Clothes were being thrown into the bag untidily where it lay open on her bed.

"And you told the truth when you told the Wizard you're still learning. You've been given the basic techniques this past school year, and you can use that to teach yourself how to stay calm, self-control doesn't come naturally to most people." He told her.

Fiyero nodded. "He's right. Fae, you're smart, you're a quick learner. If you tried you'd get it easily."

"Don't you think I've been trying?!"

"That's not what I said, or meant and you know it."

She didn't respond to that.

"I just hope you haven't hurt your cause. If Morrible goes back to the Wizard-"

"He won't." Fiyero cut across the blonde. "She was trying to get a rise out of her and it worked. But she did it in front of us, and a street full of people. If questioned they could say it was self-defence on Fae's part."

Glinda sighed softly and dropped down on her own bed, kicking off her heels.

"Listen, it's late, and we should all try and get some sleep if we want to set off after breakfast tomorrow." Ollivander spoke up after a tense few minutes of silence while Elphaba finished packing her clothes and her books away, shoving the small satchel into the bag too.

The green girl nodded, though she doubted she, or any of them would be able to sleep after the day's events. "Goodnight." she put her now packed bag by the door as Fiyero walked to her.

"I really am sorry for today." He told her gently as he held her arms, stroking them softly.

She nodded again. "I know... I just need time, Yero... My head is just..." she trailed off with a sigh.

"I know, my love, I know." He leaned in to kiss her and winced a little when she turned her head away again, so settled a kiss on her cheek. "Night, Fae." he said quietly and left the room, Ollivander following behind him and they closed the door. "Hey, at least she's not looking at me like she wants to burn me from the inside out anymore." He grinned at his roommate for the weekend, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Ollivander sighed and nodded. "She just needs to calm down. I'm sure once you explain everything, it will become clear to us all." He told him and they both retreated to their own room for the night, but sleep wouldn't come easily for the four young adults.

A/N: and obviously the song I used here isn't mine, it was John Barrowman's version of the song bridge over troubled water


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thank you again for the reviews guys! Glad you're enjoying it! Stardust2000 no! Please don't cry! Well... Actually, I can't talk... I cried when I wrote it... Cried again when I typed it up... And for the guest review, yes I'm aware of who _wrote _the song... I just forgot to add it... But I didn't use the 1970's version... I used the most recent because there have been _many _incarnations of that song with a few changes to lyrics here and there. So yes, the true credit for the lyrics is Simon and Garfunkel, but the _version _I used was not... I hope that clears up the confusification. :)

**A Million Dreams**

The following morning, Ollivander looked up from the breakfast table, seeing both girls enter the room. Neither of them looked as though they'd slept, hardly surprising since he and Fiyero hadn't slept much either, the other male was still in their room with the excuse of needing to pack, but Ollivander knew better, knew his friend was still hurt by the previous day's events. "Morning, ladies."

Elphaba sat down and Glinda waved a little, taking the coffee cup from the table and drank from it.

"Of course you can share my coffee, dearest," he said dryly, smirking.

Elphaba managed a small laugh, propping her head upon the palm of her hand. "Where's Fiyero?"

"He should be down soon, he's just making sure we've got everything." He told her, adding in his head; '_And feeling sorry for himself_.'

She nodded, reaching over for a bread roll from the plate in the middle of the table.

"Elphie, are you not coming to get something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, I'll be alright with this." She held up the roll before taking a small bite.

"Come on, Elphie, you barely ate yesterday... And we have a long journey to make soon."

"Lin, honestly, I'll be alright, thank you."

Glinda headed off to get some toast, she came back with it and a plate of fruit that she shoved under her friend's nose. "Here."

Elphaba smiled a little and slowly started picking at them, sitting in silence until she cleared her plate, receiving pointed looks from Glinda each time she paused to push the plate away. As annoying as it was, she did appreciate her friend's concern.

Soon the three of them stood up and left the dining area once they'd finished. Elphaba looked directly at Ollivander. "He's avoiding me isn't he."

He paused. "I think... I think he meant well yesterday and wasn't expecting it to blow up in his face as it did. So his pride is just a bit hurt. He's not avoiding you."

'_Liar. Of course, he is.' _Elphaba thought. "It's just... It would have been nice to have been forewarned of his reckless idea, you know...?"

He nodded. "I know, and he knows too, now at least. For now, let's just concentrate on getting back home."

Fiyero met with them in the foyer with their bags and a newspaper in his hands, Chistery was perched contentedly on his back. "Well, it looks like we have an excuse for this little guy now."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked as he handed her _The Emerald Chronicle. _

"Read the headline."

'_DISASTROUS EXPERIMENT GONE WRONG AS FLYING MONKEYS SPOTTED AROUND THE EMERALD PALACE' _She looked up with wide eyes.

"I don't understand..." Glinda spoke softly as she read over her shoulder.

"They're claiming it to be an unknown source of wicked and dark magic. We could say that we saved him but we got here too late?" Fiyero shrugged. "Of course, we all know the truth that it was a cruel trick that Fae was trapped in..." he trailed off, stepping forward to catch Elphaba in his arms as her legs buckled beneath her.

"I didn't... I don't... It wasn't my fault..." Elphaba gasped.

"I know. Mon amour, je sais..." he said soothingly.

Ollivander took the paper from her, reading the article aloud. "The discoveration comes after four young adults were received by the Wizard - a rare occasion for many, held in the highest regard for all. There has been no word from Press Secretary Morrible who is the former Head Shizstress at Shiz University, but it is widely believed that it was an act of wickedness and jealousy against the group of young adults just barely out of their teens, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus among them. A source claims that it was a sorcery experiment gone awry by a servant of the Wizard who was seen leaving the Palace late Saturday evening."

"So they've used some poor innocent to cover up their misdeeds!" Glinda spat.

Elphaba huddled herself closer to Fiyero while the article was being read out, she couldn't even bring herself to smile when Chistery tried to comfort her. "I want to go home..." she whispered quietly to her friends. "Leave that vile rag here, I'm sure we'll hear of it when we get back to Shiz..."

Ollivander nodded, tossing the newspaper into a nearby bin before going to the desk to check the four of them out before the group headed out of the hotel into a waiting carriage that took them to the train station.

"Oh!" Elphaba gasped when she glanced at the return train tickets in her hands. "I forgot...-"

"It's alright, we can get new ones," Fiyero told her gently.

Elphaba nodded and watched as he disappeared into the crowded ticket office. The image of him with the Monkey attached to his back like a child would have made her laugh if her thoughts weren't so dark. Everything was her fault, and she didn't see a way to put it right.

"There are times when I wish people didn't recognise me," Fiyero grumbled as he walked back to them, handing over newly-paid-for train tickets.

Ollivander chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Because then I wouldn't have women trying to flirt with me who wear too much makeup and so much perfume that their second job may well be a-"

"Fiyero!" Glinda gasped, and Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh come on! You didn't see it!"

"Should I even ask how you know about such things?" Elphaba smirked.

"Well... not me personally. Avaric would."

"That doesn't surprise me. There are only two reasons women would go to bed willingly with him. Drunk or he's paid for it."

"Elphie!"

Fiyero just grinned proudly at her. "She's probably got it right though, Glinda."

"How would she know?"

"Because it's common knowledge through the school he's a creep and a pervert." Elphaba shrugged as they boarded the train.

To pass the time on their journey, the two couples distracted themselves by playing a card game, trying to shake away the feelings of sadness and hurt that tainted what should have been a happy time. The two girls found they couldn't even celebrate getting to work with the Wizard once they graduated.

"You're cheating! Chistery is helping you!" Glinda pouted.

"Glinda, he can't even speak, so how can he help us?" Fiyero smirked. "I can't help that Fae is the one with the brains here," he added and laughed as Chistery let out an indignant screech from behind him and Elphaba. At least the Monkey could understand them.

"I know. Ignore that horrible, mean cupcake." Elphaba smirked at the Monkey.

"Elphie!"

"Dearest, it's your turn." Ollivander reminded the blushing blonde.

Halfway through the journey, the four of them had given in to sleep and didn't wake until they arrived back at the train station at Shiz. With it being Sunday, there weren't as many carriages to and from the school, so the group started to walk the twenty-five-minute trip back to the university.

"With a bit of luck, we won't be seen by too many people." Elphaba sighed. '_Maybe I can avoid Nessa for a while...' _She thought. Even for lunchtime, Sundays was always a quiet day for the school. "We'll take our bags up... What about Chistery? Where will he go?"

"Give me your cloak, and I'll take him to my room," Fiyero suggested, and the green witch unlaced her cloak from around her neck, handing it over. He wrapped the Monkey inside of it, making sure that it wasn't too tight around him. "Hm... You still look like a witch with the hat even without the cloak."

She laughed a little, the very vague and distant memory of her proclamation ringing in her ears. Friday afternoon seemed but a lifetime ago when in reality it was just two days ago. "We'll meet you in your room once we're done." she allowed a small smile on her lips.

Fiyero nodded and watched as both girls left with their bags, and he and Ollivander left for their own rooms.

Once in their dorm, both girls carelessly flung their bags by their respective closets.

"Elphie...?"

The tired looking witch looked over at her friend. "I know, Lin..." she sighed and collapsed back on her bed, moments later was joined by Glinda. "I'm scared too..." The girls quickly gathered each other in a hug, neither one knowing who needed the comfort more.

An hour later, the four of them were seated in Fiyero's dorm room, the two women sprawled out side by side on his bed covered by Elphaba's cloak, while he and Ollivander were sat in chairs beside them.

"Alright, now don't hate me... any more than you already do." he started.

"I don't hate you, Yero." Elphaba looked up at him. "But what is it?"

"When I first told you I had a plan... it was more like... an idea. I didn't lie to you I just... hadn't had the time to think it through,"

"So it was a spur of the moment thing to stop Elphie from flying off the handle at the Wizard and Morrible?" Glinda asked.

"And have her direct all that anger and frustration on to you? Wow, smart move, Tiggular," Ollivander smirked.

"I know it wasn't the best idea... But it worked! And I do, however, have a plan now." Fiyero looked at his friends. "I never said I wasn't brainless."

"I'm listening." Elphaba sighed before anyone else could comment.

"Okay, so I'm right with one thing, to help the Animals we have to work from the inside. Hear me out on this. With your connection to Dillamond, and now with Chistery, the Animals are going to - eventually- see that you're trying to help them."

"And how do we find them and help them to escape?"

"Well, that's where I can come in. He sends the Gale Force after them, right? Well, if I joined, worked my way up, I could use that information we get to lead the men in another direction, and we help the Animals escape that way."

Elphaba looked up with raised eyebrows as she listened. She had to admit, she was impressed.

"Just one problem there..." Ollivander spoke up after a quiet moment while they digested the information. "The Gale Force are not the kind of men to listen to reason. You'd have to prove yourself and I know them to be cruel," he added, effectively bursting the bubble of hope.

Glinda shuddered, she'd heard the rumours too. "The rumour is that they took a child away from its father and mother after the man got into a fight with one of them." she paled. "They beat the man... and what they did to that poor woman..."

"Well..." Fiyero scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I'll just have to play the Prince card a few times, won't I."

"Yero, if this ends with you getting hurt, then I'd rather we scrapped the idea altogether... I know you want to help, my beloved, but to lose you for my cause, I just... I don't know what I'd do." Elphaba pushed herself up so she was sitting up rather than lying down. She felt a little silly for her overreaction now she realised he really was trying to help.

He sighed and reached for her hand, smiling when she allowed him to hold it. "We'll think of something."

"We will." she agreed, and fell silent for a moment until; "I think I'm hungry now." The statement was punctuated by growling sounds from herself and her friends, sending them all into a bout of laughter.

"Come on." He helped her to her feet, Ollivander didn't get a chance to offer his hand as Glinda rolled less than elegantly off the bed in a swirl of blue skirts into a heap on the floor. Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "She did that earlier, she failed then too," she commented and dragged the small blonde up to her feet, and the four of them left the dorm building.

"I don't believe it!" Glinda gasped.

"What?" Elphaba looked around.

"That's a carriage from home, my parents are here! But why?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll find out after dinner," Elphaba commented.

"I told you that you should have eaten more than fruit this morning." Glinda pointed out, and Elphaba stuck out her tongue.

They headed to the canteen, each grabbing a sandwich and some snacks and they walked out to the courtyard to eat.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were in the city until tomorrow." Nessa wheeled herself over to the group, accompanied by a young olive-skinned woman. "Attricia, these are my friends, and of course, you remember my sister? Fabala is that one." she pointed to the green witch,

"We were, but things got crazy and... I wanted to come back. And 'that one'? Gee, thanks." Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You can say it, you know. 'My sister is green.' She's hardly likely to forget me, and you wouldn't be lying." she added with a smirk.

"Fae, play nice." Fiyero gently nudged her.

The young woman laughed. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and to see you again, Miss Elphaba." she spoke in a gentle tone. "I'm looking after Nessarose while she attends the school."

"Will I see you later, Fabala?" Nessa asked.

"Actually, Nessa... I was hoping to get an early night tonight, I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh... Alright." She smiled to hide her disappointment. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. You can tell me all about your trip if you want?"

Elphaba nodded. "I'm sorry, Nessa."

"It's alright, you can't help being tired. I'll see you all later." She wheeled herself away, Attricia following behind her.

Glinda smiled sadly at her friend.

"I know she wants to hear all about it, but I'm still trying to process it all myself." Elphaba sighed. "I don't know how to explain it all."

"So don't tell her everything, she doesn't have to know everything." Glinda told her and stood up. "I'm going to see what my parents are here for. Are you coming?"

Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba nodded again. "Alright. I'll do that... And are you sure you want your parents to meet me?"

"Of course, Elphie! You're my best friend, you're important to me and you should meet my family. All three of you should."

"If you're really sure..."

"Yes! Now come!" she dragged her friend up and the group headed back to the school, and they saw her parents coming out of the school. Glinda let Elphaba go and threw herself at her parents. "Momsie! Popsicle! Not that I'm not thrillified to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"As you know I'm on the school board, Honey Pot. We were called on to help with the new Head Shizstress. They also called on the Governor of Munchkinland, for reasons that confusify me, but he had some business to attend to and couldn't come." Glinda's mother explained as she hugged her daughter. "Oh, and these must be your friends." she smiled.

"Yes! Elphie, Fiyero and Ollivander. We just got back from the most wonderful trip to the Emerald City!"

Elphaba had long ago given up correcting Glinda's introduction and held out her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Upland."

"Nonsense! Call me Callistra." The older woman pulled the girl into a hug.

_Well, that's where Glinda gets her over-affections from._ Elphaba thought dryly as she awkwardly returned the hug before stepping back.

"And you can call me Jacqou." the older male beamed widely, and seeing the girl's reluctance to be hugged again, decided against the idea. "We've heard so much about all of you. It's about time our daughter met some real friends, not the flakes she claims to be her friends."

Elphaba laughed as Glinda gasped. "Oh, Lin I love your parents already!"

Glinda stomped her foot like a child and pouted.

"My dear girl, we cannot stay, but we'll see you next week when you come home. I do hope your friends will visit during the next school holidays. Maybe you'll finally settle down soon too." Callistra smiled as she hugged and kissed her goodbye, Jacqou doing the same.

"I hope so too." Glinda smiled, missing the hint from her mother.

Fiyero exchanged a look with Elphaba, both realising that the blonde hadn't told her parents about her relationship with Ollivander, a sneaking glance at the man in question told them nothing of his reaction.

The group waved Glinda's parents off, and Elphaba linked her arm with Glinda's. "Lin? A word, please? In the privacy of our dorm?" she put on a sweet tone.

"Of course!" the blonde nodded, oblivious. The two of them walked back to their room. "Aren't my parents just the bestest! I just know that you and Popsicle will get along just fine! He's always interested in that Politics stuff you always go on about!"

"You haven't told them have you."

"What?"

"About Ollivander being your boyfriend."

"Don't be silly! Of course I have!"

"Liar. They know you and Fiyero are no longer together. But they still believe you to be single. Why?"

"Because... Oh, I don't know!" Glinda sighed, wrenching herself from her friend and threw herself on her bed. "Maybe he's not the one... I don't know..."

Elphaba sighed and sat beside her. "It's okay to not know about the future, Lin. You're always telling me not to worry, to enjoy the moment. Listen to yourself for once."

"It's alright for you! Your future is probably mapped out for you with Fifi!"

Elphaba cackled, looking at her. "No, it isn't... But I do see a future with him _there. _What that is, I don't know. Do you see Ollivander when you think about yours."

"No... Maybe... Oh!" Glinda groaned and put her head under her pillow. "Stop making me think!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a smirk on her lips and lay beside her. "Sometimes you have to think. Even for pretty blondes like you." She leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Elphie!"

She cackled again and shook her head, closing her eyes for what she thought was a moment, before she ended up falling asleep curled up with her best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**A Million Dreams**

"Have you thought more about what I said yesterday?" Elphaba watched her friend's reflection in the mirror as she worked on her hair.

"With what?" Glinda avoided her dark eyes.

"Glinda, stop acting so blonde. I refuse to believe anybody is _that stupid._" Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Do you think it's fair on him to keep this up if you don't want him?"

The petite blonde sighed and let the stray ebony curl slip from her fingers once she'd curled it. "I was just being silly. Of course, I love Olie. I think it was just the stress of the weekend making me all panicified. I'll write a letter home today and tell them all about him." she said and she finished one last curl on her friend's head. "What about you and Fifi? Are you gonna tell your father?"

"No. For the same reason that I won't tell him or Nessa about what really happened in the city with that spell. If I tell him about my relationship, that's it for us, he'll find a way to put a stop to it, despite the fact that it was you and Nessa who set us up. No, if Fiyero and I last that long, I'll tell him when we graduate and jump on the next train to the Emerald City with him." Elphaba explained.

Glinda nodded and turned to the dorm room door, looking confused when the sounds of conversation and bustle of a crowd reached their ears. She walked to the door in a swish of pink skirts and opened it to see the other girls that lived in the building walking by. "What's going on?"

A tall redheaded girl stopped and shrugged. "Who knows? All students have been called to the assembly hall. Maybe Morrible wants to tell us she's finally leaving and we can throw a huge party." she smirked and left with the crowd.

Green and pink exchanged a look as the door closed. They both knew that Morrible hadn't been at the school for at least a week.

Elphaba stood and gave a lazy shrug as she headed to her closet, pulling out a long-sleeved dark blue dress before she slipped it on, being careful not to disrupt the work that Glinda had done, the last thing she needed was to be deafened this early in the morning. "It could be the new Head Shizstress that your parents talked about," she spoke. "We'll come back and unpack later." she motioned to the still packed bags that had been left on the floor when they arrived back the previous day, and both girls left the room, following the crowd once the door was locked. "You do realise that we'll see the boys in a minute, and when you do, you and Ollivander will have to talk."

"I know..." Glinda nodded and squeaked. "Oh no..."

Elphaba looked up as the crowd of girls were joined by the boys and Ollivander had slipped his way through, making his way over to the two. "Where's Fiyero?"

Ollivander shrugged. "Still asleep."

Elphaba nodded and saw this as the perfect opportunity for her friends to talk. "I'll go try and get him up."

"Good luck."

"Elphie, wait-!" Glinda cried, but the green girl had already slipped away. She sighed heavily, it was now or never. "Olie, I think I need to tell you something." she found the courage to say as he started to walk ahead.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her again. "What is it?"

"I..." She didn't know what to say. Why did Elphaba have to leave her?! She was always best with words! All Glinda was good for was standing around looking pretty.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything." He looked at her, worried.

"I don't want you to hate me..."

"Glinda, love, whatever it is that's upsetting you, we'll deal with it."

"My parents don't know about us... And I don't know what to tell them... Because we've only been together for almost six weeks and..."

"Alright." He froze for a moment. Surely she was worrying over nothing, they didn't have to define what they were just yet, and now was not the time to make light of the situation as he normally would have. It did sting a bit though. "Alright, we can talk about this more when this... whatever is going on is over." He held her hand. "It will be fine, Glinda, I promise."

"How can you know that?"

He shrugged. "Blind faith? Fiyero's influence? I dunno."

She managed a small giggle at that and she nodded. "Okay..." Suddenly she felt lighter. He wasn't angry with her, and the relief she felt almost floored her.

"Come on, my silly girl."

Another giggle escaped the blonde and they both headed in the direction of the assembly hall.

Upon entering Fiyero's dorm, she rolled her eyes when she realised he hadn't locked the door. But then, why would he? Shiz was the safest place in Oz that she knew, and it wasn't likely that anyone would break into a Prince's dorm. She looked around, spotting Chistery sleeping in a chair in the corner of the sitting area still using her cloak as a blanket. Silently she made her way inside, looking around her as she did, not stopping until she reached the bedroom door which had been left slightly open. She peered inside seeing his sleeping form sprawled across the bed, the morning sunlight illuminating his back. She flushed slightly and bit her lip, turning away for a moment. _Maybe this was a bad idea..._ she thought nervously, her heart rapidly beating her ribcage. _Oh, get it together, Elphaba!_ she shook herself and turned back to the room, her eyes catching the strange blue markings across his shoulder blades, and curiosity would have gotten the better of her if she wasn't so painfully aware of what his state of undress would be. Instead, she stayed rooted to the spot and knocked on the door, turning away again so she didn't see him.

"Go away..." his sleepy voice travelled out to her and she laughed quietly, her nervous feeling lifting ever so slightly.

"No. C'mon, Fiyero, you need to get up," she stated and listened for a moment, rolling her eyes when she heard no movement. "Fiyero!"

"W'for?" He rolled over, already knowing who the voice belonged to, he grinned seeing her back to the room as she stood in the doorway.

She heard him shift, but no other sounds came. "If you don't get up now, all the food will be gone." It was a long shot but she had to try.

"Don't care."

"Fiyero, if I have to come in there, I will not care what state you're in and I'll drag you out." She smirked, feeling bold for a moment.

"Fae! S'too early!" he complained.

"You've got five minutes. Then I'm coming in there with a spell to dump cold water all over you." she walked away from the door when she finally heard movement within. Hopefully by the time he emerged the burning on her cheeks would have gone away. He couldn't know how embarrassed she really was, despite the boldness of her words.

"Why do I have to get up this early?" He complained when he emerged from the bedroom five minutes later, fully dressed, his hair still messed up with sleep and he yawned.

She spun on her heel away from the small kitchenette area and she smiled when she saw him, her heart fluttering at the sight before her, and she wanted to run her fingers through the unruly mop on his head. "Because there's an announcement to be made, and all students are required to attend. Yes, even sleepy Princes." she picked up a discarded comb and walked over to him, handing it over, a means of distracting herself more than anything.

He grumbled in response, and couldn't help but grin at the obvious effect he was having on the otherwise stoic, no-nonsense Elphaba. Quickly he combed his hair before he threw the object back to where she'd found it.

She rolled her eyes at the childish behaviour, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're the one who woke me up." He smirked.

"I did." she acknowledged, her eyes flickering up to his hair again, in his rush, it was still sticking up by his left ear which made her determination crumble to dust. "And you missed a bit." she closed the gap between them and lifted a hand to brush her fingers through the part he'd missed with a smile.

"Did you get it?"

She nodded, a slight blush to her cheeks. "I think so."

"Good. Now I get to say a proper hello." He grinned, pulling her close against him and kissed her.

She giggled and she kissed back before pushing herself back. "Hi to you too. Now come on, we'll be late."

He pouted, which she ignored by walking out of the room. He whined and followed her out. "I'm bored. And tired."

"You've only just left the room." She told him, ignoring any further complaints he made. _Yes, he is a lot easier to deal with when fully dressed_. she thought and kept walking ahead. "I'm not listening to you, Yero. The sooner we get this out of the way, the sooner you can find a bench or a desk to sleep on," she smirked.

"Fae." He pouted again, pulling her close by the waist.

"Nope. I'll even read you a story to send you to sleep if you want." she cackled as they made it to the assembly hall.

He shook his head, still pouting, which fell from his lips when he noticed the glares and the whispers directed at Elphaba from a few students as they passed them, and he held her a little closer as she searched for their friends. To anybody who didn't know her, they'd be forgiven for thinking she hadn't noticed. But she had, and he knew it. "There they are." he heard her speak and they made their way over to Glinda and Ollivander. Boq was nowhere to be found and was probably at the front of the hall with Nessa.

"I didn't think you'd manage it," Ollivander smirked

"She can be very persuasive." Fiyero winced as an elbow connected with his stomach. Clearly, his love had caught the innuendo. "What?" He looked innocently.

Elphaba glared lightly and rolled her eyes. "He wishes." she scoffed. "I threatened to pour cold water over him." she grinned, laughing at Glinda's shocked expression as the four of them took their seats.

"Elphie!"

It was the green girl's turn to look innocent and was about to answer when a voice at the front of the hall called for silence, and the students gradually fell quiet as they fixated on a petite looking young woman with pale, almost translucent skin with silver-white hair as she stepped forward.

"Fellow students, I am aware that it will come as a shock to you this morning to learn that Madame Morrible has left the school." The woman spoke from the front of the hall in a clear voice that sounded like crystal. She raised a hand for silence when the mutterings began once more. "As of last Friday, I was asked to step in as your new Head Shizstress, and the details of that were finalised yesterday. My name is Madame Astoria, and if you have any questions, please know that my office is always open. I am aware that our third years have their graduation ceremony this weekend at the end of term, so please be aware that I will be busy dealing with that also."

Glinda looked over at her friends. "Let's hope that she's better than our last...-" she muttered and gasped, raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, Madame... The '_Ga' _is silent." Glinda spoke as she stood up, a few giggles erupted around her, and Elphaba shook her head. "Anyway... Before Madame Morrible left... Elphie and I were taking a sorcery seminar and I was just wondering-"

"I can assure you, Miss Upland, that no changes to the curriculum have been made. The only changes are who is teaching them. I already have in mind someone to take over the seminar for the next school year." Madame Astoria spoke and Glinda sat back down.

"What happened to Madame Morrible?" Another student asked.

"Would have been turned into a pit of lava if I wasn't stopped," Elphaba muttered darkly under her breath.

Fiyero bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing and he held her hand to calm her.

"She's on to bigger and better things. She's been made Press Secretary of the great Wizard of Oz himself." Madame Astoria explained, and after a few more questions, she'd dismissed them.

"Now can I get food?" Fiyero helped Elphaba to stand with a grin on his face.

"Yes, now you can get food." Elphaba rolled her eyes and laughed as she was yanked forward by the hand, and dragged towards the canteen.

Glinda watched her friends with a smile, happy that they both appeared to be acting normal around each other again, and she nervously reached for Ollivander's hand.

He smiled, seeing her nerves written across her face and he held her hand. "We can talk after breakfast if you like," he suggested and they followed after the other two.

Glinda nodded, but the nervous feeling didn't go away. She truly did feel silly, she loved Ollivander, didn't she? Oh, she was painfully aware that she fell in love far too easily, too quickly, and grew bored with them just as fast. She didn't want this to be another one of those times. She respected and loved him too much to do that.

The four of them grabbed their food and sat down to eat.

Elphaba watched with both fascination and disgust while Fiyero shovelled food into his mouth so fast it may disappear from his plate if he slowed. "How does someone who barely does anything eat as much as you do and not be the size of a quoxwood tree?"

He gave her a pointed glare with a mouthful of food and ignored Ollivander's coughing and spluttering as he choked on his coffee as he laughed.

"What? It's a simple question." Elphaba gave him another innocent look before she returned to her pancakes.

Swallowing his food, he aimed his fork at her. "We can't all live on blueberries and pizza." He smirked before he swiped a berry from her plate, throwing it into his mouth.

"Hey!" She swiped at him with a laugh. "You have your own! I don't share my food."

Glinda smiled a little at their bickering, thankful in the knowledge that they'd get through their troubles, that they'd be alright.

Once they'd finished eating, and several attempts at guarding her food from Fiyero later, she looked up to see Nessa wheeling herself towards them with a peculiar expression on her face. "Nessa? Is everything alright?"

"Was this you?" She dropped _The Oziad _on the table in front of her sister.

Pale green fingers tentatively picked up the paper and scanned the headline before placing it back down. _Of course, it was only a matter of time before news spread about the flying monkeys... I just wish it hadn't happened so fast... _She thought. "It's not what you think." It probably was.

"Fabala, how could you! The embarrassment that this could cause! And if father finds out-"

"It wasn't me! Look... I need to get something from my room and I'll come and find you, just let me explain everything, please."

"I always knew your... oddity was a sin."

"Nessa, that's enough," Fiyero told her. "I think you should hear her out."

"Why? So she can lie to me? I know she did this."

Finally, Elphaba snapped. She was sick of taking the blame when things were not her fault. Sick of being judged for something she could not control. With fire in her eyes and calm exterior, she turned to her sister. "Now you listen to me, you self-entitled little brat." she paused for a clock-tick, making sure her sister knew she wasn't going to take any more from her. "What happened to those creatures was not my fault. I had no part in this. If you would actually like to get your bony little backside off of that high horse of yours and actually listen to me for once, come and find me in the library in fifteen minutes." she stood up and left the table, leaving Glinda, Ollivander and Nessa staring open-mouthed behind her, and she failed to see the satisfied smirk on Fiyero's face.

He jumped up and jogged after her. "I honestly didn't think you had it in you," he told her, draping an arm around her shoulders.

She laughed a little. "It did feel good to do that..." she admitted, though her anger was quickly dissipating and guilt was taking its place.

"Fae, it was a long time coming. And I'm proud of you. She needed someone to tell her that."

"I was a little harsh... Maybe I should-"

"No, you shouldn't." he kept his arm around her to prevent her from turning back. "Harsh or not, you needed to say that to her. Fae, I love your sister, I do. You're both good to each other, but she's too judgemental. She's even worse when it comes to you. Your magic is not an oddity."

She sighed. "I'm used to it."

"And I'm going to change that."

"How?"

"By showing you every day that I can that I love you and that every part of you should be cherished." He grinned. "Starting with now." he leaned in and kissed her before she could protest. "And again in a few minutes when you explain to Nessa what happened. Because if you think I'm letting you face her alone, you're mistaken."

"Excuse you... 'let me'?" she smirked.

He gulped. "Of course, I'd never tell you what to do or control you in any way." He backtracked when he realised the trap he'd fallen into. An angry woman was scary. An angry Elphaba was run-for-the-hills worthy.

She laughed at the almost fearful expression on his face and raised an eyebrow at him. "Nice save."

"I just meant I don't trust her that's all."

"Hm... Shall I conjure up a shovel for that grave you're digging for yourself."

"Fae!" He pouted.

She cackled loudly and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It's too easy."

He grumbled a response and leapt at her, tickling her sides.

Her eyes were wide and she shrieked, trying to escape him as she laughed. "No! Stop it!"

He laughed at her protests as they fell to the ground. "Take it back."

Her eyes flashed at the challenge and shook her head. "No!" she laughed again as he renewed his attempts. "Okay, okay! Fine!"

"Say it." He grinned, pinning her to the ground.

"I take it back!" she laughed breathlessly, looking up at him as he paused. She took the opportunity to shove him to the side and she stumbled back to her feet, clutching her side as she leaned against a tree with a grin, and she smoothed down her hair.

"What do you have to go back to your room for?" He looked as he too slowly got to his feet.

"There's a book I need to return to the library." she shrugged as she caught her breath back. "And... I still stand by what I said," she added with a smirk and took off at a run before he could grab her again with her dark curls flying behind her. She laughed as she threw open the door to Crage Hall and slammed it shut behind her just as he caught up to her. She walked up to hers and Glinda's dorm, unlocking and opening the door, her heart stopped and her playful mood evaporated at the sight of the destruction inside. _Somebody was in here, obviously looking for something... _She thought as she looked around the room. She quickly dashed over to the bag she had yet to unpack and threw it open, digging through it she felt her hands connect with the book at the bottom of it and she pulled out the Grimmerie with a sigh of relief. She grabbed the leather satchel from the bag and shoved the book inside. She was torn between retrieving the library book and going to speak to her sister, and checking to see if anything else was missing as she stood tall in her room. Eventually, the need to explain herself won over and she grabbed the library book from her desk and dashed back out, locking the door behind her and she ran out of the building.

The moment Fiyero saw her panicked face, his mood dropped as he knew something was wrong. "Fae? What happened?"

"Someone broke into mine and Glinda's room," she told him, breathless from running.

"What?" Fear gripped his heart in its icy fingers and he checked her over to see if she was hurt. "Did you get hurt?"

"No... Whoever it was that broke in, they weren't there when I got to my room."

"Did they take anything?"

"I don't think so... I didn't really look..." Suddenly the weight of the heavy bound book was heavy on her shoulder. "I think they could have been after this... So I've brought it with me..." She was rambling, and she hadn't finished speaking when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Physically speaking... I do feel a little bit shaken up though." She'd told him. "Come on, Nessa will be waiting."

"We'll find out whoever did this." He kissed her head as they both headed for the library. He knew it was pointless arguing with her about reporting it right away. She'd only remind him that Nessa would throw more accusations.

"Besides, we can tell Madame Astoria about Chistery as well. Hopefully, she'd let him stay here."

He couldn't argue with that. He found Nessa waiting for them at a nearby table while Elphaba took back the library book, he glowered darkly at the girl.

"Yero, no biting," Elphaba whispered in his ear as she came up behind him.

"I'll be nice if she does."

She couldn't stop the smile on her face at his protective nature and they headed over to Nessa and sat down. "Right... part of that article is true."

"Which part?"

The green witch sighed. "It's best I start at the top..." She looked at her sister, hoping that she would believe the half-truth she was about to tell her. "I was called to see the Wizard on Saturday... I didn't want to go alone so all four of us went. After the meeting, he asked me to prove myself by performing a simple spell, to prove that I do indeed possess magic."

"He should have just come to Shiz!" Nessa scoffed.

"Maybe... Anyway, before we could go any further, I heard this... terrible screeching... And this Monkey appeared in the room in such awful pain. Somebody in the palace had cast a spell on the poor creature and the rest of the monkeys that were kept there. I tried a spell of my own, I wanted to take the pain away and make the poor creature okay again but it didn't work. I was too late to stop what had been done and wings tore from its back."

Nessa paled considerably. "Is this true?" she looked at Fiyero.

He nodded. It was the story they'd all come up with. "We managed to rescue the monkey in the room with us... We didn't know the full extent of what had gone on until Sunday morning, and it sickened us all, and Fae wanted to come home straight away. We tried but we couldn't free the rest of the creatures."

"And... where is this creature now?"

"In my dorm room," he answered.

"Oh..." Nessa looked contrite. "I'm sorry for thinking that it was you."

Elphaba nodded. "It's alright," she spoke and stood up. "We'd better get going, I have to see Madame Astoria."

"Why?"

"Mine and Glinda's dorm room was broken into this morning." she shrugged, "I'm alright, so is she, she wasn't there. But I need to report it."

Nessa nodded, watching the couple go.

"I was tempted to offer you my room just to see her reaction."

She lightly elbowed him. "Don't you dare!" She smiled. "Well... if you want a full-blown lecture on safe sex and waiting until marriage, be my guest, but I'd rather not start her off."

He laughed. "She'd really do that?"

"Fiyero, Glinda proclaimed to Nessa the day after you met that she was going to marry you. The bubble-head had to listen to her sanctimonious preaching for twenty minutes." she cackled. "She got back to the dorm that afternoon screeching so loud that dogs could hear her, that she was going to burn the wheels off her chair. If you ever wondered why I'm not religious like she is, there's your answer."

He just laughed more. "Fae, I'm sorry, but it sounds like your family is bedlam-bound and you need to get out of there fast."

"Oh, no. I'll just add colour to the place! Just think, the beautifully tragic, green Munchkinlander with a talent for sorcery! Maybe I'll turn into a recluse. I think I'll get a cat." she giggled.

He grinned at that. "I can see it. You with a cat, I mean."

She shook her head with a grin as they headed to the Head Shizstress's office and she knocked on the door, and moments later, entered with the voice beckoning them inside.

"Yes, how can I- Oh." Madame Astoria spun around and put the book that she was holding down on the table.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Elphaba answered; "Yes, I'm actually green. No, it's not face-paint." she managed a smile as the other woman blushed.

"Forgive me, Miss-?"

"Elphaba Thropp. It's fine, it's a usual reaction. That or screams of horror and leaping back like I've got a contagious disease, or the green will rub off on them." she shrugged, failing to notice the protective look in the woman's grey eyes or the dark one in Fiyero's.

"What can I do for you, Miss Thropp?" Madame Astoria asked. She always hated seeing other people being bullied, and her heart went out to the young woman so used to being the outcast.

"I'm sure you've seen the paper this morning about the happenings in the Emerald City this weekend..." Elphaba looked as the woman nodded. "Well... We were there with our friends at the Palace when the events took place."

"It must have been a frightening time for you all." She looked at the young woman with a sympathetic expression. "Not the sort of way you'd want your meeting with His Ozness to end."

"No, it wasn't." Fiyero agreed.

"Well... we were able to rescue one of the monkeys that day before we came back to school." Elphaba added.

"I see. And where is the creature now? Is it an Animal or...?"

"In Fiyero's room." Elphaba answered.

"And we think he could be." Fiyero put in.

Madame Astoria looked over at him and nodded.

"It's just that... we can't take him with us for the holidays... And I was wondering if he might be able to stay on the school campus while we're gone...?" Elphaba asked nervously.

The silver-haired woman paused for a moment. She was, of course, aware that most people did not take kindly to Animals. She had a different view, much like, it seemed, the young couple before her. "He may be able to stay in my living quarters when the term is over. He'll be safe with me."

Elphaba's dark eyes lit up hopefully. "Really? Oh, thank you!" she smiled happily.

The other woman laughed softly. "No matter." she watched as she turned to her male companion.

"Oh, but there's something else..." the smile fell from the green girl's lips as Fiyero put his arm around her. "Mine and my roommate's dorm was broken into and trashed this morning."

Madame Astoria's eyes widened in alarm. The girl appeared unhurt. "Did you see who did it? Did you get hurt in any way?"

"No. Whoever it was... they were gone by the time I got to my room half an hour ago. And Glinda wasn't there either..."

"Half an hour?! Why did you wait?"

"My sister needed me, Madame. My sister is the girl in the wheelchair who shares your living quarters."

"Oh, I see." she nodded. "I'll send for the authorities at once, and security will need to be tightened... I'd like to see your room, was anything missing?"

"I... I don't know..." Elphaba lowered her head and Fiyero gently squeezed her shoulder in reassurance.

"It's alright, I expect it was a shock seeing it." Madame Astoria tried to comfort the girl. "In the meantime, we'll have to make provisions for you and your roommate, I cannot allow you to stay where it is not safe."

Elphaba managed a small smile, and briefly considered Fiyero's earlier joke about sharing his room before deciding firmly against it. She'd been with him for just three weeks, not months or years, hardly appropriate timing for _that_. She'd never hear the end of it from Nessa. The relationship she approved of, sharing a room with, she wouldn't. She remained in silence as she lead Madame Astoria and Fiyero back to the dorm room to assess the damage. In her shock the first time, she had barely noticed the broken glass from the window all over the floor between the two beds. "So that's how they got in..." she muttered as Fiyero held her close.

The two of them checked the room over while their Head Shizstress inspected the damages. Both the girls' beds had been completely turned over, and Elphaba put her hand under her pillows, feeling for the little green bottle, but came away empty handed. Trying not to panic, she pulled the pillows and the blanket off the bed, but the bottle was nowhere to be found.

"What is it?" Fiyero walked over to her, sensing her growing panic.

"My green bottle... It's the only other thing I have of my mother's..." she worriedly clutched at the pendant around her neck for a moment. "It's not here..." shakily, she dropped to her knees, looking under the bed, finding only dust and forgotten balled up pieces of paper from various essays she'd written and felt they weren't the best to turn in, and she jumped to her feet again.

His heart ached for her, seeing her in such distress had winded him. "Come on... Did you take it with you when we went to the city?" she nodded. "Did you unpack?" She shook her head. "Then it might still be in the bag." he retrieved it from the floor and emptied the contents on to the bed, the two of them searching through the clothes for the green bottle.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, collapsing into his side as he gathered her close. The pair didn't understand who had been into the room, or why they had taken it. It was just a little trinket her mother had kept, wasn't it? It held no real value other than sentimentality. Didn't it?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ah, EvearnPinkandGreenForGood welcome back! Good to see you're still reading! Yes, I'm British, if the spellings confusify you, blame Grammarly... It doesn't like some British spelling. But thank you for the review!

Thank you again, James Birdsong!

And of course welcome Western Sorserez!

Now, let's go on with the show

**A Million Dreams**

It hadn't taken long for the whole school to know about the break-in at Crage Hall. Thankfully for Elphaba, the news about the flying Monkeys was taking a little longer to go around, despite being in the newspapers.

Two Gale Force officers were stationed outside of the girls' building, which seemed to calm the initial hysteria that had erupted at the news, and most of the girls, Glinda included, had their belongings sent home ahead of them.

The final week of the semester flew by far too quickly for the friends, and all too soon they were standing outside of their school awaiting their carriage rides home.

"How long will it take you to get home?" Glinda asked, looking at the three Munchkinlanders, her eyes lingering on Elphaba wrapped up in Fiyero's arms for a little longer. She felt a little jealous at their closeness when she and Ollivander seemed to be further apart.

"Two days." Boq yawned, he'd decided to travel with the sisters so that neither of their parents had to travel out to collect them.

"This is going to be a very long four weeks," Fiyero complained from his place behind Elphaba as he hugged her to him and hiding his face in her hair and her neck, and she just laughed quietly.

"You could always come with us? It might save me from the boredom."

"Don't even joke." He pouted, he'd go anywhere she asked him to. "I'm going to write to you." He decided.

"Are you sure you have the vocabulary?" she teased and squeaked when he gently nipped at her right ear lobe with his teeth.

"I'll prove it to you." he lifted his head from the delicate green skin to look at her. "By the time you get home, you'll have your first letter waiting for you." He hoped.

She laughed and turned around in his arms so that she could kiss him. "Very well, if you insist. And how often shall I get these letters? Or did you just decide that now?"

"Hmm... twice a week?" He shrugged. "Maybe. How do you do that?"

"It's the thought that counts, I suppose," she smirked at him. "I thought we already went over this. You know I can always tell what you're thinking. Stop giving yourself a headache."

He grinned and kissed her again before drawing her into another hug, resting his head on top of hers. He looked up, seeing his own carriage pulling up in front of them. "It'll be three days before I see my own bed, starting now."

Elphaba had closed her eyes, committing to memory the scent of him, the feel of his arms around her, his voice in her ear, for she knew what awaited her back home in Munchkinland, and she wanted, _needed _a happy memory to escape to. Slowly and reluctantly the couple let each other go with a final kiss before he said his goodbyes to Glinda, Boq and Ollivander, and Elphaba noticed that he had deliberately ignored Nessa as he jumped into the waiting carriage before the horse and rider took off. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"I wish he would forgive me... I never meant to upset you..." Nessa sighed.

"He will in time, Nessa. It's just... sometimes you're a bit too vocal with your judgements at the wrong time. A bit like me with my outbursts, some people don't like it." Elphaba shrugged.

The younger Thropp looked ashamed. "I'm not that bad, am I...?"

Ollivander stepped in to answer when Elphaba faltered and cringed. "It can be, just a little bit." He admitted.

"I hadn't realised... I'm sorry, I'll change it."

Elphaba remained silent, having heard it from her before, so she didn't believe it, _wouldn't _until it happened.

"Oh, Elphie! I'm going to miss you so much!" Glinda hugged her tightly. "Fifi is right! Four weeks is an awfully long time!"

"So break it down into something easier." Elphaba laughed. "Thirty-one days. And by the time you get home, it'll be twenty-eight."

"I guess that isn't so bad..."

"And now, my pretty blonde cupcake, it's your turn to leave us. And we'll see each other again very soon. Remember to keep the Grimmerie safe."

Glinda nodded tearfully before throwing herself at Nessa and Boq, hugging them both, "Please keep Elphie safe. I don't like what she has to go home to." she pleaded with them both quietly.

"We will," Nessa promised but she didn't know how she would. Hopefully, Elphaba would keep herself out of trouble for the next month.

Finally, Glinda turned to Ollivander and shyly kissed him. They, like Elphaba and Fiyero, were still working through their first fight as a couple, it seemed that he was a little more hurt by her reluctance at telling people about them than he'd previously let on. After all, Glinda had no real reason for the secrecy, and Fiyero had understood Elphaba's reluctance at telling her own father.

"I promise I'll write to you, all of you," Glinda promised, smiling through her tears.

Elphaba stood, watching her friend crying and smiling in amusement. "Go!" she told her, shaking her head.

The blonde hugged the green girl again. "I'll see you in thirty-one days," she told her and hopped inside.

"Thirty-one days." The witch promised, watching her best friend leave.

The next to leave was Ollivander. And quite soon after, the three Munchkinlanders were on their way.

The three of them travelled in comfortable silence, Elphaba curled up on the seat opposite her sister and Boq, reading a book.

"Where does the name Fae come from?" Nessa asked. "I'd always wondered why Fiyero always calls you that."

"Apparently, under the moonlight, I look like a faerie," Elphaba answered without looking up from her book. "He decided it a couple of months ago."

"Oh..."

"And no, Nessa, we haven't discussed any future steps in our relationship, that isn't what we argued about."

The other girl flushed red, wondering how her sister had known her next question. Ever since the four of them returned from the city, she'd noticed something different between her sister and boyfriend. After a lot of questioning, Elphaba had refused to say anything about it, and it was Glinda who had revealed that the two of them had argued, but wouldn't tell her what the argument was about. Elphaba's answers after that revelation were 'It's none of your business.' "Then what was it about?" she couldn't resist asking again.

Keeping her eyes trained on the page, Elphaba kept calm as she answered; "I keep telling you that it's between me and Fiyero. What we argued about is something that still hurts and I'd rather not talk about it. Ever again."

Silenced and unhappy, Nessa stared out of the window, her mind racing through a multitude of things that could have happened. She still appeared to be affectionate with him, so the matter couldn't have been an intimate one... That didn't stop her mind wandering into dangerous territory though.

Elphaba spared her a glance over the top of her book, rolling her eyes before going back to her reading. This was going to be a long two days.

She'd turned out to be right, and for once, she was glad to be home, if only for a moment. Nessa had not let the matter drop by the next day, with suggestions ranging from the most likely; they'd insulted each other one too many times, all the way to Nessa accusing him of forcing himself onto her, to which Elphaba had promptly threatened to set fire to her precious jewelled slippers if she ever made such an accusation again.

_"How do I know that's not true?!" Nessa glared at her sister. "How do I know you're not just protecting him because you love him?!"_

_Elphaba fumed. "Of all the things in your mind that he could have done! Brainless? Yes! A hopeless flirt? Absolutely! An idiot with a downright filthy mind? Of course! But a..." she couldn't bring herself to say the word. "He would never do that. Not to me, not to anyone, do you understand me?! He's been nothing but the perfect gentleman." She'd ranted at her sister, silencing her once more. "If you ever accuse him of such a wicked thing again I swear by whatever entity it is you pray to at night that I will burn those slippers with you still wearing them!"_

_The sisters spent the rest of that afternoon glaring darkly at one another. _

Boq assisted Nessa out of the carriage and into her wheelchair. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No... She's calmed down now... Besides, she wouldn't dare react now, because we're home."

Boq nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a weary look at Elphaba before clambering back into the carriage heading for his own home.

Nessa wheeled herself to her sister. "Fabala... I truly am sorry. Of course, I know he wouldn't do that to you. You're right, it was a wicked thing to say."

Elphaba sighed softly. "Forget about it now. There's nothing more to be said on the matter without us both getting angry again." she wheeled her sister inside and they both came face to face with their cook, Morwenna.

"Welcome home, girls." The old woman smiled warmly, enveloping them both in a hug. "How does it feel to be university students?"

"Thank you, Morwenna!" Nessa beamed. "Oh, it's amazing, isn't it, Fabala?"

The green girl smiled and nodded. "It is." she agreed. "And it's made all the better by the friends we've made."

Morwenna nodded, listening to them with a smile. "I'm glad you've got friends. Hold on to them, girls. Good friends are hard to come by, and can be difficult to keep."

Elphaba nodded again, already knowing she would keep her friends close to her heart.

"Where is our father?" Nessa looked around for him.

"He's been called away for a meeting. He sends his apologies that he couldn't be here this afternoon, but he'll see you tonight."

Both girls nodded with a sigh, one in disappointment, one in relief.

"I think I'll go for a lie-down... It's been a long journey. Fabala, will you help me please?"

"Alright." Elphaba knew better than to argue now, and she took her sister to her bedroom and helped her to bed in silence. She then headed to the kitchen.

"This came for you this morning," Morwenna spoke as soon as she saw the green girl and passed her an envelope, raising an eyebrow.

Elphaba laughed slightly and took it. She hadn't believed he had been serious. She smiled at the familiar messy scrawl on the front of the envelope and pocketed the envelope without opening it.

"Who is he?" She gave the young girl a knowing look.

"I... have no idea what you're talking about..." Elphaba answered shyly.

"There are two things I know. I know a wee lass in love, and I know you." she aimed a wooden spoon at the girl with a smirk. "Out with it."

Elphaba blushed, unable to keep the smile off her face this time. "We've only been together a month... I mean..." she sighed.

"Start at the beginning," Morwenna told her and went back to her food preparations.

"Well.., he was with my best friend first... That's how we became friends. And then he broke up with her after an incident at school... An incident we were both involved in. Well, I kind of... fell in love with him around that time. And it took a while, but he asked me out on my birthday." Elphaba had given her the shortest version of events possible.

"Am I allowed to know what this incident was?"

Elphaba cringed at the question. "I had another magic outburst after my favourite History teacher, Doctor Dillamond - a Goat teacher- was taken away and the new professor brought in this caged Animal. A poor, defenceless Lion Cub. All I wanted was to get everyone away from the small creature. The only two unaffected by whatever I'd done was myself and Fiyero. To this day I have no idea why he wasn't affected by it... But he helped me that day. We rescued the Cub and we set it free." She'd been absentmindedly fiddling with the bracelet as she spoke.

"Ah, so he has a name," Morwenna smirked. "I have my own theory about why he wasn't targetted."

"What's that?"

"Your magic is tied to your emotions and the people you care deeply about, even love. Your feelings for this young man had to have been there long before that day."

_Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go. _she scoffed at the memory. "Probably from the very first day we met..." she acknowledged. "I mean, he annoyed me at first. I didn't hate him. He was, still is, the greatest annoyance of my life. I spent months believing that there was no way he would choose me over my best friend, who is so beautiful, so perfect in every way. I just resigned myself to being his friend for so long."

"And what did he do to annoy you?"

"Not that I'd admit it to him, but it was partly my fault because I wasn't looking where I was going. But he was asleep sprawled over this stupid cart and his driver almost ran me over and I hit him with my book to wake him up. He thought he was being funny with his comments. He said to me; 'maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'. I could have hit him with my book again, the snarky, arrogant..." she trailed off with a smirk. "I haven't been able to get rid of him since. And believe me, I've tried."

Morwenna shook her head with a smile. "Little one, you know you wouldn't be without him." She was using the term of endearment from her childhood, even though Elphaba could no longer be considered _little _any more.

"I guess not." Elphaba grinned.

"It's good to see you happy, at last, little one. It's been a long time coming and you deserve it. It sounds like there's never a quiet moment in your relationship."

"Mine and Fiyero's friendship, from the beginning, has been based on insults, antagonising each other and basically trying to rile each other up to the point of explosion. That hasn't changed since we started dating. But he is also a very open, hopeless romantic." Elphaba smiled. "I can't tell him yet because I'm not there yet... but I do know I'm so completely in love with him... and he makes me so happy. The more time I spend with him the easier it is to banish those dark thoughts away..."

Morwenna smiled softly, listening to her as she spoke, watching as she softened and looked younger than her age. She knew Melena would have approved. In Elphaba's short time with her mother, she could see how much the young woman adored her firstborn, even if the girl in question had little to no memory whatsoever. "I think your mama would have loved to meet him. This change in you would have her singing in the street if she were here."

The green girl's smile turned sad then. "You think so? Even with his reputation through Oz?"

The older woman rapped the young woman's hand with a whisk. "Little one, you listen to me. You know fine well I don't read those ridiculous articles some people call news. While there may be some truth to what's been written, he's still young and he's going to rebel, which I'm sure that's all that is. Furthermore, if there was any such concern about it, I know you well enough to know that there's no way you'd even look in his direction after that first meeting. And you haven't stopped smiling since you first mentioned him. "

Elphaba allowed a small pout on her lips as she rubbed the assaulted limb and she nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Now, back to the present, does your father approve?" she asked, but she already knew the answer when the girl scoffed.

"He barely approved of the friendship. No, I've already decided that if Fiyero and I last that long, I'll tell father about us when I graduate. I already have a get-out plan after graduation."

"Well, your secret's safe with me, lass. Will you tell me what this plan is?"

"Father doesn't know this either but a couple of weeks ago, I went to the Emerald City with Fiyero and two of my friends to meet the Wizard. Glinda and I were offered jobs at the Emerald Palace on the provision we pass our exams and graduate." Ever the expert at covering how she truly felt, she put on a wide smile as she told her what had happened.

"Oh, that's wonderful news! Just what you always dreamed of."

Elphaba nodded. "So... that's my plan. Well... Fiyero's actually. He's convinced we will make it and he'll come with me to the city afterwards."

"You don't think you will?"

Elphaba shrugged and the smile fell from her lips. "I keep waiting for him to realise he's made a mistake and that he's going to walk away. He keeps telling me he won't but..."

"Elphaba, I haven't met him. I don't know him, I only know what you tell me, but the way you explain it I don't think he will walk away. You need to have a little faith in him, lass. Now, go on upstairs and read that letter before your father gets home. You should have time to rest before it starts again."

Elphaba nodded, unable to find the words to disagree with her, all she knew was that one day Fiyero would realise he didn't want her and that he'd leave. Everybody she loved did eventually. Finally, she stood up, feeling small as she walked around the kitchen counter to hug the older woman.

"Come, now, little one. Everything will be alright. You'll see." She hugged back and watched her walk away. Frexspar had a lot to answer for, she only prayed that Melena couldn't see the traumas her daughter had been put through over the years.

Once safely in her bedroom, Elphaba took the letter from her pocket and sat at her desk to read it.

_My darling Fae,_

_If I've timed this right, you've just got home. If you've had to wait... Oops? Anyway, I know I've been pretty stupid lately, but I swear it's with the best intentions. I love you, you are the light and everything that is good in my life, and I never want to lose you. I don't care how selfish that sounds, but it's true. I never want to experience that amount of hurt and I never want to put you through anything remotely like that again. Because, that weekend when we were so close and yet we couldn't be further apart... that tore me into a thousand pieces, and I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you. If I have to spend every day for the rest of my life making it up to you, I will. And I'm still going ahead with that original plan. I talked to one of the officers outside of Crage Hall while I waited for you a couple of days later. He thought it would be good for me to join. Because of my status, I wouldn't be a part of the more unsavoury stuff (until much later but hopefully for me, never) Always trust me to find a loophole to anything, my Fae. Now all of this thinking is making my brain hurt, I should probably stop writing soon... Oz, I'm rambling. I can see you rolling your eyes and laughing at me already. This is all your fault, for making me think. But I love you anyway, my beautiful emerald girl. I know you don't believe me when I say that, but you are. You have a beautiful heart, a beautiful soul. A captivating face. Your mind is extraordinary. Your skin is the most dazzling I've ever seen. After all, how many green people are there in Oz, right? To me, you couldn't be more beautiful. I'll always be there to remind you when you forget._

_Love forever,_

_Fiyero_

Elphaba bit her lip as she read, overwhelmed by his feelings for her, she'd started to cry and a smile broke free on her face. Yes, she'd rolled her eyes and laughed, scoffed when he'd directed her own words back at her. Of course, there was only one green person in all of Oz. "Oh, you stupid... stupid love-sick..." she laughed tearfully and shook her head, having no idea how to follow that up with a response. Oz, he'd laugh at her now, Elphaba Melena Thropp for once was rendered speechless in both spoken and written word. She wiped her eyes and folded the letter, putting it in her desk drawer before she stood to unpack her bags. The framed picture of her and her friends taking its place on the bedside table next to her lamp, her books back on their shelves, her clothes ready for the laundry, her hat on her desk. Even though she knew it wasn't there, she still looked for her green bottle with a pang in her heart, still trying to work out who could have taken it and why, but she was no closer to an answer. She sighed and lay down, swiftly falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, where she dreamt up happier scenarios with her mother, this time allowing her to meet Fiyero.

She awoke a few hours later, momentarily forgetting where she was as she turned to speak to Glinda. Blinking, dazed, she realised she was in her bedroom in Munchkinland, not the dorm she shared with her best friend in Shiz. She slowly got up out of bed to change out of her clothes into one of her more comfortable, long shapeless black dresses before she brushed her sleep-tangled hair. She glanced out of the window at the golden sunset tinging the sky pink, and she hoped her friends made it to their homes safely, then her mind wandered to Chistery back at school, hoping he would be alright. During their final week at school, the Monkey had barely left either hers or Fiyero's side, and she decided to leave her cloak with him.

She walked downstairs just as Frex had entered the mansion, and she quickly acted as though she hadn't seen him and headed for her sister's room before he could call to her.

Nessa smiled upon her sister's entry. "Did you get any sleep?"

Elphaba nodded and picked out a rose-coloured dress for her sister. "Do you want me to help you to unpack?" she asked as she helped her change her clothes.

"Oh, would you? That would be great, thank you." Nessa beamed as Elphaba helped her into her chair with well-practised ease and both of them set about unpacking her belongings and put everything away in their rightful places. "Did you get the letter Fiyero told you he'd sent?"

"I did. And the Oz-damned fool made me cry." Elphaba took hold of Nessa's hairbrush and began to brush her hair. "His words were too sweet and sentimental. If you tell him I cried, I'll not speak to you for a week." she smirked.

"Oh, I'd like to see you hold out on that threat!" Nessa giggled. "Can I read it?"

"I'd never hear the end of it! I don't cry, everyone knows this!" Elphaba laughed. "I'll bring it down later... Nessa, can I ask something of you? "

"Of course." she twisted her body so she could look at her.

"Please don't tell father about us... You saw his reaction at school and right now, I'm the happiest I've ever been... I don't want him to ruin it."

Nessa shook her head. "I won't tell him anything, I promise. But... when will you tell him?"

"Hopefully never."

"Fabala!"

Elphaba sighed. "When I graduate." she put the brush down and wheeled her sister out to the dining room, giving her little time to respond.

"Ah, you're just in time, girls. Dinner will be out very soon." Morwenna told them with a smile, leaving the room as Frex entered.

"My Nessarose." he greeted his youngest warmly and hugged the girl before standing to acknowledge Elphaba with a single nod.

_Yep, this is definishly going to be a long four weeks. _Elphaba thought, forcibly ignoring the growing unease in the pit of her stomach as she sat beside Nessa at the table.

"How has the rest of the school term been since I last saw you?" Frex asked as the food was brought in and put in front of the three of them.

Elphaba made no move to acknowledge the gentle pat on her back from the older woman as she left.

"Oh, it was alright. We made it through our finals and Madame Morrible left the school."

"Yes, I'd heard. I was asked to attend a meeting with your replacement Head Shizstress but business here was more urgent. It appears that farmers in Upper Munch are not happy with certain conditions. If I didn't deal with them right away, there would have been a revolt."

Elphaba fought to keep from rolling her eyes, a silent wish that that had happened.

"Are they happy with the new propositions?" Nessa asked.

"They have until the end of the week to give me a decision on the matter."

Conversation fell silent as the family ate their food, and remained that way until they'd finished and Frex looked at Elphaba. "You will return to normal household duties tomorrow, understood?"

"Yes, father." Elphaba nodded obediently.

"I think I'd like to spend some time in the gardens while it's still light." Nessa spoke up.

"Alright, don't stay out there too long, it is sunset." Frex told her, glaring at Elphaba.

"I won't." she smiled sweetly and was pushed out of the room by her sister. "Why don't you go and get the letter now?" she looked up when they were safely out of earshot.

Elphaba nodded and ran up to her bedroom, grabbing the letter from her drawer and ran back down to her sister before taking her outside. Once outside and sat by Nessa's favourite rose bush, she handed the letter over to her to read.

Nessa smiled and read it, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion before she smiled again. "Well, I can see why you'd cry. He's quite the romantic."

"I'm beginning to see that." Elphaba blushed with a smile of her own.

"What does he mean though? What actually happened that weekend?"

The smile fell from the green girl's lips. She should have known she couldn't keep it from her forever. Known it would come back to bite her. "We fought, as you know... and it was a pretty bad one. Let's just say it ties in with his plan he mentioned." She was still reluctant.

"Fabala?"

"The Wizard isn't so wonderful after all... He's behind all of the Animal disappearances. I know you don't exactly care much for it but you know I do... I had to bend my own morals for this so-called plan that Fiyero didn't even tell me about until we got back to Shiz."

"Oh... But why in Oz would he do that?"

"Because I don't know if you've noticed but when I get too emotional, things go from bad to worse." Elphaba smirked. "So instead of making myself an enemy of Oz, my brainless love decided to make me turn that anger on himself instead. His idea to join the Gale Force is so he can help me to help the Animals."

Nessa rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and listened to the explanation. Suddenly her sister's reluctance made perfect sense, and her own accusations completely ridiculous." And now that he knows what you're like when you're angry, he never wants a repeat of it."

"Exactly. I think I scared myself as much as I scared him..." She replied.

"And that's why you were so tired when you came back..." Nessa realised.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Honestly, I was drained. I could have slept without eating that day." She took the letter back. "I'll write back to him when I go back upstairs. I need to write to Glinda too."

"And the story with the monkey? Was that true too or a lie?"

"No, it's true." Elphaba nodded again. "I asked the Wizard to help and all he was interested in was spies to report Animal activity..."

Nessa said nothing more on the matter. The sisters stayed there talking until it got dark, and Elphaba took Nessa back inside.

The green girl pointedly ignored the glare from Frex when she took her sister back to her room and helped her dress for bed. With her sister safely in bed she left the room and went upstairs to her bedroom, her old anxieties about being back home making themselves known. She shivered, despite the warmth in the air and sat down to write, first to Glinda, then to Fiyero.


	18. Chapter 18

**A Million Dreams**

Both sisters settled back into life at home fairly quickly. It had been four days since they'd arrived back at Colwen Grounds and Elphaba was back running the household. Before Shiz, she didn't mind it so much. She knew her place, she knew exactly what was expected of her. She had resigned herself to the fact that it was all she deserved in life. But that was before she found people who showed her that she was worth more, that she deserved more. Now, despite the constant fear of something happening, of her father's anger directed towards her for something he'd felt she'd done, she set about her daily duties with a light spring in her step. Suddenly, it didn't matter that her father despised the sight of her. It didn't matter that he treated her worse than an animal. She knew she was loved by the select few she'd let into her life. She knew she'd be safe and protected, she just had to get through the next twenty-five days.

She was kneeling in the grass, tidying up around the rose bushes when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She froze and twisted her body around to see Frex standing over her. Slowly she rose to her feet watching him carefully. "Yes, father? Does Nessa need me for anything?"

"Not right now, she's in the drawing room. Elphaba do you want to tell me why that _boy _from the Vinkus is writing to you?" he held up three envelopes that must have arrived that morning, Fiyero's handwriting on the first one.

_You could call him by his title... Or a novel idea... Perhaps his name? _She thought sarcastically. "Because Fiyero is still my friend and we said we'd exchange letters. I do the same with Glinda and Ollivander too."

"I still don't think it's right for Nessarose to be associated with someone with no morals and a complete disregard for his responsibilities."

"Father, if I may... Nessa has already explained this. He's actually trying to change all of that. He's starting to take school seriously, his grades have actually picked up a lot since he's been at Shiz. As for his duties to the Crown as a Prince... You'd have to ask him because I don't know." She told him and didn't miss the way his eyes darkened. She knew she shouldn't argue back, but she couldn't help but defend him.

"And do you know how much truth there is to the rumours written about him?" he glared.

"Of course!" she was lying and she hoped he didn't notice. "Fiyero and I talk all the time. It was one of the first things I asked him, not just for Nessa but he was also dating my best friend at the time. I wanted to know that neither of them would be hurt."

"And?"

"He told me not to believe everything that was written about him. He admitted that he's made some mistakes and he regretted them." She fought to keep her voice level. Fought to not show her nerves and growing panic.

He kept his glare on her for a moment longer before throwing the three envelopes at her. "Don't stay out here too long. Nessa is due for her afternoon tea soon." He walked away.

Elphaba let out a shaky breath as she sank down to her knees to pick up the items that had dropped to the floor when he'd thrown them. She put them in her lap and squeezed her hands together in a bid to stop them shaking and she bit her lip. She hated being scared, hated showing how weak and helpless against him she really was. Her fear was serving as a catalyst in her brain, making her more determined than ever to learn about her magic, to learn about the craft and embrace her new identity. Elphaba Thropp, Apprentice Witch. The Wizard's Grand Vizier. She picked up the letters from her lap and she stood up, deciding to complete the garden another day, and she walked back into the mansion and headed to the kitchens.

It was Morwenna's day off, which meant it was Elphaba's responsibility to cook and prepare tea. It also meant that she didn't have a reprieve from the mental torment she went through every day. It meant she couldn't find solace in a hug from the only other mother-figure she'd ever had in her life besides her Nanny. With the letters now shoved down the front of her dress - this dress didn't have pockets- she made Nessa's tea and took it to the girl in the drawing room. The green girl smiled seeing the other girl sat by the window with her sketchbook and pencil in her hand.

Nessa turned her head and smiled seeing her sister as the tea was placed on the table beside her.

"Would you like anything else, Nessa?"

"Sit with me a while?"

Elphaba gave her a sad smile. "Nessa, I'd love to but I can't. I'm almost done I just have laundry to do."

"Oh, but please? I'll tell father I asked you to?"

One look into her sister's pleading face was all it took. Her sister always got what she wanted. Elphaba knew the trouble she'd be in, but her body betrayed her, choosing at that moment to ache all over after the day's work she'd done since before breakfast, she'd had no rest and now it was mid-afternoon. She sighed and nodded. "Alright. But only for five minutes."

Nessa beamed brightly as her sister sat in a chair beside her. Her father seemed to be in a good mood when he'd left to find Elphaba initially, she hoped he wouldn't be too harsh on her if he found out. "Thank you." She went back to her drawing.

"What are you drawing this time?"

"Ah... It was supposed to be you. I could see you out there." Nervously, she held it up for inspection.

Elphaba smiled a little, seeing it. "Why me?"

"Why not?" Nessa smiled and she picked up her teacup and she took a sip from it, shaking her head when her sister rolled her eyes. "We should get our results in a couple of weeks." She said changing the subject.

"We do." the green girl nodded and sat in silence again for a few minutes. She looked up and paled slightly when the door opened and Frex entered, freezing at the sight of them sat together. "I... I was just going..." She stood up.

"Elphaba, what are you doing in here when you know you are not done yet?"

"Father, I asked her to sit with me," Nessa answered quickly, but it didn't soften his deadly glare fixated on his eldest daughter.

"And now that she has, she can go back to work."

Elphaba nodded and hurried forward, only to be stopped by a rough hold on her arm, causing her to look up in fright.

"When you're done, come to the study. I don't care how long it takes." He told her threateningly, which instantly blocked her from taking her time to avoid him. He let her go and shoved her towards the door, closing it after she'd left the room.

Pressing herself flat against a wall, Elphaba closed her eyes tightly, trying to conjure up the image of Fiyero in her mind, with his warm blue eyes and that stupid lopsided grin that made her heart flutter in her chest, but all her minds eye could muster was his face glaring at her with such disgust it made her shrink inside herself. She refused to cry, but she was unable to stop her shaking now as she dashed up to her bedroom, taking out the letters from inside her dress and locked them away in her desk drawer before she made her way back down the stairs to the laundry room.

"Father, please see reason. Please, don't be hard on her, it was my fault, I asked her to sit with me, how could she refuse me?" Nessa pleaded.

"Nessarose, I will not hear any more about it. You must stop lying to protect her. All she is is a disgrace to the family name."

"She is still my sister! And the only one I have!" she snapped.

Frex stared at her in shock. Never before had she snapped at him. This had to be Elphaba's influence. "Enough of this nonsense, Nessarose. I will deal with Elphaba as I see fit."

"If you hurt her too bad she won't be able to care for me!"

He froze then. She had a point. "Very well. But if she cannot behave, I will retract my permission for you both to go to the Vinkus." He left the room.

An hour later Elphaba found herself knocking on the closed door of the study, forcing herself to remain calm, to not let her anxieties show on her face.

"Come in."

Reluctantly, she pushed the door open and walked inside. "You wanted to see me."

"Elphaba, when your sister requested your presence, we're you done with your duties?"

"No, sir..."

"Do you think she could have waited an extra hour for you to be done?"

She nodded, refusing to look up from the floor.

"Then you should have refused her. Get your eyes up off the floor and stand up straight, girl!" he finished with a raised voice and slamming his fist on the table, wanting nothing more than to beat the girl, but kept his temper in check for Nessa.

She jumped at the sounds and forced herself to look up and stand. "I'm sorry, father. It won't happen again..."

"Be sure that it doesn't. If you cannot behave then Nessa will not be able to make the trip and you'll need to stay here and care for her until you both return to Shiz." He glared darkly at her. "You are dismissed."

Elphaba nodded again and left the room, letting out a breath of relief that she didn't know she'd been holding. She then hurried back up to her bedroom and softly closed the door behind her. She collapsed into her desk chair, unable to stop herself from shaking again and she took a few moments to compose herself, this time as she closed her eyes, she was able to conjure up the face of her love, grinning stupidly at her, she could hear his voice in her ear trying to tease her about something she no longer remembered. She always hated when her father acted the way he had. It always made the anticipation of an explosion so much worse, and sometimes she wished he'd just get it over and done with. Still, with her eyes closed, she rested her head atop her folded arms on her desk, making sure she was calmer. It wouldn't do well for her now to have a magic outburst.

Once composed, she sat up again and took the letters out of the drawer to read them.

_Help me, Elphaba! How in Oz am I supposed to meet my girlfriend's parents when said girl doesn't even know she wants to be with me? Oz, why did I agree to this. I'm going to die. This is it, this is my final letter before I get murdered. Am I being dramatic? Probably... I need help. Enchant a broomstick or something and fly over here and shake some sense into Glinda. Please. Preferably before tomorrow._

_-Ollivander_

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at the panicked message. She wanted to feel sorry for him, but she found it too amusing. She turned then to Glinda's letter in the hopes that it would shed some light on what he was talking about.

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I hope you made it home okay, and your horrendible father isn't causing you too much trouble. Remember, it won't be long now until we see each other and you'll be free from him. I have the most thrillifying news, I asked my parents if you could stay here with me over Lurlinemas break and they said yes! So you needn't worry about spending it so awfully! Besides, Nessa will just have to cope without you! Have you heard from Fifi?_

_Ooh! Momsie and Popsicle are thrillified about Olie and I! They've invited him over for dinner tomorrow! Or... Today by the time you get this... Oh, please try and stay happy, Elphie! I know it's hard and I worry about you so much! Not long now, I promise!_

_Love, Glinda_

_Ah, so that's what he's rambling about... _Elphaba laughed again, smiling as she read her friend's letter. Suddenly the thought of spending time away from her own family didn't seem so bad.

_Hi to you too, Ollivander. You just act normal and hope for the best. I'm afraid I can't be much more help than that. Any levitation spells would be in the Grimmerie, and we both know where that is right now. So I'm sorry, but no enchanted brooms. And yes, I did laugh. And I'll laugh at you again when I see you_

_-Elphaba_

_Lin,_

_I'd love to spend Lurlinemas break with you. Tell your parents I accept their kind offer. I swear I'm fine. Well... Not fine. But I will be. I'll get to that in a minute. Yes, I got home okay, although the whole way there Nessarose kept asking questions about the argument. She'd worked herself up and convinced herself that Fiyero was some sort of sexual predator. Don't ask. I don't know where she got the idea either other than a desperate attempt to know what happened. When she told me that theory I told her I'd burn her precious jewelled shoes. I did get the letter Fiyero told me that he'd sent, and I showed it to her. I didn't think it through and of course, then I had to tell her a little bit about it..._

_Lin, I know you'll want to tell Fiyero, but please don't... He can't know, not yet. I need you to help me with this... Because I don't know how much more of this I can take... I'm always waiting for something to happen and the next time he thinks of something to blame me for, he'll stop us from going anywhere. I need to get out of here, I just don't know how to..._

_Always,_

_Elphaba_

Quickly she sealed them both in their respective envelopes and signed their names and addresses on them before she could change her mind about what she'd written. Tentatively she picked up the remaining letter and opened it, starting to read it.

_Fae, mon amour,_

_You'll be pleased to know that even before they've met you, my parents approve of you. It even got me out of a prior thing I'd completely forgotten about... I'm telling you now so it won't be as much of a shock. If I failed to court someone and keep a serious relationship, I'd be forced to marry another. Purely on a political basis, to keep the peace among the tribes. Well, when I got back she was waiting for me at the castle, and I quickly refused her. I explained everything to my parents, about us, and she was sent home in a huff that same day._

_Now, before you say it, they don't care about your verdigris. They don't care that you're a sarcastic fireball. They only want to see me happy. And you make me so unexplainably happy. I know the moment they see you they will love you. I know I'm not explaining this right, but I will once we see each other again. Just know that I love you with every part of me, and I will do whatever it takes to be with you, always. If your father hurts you or threatens you in any way, I'll come and get you, I'll take you far away from there and you'll never have to see him or be afraid of him again. I know more than you think I do, Elphaba. And it's because I know you, my love, and I remember how he was with you back at Shiz. Just be safe, Mon coeur and I'll be with you soon. Think of me while I'm dying of boredom, apparently I have to start taking on more royal duties this summer..._

_Love always,_

_Fiyero_

She shook her head, smiling a little. "Oh, Fiyero..." She sighed. She tried not to worry, knowing there was the possibility he could be married to another if their relationship, however brand new, failed. What did that mean for them?

_Fiyero, my beloved,_

_Just wait until they've actually met me. They'll call this girl back soon enough! Thank you for both letters, they really did make me smile, and trust me when I say it's much needed... __Okay, I'll try not to think about the fact you could be married to another if we did not work. I can't promise it will be successful though._

_Just one question... You keep calling me these things that I'm going to assume are Vinkun... What do they mean? Mon amour, mon coeur... It just intrigues me. And you did promise to teach me more of them._

_Things with my father are... Complicated. He hates me, that's no secret. He blames me for Nessarose's condition and for my mother's death. Again, no secret. I'd love for nothing more than to get out of here but I can't leave Nessa until I have to. But oh, how I wish to... Just to be free to do whatever I wanted just for a day... To love and to be loved as you love me... I'll see you soon, my love. As I write this, it will be twenty-five days and counting. Just remember... try not to think too much. You'll only give yourself a headache. Baby steps, love._

_Should anything go wrong, I'll send word to Lin, just get a cart ready and we'll go. But I doubt it will._

_Ever yours,_

_Fae_

She finished it and sealed it in another envelope addressed to him and she took them downstairs just in time to see a servant getting ready to leave with some post to take to the post office. "Wait!"

He stopped with a grin, turning to face her as she jumped the last two steps. "Ah, Miss Elphaba. Just in time." He took the envelopes from her.

"Thank you, Tom." She smiled and headed to the kitchens just as he left.

Two hours later, with dinner almost ready to be served, she left the kitchen to go and help Nessa get ready.

The younger girl observed her sister closely. "Are you alright?" She'd hoped her father had listened to her and not hurt her.

Elphaba nodded. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt if that's what you're asking, but next time you ask me to sit with you, if I have other things to do, I'm no longer allowed to take that break. I'm supposed to refuse you."

"What? But he's never said that before..."

She scoffed, looking at her sister directly in the eye. "This is just a reminder, Nessa. A reminder that my place is here, to run the house and to serve you. Trust me, I don't want a repeat of what happened last year either, nor do I want a repeat of two months ago, any more than you do, but that's what's going to happen if I don't listen."

Nessa cast her sister a sullen look, "It's not fair. Glinda would help you."

She laughed despite herself. "Yes, I can imagine it now. Frexspar Thropp, beaten to death with a pink shoe. Who knew such a towering man could be overpowered by a Munchkin disguised in Gillikin skin."

Nessa giggled at her sister's sarcasm before turning serious again. "Fiyero would take you away from here if you let him."

"Fiyero would have him arrested and thrown in Southstairs if he could. And that leaves you to govern Munchkinland completely unprepared." the green girl stated, and judging by the way Nessa slumped in her chair, she guessed that she hadn't thought that far ahead. "And in reality, he wouldn't help because he doesn't know everything."

"But you know he would if you did tell him."

"And he'll get himself into trouble because of me, which is precisely why I won't."

"Elphaba."

"No." She brushed her sister's hair. "No, too many things go wrong simply because I've looked at them, I'll not have the same fate happen to him." she wheeled her out before Nessa could form a response, taking her into the dining room before she disappeared to get their food, before the three of them settled down to eat.

Nessa let the matter drop for now, but it didn't stop her striking up a conversation with her at the table, much to her father's disapproval, but she decided to throw caution to the wind. She turned to her sister. "Have you heard from Glinda? Or any of our friends?"

Elphaba nodded, not completely understanding what her sister was trying to achieve. "I did, she's finally bitten the bullet and told her parents about her relationship with Ollivander."

"At last! What was their reaction? Did she say?"

"They've invited him over for dinner. I'm sure we'll hear all about it in the next letter. Oh, to be a fly on the wall when that happens, just to see his face."

Nessa giggled, knowing how easily nervous he was. "Oh, that would be fun!" she giggled.

"He's absolutely terrified! He said so in his letter, he was asking me for help. Oz knows how I would have been able to help him with that pink hurricane... I'd almost feel sorry for him but... this is Glinda. And her parents."

"Isn't that _why_ you should feel sorry for him?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. But it's far too amusing."

"And what exactly is funny about it?" Frex looked at them both, completely perplexed by what was happening in front of him.

"Because even though they've only been together for two and a half months, he's never been completely alone with her when she's in full-on Glinda mode. Once he experiences that, he'll not be able to think straight for a week!" Elphaba told him.

"We're all so used to the hyperactivity that is Glinda Upland-"

"Of the Upper Uplands." Elphaba cut in, and Nessa giggled.

"We don't see her outside of school when she's with her family. I can't imagine it being too different." Nessa finished.

"Although we don't know much about him, he seems nice enough. He's been good to Glinda so far." Elphaba nodded. "Like when she goes off on her tangent, he just goes quiet and lets her carry on with what she's doing. I'd like to see his reaction to the parents though."

"But still... It's a big step, meeting one's parents." Nessa spoke thoughtfully. "I've been lucky because we already know Boq and his family."

Elphaba nodded and tried not to think of how nervous she would be by the end of the month, and she felt a twinge of pity towards Ollivander. After dinner, she stood to clear away the plates and took them to the kitchen, shocked to find one of the servants already washing the pans. "Oh, you didn't have to do that," she spoke in a grateful tone, thankful for at least some help.

"I wanted to. I was bored and had nothing else." the young girl spoke with a smile, holding out soapy hands for the plates and took them from her.

"Then at least let me help by drying." Elphaba smiled again, picking up the towel from the counter and began to dry what had been washed up. They both worked together in a comfortable silence until the kitchen was clean again. "Thank you for your help."

"It's no problem at all, Miss Elphaba."

"I'm sorry, I don't recall your name...?"

"Angelique, miss."

"Right. Well, thank you again, Miss Angelique." Elphaba grinned and left the room and headed up to her bedroom to read. She caught herself in the mirror, sighing heavily as she saw her braid had finally come loose around her face and she released it, before tying it back up again, she then picked up her sorcery book from the shelf, dropped down on her bed and opened it, starting to read the spells, trying to decipher what they were for. And then she paused, pointed finger hovering over the words '_levitation spell' _Her breath caught in her throat for a moment as she read the spell, finding to her relief, that it was completely different to the spell she'd read in the Grimmerie.

"I wonder..." she muttered to herself and looked around her bedroom for a light object she could experiment with. "Hah!" she caught sight of an abandoned cushion on the floor by her closet. She reached over and grabbed it, a look of confusion flitting across her face as feathers spilt out and floated down to the ground. Examining the cushion she found a tear along the seam. "Perfect!" '_Well... not perfect but it'll do.' _she thought and pulled a handful of feathers out, laying them in front of her on the mattress. She checked the book one last time for the spell before she chanted softly. _"Tahnem verde aeyo nahm." _she waited for a clock-tick and slumped in disappointment. She chanted the spell softly again and waited. Still nothing. "Come on." she groaned and tried again. She gasped and watched in amazement as one by one, the feathers in front of her floated up before her eyes. She let out a laugh and put her hands over her mouth to prevent any more sounds escaping her. "Oh, my Oz... I did it!" she gasped. Two minutes later, the feathers floated back down to the mattress.

A/N: I wasn't completely happy with this chapter... But no matter how many drafts I wrote of this it never flowed any different... It was the friends' letters that stumped me... Hopefully, it's alright though! Do let me know! Much love xx


	19. Chapter 19

**A Million Dreams**

_Dearest Elphie,_

_I wish you were here with me! It's no fun dressing up for parties all by myself, without my best friend to give a makeover to as well! Oh, but these parties are the most fun I've had in forever, even you'd enjoy them! Don't give me that look; they're nothing like the OzDust or the parties we go to at Shiz. They're... classier. With less drinking... Well, I think so anyway... The wines they serve at these things are much too strong for me... _

_I'm so thrillified that you've accepted to spend Lurlinemas with me! I'm going to guess you didn't ask first... And that's a good thing! Because you need to start doing things for you now, you're twenty-one, you're still young. You've got friends and a boyfriend now! You're Nessa's sister, not her momma, or her carer, and she knows this. You're gonna graduate with us, we're going to the Emerald City. You're gonna marry Fifi with me as your maid of honour, of course! And you're gonna go on to have mini Elphie's and Fifi's and you won't have the time to play mother to your sister!_

_Did you know Olie was scaredified to meet my parents officially? Oh, but he coped with it so well! Even when Popsicle was asking him lots of questions about his intentions towards me and our future. And dinner was the absolute best, Elphie! He was the perfect gentleman, as he always is. And I do see it, Elphie. Remember when you asked me if I saw my future with him? I do. I see him standing at the altar on my wedding day. I see us both old and grey. Oz, Elphie, I really do love him! And it's just as wonderful as you described it._

_Oh, Elphie! I do worry about you so! Please be strong. I will do anything I can to help you, I swear. I will work something out, and if anything goes wrong I will get you out... But Elphie, Fiyero needs to know..._

_Hold on just a tick-tock. Nessa said what about Fiyero? Oz does she not know him at all?! Surely she knows he'd never hurt you?! Something's not been right with her ever since we came back from the city... I think she's jealous._

_Twenty-two days, Elphie. Not long now._

_Love,_

_Glinda_

_Elphaba,_

_It's not funny! It really was terrifying! I think it went okay though... Her mother loves me. And her father didn't look like he wanted to kill me. Is that normal? I dunno... Anyway, I think we're finally over the doubt of our relationship now. So... scary as it was, it was needed. My sisters are demanding to meet her. So we'll see how that goes. I know it's gonna be hard, but just try and be careful. Stay safe, and if you need to, get yourself out._

_Your friend,_

_Ollivander_

_My beautiful Fae,_

_No, I didn't detect the sarcasm there at all. Oz, you really have no belief in yourself or me, do you? I love you, and my parents will too. Yes, they're happy I'm finally taking my responsibilities seriously, and they're very happy I've found you. They're right, I needed to grow up, and you helped me to do that. Well, you and Glinda, but the point is still the same._

_Yes, you can leave Nessa. She's a grown woman just like you. And I know it will be tough for you, my love, but you can do it, I know you can. You're stronger than you think. And you won't be alone, I promise. I'll have whatever you need ready, just say the word, and I'll have the entire Arjiki tribe on command if I have to. I'll make sure he does not harm another hair on your head._

_You guessed it right, they are Vinkun. I know I promised, but we got sidetracked, we'll start it again when I see you, I promise. Mon amour means my love, and mon coeur means my heart. Here's another one for you; Amour de ma vie. Love of my life. _

_Je t'aime tout mon coeur._

_Fiyero_

Things had settled down over the past few days, and Elphaba's anxieties had eased off a little bit. She made a promise to herself and kept herself out of the way as much as she could, and continued with her duties as silently as she could, which in turn, made Frex happy.

She now sat in the garden with the letters from her friends in her lap and she smiled as she read over them again. She'd never admit it to Fiyero, at least not in a letter, that the thought of him being promised to another had scared her. Instead she'd joked about it, but of course, he'd seen straight through it. But he would never know just how worried it made her.

It did amuse her, however, the thought of him leading an entire tribe like an army through the fields and farms of Munchkinland to rescue her like she was some damsel in distress.

She'd outright laughed at Ollivander's short note. _Of course, it's funny! It's funny because it's not happening to me right now. _she thought. And she'd melted like butter at Glinda's letter. As humorous as it was for him to be frightened, she knew Glinda felt the same way, knew that she too would feel the same overwhelming anxiety when it came to meeting Fiyero's parents. She felt a burst of happiness at her best friend's words about the man she loved.

"I knew I'd find you out here, little one."

The voice drew the green girl from her thoughts and she smiled up at Morwenna. "You're welcome to sit with me a while."

"I fear if I sat down in the grass, these old bones wouldn't let me get back up again." Morwenna smiled. "Heard from your friends again, I see."

"I did." Elphaba nodded and stood up, handing the letters to her as they began their slow pace around the garden.

Morwenna smiled as she read them, before passing them back to her. "I'm glad you're happy, little one. They seem to love you and care for you very much. Especially that young man of yours."

"They're ready to kidnap me any day now." Elphaba laughed softly. A few moments passed in silence before she opened her mouth again. "Morwenna, what do you know or remember about mama?"

The older woman stopped in her tracks, looking at her for a tick-tock. "I was her friend in our younger days," she said finally.

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Why the sudden interest?" She never thought she'd see this day come, and she was happy that Elphaba was ready to take an interest in her past, in her mother, and of course, the old woman would be all too happy to share those memories with her.

Elphaba shrugged. "I don't know anything about her... I'd like to know who she was, where I came from. I suppose it's because I've been hearing and reading about my friends talking about their families, how close they are, and I realise I know nothing about mama... If it's too much, don't-"

"It's alright, little one. It's just a shock. I thought you'd never ask, I thought you'd never want to know." The older woman smiled. "I'd been her friend, her best friend since we were just teens, and when your grandparents started to hand the responsibility of governorship to her, she wanted a friend close by. They agreed to let me stay on and help with the house, so I became part of the staff. The condition was that she had to marry, a woman could not be governor alone. How your father plans to get around that for Nessarose, I've no idea." she sighed. "Melena dazzled any room she walked into, caught every man's eye. Which was unsurprising, she was a beauty. You're a lot like her."

Elphaba scoffed. "I doubt my mother was _green._ Although it would explain where the green came from."

"Oh, Elphaba." she rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, and the girl grinned. "You are. I see your mother in you more and more every day. The way you smile, your eyes, your nose. Even your laugh. That's all your mama. Goodness knows where the green does come from. Or the dark hair... Your mother and her family were all redheads, and Frex used to have brown hair when he had it... Oh, but your mother, she sang and danced her way through life as if she had not a care in the world."

"Oh, that sounds familiar." the green girl put in sarcastically with a laugh. "Dancing through life is something that Fiyero lives by. Unfortunately, such an act makes him lazy, and none of it was real. It was originally a cover-up for how unhappy he was. Now it's just annoying."

"Thankfully, that was not the case with your mother, until she met your father. Oh, they loved each other in the beginning. But she quickly became unhappy. He was taking over, and always away on religious business, and giving her very little attention. And he quickly became angry if she tried to take back some control, said she was giving in to the temptations of the devil. Then, she only danced and sang when she was alone. Or when she was pregnant with you. She began to seek happiness elsewhere, it was even encouraged by your grandmother and her sister. She'd use your father's trips away and court other men."

Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes. "That wouldn't surprise me. But I never knew she had a sister..."

"They barely spoke in the end. She was told about you and Frex forbade her from coming to see you. I don't know if she's still alive. Before Nessarose was born, she'd made me and your Nanny promise to look out for you. If I'd have known then that she was saying her goodbyes, I'd have taken you both away. We'd have gone to the Quadling Country. I tried to stop her from chewing those milk flowers. If I could have taken you away, I'd have nursed her back to health. You'd both have your mama and I'd have my best friend back."

"But you couldn't have known what was going to happen," Elphaba said softly. She wondered how she would react if it was herself and Glinda in such a predicament, and shuddered at the thought. She'd hoped they would never have to make such a choice between the life and death of each other.

"She adored you, little one. From the moment you were born. She fought for you when Frex ordered you away. She started to sing again, but only with you. She tried to leave with you once, tried to find the travelling salesman she'd fallen in love with just before she fell pregnant with you, and all she had with her were a few possessions and the little green bottle that was left to you. It belonged to him, and she once believed it would lead her to him. Of course, it never did. Frex had tracked you down and had you both brought back home, he loved her too much to part with her, and she loved you too much to abandon you... And those ideas she had... Those dreams... They became your bedtime stories." the more the old woman thought about it, a realisation struck her. The travelling salesman and his green elixir could very well be the reason for Elphaba's verdigris... If she was right... Then that meant he was her biological father. But the man had to be long gone by now, he hadn't been seen for over twenty years. If Melena never found him, then there was no way she could. The rumour was that he was now the elusive, wonderful Wizard of Oz... But she highly doubted it. He seemed too sure of himself to suddenly go into hiding for twenty years and more.

"What is it?" Elphaba asked, looking up and seeing her lost in thought.

"Oh, nothing. Just the musings of an old woman." She smiled.

"You're not that old." Elphaba shook her head.

"You girls make me feel old! Both of you with loves of your own. Off to university and planning your futures."

Elphaba just giggled. "I know Nessa wouldn't have a problem but..."

"Elphaba just read those letters you get from your young man. There's no doubt in those words that he absolutely adores you and loves you. I daresay one day he plans to marry you."

Elphaba shuddered again. "That would make me a princess. The world is not ready for a green commotion as a princess."

Morwenna laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her and smiled.

The duo walked in silence back towards the mansion.

"I'd better make a start on dinner. Your father will be back by the time it's done." Morwenna smiled softly and walked ahead of her.

"Morwenna?"

"Yes, little one?" she turned around to face her.

"Music will come back to this place one day. I promise."

The older woman smiled. She didn't see Elphaba stood in front of her. She saw the bright-eyed, hopeful face of her best friend so long ago lost. "I hope so."

They both went their separate ways, Morwenna to the kitchen, Elphaba to the drawing room where Nessa was sat, reading a book.

Nessa looked up, smiling. "Hey, Fabala."

"Hey, Nessa. Do you mind if I sit with you a while so I can write back to our friends?"

Nessa shook her head. "Not at all. I'd be glad of the company."

Elphaba smiled and sat at the desk to write her letters, starting by writing the addresses on the envelopes.

_Dear Glinda,_

_Sweet Oz, talk about planning my future without me! Who in Oz says I'm going to get married and have children?! There's no way I'd subject any of my children to my curse. And trust me when I say that one Elphaba and one Fiyero is more than enough for the world without adding children into the mix. The world does not need any more green children running around. Need I remind you that Fiyero and I have only been together for a month?_

_Yes, I did know he was absolutely terrified, and I may have laughed at him, and I'm going to laugh again when I see him. But I'm glad you finally see it, I know he makes you happy. You deserve each other._

_Glinda I can't... I cannot handle him treating me differently. Or looking at me differently. Or getting himself into trouble or hurt because of me. I love him but I can't tell him. Not yet. I will... Probably. Maybe._

_Oz, I know... I couldn't believe it myself... If she genuinely believed it, she wouldn't have, or shouldn't have set us up together. I agree... She's always hated my magic, but this is something else. Most probably jealousy... But, of what, I don't know. She acts completely helpless, but I know she's not..._

I_ actually miss talking to you, Lin... I miss seeing you every day, and I miss school. And I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. But please, you know I don't do parties. _

_You're right, not long now_

_Love, Elphaba_

_Sweet, foolish Ollivander,_

_Of course, it's funny! You're terrified of meeting a girl's parents! Glinda's parents! I mean... You have met this girl, haven't you? Small, pink, pocket-sized, sheds glitter everywhere? I assure you that it's a good thing, or you would actually be dead... I can promise you that she's well and truly over that little roadblock and back to her regular, chirpy self- from what I can gather in writing anyway._

_And now it is my duty as best friend to inform you that if you ever think about hurting her, I'll turn you into a toad, got it? Good._

_I'll be alright. I can handle anything he can throw at me. Don't worry about me._

_Your friend,_

_Elphaba_

_My foolish, brainless love of my life,_

_I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You know I breathe sarcasm, and I know you miss it, and for some strange reason - me. Of course, I have faith in you and your love of me. It's myself I don't believe in. __Good, because I do love you too, even if I can't physically say those words yet... Somehow it's easier in writing. But hey it's progress, right? And yes, you did need to grow up at some point, I'm glad that Glinda and I could be part of that._

_Oh, sweet Lurline... Do I look like some damsel that needs rescuing to you? Please, keep your tribe where it is, we do not need war in Munchkinland thank you. If you're that determined, come by yourself._

_The sentiments are very sweet, and I think I like those ones better than the insults you teach me. Although I'm sure you'd be more than happy to teach me both!_

_All my love,_

_Fae_

_P.S I'm practising with my magic more... I can make feathers float now. There's still so much more to learn, but I'll get there!_

She'd sealed them in their envelopes before Nessa could sneak a peek and read them. "I'm going to try and catch the last post... I wonder if they're still using the Owls..."

"The last I heard, they were... But I don't think it'll be long before it's stopped." Nessa nodded.

Elphaba nodded. "Is there anything you'd like before I go?" her sister shook her head. "Alright. I'll be home quickly." She left the room and left the mansion. She walked into the town to the post office, the trip taking her fifteen minutes. She entered the small post office with her letters and coins in her hand. She sighed with relief when she saw the Owls preparing to leave. "Wait! Can I give you three more?"

"Cutting it very fine, Miss Elphaba." One Barn Owl chuckled in amusement and holding out a wing for them and he put them in the bag across his chest and he took the coins from her.

"I know, I'm sorry Olaz. I got distracted."

"Is it true? That you'll be working for the Wizard?" Olaz questioned.

A guilty look graced her face and she nodded. "Yes, I will be... But I promise you that I don't believe in what he's doing to the Animals. I'm going to use my position at the Palace to help you, and other Animals if I can."

"I hope so, Miss Elphaba. I know you'll do what's right."

"Could you please tell any of the other Animals that you might see? Tell them that I'll help in any way I can."

"Of course. I'd best be off. It's a day's trip to the Vinkus. You're writing there a lot." He smirked.

Elphaba smiled and blushed. "Yes, well... I have a very dear friend there." She laughed and left the building. It took another twenty minutes to get back home and she headed up to her room. She picked up her sorcery book from her bed and she sat at her desk to read it. She came across a guide for making a healing salve for cuts and scrapes, grinning, she took down what she'd need to make it before moving on to the next page. She hadn't realised she had lost track of time until there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called as she closed her book and put away her notes.

Angelique stepped in with a small smile. "Your presence is requested at dinner, Miss Elphaba."

"Thank you, Miss Angelique, I'll just be a moment." Elphaba smiled, feeling a little lighter after her studies. She always loved learning something new. Moments later, she followed the young girl down to the dining room, where she took her seat beside Nessa just as their food was being served, and she tried not to make eye contact with Frex, who she was sure was glaring at her for being late to dinner.

"Nessarose, tomorrow I'd like to extend some responsibilities to you for your governorship. You'll need to start taking an active interest and what to do by the time I step down."

"Of course, father. But you won't be stepping down before I graduate will you?"

"No, my girl. I've still got a few years to go yet, and these two years will disappear before you know it. You'll need to be prepared and I'd like to be there to help, so we'll be gone for the whole day."

Nessa nodded, sparing a sneaking glance at her sister, who looked as though she were not paying attention to the discussions, and she turned her attention back to her father, delving into a conversation about what she was to expect for the day's events.

A knock sounded on the door as they'd finished eating, and Angelique entered once more. "Governor Thropp? The mayor of Munchkin City's advisor is here to see you, he said you'd be expecting him, sir?"

"Very well, where is he?" Frex stood from his seat.

"Tomnas is showing him to your study, sir."

He nodded, looking back to Nessa. "We'll pick up this discussion when the advisor has gone, my girl. There's just a matter or two that I need to discuss with him." He told her and he left the room.

Nessa nodded, watching him and she sighed softly, turning to face her sister. "Are you alright?"

"Never better, Nessa." Elphaba gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't come back to see you earlier, I got carried away reading again."

Nessa gave her a small wave of her hand, signalling that it was alright, she was more than used to it by now. "What were you reading this time?"

"Ozian history of the Great Drought." Elphaba lied with a small shrug. "I was bored and needed to read something... I might head to the library tomorrow whilst you're out, check out a few more books."

Nessa smiled. "Did our friends have anything new to say?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No. Ollivander's sulking because I laughed at him. Glinda's enjoying herself at different parties her family are attending. And Fiyero's just... well, Fiyero. The day he concentrates on serious matters for longer than five minutes is going to be a day to remember."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Nessa, you know him. You've seen his attention span. Of course, he's that bad."

Nessa giggled. "Fair point... But he concentrates when you're in the room."

"Because it's me he's looking at. It's creepy."

Nessa shook her head, still smiling. "Yes, maybe. But he loves you. And you love him."

Elphaba nodded. "I do." she agreed. "Oz, what's happening to me? I'm not supposed to feel anything. Nobody is meant to love me. I'm-"

"-A girl?"

"Nothing."

"Elphaba!"

"What?! It's true, you said it yourself once, why should going to school change that?"

Nessa winced. "Fabala... That was a mistake, a horrendible thing for me to say to you. It was an argument that got out of hand and I apologised for that."

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"What's brought this on?" Nessa looked at her. "Fabala, you're not doing this. You're not sabotaging your own relationship. You'll never forgive yourself or me if you left Fiyero because of a two-year-old argument."

"Nessa...-"

"No. You keep doubting yourself, and I know why, and I haven't exactly helped with it either over the years. But I swear, Elphaba, I'm going to change that, I'm going to be the best sister you deserve, and you're going to carry on being the best girlfriend for Fiyero." She looked at her sister insistingly. "Fabala please, if you can believe Fiyero, then please believe me."

"Fine..." Elphaba sighed. "And for the record, I don't always believe him, and there's been plenty of times I've told him to shove it. And he insists on sticking with me."

Nessa rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm going back up to my room to finish reading." She stood up and left the room, heading back upstairs where she could practice more of her spells in peace.

After studying the spell book for a few moments, repeating the spell in her head silently over and over, trying to get the pronunciation right before she spoke aloud, she took a step back, sitting on the edge of her bed, holding her hand out to the desk. "Sanguinum Elehtah Vominia Tuhnem," she spoke clearly and gasped as the desk lantern flew off and shattered against her bedroom door. She swore loudly and scrambled to her feet to pick up the broken pieces of glass, being careful that she didn't cut herself on the shards.

"Elphaba! What in Oz's name are you doing up there?!" Frex shouted up to her.

Carefully she opened the door and peered out. "Nothing, father, I just tripped over!"

"Well take more care, girl! You're not a herd of elephants!"

"I will, I'm sorry." She closed the door again and put the broken glass in the bin before she picked up the lantern again. "Maybe I could take it to Tomnas... He could fix it..." she muttered, putting it back on the table where it belonged. '_I suppose there's time to work on my aim..._' she thought as she sank back down on her bed, making another mental note to use the summoning spell outside in the gardens until she got better at it.

She continued to try out different spells in the book until the room got too dark for her to concentrate and see the words. So far she'd managed to levitate the lantern for three seconds, light it and extinguish its flame and she'd tried the summoning spell once more on a pillow with little success.

Then her mind drifted to her sister and the conversation they'd had, and to Fiyero. Nessa had been right. If she listened to the dark voices in her head that were constantly telling her she wasn't good enough and if she left Fiyero, she'd never forgive herself for the hurt and heartbreak it would undoubtedly cause them both, she'd have left him and he wouldn't have a clue that he didn't do anything wrong. She loved him too much to cause him any hurt, and for reasons unknown to her- or rather- unbelievable to her, he loved her. He had on more than one occasion told her that he would gladly spend the rest of his life with her, and his response to her concerns was to kiss her silent and say "We'll work on it." And she'd believe him for a while. Until that spiteful little voice in her ear that sounded suspiciously like her father came back with a vengeance to tell her that she was useless, worthless, unlovable, an obscene abomination.

Fiyero didn't know the battles she had in her head every day, and it wasn't his fault, it was just that he simply wasn't told about it. She so badly wanted to tell him, she wanted to confide in him everything in her mind like he'd asked her to every day they were together. She couldn't bring herself to open up to him, she didn't know how to put it into words, she didn't want to scare him off when he finally came to realise the head case he was truly dealing with. She knew she was hard work to deal with, and she didn't know how he'd react to it. He didn't know how much she struggled with her own mental health and confidence issues every day. How, that no matter what she did, she'd never get the approval she so desperately wanted from the man she called her father but knew she'd never get it, and that all she was good for was a verbal and physical punching bag, and was treated worse than vermin. The worst thing her love could do to her was to look at her with pity.

Sighing heavily, she got herself ready for bed and tied her hair into her braid before climbing into bed, she closed her eyes and she fell asleep almost instantly. Her dreams were memories of her friends and her love, and she could smile for a little while.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: a little bit of a warning here... We go a wee bit dark in this chapter. I hate doing this to Elphie I really do, and... Well just read for yourself and please don't hate me

**A Million Dreams**

The next two weeks flew by for Elphaba, having received the last of her correspondence from her friends until they saw each other again in a week, and finally, the girls' exam results had come through. Currently, they were both sat outside in the gardens, nervously clutching their envelopes.

"I don't see why you're so worried, Fabala. I don't need to open yours to know you topped your classes." Nessa smiled.

"Sweet Oz, you're as bad as Fiyero..." Elphaba muttered. "Though if he gets any A's in his I'd throw a party for him."

"Now that's just being overly optimistic."

"Glinda said the same thing." Elphaba nodded her agreement, staring at the envelope that held her results. "I can't... you go first."

"Elphaba!"

"Okay, okay..." the green girl sighed and opened it, taking out the piece of paper and glancing over it. "I don't believe it..."

"What?"

"Four A's and a B..." she looked up with wide eyes. "The B was for History..."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Nessa beamed at her sister before opening up her own envelope and looking over her own results. "One A, three B's."

"That's still brilliant, Nessa." Elphaba grinned and hugged her.

Tom walked outside to the two sisters. "Master Boq is here to see you both." He smiled.

"Send him out to us, please." Nessa grinned.

"Very well, Miss Nessa. I'm sure that congratulotions are in order for you both."

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled, and Nessa, too, repeated her gratitution as he left to send Boq out to them. The green girl laughed as the tall Munchkin raced from the house out to them. "I didn't realise you were that happy to see me, Boq," she smirked. She could never resist winding up the Munchkin. It was too easy.

"Oh, Fabala, leave him be!" Nessa chided with a giggle as Boq spluttered and blushed.

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, but it's fun!" she grinned. "So, if you're not here to profess your undying love for me-"

"Elphaba!" Nessa smirked.

"-Then you're here with your own exam results." she finished, ignoring her sister.

"It's a good thing I know you're joking, Miss Elphaba." Boq laughed, his face and neck still burning red as he sat down with them.

"Well, you should do, considering how long we've known each other."

"We may not have always been friends, but I'm glad we are now." he agreed with a grin.

She nodded. "So come on, what did you get?" she took the piece of paper handed to her and she grinned. "Only one C, and the rest B's. That's definishly not bad, Boq." she handed it back to him. "Well done."

"Thanks. Bet you did better though."

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't put yourself down, Boq. You tried, we all did and we've got the grades to prove it. At least you didn't fail." Nessa smiled, holding his hand.

"Tell you what. I'm gonna cook to celebrate." Elphaba decided. "You can join us, I'm sure our father won't mind. Even if he does, he can shove it where-"

"Fabala!" Nessa cut her off.

"Sure, I'll join you. But only if you're making your chocolate cake too." Boq told them, smirking at Elphaba's mini-rant. "I love my mother's cooking, Oz, I do. But your cakes are pretty amazing."

Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "Be careful not to let her hear you say that."

He snorted. "Oz, I'm not that brave!"

"Come on, you can both help if you want." Elphaba stood up, brushing the grass and dirt from her dress.

"Are you sure Morwenna will let you do that?" Nessa smirked.

"If I don't tell her Boq's helping, yes."

"Hey!" Boq huffed, pulling himself to his feet and pushed Nessa's chair, following the green girl inside, his response caused the girls to laugh at him.

Frex exited his study and spotted the friends walking towards the kitchen. "Elphaba."

The green girl stopped and looked at him.

"The mayor of Munchkin City and his family are coming for dinner this evening. You are to prepare and serve, understand?" he glared at her.

"Oh, that's perfect timing! Fabala has just suggested that to celebrate our exam results." Nessa beamed, which caused the old man to look at them surprised for a brief moment before turning a cold stare back to Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded, looking over at Boq. "You could send for your parents and sister while dinner is cooking, too, if you'd like," she told him, too happy to care that her father was glaring at her.

"Sounds good to me." Boq nodded.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Nessa grinned. "What do you think, father?"

"As long as your sister does not embarrass us at dinner, I don't see a problem," Frex answered gruffly before walking back to his study, slamming the door closed behind him.

Elphaba sighed, her happy mood deflating as it always did after an encounter with him. "The only way that would happen is if I'm not there. Maybe I should just stay out of the way tonight-"

"No! No, this started as a celebratory dinner for the three of us." Nessa looked up at her.

"She's right, Elphaba. You worked the hardest out of all of us this past year. We all worked hard, and that success deserves to be celebrated." Boq told her and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Ah, Master Boq, I'd heard you were here." Morwenna smiled at him, and at the two girls following behind him. "The three of you should all be very proud of yourselves. Congratulotions."

"Thank you. It's just a shame that Glinda, Fiyero and Ollivander couldn't be here with us. Our group would be complete." Nessa spoke softly.

"I'm sure you'll get a chance to celebrate when you see each other again, Nessa." Morwenna patted the girl on the shoulder. "Now, I'm off into Munchkin City for an hour or two. Do not destroy my kitchen," she smirked, looking directly at Boq, walking out as the three of them laughed.

"Right... so there's going to be... what? Ten of us?" Elphaba spoke aloud to herself as she started to plan out the meal. "The four of us, Boq's parents and sister, the Mayor and his wife and son..." she ticked off the list of people on her fingers.

While her sister mumbled out a plan to herself, Nessa wheeled over to the oven and fired it up ready for whatever her sister decided to do.

Elphaba looked over. "I'd say... chicken or goose would be perfect for the amount of time we have since they both take a similar amount of time... What do you think?" It was the first question she'd spoken directly to her sister and her friend.

"I'm gonna sound like Fiyero here, but as long as there's food, I'm okay with anything." Boq grinned.

She laughed. "Oh, you're no help! But that doesn't surprise me... Nessa?"

"I think the chicken would be perfect."

"Okay... so if we slow cook it, the chicken would take about... three... four hours? So what we'll do first is prepare the vegetables and potatoes and then put the chicken in to cook. That should then give me enough time to finish the laundry, it should be dry and ready to be put away now. And it should leave Nessa and I enough time to get ourselves ready."

"And I'll tell my parents and Selina." he nodded. "She's been having a hard time since her attack a few months ago..."

"Yes, we'd heard." Nessa looked at him sadly. "Such a terrible, horrendible thing to have happened. Did they catch the man responsible?"

"They did." Boq's face grew dark. "And of course he blamed her. Said she should never have been walking home alone in the dark. She was just asking for trouble. If I ever get my hands on him-"

"Oh, Boq, that's terrible... but at least he'll pay for his crimes." Nessa cut in.

"You'll not be the only one." Elphaba agreed and shuddered. "This is home. Nothing bad is supposed to happen in Munchkinland."

He nodded. "I know." he sighed and shook his head. "She's been having nightmares for weeks."

"I know Nessa isn't going to like this much, but in that sorcery book you gave me, there's a potion that could help her get some sleep if you'd like me to look into it."

He gave her a smile. "That would be nice."

Nessa just shook her head. No, she didn't like it, but she couldn't deny it was a nice thing for her sister to suggest. "Maybe this dinner could help cheer her up a little."

He nodded. "Yeah, it'll give her something to be happy about before she goes to the Mauntery."

Elphaba gave her friend a sympathetic smile and then they turned their attention to preparing their dinner. The three of them laughed, joked, danced and sang their tensions and sadness away as they worked on peeling potatoes and carrots, washing and preparing the other vegetables found in the storage cupboard. It took them two hours to get everything done, even though they had little to do, they were simply having too much fun and enjoying each other's company, if only for a little while. With the kitchen clean and the meat now in the oven, Boq had finally left the girls alone to fetch his family.

"Well, that was fun." Nessa giggled. "You should sing more, Fabala. You're good at it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I'm not that good. And I don't think that father would approve. He despises my existence at the best of times."

"You are! We may have been fooling around in there, but even when we're not being serious, you're still good." She wheeled away to her bedroom.

"That's kind of you to say, Nessa." she smiled a little and walked away to the laundry room. There was a lot to get through and she intended on taking her time to get through it. _'Just one more week, Elphaba... Just nine more days...' _she thought, humming softly to herself as she began to fold up the sheets. She let her mind drift, and she hadn't realised she'd started to sing aloud as she was too engrossed in her task.

Frex eventually heard the faint voice as he left his study and he followed it. He froze as he got nearer, the singing sounded exactly as Melena's had done all those years ago. _This is crazy. Utter nonsense, she's been dead for almost eighteen years! _He knew her to be dead, he'd watched as her life slipped away from her the day Nessarose had been born. But that didn't stop his mind drifting to time from long ago. What he hadn't expected to see was the frog so clearly in her own world as she completed her tasks. He realised quickly that she didn't know that she was singing aloud, and perhaps, for the first time ever in his whole life long, he listened to her.

_"One day I'll fly away, leave your love to yesterday... What more can your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends..."_

Once he came to his senses he shook his head. Turning on his heel, he caught a sweeping brush and accidentally knocked it to the floor, but he'd already left the corridor before the sound was made.

Elphaba jumped, pulling herself out of her reverie when she heard the noise from outside the room. "Hello?" She called, folding up the last item of clothing, she placed it down on the pile and walked out, finding the corridor empty apart from the fallen brush on the ground. "Is anyone there?" she asked. She sighed when she got no response and picked the object up and put it away, and then put the laundry away soon after. With the task done, she headed off in search of her sister.

"Elphaba."

She froze and turned at the foot of the stairs, looking up to see her father descending them. "Yes, father?"

"That song I heard you sing today. Where did you hear it?"

She cursed under her breath and swore that her heart stopped in her chest for a second. He'd heard her. He was the reason the brush was on the floor. "Uhm... I don't know... A few nights ago I dreamt that mama was singing it to me and I've not been able to get it out of my head since..." she told him, and she saw a flicker of disbelief and hurt in his eyes before it was quickly covered up and the mask of indifference was firmly back in place. But she saw it there as clear as the sky was blue outside. "She did, didn't she. She used to sing to me, and I've remembered something that she used to do, haven't I."

Frex gripped her arm tightly, glowering at her. "There isn't time for such foolishness, Elphaba. I do not want to hear that song, or any other singing again, girl, do you understand?"

Elphaba glared and tried to pull her arm free. "Let me go."

"Do you understand?" The grip tightened.

"Fine! Now let me go!"

He shoved her back, away from him. "Now go and find your sister and get her ready before company arrives. And do not embarrass me."

She scoffed quietly to herself, rubbing her arm as she left him alone. Despite the dull ache, she couldn't stop the giddy feeling inside her as she walked into her sister's room. "Nessa?"

Nessa looked up from her book. "Is everything alright?" she smiled at her.

Elphaba nodded. "I think I just remembered something about mama," she spoke and she grinned at the way her sister's eyes lit up. "I've been dreaming about her a lot lately since I lost that green bottle of hers... And sometimes I'd make up scenarios in my head and wonder how she'd react."

"Like what?" Nessa wheeled over to her bed where her sister sat.

"Like... for instance Boq and Fiyero. She'd be happy that we found them, and that they'll take care of us."

Nessa grinned and nodded. She could see that too, even though she had no memory to cling to whatsoever. She'd been told in the past that their mother had been a gentle, kind soul.

"I can imagine that she'd get along with Glinda just fine too. And Ollivander."

"Oh, that does sound wonderful. What did you remember?"

"I can't be sure exactly... But I think I remembered a song she used to sing to me... Father asked me where I'd heard it, and when I told him he didn't confirm or deny it, just told me not to sing it again. But I have a feeling it was. But why should I listen? We should be remembering her, not pretending she didn't exist. We had a mother, for however short a time we had her. We didn't arrive on the doorstep by a Quadling Swan."

"Oh, Fabala, please be careful... You know he dislikes music... or anything that reminds him of her. Yes, we should remember her, I agree, but maybe it's too painful for him still..."

"It's been seventeen years, Nessa! Almost eighteen."

"I know..."

Elphaba sighed. "I didn't even realise I was singing out loud. I'm always careful not to do it when he's around." she shrugged. "Come on, time to get ready, and then I can make a start on that cake."

Nessa nodded and wheeled over to her closet, picking out a sun-yellow dress, which her sister helped her in to, and she applied a little bit of makeup while her sister did her hair. "Will you hear from our friends this week?"

"No... In Fiyero's last letter he said he'd be travelling with his father on a royal tour that he's just absolutely dying of boredom from already. I told him to take a book, I'm sure I'll get my response to that when I see him." She chuckled. "Ollivander's sister has just had a baby, so he'll be busy with that and Glinda still has a few more parties to attend."

Nessa giggled. "At least it's only one more week until you see him. You must miss him."

"I do." she nodded. "It's crazy. We've been friends for far longer than we've been in a relationship... I've spent Lurlinemas, and half-term holidays away from him before and not even thought about it."

Nessa smiled. "Because he means more to you now than a friend. It's love, Fabala."

Elphaba smiled a little. She could admit now that she liked the giddy, happy feeling in her heart and her gut that it brought. "It's so strange going from seeing him and Glinda every day to not seeing them at all. I still catch myself turning to talk to Glinda in my room before I remember where I am."

"Well, that's understandable. You have shared a room with her for eight months. It's bound to be strange." she told her. "I must say, I'm glad Morrible is gone though... she was creepy."

Elphaba nodded again. "I agree... And the horrendible amount of makeup she wore... Many a time, Glinda has wanted to wipe it all off and start again." she giggled. "Anyway... I need to start the cake and get ready myself... I'm sure Boq will be on his way." she kissed her cheek and left the room, heading to the kitchen to start on the chocolate cake.

Half an hour later she left the kitchen after checking on the dinner and putting the cake in the oven to cook, and she went to get herself ready. Eventually, she looked in the mirror, dressed in the royal blue form-fitting dress that Glinda had given her for her birthday. She admired the fit, even if it wasn't her usual style, with its high, square-cut neckline at her collar bone and the sleeves stopped at the elbows, it seemed to hug every line of her body in a way that was comfortable for her and was flattering. '_She does know me after all._' she thought with a smile and picked up the necklace from her sister and put it on, hiding it inside her dress. There was no way of hiding the bracelet, but she didn't mind, she rarely took it off anyway, except to bathe. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and put her boots on, she could hear Glinda's screeching in her ear now about how horrendible the shoes looked with such a beautiful dress. She then left the room, heading down the stairs just as the mayor and his family entered.

"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you all grown up!" The old man gave her a kind smile, one she returned. She often enjoyed their discussions.

"Good evening, Mayor Rushkin. Mrs Rushkin. Antol." she spoke politely. "Your journey wasn't too long?" she asked as the mayor's wife gave her a curt nod, and the teenage boy behind her didn't even look in her direction. She stopped herself before she could roll her eyes.

"Not at all. It's done us good to get out of those stuffy offices. I've been stuck in meetings all week!" The mayor smiled at her. "I hear congratulotions are in order for your exam results."

"Oh, thank you. It's nothing much really, but it'll at least count towards or final results in the next two years."

"Funny, I didn't think vegetables could read." The teenager sneered behind his father.

"Antol!" The mayor scolded. "Don't be rude, apologise."

"Oh, it's quite alright." Elphaba waved it off, she was too used to it. "I expected such a response from him. After all, it must be difficult for the swamp rat to see past his nose, or to actually achieve what's expected of him." This time she made a show of rolling her eyes.

"Why you-"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on dinner. It should be ready soon," she smirked and walked off in the direction of the kitchen.

The mayor's wife slapped her son across the back of the head. "Must you be so rude to her?! We're guests in this house and you will do well to show some respect. Even if she has the unfortunate luck of her verdigris."

Her husband sighed ruefully and shook his head.

"Why should I?"

"Because we raised you to treat women with respect. Though I don't know why I bother after what the papers are saying about you. Honestly, it's like you've been taking tips from that Winkie Prince."

Antol simply shrugged. "He's got the right idea though."

"Well, let's not speak of it here. Let's discuss when we get home." the mayor told them as they walked to the dining room.

"Oh, I didn't realise you were back." Elphaba looked up as she took the cake from the oven as Morwenna walked in the room.

"I know what your father said, little one, but go. Enjoy your evening with your friends. You shouldn't be working tonight."

"But-"

"Go on." she smiled at the green girl. "You'll get that lovely dress dirty if you carry on in here."

Elphaba nodded and left the kitchen just as Boq walked in with his family. "Nessa's just in her room, she's waiting for you," she told him, before walking to his sister Selina. "How are you coping?" she asked as Boq headed off to see Nessa.

"I'm a little better, thank you, Miss Elphaba."

"Oh, please. No honorifics here. Tonight you're a friend, Selina. I'm sorry you had to go through what you did."

The girl shook her dark blonde curls and looked up with wide blue eyes. "It'll be alright soon. I still don't know what I'll do with this." she sighed as her hands came to rest on the small bump protruding from her middle.

"You'll figure it out. You've got time, and I'm sure they'll help you make sense of things at the Mauntery." She smiled softly at the girl as Boq came back out with Nessa and wheeled her into the dining room. The two girls followed him soon after to see the mayor and the governor engrossed in their conversation. The green girl gave the girl's hand a gentle squeeze. "We don't blame you for what happened. And we'll not blame you for what you decide to do."

"Thank you, Elphaba." Selina smiled a little as she took her seat between her parents, trying to hide the tell-tale curve of her stomach under the table.

The green girl took her place beside Boq and Nessa as the mayor turned to acknowledge the younger Thropp.

"Ah, Miss Nessarose, you look beautiful." The mayor beamed at the girl.

"Thank you, sir. How have you and your family been?"

"Just wonderful, thank you. Congratulotions on your results," he told her.

"Thank you again." Nessa smiled.

"Elphaba? What happened to you bringing dinner this evening?" Frex looked at her.

"I told her to enjoy her meal with her friends. She need not work tonight." Morwenna told him as she wheeled the plates in on a trolley and she set them down in front of them at the table.

"But we did cook it though!" Boq grinned with a proud look on his face.

Elphaba chuckled softly and shook her head. "All you did was cut up some carrots."

Boq stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes as the discussions continued while they ate.

Mrs Rushkin looked over as the bracelet around Elphaba's wrist caught the light. "That's a pretty bracelet, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba gave her a smile. "Thank you. It was a birthday present from a friend."

"That was nice of her, she certainly has an eye for a pretty thing. Does she have a name?"

"Oh, no, it was a male friend of mine. Fiyero," she told her, pointedly ignoring the knowing smirk from Boq beside her. Yes, he was a little more than a friend, but she didn't need to know that, and she could feel her father's glare directed at her.

"You mean the Winkie Prince?" she gave her a disbelieving look. She knew the girl had a hard time making friends as it was, for the prince to look even once in the girl's direction seemed completely far-fetched. "Miss Elphaba I-"

"Yes, that's exactly who I mean. He's in my classes as Shiz, and we became friends."

"It's true." Nessa nodded, smirking. _It's scary how good a liar my sister is. _She thought. "He's our friend too, isn't he, Boq."

"He's not as bad as the magazines say he is either. Personally, after being around him for the best part of the year, I'd say most of what's been written is made up." he grinned.

"Oh. Well... it's certainly very nice of him. Just be careful around him, girls. You know what they say about rumours."

Elphaba bristled, but Boq gently nudged her leg with his own to stop her from reacting. He knew she was fiercely loyal and protective of the people she loved, he'd seen it in action with Nessa more times than he could remember. A sister was one thing, a boyfriend was completely different and he didn't know how she'd react.

"Now, my dear. If we all listened to rumours, we'd also be hiding in disgrace." The mayor gave her a strained smile and a look at his son before turning back to the three university students. "What are you all studying?"

"Agriculture, social economics, history and politics," Boq answered.

"Astronomy, economics, politics and law." Nessa smiled.

"Politics, astronomy, history, life sciences and sorcery... But I'm thinking of dropping history for law next term." Elphaba answered.

"Very good. And why is that, Miss Elphaba?"

"Law seems to be a lot more interesting. History has become... I'm not sure how to explain it... but it's not the same anymore. Not since our history teacher was taken away."

"Yes, he was her favourite teacher and she was quite upset when Doctor Dillamond was taken away by two strange men in suits." Boq nodded. "Now that I think about it, I do rather miss the old Goat."

"Do you not agree with the Animal Banns, Miss Elphaba?"

'_And she's off... Oh, please don't anger father...' _Nessa thought to herself, casting a worried glance at the top of the table at Frex, who was trying not to react.

Elphaba finished her food before she answered, giving herself enough time to formulate an answer that wouldn't see her become a hysterical wreck, or in trouble with her father. "No, Mayor Rushkin, I do not," she said finally as she sat back in her chair. "I believe that there is a way to handle things, and the way I saw my teacher being manhandled in such an awful way when the only thing he'd done wrong is to and teach us the history of Oz, and try to make history interesting to us, that did not sit well with me."

"That's enough now, Elphaba," Frex told her.

"No. No, father, it's not. Animals have been around in our communities for as long as I can remember. You used to preach with a Leopard for Oz's sake. And slowly over the last few years... They've been disappearing. Why?"

"I quite agree, Miss Elphaba. I do. But unfortunately it only takes one bad crowd to form a riot and an attack, and the whole system comes crashing down."

"So, we just let innocent Animals get thrown out of jobs and their homes, ostracized from communities because the Wizard says so?"

"Elphaba!"

Any further words Elphaba had died in her throat and she sank back. "I'm sorry... I get carried away sometimes."

"Don't be, I like a healthy debate." the old man beamed at her, clearly ignoring the governor's rapidly colouring face. "Governor Thropp, it's good to see you've raised such a level-headed young woman. She'll make a good advisor one day."

Elphaba blushed slightly but didn't respond.

"Miss Elphaba, the Wizard and his advisors know what they're doing, and you must trust that. I know it seems like an awful thing to happen, and it must have been frightening and worrying to see such a thing happen at school when you should feel safe. But there have been pieces of evidence to suggest that more and more riots will happen and the Animals are starting to become restless. When that happens, they will start to cause trouble. While I agree that not all of them do, and they are the innocents caught in the crossfire, it was decreed for everyone's safety that there be a blanket ban on Animals in society."

"But how is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair, Elphaba. Animals talking and working is wrong. It's proof that the devil himself exists." Frex snapped. "Now I suggest you stop this nonsense, it's not like you'll be able to do anything about it anyway."

It took all of her willpower to not snap back at him. She would be able to help. She'd work with the Wizard and she'd help the Animals as his Grand Vizier.

A silence fell for a moment before the mayor engaged Elphaba in another political debate, steering away from the topic of the Animals. This young woman was smart for her young age, if not for her unfortunate verdigris, she had the potential to go far and have a successful political career and do good for all of Oz.

Nessa looked nervously between her own discussions. She knew her sister well enough to know she'd never pass up on an opportunity for debate, but the almost murderous look on her father's face worried her.

"Is it time for cake yet?" Boq piped up eventually.

Elphaba stopped mid-sentence and rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yes, I suppose so." she stood up to leave.

"Elphaba. A word. Now." Frex stood and followed her out of the room before dragging her roughly to his study, leaving the guests at the table to look on awkwardly, Nessa and Boq sharing equally worried looks.

"Boq, go and see if you can get a message to Glinda by express post... I think we're going to need her," she told him quietly.

Boq snuck a glance at the clock in the corner. "I think we just missed the last post tonight... but she should get it tomorrow if I went now..." he leapt out of his chair and left the room, pausing when he heard shouting from another room, followed by a cry of pain. Swallowing thickly he ran to the drawing room for some paper and a pen, and quickly wrote out the message to Glinda; _Elphaba's in trouble, come quick. Don't go to Colwen Grounds, my address will be on the back of the envelope - Boq. _He shoved it in an envelope and messily wrote down Glinda's address on it and his own on the back of it, the whole time he could hear Elphaba's pleading, and he wanted to go and help her. But what could he do? _I'm just a mere Munchkin. _He thought bitterly, knowing he was as powerless to help his friend as ever.

Hurriedly he went to the kitchens, spotting Morwenna and Tomnas at the counter.

"What in Oz is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." Morwenna smiled gently. "What do you have there?"

"This needs to go to Glinda... Express post... Elphie's in trouble." Boq told her.

"I'll take it. You go on." Tomnas took the envelope from Boq and he left through a back door.

"Where are they?" Morwenna followed Boq out and they both followed the sounds to the study, Nessa and Boq's mother already by the door, unsure of what to do next. "Let me go in," Morwenna told them and then she stormed into the room, seeing him rain down punch after kick against the girl curled up on the floor. "Get your hands off her!"

Frex looked up, glaring darkly, so caught up in his temper that he barely registered the cook standing before him.

"I said. Get. Away. From. Her." She repeated in a dangerous tone, stepping forward and over the cowering green girl, putting herself between father and daughter like a safety barrier, and she pushed him back away from her.

"I will not hesitate to have you fired and banished from this house," he growled.

Elphaba forced herself to look up, her vision blurry from her tears, her whole body numb towards the pain she knew she should be feeling.

"And I'll do what Melena should have done all those years ago and I'll take her with me."

He snarled in a rage and raised his hand to strike the woman.

"No!" Elphaba shrieked and green sparks flew from her outstretched hand, sending Frex away from Morwenna before he could hit her, before she lost consciousness.

Morwenna turned to look at Elphaba lying on the floor. "Oh, little one..." she sighed as Boq and his mother rushed forward to her.

"We must get her out of here, for her own safety more than anything. Oh, I feel responsible for the girl getting hurt." The mayor spoke solemnly as he entered the room.

"He'd have found something else to blame her for, sir... You shouldn't blame yourself..." Boq spoke as he cradled his friend's head in his lap while his mother tried her best to clean her up. "This happens more often than you think." He added and picked up the bracelet from the floor beside his friend. _Must have broken off in the struggle. _he thought and put it in his pocket.

The man looked alarmed at the revelation and shook his head. He was so used to seeing his friend so well put together, he didn't think him capable of hurting his own daughter. He'd watched the girls grow into the remarkable women they now were. "I think someone should take over as governor in his place until Miss Nessarose is able."

"For two years? There's no need." Nessa spoke up. "My sister's safety is priority, of course... but sir, he's a fair and just governor. It's just Fabala he doesn't like... Now he's likely to stop paying for her tuition and throw her out..."

He nodded. He knew that to be true, there weren't many complaints about him as governor, but what he'd witnessed just moments ago worried him. "I'll clear that mess up... Don't worry, Miss Nessarose. Are you in any danger at all?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. What will happen to him?"

"He will be arrested as soon as the police get here. He'll most likely be charged with assaulting Miss Elphaba the way he has and will be fined. Any further punishment is determined whether she will talk to the police about it."

"I don't think she'll do that..." Nessa sighed. "Someone needs to pack her things."

"I'll go, my Rose." Morwenna walked over to her. "Boq will take her back to his home. She'll be alright now." she hugged her before she left the room.

Nessa didn't answer her, she just looked at her sister's unconscious body, bloodied and bruised, looking more terrible and fragile than she'd ever seen her. She wasn't looking forward to Fiyero's reaction in a week's time.

Boq looked up at her, both of them seemed to convey their concerns silently in a single look. "I know."

The mayor picked Elphaba up off the floor gently before turning back to his wife who was stood in the doorway. "Send for the doctor, dear, she'll need treating for her injuries,"

"Can I come with you...? She'll want to know I'm safe." Nessa asked as the mayor's wife left them alone.

Boq nodded, standing up and walking to her. "Of course. We'll worry about Fiyero when we need to. If we tell him now she'd kill us."

"I know... But it's not right. He'd protect her from all of this."

"I know." he sighed as the three of them left the mansion.

"The prince is a bit more than her friend, isn't he." The mayor gave the two of them a knowing look.

Nessa nodded. "They've been in a relationship for two months. Our father doesn't know, of course... He'd find a way to ruin it for her." she answered as she was helped from her chair into the waiting carriage, taking her seat beside Boq's sister, Boq sat in between his parents and the Mayor with Elphaba beside Nessa. Morwenna took Elphaba's case and placed it with them before the carriage took off to Boq's home.

"I have meetings tomorrow, but I'll go to Shiz the next day and speak with your head teacher about her tuition fees."

"Fabala might see that as charity, sir. I don't think she'll like it much." Nessa looked at him.

"It's worth a shot, Nessa. Didn't you say that she needed to graduate?"

"Oh? For what reason?" the mayor looked between them.

"It's... Not for me to say." Nessa shook her head. "But yes, she does."

"That's settled. I'll just not tell her of my involvement. Providing it works out. There's no guarantee of it though."

A while later, Elphaba stirred and woke up, not recognising where she was. She tried to sit up and with a short gasp of pain, she flopped back down on what appeared to be a sofa.

"You gave us quite a scare, Elphie."

She looked up, seeing Boq's smiling face staring down at her. "I thought I'd keep you on your toes... It's been a while since I caused a commotion." she managed a small smirk that turned out to be more of a grimace.

"You can stay here if you want... I've sent for Glinda."

"What...? No, she can't come here...!"

"She can and she will. She's your best friend, isn't she?"

"Fine..." she sighed as the doctor came in.

"Oh, good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been caught up in a twister caused by Morrible." she groaned and shook her head.

"You'll need to take care of yourself for a couple of months, Miss Elphaba. You have a number of cracked ribs, and goodness knows how much bruising to the inside as well as the outside of your body. You don't appear to have a concussion, but do be careful over the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, just in case." the doctor told her. "I'm leaving you with some pain medication," he added and left the room.

She nodded as Boq took the bracelet from his pocket and handed it to her. "It must have broken off when..." he trailed off.

"Oh..." she looked at it. "I'll see if I can get it fixed somewhere..." she sighed as Nessa came in. She looked up, seeing her. "Nessa... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Nessa spoke as Boq pushed her closer to her sister and left the girls to it.

A/N: There we go... there's a lot happening in this chapter. But look on the bright side, only up from here, right? Song credit: One Day I'll Fly Away - Randy Crawford.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews... Fortunately for our charmed circle, Elphie will no longer come to any harm. For now at least... What Horrible Morrible and the wizard will do is beyond me right now!

**A Million Dreams**

The moment Glinda got the note about Elphaba's plight, she called on her parents to make the trip to Munchkinland. When questioned about it, she explained what had happened with her best friend, and her mother suggested she make the trip with her.

The normally bubbly, perky blonde spent the one and a half day trip worrying about what she would see, what state her best friend would be in when she got there.

"Glinda, calm down, my sweet. You'll wear a dent in the carriage floor if you keep tapping your foot like that. You don't know if she's badly hurt." Her mother tried to calm her down. She hated seeing her daughter so scared for her friend. "And stop chewing your nails."

"Momsie, you don't understand... Of course, Elphie's badly hurt... Why else would Biq remove her from the situation? Oh, I should never have listened to her... I should have told Fifi the first time it happened..." Glinda sighed. "That's it, as soon as I see her, I'm writing a letter to him... The least she could do is forewarn him of the state she could be in..."

"Sweetheart, that's not going to help the situation. You can't take that decision away from her. She has to do it on her own terms, in her own way." She hugged her. "I know you want to help her, but to tell him without her consent would do more harm than good. Besides, don't you think he deserves to know coming from her?"

"I suppose... I have to help her, Momsie... I can't let her go back to that horrendible man calling himself her father! And if she's with Biq, he can still get to her. Oh, what if he stops her from coming back to Shiz? She has to come back!"

"Then we will find a way to help her. We might be able to help with her funding. And she's always welcome with us. Look, we're here now."

Glinda looked up, threw open the door and jumped out of the carriage before it had even stopped moving, running to Boq as he met her outside. "Oh, Biq!" she flung her arms around him in a quick hug before she let go again. "Where's Elphie?"

'_She's touching me again!' _He thought and then mentally shook his head. He was still dazed whenever she touched him, but not as much as he used to be. He didn't bother correcting his name this time as he hugged back briefly. "She's on bed rest upstairs in the guest bedroom. Glinda, she's in a bad way, be careful with her."

She nodded and looked around for any sign of Frex while her mother got out of the carriage with their bags, watching the two friends.

"He's not here. He was taken away by police yesterday, and he'll be released on a fine later today. Elphie didn't want to talk to them about what he did. She hasn't even cried yet..."

"Why not?"

"Because Nessa's not ready to take his place. She doesn't want to put her sister through the stress or pain of losing her father." Boq sighed. "The mayor of Munchkin City has gone to Shiz to speak to Madame Astoria about Elphie's future at the school. We haven't told her yet..."

"Do you think he'll be able to help her to stay?"

"I hope so. I don't know what we'll do if he can't do this... And what it would do to Elphie..."

"Momsie said we might be able to help her too... She's spending Lurlinemas with us... Did she tell you?"

He shook his head. "She never got the chance to."

"I'm hoping to convince her to come back with us indefinitely." She smiled sadly and walked inside.

"I hope so too... Up the stairs, second door on the left!" he called after her before turning to Glinda's mother. "I can take that inside if you want." he smiled and took them from the grateful woman and lead her inside. "I'm sorry it's not much... -"

"Nonsense. It's enough for you." the woman smiled gently.

Glinda headed up to where Elphaba's room was and she knocked on the door, holding her breath as she did, scared of what she'd find.

"Come in..." Elphaba called through in a quiet voice, and she looked up, seeing Glinda walk in. As soon as the girls laid eyes on each other, the dam broke. Glinda rushed to her best friend's side, hugging her as they both burst into tears, Elphaba ignored the pain in her chest as she clung to her friend.

"Elphie... What happened, sweet?" Glinda asked after a few moments after they'd stopped crying into each other. She sat on the edge of the bed to study her. There was some swelling to her face, which, even though was a paler shade of green, still looked dark as it was marred with cuts and bruises. Her usually satin-smooth, long dark hair now lay in a tangled mess around her shoulders. Elphaba, to her, looked frighteningly small. "Elphie, are you in any pain right now?"

Elphaba shook her head at the first question, she didn't want to relive it right now, and she collapsed against the headboard with a pained grunt without the support of Glinda's arms around her. "Just my ribs and my stomach... possibly my back too..." she finally admitted.

"And what exactly are you going to tell Fiyero when he sees you like this?"

The green girl visibly flinched as if she'd physically struck her. "I was thinking along the lines of 'I fell out of a tree'?"

"And he wouldn't believe you."

"He doesn't need to. But I'm not ready to tell him all of this yet. I'm too scared to tell him..." Elphaba sighed and wiped her eyes again.

"What are you afraid of?"

"That he'll treat me differently... He'll either run back to the west or he'll treat me like glass, and I won't be able to handle either option." She shrugged, looking over at the picture of the six of them on the bedside table.

"Look at how happy we all are..." Glinda smiled a little as she caught sight of it and tucked a stray lock of dark, matted hair behind her friend's ear. "Elphie, you don't need to be scared. Fifi loves you, he would never leave you, surely you know this by now... Yes, I agree he'd be a little over-protective, but he's got a damned good reason, does he not? He'd hate to see you so hurt and scared like this."

Elphaba gave a lopsided shrug again and shuffled over with a little difficulty, trying not to show how much pain she was still in. She didn't want this conversation now. "Stay with me? Please?"

"Of course," Glinda lay beside her friend on the small bed and hugged her again, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You rest now, Elphie. You're safe now."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, the blonde dropping off not too long after, the long journey proving too much for her to stay awake any longer.

A few hours later, they were woken by the muffled sounds of an argument coming from downstairs. Glinda rubbed her eyes and slowly got up, trying not to aggravate Elphaba's injuries any further, and she got up to try and open the door only to find it locked. "Biq?" she called out, trying to open it again.

Elphaba slowly turned over to face her, confused for a moment before spotting a piece of paper that must have been pushed through the door. "Glinda, there's something on the floor by your feet."

She looked up and picked up the paper from the floor. "Elphie's father is here, the door's been locked to keep you both safe. We'll come and let you out when he's gone." she read aloud. She watched as more colour drained from her friend's face.

"No..." Momentarily she forgot about her injuries and pushed herself up quickly, crying out when her ribs hurt her too much.

"Elphie, no!" Glinda crossed the room again and eased the girl back down on to the mattress.

"Glinda-"

"You're still hurt. And if you force your way out of there, you'll cause more damage and he can hurt you again."

"But I can't leave Boq and his family against him!"

"They'll be alright. You won't be." Glinda sat with her and took hold of her hands, then blinked. "Elphie, where's your bracelet?"

Elphaba glanced sadly at the bare, bruised wrist and she sighed. "Under my pillow. It snapped off at some point during the... argument... And I don't have the money to get it repaired."

Glinda scoffed to herself. '_Argument?! Yes, and Madame Morrible is secretly my mother!' _She thought before she painted on a smile. "I can take it for you." She suggested and reached under the pillow for it. "And then Fifi will be none the wiser about it being broken. He'll just worry about _you _being broken."

"Glinda..."

"I'm sorry, but he's not going to buy the whole falling out of a tree excuse. He's not completely brainless, and it's cruel to treat him as such."

"Do you think I don't know that?! Glinda, he's already talked about leading his whole tribe out here to take me away from this place! Imagine the shit I'd be in after he sees this! I'll not allow him to stupidly declare war on the Governor of Munchkinland because of me, and you and I both know that's exactly what he'd do!"

Glinda bit her lip, fiddling with the broken piece of jewellery, she'd never heard her friend swear before. "I know... But you also know he'd do it because he loves you so."

"I know that. We also both act so irrationally, I can't take that chance."

"You're going to have to. And you're going to have to be the one to tell him and to try and keep him calm about it too, which will be hard, I know, but he will find out eventually. If not through me then through Biq or your sister. Or the fact you won't be returning home with Nessa at the holidays."

Elphaba sighed. "You're right..." She shifted uncomfortably. "Lin, could you pass that bottle please?" she nodded to the small, glass, brown bottle on the bedside table, and took it when it was handed over, taking a quick swig of it before handing it back with a grimace. "Sweet Oz... If I didn't need it, I'd throw it away." she shuddered.

"What is it?"

"Medication for the pain."

"Right... So how long did the doctor say it would take to fully heal?"

"Three to six weeks, depending on the severity... Maybe longer because of all the bruising."

"But you'll be okay when we go back to Shiz?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Even if I would be, I don't think I'll be able to come back to Shiz. Unless my father agrees to keep paying for me to go, or mama suddenly left a will with some inheritance money. If I did, I'd have to work as well as study and I don't know how that would be possible."

"Then let me help."

"Lin, no... I couldn't ask that of you."

"You're not. I'm offering. Remember our plans. How are we going to work with the Wizard and help the Animals if you don't graduate'?"

"It was always a pipe dream anyway, Glinda... I could always see if the Resistance exists and join them."

"Elphie, no." she admonished. "Just think about my offer. Please? We still have until the end of the week until we go to the Vinkus, Momsie will go back when we leave. If we tell her our decision before we go, she can make the arrangements."

"Alright, I'll think about it." Elphaba nodded. "We still need to get to Nessa."

"Don't worry about that for now. We'll not leave without her."

A moment later, the door was unlocked and Boq walked in. "Oh, good, you're both awake. Sorry about that... We didn't know if Frex would try and get to you, so we thought it best..."

"It's fine, I get it." Elphaba nodded. "I'm sorry about him..."

"Elphie, no. Don't apologise. It's not your fault." Boq told her gently.

"Yes, it is."

"How?"

'_Because I was born.'_ she thought hatefully. "Where's Nessa?"

"She didn't come with him. But Morwenna's here."

Before he'd finished, the older woman rushed into the room to her, gently hugging the girl around the shoulders. "He'll not hurt you again, Little one, I can promise you that," she told her before releasing her, and her eyes flickered to the blonde beside her. "And you must be Glinda."

Elphaba nodded. "This is Morwenna... she's the cook of the household and she was my mother's best friend."

Glinda smiled sadly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And I'm Elphie's best friend, and even if I have to take her back home with me, I'm going to make sure that horrendible man doesn't touch her again."

"If only we had the strength and determination of you both all those years ago." Morwenna smiled. She remembered all too well the feeling of desperation, determination and the planning she and Melena once had, her poor dear friend had a small baby in tow, which hadn't been easy. "If you're feeling up to it, the Mayor of Munchkin City would like to talk to you in a few days before you all set off."

"Nessa is still coming with us isn't she?"

"I'll make sure of it, Little one, I promise. Even if we have to wait until he's out running errands."

Elphaba nodded again. "What does he want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know, he didn't say," Morwenna answered. "Make sure you eat something, and you rest."

"I'll make sure she does," Glinda spoke up, ignoring the scowl from Elphaba.

"I'll see you before you go. And let your friends take care of you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "But who's looking after Nessa?"

"I am. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere any time soon, I'll be around to look after Nessa for a long time yet. Let him try and dispose of me, I'll leave with her." she gently gave her another hug before she left, and Elphaba could protest no longer.

"Little one?" Glinda smiled.

"A childhood nickname." Elphaba smiled a little. "She's always called me that. And Nessa is her Rose."

The blonde grinned. "I thought you didn't do nicknames."

"I don't. Breathe one word to Fiyero about it and I'll make good on my promise and burn every pink item you own."

She giggled. "I won't tell him."

"Come on, help me up."

"Elphie, no, you should be resting."

"Glinda, I've _been _resting for two days, I need to do something for Boq's sister, and if I stay in this bed any longer I'll go mad. I can't stare at these four walls for the next seven days." Elphaba told her.

Glinda sighed, knowing she'd already lost the argument. "Alright, but the moment it becomes uncomfortable I'm putting you back to bed," She hesitantly helped Elphaba up and out of bed, putting her arm around the girl's waist when she tried to stand. "How do you feel?"

"A bit dizzy..." Elphaba admitted, settling a hand on her arm. "It'll pass, give me a minute."

"Well if you truly haven't been out of bed since you were put there..." Glinda shrugged as Elphaba took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Once the pulsing in her head had lessened from the blood rush, she slowly opened her eyes again. "Right... now, pass me the sorcery book... it should be on the desk over there. Yes, I'll be fine for you to let me go for a tick-tock." she gave a small smile while Glinda tentatively let her go for the book. She took it from her when it was handed over. "Thank you. Come on, we'll go downstairs."

"Elphie..." Glinda rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness and put her arm back around her waist, and they left the room, slowly making their way downstairs.

"You really should say no to her once in a while." Boq shot an amused look at the two of them as he saw them emerge at the foot of the stairs into the lounge.

"That's what Yero says too," Elphaba smirked, and paused as she let her words sink in and shook her head. "No, not like that."

Glinda giggled at the slip-up and helped her over to a chair, letting her drop into it. "What are you looking for?"

Elphaba found the page she was looking for with ease and looked over what she needed, "Boq? For this, I'll need Valerian root and lavender. It says here that they're helpful for sleep disturbances..."

Boq nodded. "Shouldn't be too difficult to find on farmland... There's always the market in town if that fails. How would she need to take them?"

"I'll be able to mix them into an elixir of some sort, and she'll just need to take it before she goes to bed. They seem harmless enough to her."

Glinda read over her shoulder. "What does she need it for? And who's she?"

"Boq's sister is having trouble with sleeping, so I offered to look for something to help her," Elphaba explained without looking up from the book.

"You really should be in bed, Miss Elphaba." Glinda's mother chided gently when she saw the three friends as she and Boq's mother entered the room.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing everyone meant well. "I know, but I rarely do as I'm told." she smiled a little, glancing up from the book, and looked through it again.

"That's true... We had a test in Life Sciences once, and Elphie had a cold and really bad stomach cramps from... Anyway, she shoved a hot water bottle under her blouse and went to class, despite being told that it wasn't essential to her grade and she should have rested." Glinda giggled.

"Mhm. And I fainted on the way to lunch, almost crushing Boq, so Fiyero and Glinda ended up carrying me back to the dorm. He stayed to watch over me for the rest of the day On Glinda's say so because she was still his girlfriend at the time." Elphaba smirked.

"He did it because he was a good person and one of your friends, Elphie."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Both boys then thought they were being funny for days after to ask if I was still sick."

"Why?" Glinda's mother listened in amusement.

"Because I still looked green."

Boq laughed at the memory. "Excuse me, we were very funny, thank you. That week gave us some of our finest material," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Brave or stupid when a girl is moody for a week?"

"Both." Glinda giggled. "Have you tried any of these spells?"

"Make sure not to overexert yourself." Glinda's mother smiled and walked out of the house with the other older woman.

Elphaba waved them off before looking back to Glinda. "Whatever I read from the Grimmerie, it wasn't a levitation spell... I found one in here. So far I can make feathers float... I can light a flame... I've tried a summoning spell but it's a bit tricky right now."

"Tricky how?"

"I almost decapitated myself when I first tried it. I tried it on a lantern and it flew past me into the door," she smirked.

Glinda gasped and laughed.

"Oh, this is what I was looking for..." Elphaba muttered when she came across the healing mixes. "If I made these and used them, it might cover the bruises."

Glinda read over her shoulder. "So... To make these things you'd have to go looking for them outside?"

"I guess, it makes sense though..." Elphaba shrugged. "If we're training to be witches, and going to be using sorcery for good, we need to know the workings of nature."

Glinda nodded and inwardly cringed at the thought of traipsing around in the dirt and looking for whatever plant could be useful. They all looked the same to her.

"I might not be able to go out there and look for what I need-"

"Yeah, but I can do that," Boq told her with a smile. "What else do you need."

"Thank you." Elphaba smiled a little. "Then at least I should be able to sit and mix and blend things together. I will write it down for you." she finished.

He nodded and brought over a pen and a piece of paper for her to write down the list, and he took it from her when she'd written it all for him. "I'll see what I can find later."

By the end of the week, the three friends had been able to get what they needed for the sleeping potion for Boq's sister and were able to make the healing salve for Elphaba's bruises. Elphaba's pains had lessened considerably, and the bruises were fading with the help of the salve applied to the skin daily, much to the green girl's relief, but she knew she'd still have some explaining to do when she saw her boyfriend, and the more she talked about it with Glinda, the more she realised she would indeed have to tell him the truth. It was a conversation she didn't know she'd ever be ready to have. So far, she'd gotten away with only telling her friend the absolute minimum.

Over the course of the rest of the week, Frex had demanded to see Elphaba three more times, each attempt as unsuccessful as the last.

"Elphie, there's someone here to see you," Glinda spoke as she lead the Mayor of Munchkin City to the kitchen where Elphaba was sat with Boq at the table in a heavy discussion about the reasons and motivations behind some of the biggest events in Ozian history.

Elphaba looked up as she lowered her mug of tea to the table. "Hello, sir." She greeted with a small smile.

"You're looking a lot better, Miss Elphaba." Mayor Rushkin smiled gently.

"Thank you. I certainly feel it, but the task of sitting and standing is still uncomfortable. But I've been given the all-clear from the doctor for our travels today." Elphaba nodded.

"Provided she keeps taking her pain medication, of course," Boq smirked, making the girl in question roll her eyes.

The Mayor smiled at the boy's concern. "Is there somewhere we can talk privately, Miss Elphaba?"

"No need, sir. I'll end up telling them anyway so you may as well talk in front of them."

Mayor Rushkin nodded, looking between the Munchkin and the blonde before taking a seat at the table. "Very well. As you're aware, your father has decided to stop finding your education which would stop you from attending Shiz University only one third into your degree."

The three of them nodded. The Governor had indeed been largely vocal, and, in Glinda's mind, spitefully gleeful at the prospect of cutting Elphaba from her lifeline of school and her friends, thus rendering the girl completely homeless and helpless.

"After you were brought here, I called a meeting with the educational board and took it to your school to discuss things further with the head shizstress there. As I understand it, Miss Elphaba, you have a connection with the Uplands of the Upper Uplands of the Gillikin?"

"I do." Elphaba pointed to Glinda, who looked like she couldn't contain her excitement as the blonde's brain connected the dots.

"Miss Upland, your own father has been playing as an advocate on behalf of Miss Elphaba here, and has decided to assist with the funding of her education as well as your own."

"Oh, I knew Popsicle would do it!" Glinda bounced in her seat and clapped her hands joyfully.

"I'm sorry, what?" Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What I'm saying, Miss Elphaba is that you need not have worried about your tuition fees. I offered to deal with it myself, however, Mr Upland was quite insistent, as the father of your friend-"

"Best friend." Glinda cut in.

The old man nodded with a chuckle. "He did not wish to see a bright young woman such as yourself be left without the right of education." He stood up.

"Lin... I can't... I don't know..." Elphaba was speechless.

"Just say thank you and accept it, Elphie."

She sighed, too stunned to argue with her and instead she nodded. "Thank you..."

Glinda squealed with delight and hugged the Mayor and then launched herself at Elphaba before quickly pulling away when she cried out. "Ooh, sorry..."

The Mayor blinked at the ball of pink and blonde's actions before chuckling again. "At least now you leave Munchkinland with some good news. Have a safe journey, and enjoy yourselves. Life is too short to waste it on sadness and what ifs. I'll see myself out." He smiled and left them to it.

Boq grinned at his friends. "See, I told you it would be alright."

"What are you not telling me, Munchkin?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged. "He told Nessa and I that he was going to fund your education when he was picking your unconscious body off the floor."

Glinda flinched and Elphaba barely blinked. "Oh. Right... Why?"

"He said he felt responsible."

"For what? Having a conversation with me? Please, Frex is happiest when I'm making no noise and pretending that I don't exist." Elphaba scoffed and slowly stood up. "I'm going to sort out my bag before we go. What time did Nessa say she'd come?"

"In about... An hour." He answered as he glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Would you like me to come up with you?" Glinda asked, hoping to finally get it out of her about the events at Colwen Grounds.

Elphaba paused for a moment and nodded. "Please." She smiled and they both walked up to the guest room they were sharing. She bent to pick up her case and shot back up with a wince and a pained grunt.

"Elphie?"

"I guess it still hurts to bend... And to pick things up heavier than a book... Sitting for long periods is still uncomfortable..." She hated to admit weakness but knew she had no choice.

Glinda nodded and picked up the half-packed case for her and put it on the bed. "It's going to take time, Elphie... Are you ready to tell me what happened?" she moved to stand by the window.

She gave the blonde a grateful smile and then shrugged. "There's nothing much to tell... He'd been pretty calm the whole month until that last time. The Mayor and my father are old friends from when he used to travel the city as a preacher... He's watched Nessa and I grow up. Anyway... He was having a discussion with me about Animal rights and my opinion on it. Frex did this to me because I opened my mouth. "

"What did he do?" she was almost afraid to ask.

"Boq wanted cake so... I got up to get it. I was dragged into my father's study and he, for the countless time in my life, used me as a punch bag." Elphaba told her bluntly, shrugging at Glinda's flinching again.

"And you honestly want to hide this from Fiyero?"

"No." She admitted. "I want to tell him I just... Don't know how to. Don't want the pity or for him to protect me." She sighed and packed what little she had left out that morning. She slipped a hand under the pillow for the bracelet and paused when she couldn't feel it.

"Looking for this?"

She whirled around seeing Glinda holding it up with a grin back on her face. "How... When did you...?"

"Momsie took it yesterday to be fixed and she gave it to me before she left last night." She crossed the room to her friend and fastened it around her wrist. "There. Back where it belongs."

Elphaba looked at her in shock, touched by what her friend had done for her for the second time that morning. "Lin... I don't know what to say..."

"It's just strange, seeing you wear it every day since it was given to you, and then not wearing it at all..."

"It certainly _felt _strange..." Elphaba agreed and hugged her as tightly as her physical discomfort would allow. "Thank you."

Glinda smiled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Elphie."

"I'm going to tell him... The night we get there, I'm going to get it over and done with."

"That's a good idea."

Both girls headed back down the stairs, Glinda taking the case from her struggling friend and with her free arm wrapped it around the green girl's waist as they walked. At the bottom of the stairs, Glinda dropped the case with the rest of the luggage by the front door. They both entered the kitchen and Elphaba stopped when she saw the kitchen now full. Nessa had arrived a short time after they'd gone to pack, and she'd been joined by Tomnas, Angelique and Morwenna.

"I... What are you doing here?" Elphaba asked, looking around the room as Glinda let her go to go and greet Nessa.

"We've come to see you off," Tomnas grinned. "You didn't think you could leave us without saying goodbye did you?"

Elphaba chuckled. "You know I'll mostly be back after Lurlinemas break, right? Being homeless and all," she spoke sarcastically before turning to Glinda. "No, I will not be staying with you indefinitely."

"Then I'll just tell Fifi to kidnap you." The blonde shrugged. "You either come back with me or you go back with him."

Elphaba laughed at the stunned faces from the household staff. "Just to clarify... 'Fifi' is Fiyero. Glinda's actual pet name for him and it makes him sound like a poodle." she smirked. "And he's my boyfriend."

"You've kept that quiet," Tomnas smirked at the girl.

"You've been the one posting the letters to him." she countered and hugged him lightly before hugging Angelique. "Thank you for coming here."

"We like you, Miss Elphaba, we just want to see you safe and happy." Angelique smiled and she and Tomnas left with Boq to pack the luggage in the waiting carriage.

"How do you feel?" Nessa asked, looking up at her sister.

"Better than I was..." she admitted. "I'd hug you but it's still uncomfortable to..."

Nessa shook her head with a smile. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're feeling better. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Nessa... It'll be alright, it wasn't your fault, it was mine for answering back."

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped.

Morwenna crossed the kitchen to gently grab her. "Don't ever think that, Elphaba. You listen to me, child, it was not your fault."

Elphaba sighed and nodded. "Fine... If you say so."

"Believe it."

She looked into her eyes for a moment and nodded again, relenting but not fully believing. "Alright... Anyway, once I'm at Shiz, I can start looking for a place to live," she said, making her voice light as Morwenna moved to stand beside her.

"Preferably not in Munchkinland," Nessa told her. "What?" she looked up at her sister's shocked face. "Fabala, I love you, I'd want nothing more than to have you nearby for the holidays, but you need to be safely away from here, away from harm."

"Somewhere like the Vinkus?" Glinda supplied helpfully.

"No!"

"Exactly!" Nessa grinned. "Alright, not outright living with Fiyero just yet but... you see my point."

Elphaba groaned. "Please, will you two stop? What next? Organise our wedding without our knowledge? Don't even think about answering that." she shot a glare at her best friend.

"Well, has he asked you?" Glinda smirked.

"Oh, there's deja vu." The green girl smirked back.

Glinda paused for a moment before ducking her head with a blush. "Shut up."

Morwenna watched the three in amusement. "Girls, don't worry about it for now. Leave it with me, Little one, I'll sort something. No go, have fun, or you'll never leave," she told them and hugged the sisters. "I've let a box with your bags, just a few things you forgot," she whispered in Elphaba's ear before she lead the three girls out to the carriage. Nessa was helped into it first and Elphaba was given one last hug by Morwenna, Tomnas and Angelique before they left.

"Can we make a detour first?" Elphaba spoke quietly to Boq. The two friends conversed silently in a look before the Munchkin nodded with a look of understanding.

"What's happening, Elphie?" Glinda asked as she helped her friend inside before climbing in herself.

"Just somebody I'd like to say goodbye to." Elphaba gave her friend a small smile as Boq was heard joining his uncle with the horses and they set off.

A short while later, they stopped and Elphaba silently climbed out without looking at her friend or her sister.

"Take your time, Elphie." Boq gave her a smile.

It took Glinda a moment to realise where they were and she gasped softly.

"Mama's buried here." Nessa looked out of the window at the gravesite. "Elphaba visits her sometimes... She knew her for longer. I'd rather not come here, I have my own way of..."

"Will she be alright on her own?"

"I think so."

Glinda sighed and watched her friend enter the cemetery.

Elphaba took the familiar trek to her mother's grave and tentatively lowered herself to the ground with a wince. "Hi, mama..." she spoke quietly. "I'm sorry I haven't been back for a while... A lot has happened since I last spoke to you." she toyed with the grass beneath her fingers as tears came to her eyes. "Oz, I really wish you were here right now... You'd help me make sense of a lot of things..." she sniffled and shook her head, her dark hair falling across her face. "Do you remember me telling you about my friends? Well... I sort of gained one and lost one..." She let out a sad giggle. "It doesn't make sense, I know... But you see, Fiyero and Glinda broke up... and she started dating someone else, so, naturally, he joined our odd little friendship circle, and now, _I'm _the one dating Fiyero... I can hardly believe it myself. And it's been two months since he asked me... Of course, I have no idea what I'm doing or what's even expected of me, but mama he's such a sweet boy... And Oz knows I love him so much." she bit her lip as her tears started to fall. "He makes me happy, I hope you can see that... I hope you approve."

With a frustrated sound in her throat, she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress and went on to explain what had happened in the Emerald City and what had happened between her and Frex, and now her grand escape. "I'm doing what he stopped you from doing. I'm getting away from here, mama. I know if you could have done, you'd have got away too... I'll try and come back soon." she shuffled and tried to stand.

She gasped when she felt a pair of arms around her and helped her to her feet. She looked around to see Glinda's sympathetic gaze on her.

"Nessa said you'd be fine. I kind of figured otherwise." she wiped her friend's tears away before hugging her. "For what it's worth, Elphie? I think she'd love Fiyero too."

Elphaba let out another tearful giggle as they both walked back to the carriage and the friends set off for the Vinkus.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Million Dreams**

The four days passed by with very little drama, the only cause for concern was hitting a patch of broken road which caused one of the carriage wheels to split on the second day. A tentative journey to a workshop to get the wheel fixed saw their journey delayed for half the day, which saw the friends exploring the small town just on the outskirts of Munchkinland before they were back on the road. During their journey, they had managed to entertain themselves easily enough, talking, playing card games, and Elphaba had managed to read one full book in their journey, but by the time they reached the border of the Vinkus, all reading was forgotten.

The four of them were in awe of the sheer beauty of the place, despite its hot climate. From the lush green forests and multicoloured plants and flowers, the scents of which overpowering and making them all heady with the perfumed air, to the vast blue-white mountains that met the skyline and blended with the horizon. It was easy to see why the Vinkuns preferred to live in peace in their tribes, away from the control of the surrounding provinces, it was easy to see why they didn't stray too far away from the traditional ways of living.

"Oh, my Oz! Look at that!" Glinda gasped in awe as they passed the Thousand-Year Grasslands, staring up at the large, looming castle up in the distance. "Elphie, look!" she shook her friend as Nessa craned her neck to see, and Boq stared open-mouthed up at it.

"That's where we're going?" was all he said, he didn't hear the response.

Elphaba slowly woke up and slowly stretched out from her uncomfortable sleeping position. "What...?"

"We're here! Well... Almost. Look!"

Blinking, still half asleep, she shuffled across, switching places with Boq to peer out of the window. "Wow..." She breathed, looking up at it. She was still waking up when she felt Glinda drop beside her and attach her hair with a hairbrush. "Ouch! Oz, Lin be gentle! I'm still sleepy."

"You can't see Fifi with that bird's nest on your head." She ignored the scowl. "Do you have any more of your healing cream?"

"No, I used the last of it this morning... Why? Does it look bad?"

"No... I was just wondering. It's just not as cleared up as I'd hoped... I can sort that with makeup though."

Elphaba nodded and let Glinda carry on with what she had planned.

It wasn't long before they had pulled to a stop outside of the castle. Boq was the first out to help Nessa out and into her wheelchair. They waved at Fiyero who practically ran out to them, weaving between the servants who were collecting the travellers' belongings.

"I'll bet that's the fastest you've moved all summer." Boq teased with a smirk.

Fiyero gave his friend a sarcastic look and laughed as he slapped him on the shoulder and hugged Nessa while Glinda helped Elphaba to climb out of the carriage.

"Alright, don't hog him, I want a hug too." Glinda pouted as he stood upright with a grin.

"Glinda, don't get jealous now. You know there's enough of me to go around." He told her and hugged her, he caught sight of Elphaba over her shoulder and knew something was wrong. Even with the makeup, he could see in the sunlight the faint bruising to her face, even in the way she held herself.

"Be gentle Fifi," Glinda whispered when she felt his arms tense around her for a second before he released her.

He barely acknowledged the blonde as he made his way over to Elphaba just as the now empty carriage left.

Elphaba shook her head minutely as he approached and she quickly threw her arms around him, not caring that she found the action to hurt her, but she couldn't help the soft gasp in his ear when he held her tight to him.

"Fae, what happened?" He loosened his arms slightly, even as the anger surged through his body at the pain she was in.

"Not important. Not right now." She told him as she looked up at him.

Tenderly, he lifted a hand to her face, brushing away the lock of hair from her forehead and his fingertips grazed across the cut above her right eyebrow, breath hitching in his throat at the slight recoil at the touch. He studied her face, every sharp angle and soft curve, each with its own mark against her and he hated it. Hated that his beautiful Fae had been hurt and she saw nothing wrong with it. "Of course it is." he breathed. "You're hurt and-" he was cut off by her lips crashing against his, no doubt to silence him, and for a moment he happily gave in to her.

"I promise I'll explain everything later... But right now I don't want to think about it." She told him quietly when she pulled away. "Right now it's not important and me being here with you is."

He sighed and he nodded. "Fine, we'll talk later." he gave in to her again and gave her another light kiss before turning to their friends. "Come on, I'll show you around. This place is huge, and I can't show you it all in one day, but I can still show you the part of the castle we mainly use." He told them with a grin as he lead them inside, keeping Elphaba close at his side while Glinda attached herself to her other side.

"What's the plan for the rest of the holiday?" Boq queried.

Fiyero shrugged lightly. "Whatever we want to do, I guess. Oh, my parents are busy right now and will be for a while, they should be finished by the time we've looked around." He grinned. "Tomorrow we can go out into the main city, or explore the surrounding villages. And besides, having you guys here gets me out of a _lot _of boring stuff."

Glinda and Elphaba rolled their eyes at him.

"Like what?" Nessa looked up with interest.

"Well if I never have to see the inside of that stupid throne room again for a long time I'll die happy. All this talking between different provinces and trading deals, not to mention one or two of the more hostile tribes trying to rise up, it's a lot of talking and going nowhere, it's boring. Coma inducing." He complained. "But I guess the best part about learning it is actually going out there... Being among the people."

Elphaba smiled as she listened to him. She knew if he applied himself more, he'd have the makings of being a great king, a brilliant leader one day. And she couldn't be prouder of him.

"So, you want to be able to see the difference you could make, instead of hiding away like most being told what to do and what to say." Nessa supplied.

"I suppose that's it, yeah. Let's face it, I've never been one for sitting still have I." He smirked, which got a laugh of agreement from his friends. "Anyway, what was everyone's summer been like?"

"Oh! My parents invited Olie over for dinner. You know... once I told them about our relationship..."

Fiyero laughed. "Yeah, he did mention something about it. In fact, he freaked out."

Elphaba nodded with a grin. "He did... On a scale of one to ten, how pissed would he be if I laughed in his face about it?"

"Elphie! Be nice!" she pouted for a moment before launching into a full rundown of their dinner, and the numerous parties she'd attended among the Gillikinese social elite while they were being shown around the castle. Elphaba had remained silent even as Glinda, Boq and Nessa discussed their activities, much to her relief, Fiyero hadn't questioned her silence. Boq had told of how he was helping his family with the farmland, Nessa had gone into a conversation about taking on more governor responsibilities.

A couple of hours later, it was as though the five of them had never been apart, easily falling into habits of teasing and laughing with each other as he finally showed them all to their rooms. He'd made sure that his friends were not sleeping so far away from each other. Elphaba's especially had been purposely situated in between his own and where Nessa would be staying. The rooms were spacious and light, and their belongings were waiting to be unpacked.

"There's a room I haven't shown you yet." He told her as their friends got acquainted with their rooms, and they were both stood in the doorway to Elphaba's room. "Partly because the moment I do, I'll not see you all summer," he added with a grin.

The green girl clicked instantly with a smirk of her own. "Fiyero, show me the books, or I'll go and look for it myself and get myself lost."

"All in good time, my love. I promise." He lightly kissed her. "Do you like the room?"

She looked inside once more and she nodded. "It's bigger than what I'm used to. My shoebox of a room is probably a little under half the size of this back at Colwen Grounds," she told him and looked up at him.

"My parents should be around now." he shrugged and smiled as her expression changed. "Oh, don't look so nervous. Come on, you'll be fine. They'll love you, I know it. They know you're green. They know you're Oz's greatest commotion. And yes, they still want to meet you." he teased.

She laughed a little, hiding her grimace. "Then either something is very wrong, or they want to use this as an opportunity to tell me to stay away from you."

He rolled his eyes. "They won't. Even if they do, I'll just run away with you," he smirked before his expression turned a little more serious. "And then you and I will talk more later. Fae... look at you. I know he's hurt you, and I know you're trying so hard not to let it affect you around me, but I can see every flinch, feel every time you tense up, the wariness in your eyes. I just don't know exactly what he's done to you, and I want to help you and keep you safe. You being here right now is the only reason that I'm not on my way across Oz to go after him." He wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her gently to him.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his middle. Her love for him, the safe, protective feeling of being around him overpowered the guilt that had previously gnawed at her for keeping him in the dark about her suffering. "I just don't want you to do anything stupid... I love you too much to see you hurt."

"I know, love... But see it from my point too. You're hurt and there's nothing I can do now to stop it. I don't want you feeling guilty, or feeling the need to protect me from it. It angers me that he could do what he did to you and it saddens me that I couldn't be there for you."

She nodded against his shoulder. "I'll tell you everything before we all go to bed... But I want to see that library first."

He smiled when he heard the smile in her voice and he nodded. "Deal." he kissed her head and then lead her into the corridor where the other three were waiting, and the small group of friends headed to a tea room where Fiyero's parents had just finished a meeting.

"Fiyero! There you are. We were expecting your friends a while ago." A regal looking, dark-skinned woman dressed in a royal blue full-length gown rose from her seat with a smile. Her shoulder-length chestnut coloured hair swayed a little at the movement.

Fiyero gave his mother his usual lopsided grin and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, by the time they got here you were already called away, mother." he reminded her. "So while you were making boring small talk and we waited, I gave them the guided tour."

The woman gave his shoulder a gentle swipe with a glint in her green eyes.

"There's still one place I haven't been yet, but that's only because Elphaba here loves books more than she loves me," he added in a teasing tone, his arm still around his girlfriend's shoulders.

The green girl in question blushed and ducked her head, jabbing him softly in the ribs with a pointed fingernail and a whisper of his name.

His mother watched the young couple with an amused look on her face while his father laughed. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" she questioned.

Fiyero nodded, and with his free hand gestured to Glinda, Nessa and Boq in turn, the latter looking as though he might faint at any moment. "Miss Glinda Upland, Miss Nessarose Thropp and Master Boq Underhill." he grinned before looking back to Elphaba. "And finally, Miss Elphaba Thropp."

Elphaba refused to look up as her blush burned furiously on her cheeks.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Your Majesty." Glinda gave her biggest smile and her best curtsey, while Nessa too, extended her gratitution, and Boq stuttered his way through his own before he was stopped by a wave of the woman's hand and her kind smile.

"Oh, please, none of that. Please, you're our guests, Fiyero's friends. You need not bother with such formalities." She smiled at each of them. "I daresay you don't address Fiyero with his, though there used to be a time he revelled in it."

He smirked in response and shrugged again. "No, they don't."

"My name is Honoria." She told them.

"And mine is Arzhel. It's good to at last meet our son's friends. And especially this mysterious Elphaba we've heard so much about since he started at Shiz. Young lady, you've left quite the mark on my boy's heart." The older male beamed at the group and gave Elphaba a knowing look.

Finally, Elphaba tore her eyes away from her fingers to look up at the man speaking to her and she gave him a small smile. He looked exactly as she'd pictured Fiyero to look as he grew older. With his olive skin, twinkling blue eyes and greying dark hair, it wasn't hard to see which of his parents Fiyero took after in terms of looks. "Sorry... Uhm... Yeah..." she hardly knew what to say as nerves knotted up her tongue.

Fiyero smiled and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "Don't be nervous, you're doing fine. They don't bite," he spoke softly in her ear, to which she gave him a small smile in return.

Honoria crossed the room and gently took Elphaba's hand in her own. "It's an honour to meet the young woman responsible for giving our son the kick in the right direction that he needed."

"Fae is the smartest woman I know."

"Then what in all of green Oz is she doing with you?" Arzhel smirked lightly.

The prince gave his father a mock glare with a smirk of his own. "She put me under a spell."

"You know, that joke gets less funny the more you say it." Elphaba jabbed him in the ribs again.

Arzhel simply laughed as the friends began to loosen up and laugh together. "My dear lady, Fiyero tells me you've an interest in politics?"

"Elphie's really good with it, sir." Glinda put in.

"I do. And I want to study law in the next term also." Elphaba nodded.

Fiyero pouted beside her. "Don't you have enough classes? I'll hardly get to see you."

"I'm just switching things around," she assured him. "I'll be switching out History for Law since there's no point in taking it now Doctor Dillamond no longer teaches it. And I'm switching out Life Sciences for Literature. Because if I have to suffer through boring lectures from Doctor Nikidik again for the next two years I'll have a brain haemorrhage." she added with a shrug. "So it's still five classes. Law will probably be the one that has the extra workload."

"So you'll get out of Life Sciences but you'd leave me to suffer it?"

"Switch to another major then." she raised an eyebrow. "You could always follow me to Literature but I think you're allergic to books."

"Very funny, Fae." He gently prodded her side, causing her to squirm beside him.

Honoria smiled, seeing them bantering between each other, reminding her so much of her younger days with Arzhel. "If you can cope with it all, I don't see why you shouldn't pursue it, just don't overexert yourself. Fiyero it wouldn't harm you to look at something else now you're more settled at school. Something that would help you in your future."

"I'll try not to." Elphaba smiled and nodded. "That actually isn't a bad idea. I know I tease but it could do you good," she added, with nods and sounds of agreement from their friends.

"Can I hold you to that?" Fiyero smirked, which received an elbow in the side. "I'm just saying... you don't exactly hold the best record for taking breaks when you need to."

"He's right, Fabala." Nessa smiled.

"And I'll look into other classes later. As in... when I have to," he added.

"My, that does sound familiar." Arzhel gave his wife a knowing smirk, the woman in question just held her head higher in defiance and pride. "Things never change. Now, dinner should be ready soon."

"Brilliant! Now, if you'll excuse us!" Glinda gave Elphaba a teasing nudge before pulling her away from Fiyero before she could protest and was dragged from the room. "Come along, Elphie!"

Fiyero, Nessa and Boq just watched them in amusement. "Yes, she's always like that. And no, Elphaba doesn't like it but tolerates it for her."

"And what exactly are we doing back in here?" Elphaba asked as she was dragged to her room.

"We've been travelling all day and we need to freshen up." Glinda's tone suggested that she should have known that. "And you're quieter than normal. This time away gives you a chance to get out of your head and shake off those nerves."

"Glinda, how can I not be nervous?"

"Is this because of Fiyero's parents?"

"Of course it is! It's the king and queen of the Vinkus!"

"And right now they're just Fiyero's parents." Glinda gently held her friend's arms to help her from the beginnings of a panic attack. "That's all. Just breathe. There we go." she nodded encouragingly. "That's it... Just don't think about the titles. After all, Fiyero's title has never bothered you has it."

Elphaba shook her head as she breathed. "No... I told his driver I didn't care who he was... After he almost ran me over I hit him with my book." she gave a slight smile.

"There, you see?" she smiled at her. "You won't completely relax until after you've spoken to him tonight will you."

"I don't think I'll ever relax."

Glinda gave her a sympathetic smile and then went to unpack one of Elphaba's bags, looking for a clean dress for her, laying a purple coloured dress on the bed before turning to her. "Come on, freshen up, and get dressed. I'll help you with your makeup again in a few moments." she would have offered to help dress her, but Elphaba had stubbornly protested that she was not an invalid and that she still had use of her arms the last time she offered.

She smiled and watched Glinda leave the room, and slowly she did as was requested of her, thankful that this time the buttons on her black dress were at the front of the bodice, instead of the back. She knew, of course, that she should accept the help of her best friend, that stubbornly doing everything for herself would most likely do more harm than good to her injuries. But she was fiercely determined not to allow Frex to take away even an atom of her independence. He'd already taken away her strength. He'd already injured her to the point where she had no choice sometimes but to ask for help. Bathing and washing her hair the past week and a half had become a humiliating task as she had to ask Glinda for help. Slowly she stepped out of the dress and picked up the one left out for her before slipping it on over her head, stubbornly ignoring and willing away anything that hurt.

As promised, Glinda had flounced back into the room in what looked to be the same fluffy pink dress she'd left in, but Elphaba knew that she'd changed, and knew better than to comment on it. She helped her friend with her makeup and brushed her hair through, allowing the silk midnight tresses to flow down her back.

It wasn't long before everyone met back in the dining room and were seated around the table for dinner. The conversations still flowed easily between the friends as they revealed their exam results and spoke of their plans for the rest of the summer.

"Don't keep us waiting, Fifi." Glinda grinned. "What did you get?"

Fiyero shrugged. "All C's. Consider it a victory, since I've been kicked out of every single university before the first term was out." he grinned.

"That's not something to be proud of, my love. But your results were good. Next year you'll better them." Elphaba smiled.

"What are your plans after you graduate?" Arzhel asked the group of friends.

Boq looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I'll take over my father when he can't work the farms anymore. Most Munchkins don't usually leave their homeland."

Nessa gave a nod. "And I'll step up as governor. Hopefully, I'll be as good a leader as my father is."

Fiyero didn't comment to that. '_If only he was a better father and didn't hurt his daughter._' he thought darkly.

Elphaba gently touched his arm with a look of understanding, the exchange between the pair went unnoticed.

"And Elphie and I will work with the Wizard once we graduate." Glinda beamed. "We both went to the Emerald City before the summer holiday. Fiyero came with us, and Ollivander, of course."

"Is that so? My, you kept that quiet, son." Arzhel smirked at him and nodded to the girls. "You must be honoured and completely over the moon, ladies."

"Wasn't my tale to tell. But I am going with them." Fiyero grinned.

"Of course, we are. We couldn't be happier, right, Lin?" Elphaba smiled across the table to her friend.

The blonde knew she didn't mean it and saw right through the charade, but kept it up for everyone's sake. "Exactly, Elphie." she grinned.

"And what exactly are you going to be doing in the city?" Arzhel looked back at his son.

"Well, you once told me that after I graduate, I would have to serve a year or two in the military as part of my duties. You didn't specify which, so I've decided it would be the Wizard's military. That way, I'm doing as you asked, and I get to be closer to Fae."

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a smile at that. "Fiyero, you don't know what the future holds."

"That is where you're wrong, mon petite pessimiste. I see us. I don't know where. But I definitely see us together. Forever." he grinned.

"Is this an argument you have often?" Honoria tilted her head at them.

"No."

"Yes."

Their answers came together.

He rolled his eyes at her. "She doesn't believe I'll stick around because of what she's always been told. And I like a challenge. I'm going to prove her wrong."

Elphaba scoffed as everyone finished eating. "Good luck."

"Elphaba, you can believe I'll actually finally graduate one day. But you find it hard to believe I'll keep annoying you and loving you until my dying day," he smirked. "You will believe me one day. And given how stubborn you are, I can see you waiting until we're old and grey for you to believe it."

"She might save it for her last breath," Boq smirked.

Fiyero laughed. "Actually, yeah, I can see that happening." he nodded and stood up.

Elphaba rolled her eyes again as his parents laughed to themselves.

"Do you guys want to go out to the gardens for a while?" Fiyero suggested.

Nessa nodded despite feeling tired, being outside always perked the girl up. "Oh, I'd love to."

"She loves the garden at home." Elphaba nodded with a smile as she stood to take control of her sister's chair, and the five of them ventured outside. Even though it was still early in the evening, the sun was already slowly starting to set, casting shadows of the trees and bushes filled with the multitude of different coloured flowers.

Glinda and Nessa looked around them in awe, unable to stop themselves from running their fingers across the delicate-looking plants, raising them to their noses inhaling their sweet scents.

Elphaba had eventually relinquished control of Nessa's chair to Boq and was now trailing behind them with Fiyero, looking down at their joined hands instead of facing the love and concern she knew she'd see.

"Talk to me, Fae. Please?"

"There's nothing to talk about." She finally looked up at him as she pulled them both to a stop. "Aren't you supposed to be explaining what these plants are?"

"No. Because my mother knows more about these than me. She planted them. Or... well, her family did anyway... I do know poppies don't grow anywhere in the Vinkus though," he looked at her. "Stop deflecting."

She laughed a little and shook her head. "Can we talk when you take me to the library? Please?"

He sighed and nodded, hesitantly raising his hand to gently touch her cheek, freezing when he saw the slight flinch before he touched her. Anger at her trauma flared up again and he quickly tampered it down. He would make sure it was the final time anyone would ever raise their hand against her.

"I'm sorry..." she lowered her head again.

Without hesitation this time, he gently grasped her chin and lifted her head again so he could look into her eyes. He didn't like seeing the fear, guilt or sadness that he saw there. He missed the passion, the fire and the happiness he'd been so used to seeing during their first year at Shiz. "Fae, I'm going to say this only once. Don't ever apologise. What he did to you... You're not at fault. You didn't deserve any of it."

"But-"

"No. Whatever he's made you believe, don't." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, my darling green girl."

She managed a small smile and nodded. Suddenly, she didn't dread the impending conversation anymore. Glinda had been right, not that she'd ever tell her that. Fiyero wouldn't leave her side. She hugged him, and he happily hugged her back.

Glinda stopped mid-sentence and turned around once she realised that Elphaba and Fiyero were not with them. She had been about to call after them when she'd seen them finishing what looked to be an intimate discussion and she stopped herself. She smiled softly as she turned back and walked on ahead to Boq and Nessa. "I think Elphie's finally going to talk to him."

"Good, she needs to let him in." Nessa sighed. "I've been telling her all summer."

"He's been doing that this whole time?!"

"No. There have been a few pushes here and there, but mostly it's just glares and name-calling..." Nessa spoke. "However... this isn't the first time he's lashed out like that."

Glinda shuddered, she dreaded to think what else her best friend had been put through. "I don't care what she says, she's coming to stay with me in the holidays..."

Back in the castle, Honoria stood in a window watching as the group of friends separated for a while. She watched as her son seemed to be trying to get his girlfriend to open up to him. In the short space of time that they'd been around each other, she noticed the young woman seemed wary, almost scared of something, but Fiyero's presence seemed to calm her. She got the feeling that young Elphaba's home life wasn't simple or easy.

"What are your thoughts, my dear?"

The darker-skinned woman turned around to face her husband with a soft smile. "Well, he wasn't joking about the green." she teased.

He chuckled softly in return. "No, he wasn't."

"She seems like a smart young woman. If only a little quiet, but I do understand her nerves." Honoria turned back to the window. "She's guarded, something's happened to her. But she's good for him, I think. Your son has made a good choice." She smiled when she felt his arms around her. "Thank goodness, I don't think I could have stood that Oz-awful Samira for a moment longer. Miss Elphaba is the perfect choice for him, my heart."

He smiled against her shoulder. "I think so too. Every good king needs an extraordinary queen at his side. She's not ready now, but I feel she will be when the time comes. And you know our boy, he'll not let her go, not for the world." he watched the scene over her shoulder. "I think I'll talk to him tomorrow about this week's duties. Judging by the two of them, they have much to discuss tonight." he frowned slightly at the dark look that briefly crossed his son's face and the flicker or wariness that crossed the young green woman's face. The looks were gone before he could blink and the couple were making their way across to their friends.

"I think he's displeased with whatever's happened before she came here," Honoria spoke softly. "Oh, you poor dear, what on earth have you been through?"

Eventually, the friends' conversations quietened, and Nessa grew tired and requested to go to bed.

"Your help will be here in the morning." Fiyero smiled as they headed back through the gardens.

"Thank you." Nessa smiled softly. Once back inside, Elphaba took her sister to her room and helped her to get ready for bed, and into it before leaving her alone.

"I'm going to go and unpack if that's okay?" Glinda walked over to Elphaba and hugged her.

"Sure, once I show her the library, we'll lose her anyway," Fiyero smirked and the friends shared a laugh.

"Talk to him, Elphie. Please." she murmured in her head before she headed down the corridor to her own room.

"In that case, I'll go write home and tell my family we got here safe." Boq grinned and headed after her to his own room.

"How over her do you think he is?" Fiyero smirked lightly.

"Not enough." Elphaba chuckled a little. "He's still a little star-struck I think."

He took hold of her hand, threading their fingers together and he smiled. "Come on." He walked her through the maze of corridors and up a flight of stairs until, ten minutes later, they reached a door with a painting of the ruins of a castle staining the dark wood door. "Here we are."

"What is this?" An emerald green hand reached forward to touch the painting.

"Kiamo Ko."

She turned her head to look at him quizzically.

"The other castle." He shrugged as though it were obvious.

"Oh. Of course." she rolled her eyes. "Just how many castles do you have?"

"Three. Kiamo Ko is closer to the Emerald City, nobody's actually lived there for over a century. And the other one is just north of the border." He opened the door to allow her inside.

She listened and nodded before she walked inside, and she gasped softly as she looked around the room which contained more books than she'd ever seen in her whole life. Rows upon rows of shelves that reached from floor to ceiling full of books of all sizes and genres. Just off the centre of the room was a wooden, spiralling staircase which lead to another floor which no doubt had the same layout. Libraries, in her mind, always had a cosy feel to them, and despite its grandeur, this library was no exception.

"Here." He spoke softly and lead her to a newer bookcase- as noticed by the lighter shade of wood and lack of dust, and he stopped. "I found these for you."

"Spell books?" She queried, scanning the titles and she looked back up at him.

He nodded. "I spent the summer looking for them for you. I want you to have the best possible chance to learn as much as you could. To learn your craft and to be able to help the Animals."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Thank you."

"It's alright." He smiled, returning the kiss, and noticed her looking a bit tired. "Are you okay?"

"Why don't we sit somewhere...? It'll be easier for me right now, I'm not used to all this moving around..."

He nodded, hiding a grimace as he walked her over to a reading area beside a fireplace before dropping himself down into a grey and white spotted bean bag, holding out his arm for her.

She rolled her eyes and slowly sat on the black bean bag beside him, directly in front of the unlit fireplace. She shifted in discomfort as her body got used to how low she was, and her bruised ribs protested against it. "He only lost control once this summer..." she spoke softly, knowing it would now be unavoidable.

He stayed silent as she recounted what had been happening since she'd returned home. He kept her hand inside his, using it as his anchor, to keep himself calm around her. That theory was tested when she'd told him of that last week in Colwen Grounds. He ripped himself away and stood up with a dark look in his blue eyes.

"Yero, please... It's over now." She wanted to jump up, to hold him until he'd calmed down, but her body protested enough and she stayed rooted to the spot. So she watched as he paced the small area for a few minutes until he sat down again, and finished her story with her injuries and that she'd been kicked out of the home she grew up in.

"Fae..." He held her hands again.

She shook her head. "Don't... Fiyero, please don't say my name like that... I'd much rather you got mad or something other than showing me pity. Please don't show me pity, Oz, I couldn't bear it!" She tried to pull herself free, but he only tightened his hold on her. "I didn't want to tell you because of that."

He stared into her dark, frantic eyes for a moment longer and he nodded, swallowing down any words of sadness and anger that he'd been about to express. "He won't hurt you again, love. I promise."

"You can't promise that... He can still get to Nessa... He can still use her to hurt me."

"He can try." he agreed. "But I doubt she'd let him." He leaned across and kissed her before she could protest further. He pulled her closer, trying to sit her in his lap without hurting her further, and he failed, unable to see how he could do it without causing more pain.

She giggled despite herself and pulled away, sitting herself where he wanted her and she put her arms around his neck while he held her waist. "Better?"

"Yep." He grinned and pulled her close against him. "I love you."

"You too." she smiled softly as she allowed herself to fully relax in his arms. "Now you know mine, what about this girl I've somehow managed to chase away?"

He groaned and lightly kissed her neck. "Do I have to?"

"If I had to, so do you, my love."

"You saved me, isn't that enough?"

She laughed. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

He tore himself away from her neck and looked up at her, her eyes dancing with mischief. "Elphaba. The woman would have offered me her sisters when we married. I wouldn't have just been married to one, I'd have been married to all three. I don't care if it would have kept their tribe happy, clearly there's something wrong with them that even their own tribe wanted to be rid of them." he rolled his eyes. "No. When I find my bride, I want to be able to love only her. Not her whole family."

She laughed again at his explanation and shook her head. "Oh, poor you." she teased.

"And I've found the woman I intend to marry."

"Really? Have I met her? Should I warn her to run for the hills now?"

"Cute." He smirked and pecked her lips quickly.

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as he returned his head to the crook of her neck, where they stayed and talked through most of the night.


	23. Chapter 23

**A Million Dreams**

"I know that look." Honoria found her son standing alone in the same drawing-room she'd been in the evening before, staring out of the same window she had been, silently watching over his girlfriend, her sister and his friend. Fiyero made no move to signify that he'd heard her, only starting from his thoughts when he felt a touch on his arm.

"Sorry... did you say something?"

She smiled gently at him. Oh, he was so much like his father than he realised. "What are you thinking about, son?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. "I don't know. There's no clear thought pattern," he admitted. "I just know that Elphaba has been hurt by her father, the one person who should have been protecting her, and I couldn't help her. Parents aren't supposed to hurt their kids."

She nodded, hiding her shock from him. "Yes, I'd had a feeling something was amiss yesterday. Is she alright now?"

"I could tell you, yes, and I'd be lying, but it would be the answer she would give. Mom, I just want to help her, and to keep her safe."

"You help her and protect her more than you think you do, my son. I saw you with her yesterday, I've watched the two of you together, and I can tell she's happy, she's grateful for you because just by being there, showing your support-"

"But I want to do more than that. If I know her, and I do, she'd let him get away with it because she believes she deserves it, and Oz, that's the most ridiculous thing!"

"Oh, the poor girl..." she spoke softly, her heart was breaking for the young woman.

"If I ever see him-"

"Fiyero." she cut him off with a warning look. "Fiyero, you listen to me, you do not want to react irrationally." She grabbed him by the arms when he started to push his way past her. "Fiyero Liir Tiggular!"

That froze him, it had been a long time since he'd heard his name spoken like that from her. He settled for glaring over her shoulder, sulking slightly.

"Look at me." she urged him. "Fiyero, look at me, you need to understand this."

Reluctantly he looked down into his mother's pleading green eyes.

_'When did he get so tall? Where did my little boy go?' _She thought melancholically. "Protect her in another way, son. She obviously had her reasons for not letting him face up to what he did, there must be more to it than low confidence and just allowing it because he's her father. Look at it from her perspective, would she want you to defend her honour without her knowledge or her consent?"

"Mother, Elphaba doesn't even believe she deserves to be or even could be loved. When it comes to what she wants, she doesn't even know. She'd rather put the needs and wants of her own family above her own. Someone has to remind her to put herself first."

"Don't make that decision for her, Fiyero. Don't take that away from her, because I can tell you now, she will not thank you for it." She told him. "My son, I know you love her, everyone can see that and you're happier for it. You believe you have some purpose now. And Oz knows she loves you, and right now she needs you more than she's ever needed anyone, and let me tell you now, it won't be the last time she'll need you. Just like there will be times where you'll need her just as much. If, or when she decides it's time for him to face justice, you will be there to support her decision on the best course of action, or you can help her to make it."

He sighed and nodded. "Fine... I'd better go and get Glinda, she should be ready by now. We're all going into the village." he said finally.

"Alright. Say hello to Miko for me." she smiled and watched him leave. "I really hope you listen to me, son," she added softly once he was out of earshot and she left to find Arzhel to update him on what had just happened.

Glinda had indeed finished getting herself ready by the time Fiyero caught up with her. She tilted her head with a look of concern in her eyes. "Fifi? You're all moodified again... What's wrong?"

He shrugged, trying to shake off the dark feeling in his mind, he knew his mother had been right, that didn't mean he had to like it. "Just thinking about the countless ways I could get rid of Fae's father without it coming back to her."

"Oz, I know... When Biq told me what had happened I just wanted to take her away... In fact, I am. Just before it happened I suggested that she come and spend Lurlinemas with me, which she is doing. Hopefully, I can convince her to stay with me for the other holidays too until we graduate." Glinda sighed. "I mean... I'd suggest she stay with you but... Well, you know how awkward she is about things."

"Please no. Not any time soon. Nessa has only just stopped glaring at me for whatever reason unknown to me... Do you know?"

Glinda giggled softly. "Elphie said she thought something may have happened between you two in the city. Something Elphie would not have liked."

"What the... Oh!" He screwed up his face and shook his head. "Okay, first of all, I'm still breathing. A very close second, I'd never do that."

"I know." She smiled. "You love her."

He nodded. "Why won't she let him face up to what he did?"

"Because as much as Nessa annoys her, she wouldn't let her sister drop out of school without graduating to take his place and rule Munchkinland."

"And of course, whatever he did to her isn't Nessa's fault." he nodded, knowing now the train of thought Elphaba must have had. "For someone so smart, she can be so..."

"Blonde?"

He chuckled softly with a nod. "I guess so. Come on, they'll be wondering where we are." He lead her outside to where Boq, Nessa and Elphaba were sat talking. "Is everyone ready to see the sights?"

The three of them looked up from their conversation and they nodded. Boq was the first to stand, and Elphaba stood with the help of Nessa's chair, and she smiled at him. "Where did you disappear off to?" she asked as Boq, Nessa and Glinda went on ahead.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I just had a few things on my mind, that's all."

"Is this because of last night?"

He nodded. "It was a lot to take in, I guess. I should have been there to protect you and I wasn't."

She smiled softly. "Yero, you can't always be there, my love."

"From now on, I will be."

"Like my own little hero?" she teased.

He paused a beat. "Yep." he grinned. "I know you can look after yourself, and I'm not trying to take any of that away from you. But just know that I'll always be by your side."

She smiled up at him again. "I know. I think I'd like that."

He dipped his head and kissed her. "Good to know you think so."

Boq turned back to tease them but stopped himself when he saw them. After everything that Elphaba had gone through, she deserved a moment of peace. Teasing could wait.

"Right, let's go, Glinda's probably almost bursting to get to the dress salons," she smirked lightly. "And stop worrying about me. I'm alright now. Everything's healing and I'll be back to my normal antisocial self."

He laughed. "So what you're saying is don't get used to all of this affection."

"Yes." she nodded.

"And there's the prickly cactus we all know and love," he smirked.

"Did it take you all summer to come up with that?" she raised an eyebrow and with a gentle pat on his cheek, she walked forward.

"Are we going without you two?" Boq grinned.

"Alright, we're coming." Fiyero laughed, moving swiftly forward to hold her hand again as they left the castle grounds to head into the village. Their walk took them half an hour, nobody really wanted to be cooped up in a carriage in the hot climate, and despite it, the mood was light. Once they got there, Fiyero was pointedly ignoring the stares and the giggles from the girls as they passed.

"Wow, how the tables have turned." Came the sarcastic drawl beside him. "They're all staring at you and not me for once."

Glinda giggled and looked around them, seeing that Elphaba had been right.

"Well, I can stare at you if you want." Fiyero shrugged.

Elphaba scoffed. "No thank you. I get enough stares. Leave me alone."

Fiyero had been about to retort when Glinda's voice cut him off. "Ooh! Elphie, look!" she gasped and was drawn like a magpie to the sparkles in the window from the dresses of the nearest dress salon, her friends laughed at her.

Nessa was already following after her when Fiyero tugged Elphaba forward. "Come on."

"You're actually willing to go in there?" Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him. "Should I worry about something?"

"Funny, Fae." he deadpanned. "No, you're just about to meet my best friend sooner than we thought. Miko works in this place with his aunt." he laughed at her surprise and the friends were now inside the shop, surrounded by dresses of all sizes, styles and colours. From tribal dresses; to daywear, to elegant ballgowns.

Glinda squeaked with happiness as she drifted around the rails in childlike awe. "Oh, Elphie, Nessa, come on! We simply must try them-"

"Oh, no. I'll look, but I'll not parade myself around like a show pony." Elphaba shook her head. "Glinda, I'm green for Oz's sake, there's no way I could make any of these look good. Don't say a word." she pointed at Fiyero without sparing him a look.

"Come on, Fabala, it's all in good spirits, time to have a bit of fun." Nessa grinned. "And don't put yourself down. You know Glinda can work wonders." she wheeled herself in the direction of Glinda's voice.

"When she says things like that I never know if she's insulting or complimenting." Elphaba rolled her eyes and followed her, muttering her complaints the whole way.

"She does realise she doesn't need any more clothes, doesn't she?" Fiyero glanced to Boq, who shrugged.

"It's Miss Glinda we're talking about. Any excuse to dress Miss Elphie up like a doll."

"Will you stop trying to take away my customers, Tiggular?"

Fiyero smirked lightly as he heard the newcomer, turning to his oldest friend and greeting him warmly. "Trust me when I say this, Glinda Upland is one woman you really need to throw out of here, because she'll never leave," he told him. "Oh, and this is Boq, a friend from Shiz. Boq, this is Miko, my best friend and brother."

Boq nodded with a smile, staring up at the tall brown-eyed male, he guessed him to have the same olive skin tone as Fiyero, however, it had been tanned by the sun. "Good to meet you."

Miko stood tall over the Munchkin with a grin and shook his hand. "You too." he turned to his friend. "And it's good to see you, old friend. I'm surprised you lasted this long at Shiz, you actually made friends. And a certain girl you wrote home about had something to do with it, didn't she."

Fiyero nodded. "Yeah. But things have changed slightly since I last wrote to you. And because I've been dragged off places, we haven't really had a chance to talk yet."

"That's true... changed how?"

"Well, she's my girlfriend now." he grinned proudly. "We've been together for two months."

"Sweet Oz, you kept that quiet!" Miko laughed. "Wait, you've never been that serious over a girl that you've brought her to meet the family before."

"I know... I surprised myself. Before Fae, I never saw myself with anyone, especially while still in school. And when I first made the invitation, we were still only friends..." he shrugged. "I guess if it wasn't for her I'd be stuck with Samira."

"Yeah, she wasn't happy with being rejected. Her family are trying to find some other poor guy to palm her off to." Miko shuddered. "And who's Fae? What happened with Elphaba?"

Fiyero grimaced and shook his head at Boq's confused look. "Later," he promised quietly. "Oh, Fae's just a nickname for her. She won't let me call her Elphie so I had to think of something," he added with a smirk.

"Who knew you had a brain?"

The prince laughed and shook his head. "I know I didn't... Miko, just wait until you see her. Everything I wrote about her is true, you'll see it for yourself. She's beautiful, sarcastic, smart."

"She can't be that smart if she agreed to date you." Miko snarked and dodged a punch with a laugh. "Where is she?"

"Glinda took her through there." Boq pointed and the three of them followed the same trail the girls had moments before.

"Where's Fae?" Fiyero sat beside Nessa.

"Glinda took an armful of dresses and now she's forcing her into them." Nessa smiled and they both turned in the direction of the complaints from behind the curtain.

Miko blinked. "She works fast."

"Oh. Hello." Nessa looked up at the newcomer. "Unfortunately for my sister, yes she does work fast."

"Nessa, this is one of my oldest friends." Fiyero grinned.

"Miko Digmound, my lady." the other male reached for Nessa's hand and kissed it.

"Nessarose Thropp." She smiled prettily. "Fiyero does he...?"

"Yes, he's aware of the green."

"And you've spent too much time with her, talking like that."

He made a face at her and laughed.

"Sweet Kumbric witch!"

The Prince looked up from his teasing at his friend's shock and his jaw dropped. Glinda had forced Elphaba into a pale blue strapless dress, the corset of which hadn't been fastened as it should have been because of her bruising, and the skirt puffed out at the waist, flowing down to her feet in gentle ruffles.

Elphaba blinked a few times, uncomfortable with being the centre of attention in the room and promptly spun on her heel. "Right, get me out of this thing, Glinda. It's hideous."

"But Elphie..." the blonde pouted.

Fiyero jumped to his feet and stood in front of her, turning her to face him. "No, it's not."

She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "What did I tell you about lying?"

"Good lady, he's not lying."

"Yes, he is." She pulled herself from Fiyero's grip and made her way back into the changing cubicle with Glinda. "Now, please get me out of this thing."

Glinda whined softly, already deciding to get it in a different colour for her as she helped her out of it and back into the black dress she had originally been in. "It did look amazifying on you though Elphie."

"It's blue and it shows off more green than I'm comfortable with." She deadpanned and left the cubicle leaving Glinda to pick up the rest of the dresses. "That's better. Now. Who are you?" she asked as her friend appeared at her side.

"Long-suffering best friend of the brainless twit. Miko Digmound." he greeted both girls in the same way he had Nessa, a kiss to the hand. Glinda giggled and flicked her gold curls over her shoulder, Elphaba rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Apparently he bought a sense of humour while I was away," Fiyero smirked.

"I've heard the stories," Elphaba smirked lightly. "Elphaba Thropp. The blonde you just made giggle and toss her hair is Glinda. But... Don't take that personally, she does that to about ninety-nine per cent of the male population."

"And I'm sure, to impress you, he's tried to paint himself as innocent." Miko laughed.

"Tried... Failed... Told the truth in the end." She nodded.

"I didn't need to impress her, she's been decidedly unimpressed with me from the day we met."

"You did almost run me over."

"My _driver _did. I was asleep and I was so rudely woken up in the daytime." Fiyero grinned. "After all, the driver saw the green and thought it meant 'go'."

"And thank Oz you got rid of those awful trousers. They did not suit you and were probably a size too small, given how tight they were. And most likely cut off the blood supply too."

"I was asleep, I didn't need to worry about blood flow."

Miko watched them both in confusion. "What in the...?"

"They're worse than this at Shiz. We've seen it before." Boq told him.

The tall male nodded, still confused though commented no further, and shook his head. "Anyway, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, ladies. Fiyero, I'm sorry but your letters do not do the lady or her friends' justice."

"That's because there is no word out there that comes close to describing Elphaba," Fiyero smirked at his friend.

"I can think of one. Green." She snarked.

"And you talk too much woman."

"Shut me up then."

"I... Am not falling for that one. Not in front of your sister. How brainless do you think I am?"

Elphaba paused for a tick-tock and laughed at the appalled look on Nessa's face. "Smart move."

Miko shook his head again and Boq and Glinda laughed.

Glinda then floated around the shop a little while longer before choosing six different coloured dresses-mostly for Elphaba- including the one she'd picked out for her friend to try on for their friends, and changed it to a deep, rich, burgundy colour. She took them to the desk to pay for them.

"Can we leave now? I'm bored." Elphaba complained from her position on the arm of Nessa's chair, not even listening to the conversation her sister and Boq were having.

"Oh, yes, of course." Glinda nodded as she came back with the bags in her hand. "Will your friend be joining us, Fifi?"

Miko snorted and coughed when his friend punched him in the ribs. "Of course, if it's alright with everyone, I'll go and check if I can leave now."

"Sure. You can be the one Glinda drags into the dress stores instead of Elphaba while she tracks down the book stores." Fiyero grinned.

"Please do that." Elphaba piped up with a nod.

Miko laughed and disappeared to a back room.

"I like him, Fifi."

"Glinda, you have a boyfriend. You just like him because he's shiny and new and oh, so gullible when it comes to you." Elphaba smirked.

"Olie won't know!"

Nessa stared up at her, hardly believing what she was hearing. It was bad enough with her sister. "You'd really cheat on him?"

"Harmless flirting and dress shopping are hardly considered cheating, Nessa." Glinda scoffed.

Fiyero and Boq shared a glance, unwilling to get involved.

"I wonder how he'd see it."

"Nessa, Olie and I are not engaged to be married yet. We won't be for an awfully long time. I love him, but I'm still young, I'm still allowed to have fun."

"Alright, that's enough." Elphaba stepped in with a calm tone. "Nessa, Lin's right, after the trouble she went through this summer, I doubt she'd throw it away on a whim... But Lin, I gotta say I'm with Nessa on this one."

Glinda sighed and shook her head. "Fine... But you'll not change my mind on it."

"Fair enough." Elphaba shrugged and slipped off the arm of Nessa's chair, crossing the small space to Fiyero again as Miko came back, saying that he could leave for the rest of the day.

Fiyero smiled and put an arm around her waist as the group left the shop. They meandered toward the main village square and Fiyero grinned as the shouts from stall traders met their ears. "Ah, I forgot they were up today," he commented, more to himself than the group.

"Oh, look!" Nessa spotted a jewellery stall up ahead and she wheeled herself forward, Boq following dutifully at her side.

"Miss Elphaba, I mean no disrespect, but..." Miko trailed off as they walked.

"You want to know about the green skin?" She raised an eyebrow, and a genuine smile tipped the corners of her lips at the sheepish look on his face. "I don't know why I'm green. Nobody does. There have been rumours of my mother having an affair and that my skin is a manifestation of that infidelity. As green as sin, the midwife and my father called me." she shrugged. "What it truly meant for me I have no idea. For all I know it could be the truth, and yes, as far as I'm aware, I'm green all over."

Miko laughed, and Fiyero managed to choke on a breath he'd been taking and coughed. "Fiyero, honestly, marry this woman!"

"Fae, really?" The prince gave her a look after the coughing fit subsided.

"What? It's true!" She looked at them both innocently before her arm was linked with Glinda's and she was dragged to a stall selling scarves of varying colours, patterns and sizes made from the finest Vinkun wools and silks.

"She's going to be the death of me." Fiyero shook his head.

"Seriously, brother, she's perfect for you. Marry that woman when you graduate."

"And the green doesn't bother you?"

"What green?" Miko grinned. "Look at us, we can hardly judge someone based on skin colour. Besides, she makes you stupidly happy. You haven't stopped grinning like an idiot since she came out in that dress. I haven't seen you look that happy in... well, forever. It's a good look on you." he added. "Just don't be a brainless fool and do something to hurt her, no matter how indirectly, because something tells me, even without her friends' protection, she'd kick your ass."

The comment from anyone else would have irritated the Prince, but Miko knew him, knew the truth behind the rumours, that his reputation preceded him. Miko was his brother in every other way but blood, he respected, loved and valued his opinion as kin should. "Trust me, I don't plan on hurting her. I love her."

"I know. Two minutes in her company, I can see that and that she loves you too, though Oz knows why." Miko smirked.

Fiyero shoved his friend with a grin of his own. "Honestly, I don't know either. She hasn't exactly had it easy... And it's only going to get harder for her." he sighed.

"Whatever happens, just be there for her." Miko nodded as the two girls walked further on to Nessa and Boq. "She seems like a strong woman, but remember, even the strongest break sometimes."

"That's all I keep getting told. Be there for her."

"Maybe you should listen."

The prince shrugged and grabbed at a black scarf dotted with emerald green diamonds, handing over some coins to the stallholder, before creeping up behind Elphaba and draped the scarf around her neck.

"What-?" She glanced down at the fabric and then over her shoulder at him.

"Hey." He grinned at her, kissing her lightly.

"Fifi, that's beautiful!" Glinda touched the scarf in awe.

"Much like the woman wearing it," he told her.

"Stop it." Elphaba blushed and lightly prodded him.

"Never." He grinned again, wrapping his arms around her waist, staying right behind her.

"You should listen to him, Elphie." Glinda giggled.

"Oh, Lurline... Please don't encourage him!"

"Miss Elphaba, my brother here needs no encouragement," Miko smirked as he walked on beside Glinda, striking up a conversation with her.

Nessa looked at Glinda and Miko with a shot of disapproval before turning back to her conversation with Boq.

"Miko won't do anything to pursue Glinda, will he?" Elphaba bit her lip, worried for her friend.

"I'll talk to him. Miko is a man of honour, if a lady is spoken for, he won't do anything to ruin that." He kissed her temple, watching the two of them, seeing Glinda fall back into her old ways when faced with a new, pretty thing. He held his girlfriend a little tighter against him. "How are you feeling now?"

"It's more uncomfortable now than painful," she admitted, leaning closer to his embrace.

"Fae... You don't have to let him get away with it."

"That's just it... For now, I do. My title is actually Thropp Third Descending. If it weren't for the plans he has in place already, I'd have to take my place as the rightful Eminent. Being twenty-one, I'm already of age. As it is, that is now Nessa's right, which, at seventeen, she's not ready for yet. Regardless of her being ready or not, she'd have to take his place as soon as she turns eighteen."

"Which will be when?"

"Next week. August fourteenth." Elphaba shrugged. "The way I see it is she should at least be able to finish school before she has to handle that stress." she looked up at him. "I know you don't like him, my love, but please... You promised to let me do things my way."

"And you promised to let me help you."

"And you are." She turned on the spot and pulled him to a stop, and she kissed him. "Don't you see? I just need you here with me. Right now, I don't need you to play the hero, my love, I just need you."

Clear blue eyes searched golden brown as he ran his fingers through her ink-stained hair, and he kept his mouth shut. He knew she wasn't done yet.

"Yero, thinking of you is what got me through those four weeks. It's what got me through that last week of hell. You are my 'safe place'." Even as she said the words, she realised how much she sounded so much like the women in those silly little romance novels Nessa always read. She also realised just how true the words were, and just how hard and fast she'd fallen in love with him in the year she'd known him, the two months that she'd been his girlfriend.

He gently cupped her face in his hands. "Je t'aime ma femme verte."

She giggled. "I know. Je t'aime mon héros." she kissed him again.

He grinned. "Hey, you said it." he teased lightly.

"Safe place." She reminded him with a smile. "Come, they've gone ahead without us."

"You're the one who stopped us." he grinned and walked her through the market crowd until they joined their friends again.

The group of friends spent the rest of the afternoon exploring more of the village. They talked endlessly, and as predicted, Glinda had visited every dress salon they passed, dragging Nessa and Elphaba with her. While the girls were out of earshot, Fiyero took the opportunity to tell Miko about Glinda and Ollivander.

"Just to give you a heads up, she might not have told you, but she does have a boyfriend."

Miko shook his head. "No, she didn't. I'm not surprised she has a beloved waiting for her, she's a sweet girl."

Fiyero chuckled. "Yeah, I know. She's harmless enough. For what it's worth, I don't think she'd let it go any further than flirting anyway." he added as the three girls came back out of the last dress salon empty-handed.

"Can we go back now? I'm ready to kill her." Elphaba scowled at her friend.

"Oh, Elphie, you're no fun!" Glinda pouted.

The boys laughed and Fiyero pulled Elphaba to his side again. "Murder is highly frowned upon, mon coeur. Even in the wilds of the Vinkus," he smirked.

"Who would find out?"

"You have four other witnesses."

She huffed and cuddled against his side. "Fine."

Glinda huffed as the group made their way back to the castle.

"How nice of you to join us," Arzhel remarked, watching the group of young adults walk into the foyer. "But with Fiyero and young Miko there, it's hardly surprising that you've been out all day. I hope you took care out in that heat. Not everyone is as accustomed to it as you two."

Fiyero and Miko grinned cockily and nodded, with a chorus of; "Yes, dad."

Arzhel chuckled and simply shook his head, turning his attention to the girls. "Ah, Miss Nessarose. How was your handmaiden this morning?"

"Oh, she was wonderful, thank you!" Nessa beamed. "Of course, with it being the first morning, she didn't know my morning routine, but with a bit of help, we managed. I think we'll get along just fine."

"And I helped out this morning, just to help her get used to it." Elphaba smiled a little. "It's not that I don't trust your judgement, Your Highness, it's-"

"It's your sister and you did it for your own peace of mind to know that she'll be alright and the help could cope." He cut her off with a kind smile. "I understand that, Miss Elphaba. Family is important. After all, it is what I've always instilled in Fiyero, and Miko, even if he's not blood, he's as much a part of the family. And please, call me Arzhel. I know, old habits of respect and all, but to me, it is just as respectful to know someone on a personal level."

"Right... Sorry you- I mean Arzhel." She traded a nervous look with Boq as Fiyero gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Uhm... is it alright if I go and sit in the library for a while?"

"Of course." Arzhel nodded.

"Can you remember the way?" Fiyero looked at her.

"I'm sure I can find it." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she walked off.

"Will she be alright on her own?" Miko asked.

"If there's anywhere Elphie feels safest, it's around books." Boq nodded.

"And Glinda and I are a very close second and third respectively to the books." Fiyero smiled, ignoring Nessa's glare. "She'll be fine. She's just got a lot to process, and when she gets stressed or freaked out, she fares better alone, to get lost in another world for a while."

"He learned that one the hard way." Glinda giggled.

"Listen, the green jokes _usually _work. It's just... that one day that she was pissed at Morrible for something... She wasn't particularly in the mood for my acting up." he finished sheepishly.

"Fiyero!" his father admonished.

"What? I can usually get away with it! And they're never anything too insulting. Besides... she gives as good as she gets." he shrugged. "Apart from when we first met and she hit me with a book... And then wanted to slap me." he grinned. "My driver almost ran her over on my first day there, the hit with the book was to wake me up."

Boq smirked at the memory, and Glinda giggled. Nessa simply looked on in confusion.

"Because you were hungover?" Miko supplied.

"Actually, no... That day, surprisingly, I wasn't. I was just sleeping one minute and the next I wasn't, and the next thing I know is I'm staring up at this green fireball, all prickly and sharp words, and I said the first thing that came into my head." he told him as they ventured further inside.

"Do I even want to know what you said?" Arzhel asked.

_"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'go'."_

The older man shook his head. "Well, she made quite the impression, considering you've not shut up about her from the very first letter home."

Fiyero just grinned.

"Hold up just a clock-tick. If you were so taken with Elphie from the beginning, why did you date me?"

"As I remember it, Miss Glinda, you didn't give him the choice." Boq shrugged, saving his friend from answering.

"Oh, well... He still should have said!"

"Life's painless for the brainless." Fiyero shrugged with a smirk. "I got there eventually didn't I? I just... took the long way round. And anyway, even if I had done it from the beginning, there's no way Fae would have believed I was genuine. I was too much of an idiot."

"He needed to grow up." Miko nodded.

"Yes, thank you, brother." he jabbed his friend.

"Any time." Miko grinned.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you guys for sticking with me! I'm grateful to you all, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! I have 2 more chapters written, I haven't decided if I should write more for this or make their next coming year at Shiz and their other adventures a sequel... Because honestly I could write for A Million Dreams for ever but I wouldn't want you all to get bored. What do you guys think?

**A Million Dreams**

Over the course of the next week, Elphaba's words and reminders about Ollivander did little to discourage Glinda's actions as the blonde continued to play with Miko's affections, and eventually, the green girl gave up, much to the annoyance of Nessarose.

"I cannot believe you're encouragerising this... this behaviour in Glinda!" Nessa blustered as the four friends sat out in the gardens after Glinda had been taken out by Miko. She glared down at her sister lying on the grass with her head in Fiyero's lap while she read under the shade of the tree.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, already knowing that there was very little to worry about, nevertheless, she lowered her book and looked up at her sister with a pointed stare. "Nessa, I don't know if you've heard my rather vocal protests these past seven days, but it seems that no matter what I do or say it is not having the desired effect. She will fall on her own sword; either metaphorically or literally speaking, and she'll only have herself to blame." she raised the book once more to continue reading.

"Even I've tried to talk to her. I told Miko but she's either got around it in some way or they both see it as harmless fun." Fiyero shrugged, pausing for a moment in brushing his fingers through Elphaba's dark hair.

Nessa huffed and stuck her nose in the air in disgust.

"Oh, Nessarose, you are not your father's daughter. Do drop the preacher's superiority act."

Fiyero laughed at the sarcasm, and not even Nessa's glare could silence him. "Nessa come on. No, I don't agree with what she's doing, but there are people out there who do far worse. Out here in other tribes, there are men who don't even care about their marriage vows, openly having affairs and bringing home their mistress."

Nessa squeaked and her face turned red.

"And you have heard the rumours surrounding the Philosophy Club, right?"

"Oh, Fiyero let her innocent mind be!" dark eyes did not leave the page she was reading even as her sister squeaked her way through an admission that she had not known what he was talking about. The emerald girl hid her smirk well.

"Trust me, Nessa, you don't want to know." Boq grimaced.

Fiyero nodded with a shudder of his own. "Just know that it's a place that people like Avaric like to frequent. A lot. And living in the boys' building, we hear a lot more than we need to." he told her. "What Glinda is most likely doing is harmless flirting and she sees nothing wrong with that. We all know her. We all know how much she loves the attention."

"For all the wrong reasons!" The wheelchair-bound girl spluttered.

"Don't try to argue. All you'll come away with is a headache and an overwhelming urge to strangle her. I should know." The book lowered one last time to glare up at her sister before she went back to her reading. "Nessa, be quiet because you _really _do not want me to go into our last argument. Glinda is a grown adult, who, however naive she is to the consequences of her own actions, is able to make up her own mind and make her own choices. Let her fall, if she truly has done something she shouldn't, we should just be there for her. And not condemn her for whatever silly mistake our pretty blonde makes. Alright? Good. You can go cool down now and get off your preacher's box."

Boq stood up eventually. "I'll just..." he trailed off awkwardly and took Nessa away from the argument before it could escalate further.

"Am I allowed to know what that was about?"

She looked up with a small smile. "I'm just sick of her always thinking she's better, always preaching about morality when both our beginnings were as far from being morally good as you could get."

"I don't..."

She snorted. "Our mother married a preacher, she did not play the role of the good preacher's wife."

"Oh."

"It's like I explained to Miko last week. Ever since I was born, there've been rumours circling about her infidelity. I was always told that the green skin is an abnormality, an outward manifestation of the sins of the mother." she marked her page and closed the book, setting it aside and she slowly sat up with his help, and then shuffled into his lap, her knees on the grass either side of his waist.

"You don't really believe that?" He wrapped his arms around her, drawing his knees up slightly to bring her closer to him.

She shrugged, her nails gently tracing patterns in his scalp. "We're no closer to finding out why I'm green. Who knows, maybe it's right, maybe it's wrong. But... The more I think about it... I'm not so blinded by faith to believe it. Not really. The rumours of the affairs were confirmed to be true though, by an old friend of my mother's. Whether or not Frex and I really do share a biological connection or not is irrelevant right now. However poor his parenting skills are towards me, he is the man who brought me up. He is the man I call my father."

He tightened his hold around her, nuzzling her neck as she spoke. "Is that another reason why you let him get away with hurting you?"

"Partly..." she admitted, closing her eyes as she lay her head on his shoulder, fingers still making random patterns in his hair. "But it is mostly for Nessa though... Rightly or wrongly, I've always been responsible for her for as long as I can remember... I've been her carer, mother and sister her whole life long, and I know that she is simply not ready or well-equipped enough to take on such a task." She squirmed as he kissed a particularly delicate spot on her neck, no doubt to distract her, and she couldn't help the blush burning her cheeks. "Stop that."

"Why?" He smirked and did it again, this time he heard a low sound in her throat.

"Because..." she paused. "It's highly distracting. And remember where I'm sitting."

Oh, he was aware. Painfully aware and thankful that she was not brushing anywhere near that somewhat sensitive part of him, her skirts acting as a barrier, and he gave a low chuckle. "Do you want me to keep my hands to myself?"

For a moment she found it hard to keep her train of thought. "For now, yes," she smirked at him, and in a rare, bold move, she wriggled in his lap quite deliberately, watching as his eyes grew wider. She shot him an innocent look as he gripped her waist tight. Yes, she was just as aware of the effect she was having on him, just as he had with her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing. But you know exactly what you're doing." He growled lightly. Oz, this woman would be the death of him, and he'd gladly welcome it.

"Oh, my dear Yero... Don't you know that two can play at that game?" she smirked wickedly and kissed him before she rolled herself off of him, grabbing her book again and settled next to him against the tree trunk.

"You're going to kill me one day," he grumbled, which earned him a laugh in response.

"My love, keep your mind out of the gutter. It's not a pretty sight down there."

He wisely bit back a response to that and settled for trying to distract himself from the rather painful reaction he was having as a direct result of the woman beside him. Yes, he'd decided, Elphaba Thropp was a woman who, for all of her twenty-one-year-old sexual naivety, damn well knew it too, and knew exactly how to play him. She was an enigma, who surprised him every day, and he loved her more for it.

Her smirk was hidden by the book she'd gone back to reading. She had no idea where her sudden act of boldness came from. Maybe she was more like her mother than she realised; she must have been witness to the affairs even as an infant. Or maybe, with him, it just felt natural, instinctual. Everything was just easier with him, being loved by him, accepting his affections. The thoughts didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

Nessa and Boq returned to them ten minutes later. "I'm sorry..." Nessa said quietly, seeing them now sat beside each other in silence. "I shouldn't have reacted that way... Did something happen while we were gone?"

"It's fine. Just leave Glinda to her own consequences. Save the I told you so's for later." Elphaba shrugged and put the book away, having had enough reading for a while. "No, I just got bored of lying down. I was falling asleep." she shared a secret look with Fiyero before quickly turning her attention back to Nessa.

"The good news is you're feeling better now though, right?" Boq smiled.

"Sort of." she sighed. "I no longer look like a burnt apple all over and I no longer feel like a ninety-year-old."

"Fae, really?" Fiyero grimaced.

She smiled at her love's expression. "I'm sorry, but it's true. And because I'm forced to take things slowly, my chest doesn't hurt all that much either."

"So... If we just keep feeding you books all summer, by the time we get back to school you'll be all back to normal? I can do that," he smirked.

"Not quite... Unless you want me to get restless..."

"Sweet Lurline do not let her get that bad." Boq winced. "I'm sorry, Elphie, but you're not good restless."

Elphaba pursed her lips, pausing before she could retort, remembering that she had not yet told Fiyero everything she had been through. "Oh, whatever," she said finally, unable to form a response that would not end with her revealing more than she intended to.

Fiyero just raised an eyebrow and said nothing, he knew there was something she wasn't telling him, he only hoped she would eventually trust him enough to tell him.

By the late afternoon, Glinda had returned with arms full of bags, and she wound up in Elphaba's room, trying to convince the girl to try on the dresses she'd bought for her.

"Elphie, please! Just try them. You don't have many dresses, and the ones you do have... They're so bland! And you should really dress up more."

Elphaba looked up as she lay on her front on her bed as she braided her hair. "Glinda, I am not a doll. I am not your pet project any more." She smirked lightly. "Is this seriously all you've done today?" she rolled over and sat up.

"Of course! Why? What did you think I was doing?" Glinda tilted her head in confusion, completely oblivious.

The green girl bit back a laugh. Harmless flirting and dress shopping sounded far more like Glinda. "Nothing to worry that blissful blonde brain of yours about, sweet." She smirked.

She gave her friend a look. "I know an insult veiled as a compliment, Elphie." She pouted and dragged her to her feet and shoved a navy coloured dress in her hands.

This time, Elphaba did laugh and she obeyed, changing into the dark sleeveless floor-length dress, which clung to her body gently, giving the illusion to the curves beneath. She caught her reflection in the mirror in the corner of the room and she smiled a little. "Alright, you're getting better at this." She nodded. "I'll tell Nessa to stand down with her bible."

Glinda smiled and loosened her friend's braid and grabbed a black shawl from one of her shopping bags, putting it around her friend's shoulders. "Why would...? Oh! Oh, sweet Oz, no!"

Elphaba cackled at the reaction, not even flinching when Glinda hit her arm.

"Elphie! It's not funny!" she pouted with a blush on her cheeks.

Honoria heard the commotion as she passed and she entered the room with a smile. "Is everything alright in here, ladies?"

The green girl's laughter died down into giggles and she nodded with a grin on her face. "Yes, just clearing up a misunderstanding." She said, her dark eyes gleaming with mischief.

"She's a wicked, evil thing." Glinda pouted.

"Don't you have a new pink dress to try on?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." She huffed and left the room, gold curls bouncing around her shoulders as she did.

"Oh, she'll get over it. She'll pout for a few minutes and then she'll be back to normal, I'm used to it." Elphaba smiled. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, of course. I just wondered if you'd like to walk with me later? I'd like to get to know the young woman who captured my son's heart so easily just a bit better." Honoria smiled.

"There's not much to tell, but alright." Elphaba nodded with a smile. "Have you seen Fiyero at all?"

"I saw him about ten minutes ago in the dining room with Miko. I do know Arzhel has requested his assistance after dinner."

"Alright... I'll just go and check on Glinda and Nessa before I go and look for him." Elphaba shrugged off the shawl and she walked out with Honoria, she headed to the room next door to her own and peered in. "Nessa?"

Nessa looked up from her embroidery and smiled at her sister. "Hey, Fabala. You can come in."

Elphaba walked into the room and perched on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll get an early night tonight. I never got a chance to tell you earlier but I got a letter from father this morning."

The older Thropp's blood ran cold but she kept herself calm. "Just as well. Fiyero's just as furious with him as Glinda is." she shrugged. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know how the trip is going... And... He says he's sorry for lashing out."

She scoffed. "Sorry? Oh, please, he's never been sorry a day in his life. You can tell him to stick his most insincere apologies and take a nice long walk off of Ozma Towers."

"Elphaba!"

"No. No, Nessa, I'll not hear of it. He's my father that does not mean I have to forgive him."

Nessa scowled at her sister and shook her head, setting her embroidery in her lap. "Has Glinda come back yet?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. And I talked to her about your concerns and I can tell you they're most unfounded. Flirting and dress shopping is all she's been doing. She is not interested in Miko in that way. Just like I told you. She most likely flirts to get him to go to the shops with her, she's fluttered those big eyes at me plenty of times to get me to do what she wants. You can choose to believe it or don't, I really don't care."

"But-"

"But nothing. It's not your relationship, Nessarose. Keep your nose out. Lurline, if you even think about starting on mine and Fiyero's relationship, then there must be a silencing spell in those books somewhere, and I'll not be afraid to cast it on you. Understood?"

Nessa huffed. "Fine."

"Concentrate on Boq, rather than treating him like someone to push you around in that thing. You've always pushed yourself around before, it shouldn't always be left to him." She stood up and walked out of the room, crossing the corridor to Glinda's room, unaware that Honoria had heard their conversation. Honoria silently left the corridor, leaving the girls alone.

Elphaba entered Glinda's room, unsurprised at the explosion of clothes all over the bed and the floor.

"What do you think, Elphie?" she spun on the spot in a flurry of blue feathered skirts.

"I think you look like a peacock attacked you."

"Elphie!"

"What? You look exactly like you did that night at the Ozdust! Only more blue and less pink." Elphaba shrugged. "I've seen you wear better dresses."

Glinda pouted and pulled off the dress, leaving herself in her slip while she pulled out a multicoloured tribal-designed dress from the bag on the floor. "This one?"

"Try it." she watched as Glinda slipped the dress on and she nodded. "I like that one better."

Glinda looked in the mirror, the dress reached her knees, and she too nodded. "Me too. Where's your shawl?"

"Left it in my room, it's too warm for it." she shrugged. "If you're not planning a summer affair, then what are you doing?"

"Don't get me wrong, Miko is such a wonderful person, he's one of the nicest people I've met this week... And Oz, he's so beautiful... If I wasn't with Olie I'd have definishly gone further than flirting and asked if we could keep up courtship and write to each other..."

"But?"

"But I love Olie. I'd never cheat on him, no matter how beautiful and charming Fifi's friends are. I can easily drag him shopping for hours. And that's all it is, really, he's just a really good friend who I can shop with."

Elphaba smiled. "How very mature of you."

"I know." Glinda giggled. "I'm going to guess Nessa thought I was a heartless harlot who didn't care for people's feelings."

"Pretty much." She nodded. "Fiyero and I told her we had to let you make your own mistakes, whether you were having a secret affair or not."

"How charming of you both to have so much faith in me."

"You know we love you." Elphaba cackled again and kissed her on the cheek before fleeing the room without giving Glinda chance to respond, and she headed through the castle to find Fiyero.

"And there she is, looking like Kumbricia herself." Miko beamed upon seeing her enter the dining room.

"Ooh! Does that mean I get to turn you into a toad?" she smirked, seeing no sign of Fiyero in the room as she walked further inside. "I cannot guarantee that love's kiss will turn you back."

"Miss Elphaba, you wound me." he put a hand to his heart with a laugh.

She was about to respond when she was spun around and silenced with a kiss, which she returned with a happy sound in her throat, placing her hands on the back of his neck. "Just the person I was looking for." she grinned when they broke apart.

"Miss Fae, have I told you yet how beautiful you are?"

"Non, amour tu ne m'as pas menti aujourd'hui."

Miko's jaw dropped. "And she knows our language." he nodded appreciatively.

"Stop ruining the moment and accept it," Fiyero smirked and kissed her protests away. "I'll just have to keep doing that every-... No, wait..."

She laughed and nodded. "I do. He teaches me some of them, but I also started teaching myself with books." she grinned and looked back to Fiyero. "You didn't think that one through, did you, my love?"

"Well... Technically it gives me an excuse to kiss you whenever." he grinned and scowled when she pulled the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "Ouch!"

She just gave him a sweet smile in response.

"Oz, woman, your nails are sharp," he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

She leaned in close, fingers closing around the lapels of his jacket and she whispered; "So are the teeth." then she jumped away out of his grip, smirking at his shocked expression, her whole body shaking with the laugh she was holding in.

"What in the...?" He blinked several times, trying to wrap his head around the mystery of this woman. '_Forget it, Tiggular, you'll never figure her out._' a voice in his head told him.

"Miss Elphaba, I think you've broken him. What did you say?" Miko laughed.

Elphaba shrugged. "He knows what I said." she grinned, looking between them both.

Fiyero shook his head finally. "I might have to test that theory at some point."

"Hah! Not for a while yet, my sweet boy."

"I will eventually, Elphie-Fae."

"Don't you dare. You know Elphie is off-limits."

He smirked and advanced on her again.

"No!" she laughed and ran out of the room, almost colliding with Arzhel on the way. "Sorry! I have to get back to Nessa!" she called over her shoulder.

Arzhel shook his head with a chuckle and he entered the room. "Do I want to know what that was about?"

Fiyero laughed. "Nothing to worry about. I'll get her at some point."

"Please tell me you know how to deal with this lovesick fool?" Miko smirked at his friend.

"I don't think even work is a good enough cure, my boy." Arzhel laughed.

"She is... That woman is _impossible!_ I just..." Fiyero shook his head. "What do I need to do now?"

His friend and father laughed.

"Nothing until after dinner, son. But I do need you there at the meeting with the Scrow tribe." Arzhel told him. "Both of you, if you wish."

"Do we have to? They're too hot-headed and don't listen." Fiyero grumbled. "Can't we just exile them to another part of Oz?"

"We have to keep trying, son. To exile them would only make matters worse. They're already putting themselves on the brink of civil war among their tribe, it's only a matter of time before unnecessary blood is spilt if we don't do something now."

"Would they really risk everything? I'm sorry... I was looking for my sister..."

Miko and Fiyero whipped around to see Nessa at the door, and it was Miko who was the first to move. "Miss Nessa, it's nothing to worry about right now," he told her gently, kneeling in front of the chair to get a better look at her. "The Scrows are a hot-headed mess, always have been for generations, and I'm afraid they always will be... But once we find common ground again, they'll go away for another couple of years."

"And if they don't listen this time?"

Fiyero and Miko froze, that exact same thought running through their minds.

"They will. They're nothing if not predictable." Arzhel told her when he noticed the boys not moving. Neither of them believed what he was saying, but it did seem to appease Nessa. "And I do believe Miss Elphaba left to track you down. You must have passed each other."

Nessa nodded and Miko stood up. "Alright..."

"Go, we'll be fine for now." Arzhel smiled and watched her wheel back out of the room. "You two should go too. Go wash up before dinner, there's not much else we can discuss until later."

"You don't really think they'll call for blood, do you?" Fiyero was worried now.

"It's always possible with them, you know that. But if that time comes I want you back at that school."

"What?! No, you can't-"

"Son, we have an army good enough to rival the Wizard himself. You are not yet military trained, I'll not lose you to some brainless heroics. Your mother cannot lose you."

"But-"

"Think of Miss Elphaba."

Any further argument died on his tongue and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh, son, I'm not so blind to young love. And I'm not so naive to _true love._ I've seen how you look at each other, how you are with each other. How would you feel if she risked her life and it failed?"

"It would kill me..." he mumbled and looked at the ground.

"Now, I mean no disrespect, but she's a woman. Not only that, she's a woman who feels and she feels strongly. You're both so alike in that. She is as ruled by her emotions and a strong sense of right and wrong as you are." Arzhel told him. "With that in mind, what would it do to her if the same thing happened?"

"It would break her..." he mumbled again, and then looked up to meet his father's gaze again. "But what about you?"

"Son, I'm too old to be on the battlefield, but there's nothing stopping me from leading the fight from afar if I need to. I'll be alright." he smiled and a look of understanding crossed his face. "Is that what this is about? You didn't want to lose your old man? My boy, I may be old, but I'll be around for years yet." He put his hands on both of their shoulders.

Both males breathed a sigh of relief at that and nodded.

"Now go. Stop worrying."

Fiyero and Miko nodded again and left the room.

Arzhel didn't want to lie to them, he hoped it would turn out to be the truth, but there could be no denying that war could break out before the year was out. He hadn't seen them looking like scared little boys since they were both at his knee, about to join their fathers on their first hunt at five-years-old. No, there was no time or need to fret, not when the situation had not yet presented itself. He was startled from his thoughts at the sound of plates rattling.

"Oh, sorry, Your Majesty, I wasn't aware you were in here."

"It's alright, Zekiel. I'm just an old man lost in his mind." He smiled. "I'll leave you to it." he walked out leaving the teenage boy to continue with his duties.

Nessa eventually found Elphaba in the tea room, sitting by the window with her legs drawn to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head resting on her knees, her feet bare on the bench, her hair falling in waves against her legs, looking outside. "There you are..."

Elphaba looked up and over at her sister. "Hey."

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Elphaba smiled a little. "It's fine. I'm used to it by now."

Nessa winced a little and shook her head. "What are you doing here alone?"

"Thinking. About nothing and everything, if that makes sense." she sighed. "Are you alright? You look concerned."

"I just... overheard a conversation I don't think I was supposed to hear. I think that a war might break out here."

"What makes you think that?"

"It was just something Fiyero's father was talking to him about... Fiyero seemed pretty worried..."

Elphaba bit her lip and nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Will you see him tonight?"

"If I can, I will." she uncurled herself and slipped on her boots once more and stood up. "That's even if he wants to see me, or wants to tell me what his meeting is about."

"I thought you two told each other everything?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, not everything. There's no need for us to share that much so soon. Come on." she walked out with her sister.

Later, after dinner had finished, the friends separated for the evening, and Honoria and Elphaba walked out to the gardens. The heat of the day had relented a little, leaving behind a comfortable, cool breeze.

"What's it like being in such a beautiful place?" Elphaba asked, looking around her in awe at the beauty of the plants and the castle behind them.

"Oh, it's all I've ever known. I'd never tire of any of it. I've travelled across Oz, but the Vinkus will always be home for me. Of course, our summers can feel like they last forever, especially with the threat of drought every year spreading from the east, but luckily, our climate has not been so bad. Our winters are just as harsh, and just as beautiful too. But my favourite times of the year have always been the spring and the autumn. Not quite hot, not quite cold, and the colours are magical." Honoria smiled softly. "I was born in that castle." she tilted her head back to the castle behind them.

Elphaba smiled as she listened intently.

"Arzhel and I were lucky. Even though our marriage was arranged from a very young age, we've been friends and have loved each other for just as long. Even before we were old enough to what love really was, before we knew of our arrangements. Our families were always close, and of course, it's always a big deal, marrying into royalty, but he has been simply wonderful, and took it all in his stride." Honoria continued to explain. "It was both our decisions, against Arzhel's parents' wishes to delay Fiyero's own arrangements until he reached eighteen. We'd hoped he'd be mature enough to make that choice by then. But then, of course, he rebelled against everything, against his own position, and it wasn't long before Arzhel's parents stepped in and made it a necessity that we arranged a marriage for him after graduation unless he found love on his own. But I'm glad I stood my ground on this because he found you. I look at you both, and I can see how happy you make each other, I see how much you love each other."

Elphaba bit her lip as she continued to listen, her gut twisting in discomfort at the discussion of the arranged marriage. She shrugged and looked at her. "Even now, I don't understand why he chose me," she admitted. "He loves me, he looks at me with such an intensity that frightens me, and it keeps me there because, even though it does terrify me, I like it... But I don't understand why he does... What is there to love? Because I really don't see it. I avoid my reflection whenever possible because I hate it. I don't know why he loves me when there's nothing to love."

"Why would you think that?"

"When the first thing people do when they see you is to scream or they faint. Or when you get told your whole life long that your skin is ugly, and that not even your own mother had the strength to fight the bloodloss of childbirth to stay alive because of you. Or you put your trust in someone's kindness and they defile that in the worst possible way... You tend not to know when people are being genuine... You fight for your own existence even though you hate it... You don't believe it when people see something in you that you don't see..."

Honoria gently touched the girl's arm. "Don't put yourself down, Elphaba. I can completely understand the feelings of confusion, being at a loss as to the question of why. While I can never understand what you've been through, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I will never understand the daily struggles you go through, but my dear girl, you should have been told from the moment you were born just how beautiful you are. And the amazing, beautiful woman you've grown into. You don't have to fear judgement here, sweet girl, because from what I've seen, you have some good, genuine friends who love you, a sister who looks up to you and admires you so, and I know my boy absolutely adores you. And I want you to know that whatever happens, you will always be welcome here."

Elphaba gave her a small smile, her heart was breaking and repairing itself simultaneously, and she felt the warmth and the honesty radiating off of her. "Thank you..." she spoke softly.

"I know that two months isn't a long time together, and a romantic relationship is a scary thing, especially if you don't know what you're doing, or even if you're doing it right. But the best relationships are the ones where you are friends. Best friends. Nothing feels forced, nothing is pressed or rushed. It's natural, instinctual, wonderful. And I see that with you two. You have a beautiful friendship together. A wonderful relationship where you are free to make your own choices, when presented with a problem, to help each other come to the right conclusion, and you'd do anything for each other. That's a hard thing for anyone to find. Cherish every moment, let each other in, and trust that it'll be alright in the end." she smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "He is my best friend..." she admitted. "I want to tell him things, I want to let him in, just... not right now..."

"And that's alright. You don't have to rush into these things, Elphaba. When the right time comes, you'll know. And that goes for anything. Now... doubts aside, Fiyero tells me that you like reading. Anything in particular?"

"Oh, just mostly anything I can learn from, I want to learn about the world, and while I can't physically travel, I can in my mind with books. Occasionally, I'll read fiction, if the story is interesting enough for me, or if I can lose myself in that world." Elphaba's smile was genuine now.

"And what is the latest book you're reading?"

"Before we started dating, Fiyero and I would talk, and he suggested that I work on my sorcery skills, get better at controlling my magic. Getting the summons from the Wizard and the subsequent meeting sealed it really. And since then I've been looking up different things and trialling different spells.

"Ah, a young witch in training! How exciting."

Elphaba chuckled softly and nodded. "I do have to be careful in front of Nessa though... she sees it as an embarrassment."

"Miss Elphaba, there's nothing embarrassing about what you're good at. You should embrace this talent of yours. It's part of who you are, and you can't change that any more than you can change that unique, exotic skin of yours. Even if you could, I imagine Fiyero would demand you change it back." Honoria teased lightly. "You are Elphaba Thropp, witch-in-training, and future assistant to our great Wizard."

The green girl's nerves finally settled, and her smiles became genuine. She frowned a little. "Unfortunately he's not as great as everyone thinks he is... He's behind the animal disappearances... But Glinda and I are going to use our positions in the palace to help them secretly."

"Oh? How are you going to do that?" Honoria tilted her head, intrigued.

"Well, it's more Fiyero's idea than mine... but that's where the sorcery comes in... And where he comes in, being in his military. We don't know full details of our plan yet, we're working on it, but that's the basics of it..."

Honoria's eyes widened in surprise at that. Her suspicions had been right about the girl. She was making him use his brain, making him think of a plan to do something good, finally. She was his equal in every way. "If you're going to do this, Miss Elphaba, please be careful. What you and your friends plan to do has the potential to be dangerous. You're entering a political minefield, and you don't want it to blow up in your faces." She felt very protective of this young group of friends.

Elphaba nodded. "We know... that's why we're struggling with a plan that's going to work..."

"Why don't I speak to Arzhel? Maybe with our help, we can come up with something together."

"Are you sure you won't mind? If it really is going to be dangerous, I wouldn't want to drag anyone else into it."

"Elphaba, you cannot do it alone. Yes, you're all in your twenties, but in reality, you've only just left your teens. You're still children, really. You still have so much to learn. Let us help you, let us guide you along. You'll need the back up should anything go wrong, we'll be able to pull you out quickly."

Elphaba paused for a moment, affronted by being called a child, but conceded her point, and she nodded again. "Alright... I can run it past Fiyero and Glinda if I see them later. Thank you for wanting to help us."

Honoria gently took her hand in a motherly way and she smiled. "Miss Elphaba, we like you, and your friends. You and Fiyero crossed paths at just the right time for each other, and you're both happy. We already see you as part of our family, and I want to do everything I can to make sure it stays that way for a long time."

"But what if it does go wrong... and we're called traitors to the wizard?"

"Then you'll seek refuge here in the Vinkus. You wouldn't be traitors to us. Yes, we're proud that Fiyero is finally taking his responsibilities as seriously as he should have been all along, but his happiness shouldn't have to suffer for that. He's a better man now, he's the right man."

Elphaba smiled again and looked over her shoulder back at the castle. "I think so too." She spoke softly. She went on to talk about her childhood, how she would look after her sister, and take care of the home. She was careful not to reveal much of the abuse she'd gone through, knowing Honoria would know she was hiding something, but wouldn't question her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thank you again, Western Sorserez for giving me those corrections in PM, I've noted them down for the next one! :D James Birdsong; yes you have told me, but it's always so wonderful to hear from you, I do hope you'll stick with me for the sequel too! And LordofSalt-Eclipse; of course, Nessa is on her soapbox! Nessa is always on her soapbox, I love it. One more chapter to go after this *Les Miserables - One Day More playing in the background*

**A Million Dreams**

"Has anyone seen Elphie?" Glinda approached her friends in the drawing-room.

Boq looked up from the paper he was studying and he shrugged. "Have you tried the library?"

She shook her head. "Where is it?"

Fiyero stood from the table and stretched out with a groan. "I'll go and get her. I need a break from this mess anyway." He gestured to the papers covering the desk as Nessa sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you and Elphie want to plan a political revolution together," Boq smirked. "Most couples plan dates or weddings."

"And this is why she's the one with the brains. She's the one letting my parents in on this." He ran his hand through his hair.

"The whole thing is just confusing. How are you supposed to conjure a plan when you don't know what you'll be doing?" Nessa complained, ignoring Glinda.

"They know the basics, it's just getting the strategy down," Boq told her.

Fiyero rolled his eyes with a grin and walked out with Glinda. "I doubt she'll come down until later."

"Nessa still doesn't like me much does she."

"She still thinks you're having some secret affair with my best friend, yes." he nodded. "Fae did tell her last week, but clearly she doesn't believe it."

"You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course." he looked over his shoulder at her. "I know him. And I know you. Glinda, like you and Elphie, Miko is my best friend, my brother, and he knows of your relationship, he wouldn't do anything to ruin that."

She nodded. "Good. I mean... I told him myself about Olie..."

"Nessa will come round eventually. She's only just stopped glaring at me and plotting my own demise." he grinned, nudging her lightly.

She laughed a little and shrugged.

"Come on. It will be fine. You know you've done nothing wrong." He assured her as they entered the library. "Fae?" he called.

"Up here!" came the faint reply.

They both ascended the stairs to the upper floor. Glinda ducked as a flying book narrowly missed her head. "Elphie! What-?"

"Oh! Sorry!" Elphaba, who was sat cross-legged by the window, looked up from the spellbook in her lap.

"So this is what you've been doing, holed up in here for the past three days," Fiyero smirked.

"Not just this..." she bit her lip and shrugged. "Alright, most of the time I have... But after what we discussed, it was your father's idea actually, to let me use this space to practice. It's just... taking time."

"Fae, as good as you are with everything, even you can't master all of this in seventy-two hours."

"Watch me try."

"You could try not aiming books at people's heads." Glinda teased.

"Just your head then?"

Fiyero laughed and sat on the floor beside her, Glinda sat behind her. "What else did he say?"

She shrugged as Glinda began to fiddle with her braid, undoing it. "We haven't got that far in planning yet, he said I wouldn't be able to do anything until the time came for it... So we're just doing what you're doing, working the ground of your idea so we can get a smooth start on it, and whatever has to happen, we will come to later. He liked your suggestion about working on my sorcery skills, he thinks that could be helpful."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we haven't got very far either," he confessed. "You don't have to stay up here alone you know."

"It's probably for the best. We've only just calmed Nessa down, I'd rather not set her off again." She glanced over her shoulder at Glinda who was undoing and retying the braid. "Are you done?"

The blonde once more let the braid loose and she nodded with a grin. "Yes, I am now."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and gathered her long hair over her left shoulder, tying the braid back up again before throwing it back over her shoulder.

"Elphie!" she tutted.

"Glinda, I'm reading and it gets in my way. Now, unless you want me to find a pair of scissors-"

"No! Okay, I'll leave it." she pouted.

"Is there any hope of me pulling you away from these books before this evening?"

"No." Elphaba smiled. "Honestly, I don't need watching over, I'll be fine."

"Well, why don't I stay? We've been meaning to work on our skills together anyway, and now you're feeling well enough to try." Glinda suggested. "It helps to have each other's backs if we ever get into a situation like it. And I'll even make sure you don't overdo it."

She nodded. "That's not a bad idea... and yes, to be each other's back up isn't a terrible idea either..."

"Would it be childish optimism to say you wouldn't need to be?"

"Yes." They both answered in unison.

"Very well." he grinned. "I'll tell the cook to bring you some food up then."

"Oh, could you also ask him to bring some jasmine tea?"

He nodded and kissed her. "Fine. I'll see you later?" he grinned.

"Yes, you will. And I promise, no Wizard talk."

"Good, because that bastard will not ruin our date night. He's upset you enough. Be ready for eight." he grinned, giving her one last kiss before he left the girls to it.

"Where is he taking you? Ooh, can I do your hair and makeup?" Glinda gasped. "What are you going to wear?"

Elphaba laughed and shook her head. "Lin, slow down or you'll burst!" she smirked over her shoulder. "He's taking me out for dinner, yes, if you must, but nothing too much. And you'll just have to wait and see." she put the book down on the floor and picked up another. "Come on, you can't practise spells from back there."

Glinda nodded and moved herself to sit opposite her friend. She paused and bit her lip. "E-Elphie?"

"Mhm?" she hummed as she flicked through the book, looking for the more simpler spells for Glinda to practise with.

"Do you trust me?"

Green fingers paused midway down the page and she looked up. "That depends on the context... Why?"

"I was just thinking about what you said last week... And Nessa's reaction to me."

Elphaba gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "Glinda... Of course, I trust you and yes, I believe you when you tell me that there's nothing going on between you and Miko. Do you know why?"

Glinda shrugged with a pout.

"Because you can't keep secrets. I know about every kiss you've had since we became friends. Even when you and Ollivander weren't serious but still seeing each other. If he'd have made a move on you, or you to him, you'd have told me about it."

"Of course I would have. You're my best friend, and best friends tell each other everything. Speaking of which, you've been very quiet about you and Fifi."

"There's nothing to tell. You know we've kissed."

"Elphie!"

"What?"

"There must be _something! _Anything! It would be a big deal for you."

Elphaba shrugged, looking back at the book in her lap. "There's nothing to tell." She repeated.

"Liar."

"Can we _please _just concentrate on our magic? I don't want to talk about this right now."

"So something did happen."

"Glinda, please."

The blonde pouted. "Fine. But I'll get it out of you." She told her. "Why do you have that raggedy old broom beside you anyway?"

Elphaba grinned. "Watch this." She slowly stood up, her right hand outstretched over the sweeping broom and spoke the spell in a commanding tone. "_Tahnem Verde Aeyo Nahm."_

Glinda watched and gasped, her eyes wide as the broom jolted on the floor and slowly levitated up to her friend's hand and the green fingers closed around the wooden handle.

Elphaba laughed. "I know. That was my reaction when I first tried it. I floated feathers then. I think that spell from the Grimmerie was a flying spell... Or a transformation spell of some kind, and not a simple levitation spell."

"Ooh! Can I practice?"

She nodded. "Okay, listen, and try to copy the tone of my voice, alright? You have to be firm and make it sound like you know the spell. A bit like when you were determined to turn my favourite dress into a puffy ballgown." She smirked and set the broom down, motioning for Glinda to stand. "Ready? Tahnem Verde Aeyo Nahm." She spoke the words slowly.

Glinda repeated them back to her, trying to wrap her tongue around the words until she was confident enough to try it without her. Ten minutes of practising it to herself, she held out her hand over the broom and spoke the spell in what she hoped was the same commanding tone her friend had used. "Tahnem Verde Aeyo Nahm."

The broom jolted, lifted slightly and with a sharp rap to the back of her legs it clattered back down to the floor.

"Oh, now you play nice, or I'll use you for firewood come winter!" Elphaba smirked at the inanimate object. "Just keep trying. It'll listen eventually."

Glinda nodded with a pout to her lips and both girls continued to work on different spells, the blonde coming back to the levitation spell every so often.

"Glinda! You have to act like you know what you're doing!" Elphaba complained with a growl, two hours and four books to the head later. She rubbed at the sore spot.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Because I don't know how much more battering my head can take!" she snarked. "Now seems a good a time as any to take a break."

They both stood up and descended the staircase.

"Elphie, I'm trying. I'm not as good as you are when it comes to this, but I am trying." Glinda pouted.

"I know, but you need to be firmer, more assertive. You're being too nice, too gentle. Command the spell, don't ask it politely." Elphaba told her as they left the library and made their way back down to the drawing-room where Boq and Nessa were still sat, talking. "Hey."

Boq looked up with a grin. "Hey, Elphie. You just missed Fiyero, he's gone to get food for us."

"Elphie made a broom fly." Glinda squeaked.

"I _levitated _it. You can't actually fly the damn thing." Elphaba corrected her. "Glinda's been trying to summon books and all she's managed to do is hit me across the head with them."

Boq laughed and shook his head at them both. "Never mind, Miss Glinda. You'll get it eventually. Miss Elphie might I suggest a crash hat."

"Yes, because God help us if we ever need to cross Morrible in the near future." Elphaba drawled.

"I thought you didn't believe in all of that." he grinned.

"I'm trying my best." Glinda pouted, sulking at the ribbing she was getting from her friends.

"I know, I'm teasing, sweet." Elphaba grinned. "We'll stay here for a few minutes and then we'll go back up and keep trying. We'll get there eventually."

"Enough! Must you talk about this now?!" Nessa shrieked, glaring at them.

"Of course, we must!" Glinda told her before Elphaba could apologise. "Sorcery is a big part of Fiyero's idea. It plays on Elphie's strengths, and hopefully, in time, mine too. Nessa, Elphie is one of the best sorceresses I know-"

"The only one," Boq interjected.

"And she's an amazifying teacher. If she believes I can do this, then I will with her help."

"But-"

"Nessa, whenever we've had discussions about what I did in our sorcery seminars, you have no problem with me discussing it with you. Why is it a problem when it comes from Elphie?"

"Because I'm the family embarrassment." Elphaba broke her silence. "I keep telling you, she hates me when she doesn't need me."

This time, Nessa let go of her anger and looked guilty. "Fabala, that's not-"

"Isn't it?" the green girl raised an eyebrow. "Come on, don't lie to everyone. We're all friends here."

Nessa fell silent.

"I feel I've said this before, but you're eighteen now, Nessa. Not eight. It's time for you to grow up." She told her.

Glinda gently rubbed her friend's arm.

"Actually, from now on, I answer to nobody but myself. From now on, Nessarose, I am your sister only. Not your carer. Not your servant. Not a substitute for Mother. You don't get to judge me or our friends. And you are not as perfect as you would have everyone believe." She turned and left the room with Glinda at her heel.

"Go! I don't need you anyway!" Nessa shouted after her, glaring. "Can you believe her?!"

Boq shook his head and kept his silence. Right now was not the time to say he agreed with their friend, so instead let her rant on about the ridiculousness of a situation that they were planning for, and were not in yet. Let her rant about how her sister always treated her like a child.

"Alright, what did she say to piss you off this time?"

Elphaba turned around to see Fiyero approaching them and she shook her head. "Nothing I haven't heard before... Her judgements shouldn't affect me after all this time, but they do. And ignoring her is easier said than done."

He nodded and fell into step with them both as they carried on walking. "Are you both headed back up?"

Glinda nodded. "Yeah, we are. I'll just keep Elphie out of her way."

"How much further have you got with your planning now?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, from what my dad was explaining, I'll need to train with the military for a while before I can really do anything. Basic training is usually no longer than two or three months, and with my years of hunting experience out here as well, I think I would stand a good chance. From then on, it's about strategy, and we can't plan that far ahead until we know what it is we'll be doing... Unless you can tell the future three years in advance." He smirked.

Elphaba grinned and shook her head." I'm sorry, I don't control my visions."

"Damn it." He teased as they reached the library, Glinda giggling at them both.

"Have you decided if you're going to change your classes yet?"

"No... But I don't know what else I could think of doing." He shrugged.

"You could put your dancing through life stuff to good use and do something in the arts." Glinda teased.

"Sweet Oz, do not encourage that!" Elphaba laughed.

"I think Fae would kill me before my parents got the chance to, Glinda," Fiyero smirked. "If anyone's going to do anything like that I think it's going to be you."

"Ooh, now there's an idea! Anything to get you out of my hair."

Glinda made a face at them both and shrugged as if she were considering it. "That might not be a bad idea."

"You know you'd have to actually attend classes, right?" Elphaba reminded her.

"I probably would if it were something I liked."

"And on the same coin, you probably wouldn't." The green girl left the two of them to head upstairs for their books.

"You don't have much belief in me, do you Elphie."

Fiyero laughed. "I think it might have something to do with her reminding you that not everything is about hair and looking good."

"Hah! Coming from the prince who can't walk past his own reflection!" Elphaba snarked as she descended the stairs with a smirk on her lips and the books in her arms. "I've been thinking about something."

Fiyero pulled a face and grinned.

"What now?" Glinda bit her lip.

"Well... What if I was able to use that transformation spell I read from the Grimmerie?"

"On what?" Fiyero looked confused.

"Isn't that what started all of this in the first place?" Glinda asked nervously.

"Well... yes... But you misunderstand me." Elphaba put the books away and selected three others. "The Wizard wants me as his Grand Vizier because of my magic. If they want a witch, as powerful as they claim I can be, then they should get one. Complete with a broom."

"Oh, I don't like the sound of this..." Glinda worried.

Elphaba tutted. "Oh, I'm being dramatic! Sort of," she smirked. "It's just something Ollivander said to me in one of his letters, and it got me thinking, is all. He suggested that I make a broom fly- albeit to rescue him from that dinner- and I just wondered if it would actually work."

"Why?"

"You want to be able to physically be out there helping the Animals when you can." Fiyero guessed, and she nodded.

"Exactly. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't."

"Elphie, I'm not sure about this."

"Neither am I. But we've got to try something," she admitted. "We're already going to risk our lives and reputations by going against him, if or when we should ever get caught. It's better to be in the midst of all that power than on the sidelines. We will make a difference, Lin. We have to. But it's not too late for you to back out now if you don't want to do this. Regardless of whether you're in this or not, you're still my best friend, nothing's going to change that,"

"Don't be silly! Of course, I'm not backing out, I'm just scared for you."

"Think of it as the best way to keep an eye on her," Fiyero suggested with a grin, ignoring the scowl his girlfriend shot at him and the indignation of needing to be watched over. He also had his doubts, but they'd talked about it enough times and she had agreed to work with him rather than try to go about things alone. Of course, now with the suggestion of a broom making that a bit more difficult, he'd just have to trust her.

By the time six-thirty rolled by, both girls had given up with their sorcery training and were now in Elphaba's room so that Glinda could help her get ready.

"Alright, show me the dress."

Elphaba walked to the closet and pulled out a dark blue, high-collared, three-quarter length sleeved lightweight dress and held it out to her. "This is the one. In this humidity, it's the only light one I have, and I'm wearing it," she told her, leaving no room for negotiation.

Glinda nodded at the tone, knowing then that there'd be little she could do to change her mind. After all, the only other light dress Elphaba had previously owned was now ruined thanks to Frex and his altercation with Elphaba. "Alright, I can work with that... I think if we curl your hair, pin half of it up and leave the other half down your back... And just a little makeup..." she observed her thoughtfully for a moment. "I'll be back in a tick-tock!" she fled the room.

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a laugh and lay it on her bed. Moments later Glinda flounced back into the room with the curlers and her makeup bag.

Within fifteen minutes, her makeup was done. Forty-five minutes later, Elphaba was sat patiently while Glinda curled her hair.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with you and Fiyero now?"

She shrugged. "It's nothing, no big deal."

Glinda rapped her sharply on the head with the curlers. "Elphie! This is you! Everything is a big milestone for you!"

She winced. "I told him I loved him once... I haven't said it since," she admitted slowly.

Glinda squealed, put the curlers on the table for a moment and hugged her, causing her to laugh. "Elphie, that's wonderful! What made you say it?" She let her go and resumed with the curling, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I told him he was my safe place... And then I said 'I love you' in Vinkun."

"But you only said it once?"

She nodded as the last of the curls were done.

"Wow. I'm happy for you, Elphie! You're letting him in!" she grinned and hugged her again. "Come on, get into the dress, then I can start pinning up your hair. Can you manage with a tied corset now?"

"Only one way to find out. If not, I'll find another way to make it fit." Elphaba stood up and with her friend's help, was able to change her clothes without affecting her work. Glinda tied the bodice of the dress. "How does that feel?"

Elphaba paused for a moment. "Can you tie it a bit tighter?"

"Are you sure?" A nod. "Alright then." she tightened it a little more. "That's all I'm doing. It gives you a bit of breathing room without being too uncomfortable."

She nodded again and sat back down, wincing when Glinda started her attack on her scalp with the hairpins. Eventually, she was ready, and Glinda was grinning happily at the final result. "How do I pass?" Elphaba asked.

"You look beautiful, Miss Elphie. Fifi's very lucky."

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a smile, and this time did not object. "I'll see you later." she left the room and slowly made her way down to the foyer where Fiyero was waiting for her.

He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching and he grinned widely at the sight of her. Glinda never needed to do anything to her, but the blonde knew her limits, knew not to do too much with her, only enhancing the features Elphaba already had, and it stunned him into silence every time he saw the finished result. "Wow." he breathed.

Elphaba blushed with a smile of her own, not knowing what to say.

"Miss Fae, sent from Lurline herself, an absolute beauty."

She scoffed with a roll of her eyes and a smirk now. "You know you don't need to use those lines on me, we're already together. Not that they would have impressed me anyway."

He snorted. "Don't I know it! But at least it's the truth." he grinned and kissed her. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she nodded and they walked outside and got into the waiting carriage, much to her confusion.

"Wandering around in the daytime is largely different than walking out at night. There's more chance of dangers lurking." He told her. "Even though we're only going into the next town over, this is still the safest way."

"Oh."

"And besides, we largely avoid journalists and people who want to make up stories." he grinned.

She rolled her eyes again and laughed. "I see."

"You've managed to avoid them this long, Miss Fae, I just thought it might be helpful to get through the rest of the summer without a single person questioning our relationship."

"How thoughtful."

He smirked at the sarcasm. "Here I am trying to be a good boyfriend and all you can do is snark at me. I'm hurt." He laughed when she elbowed him. "Okay, I'll try and be good."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Silence, witch."

"Make me."

He smirked again and with a gentle yet firm grasp of her chin, he lifted her head and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and kissed him back, pulling herself closer to him with a soft sound in the back of her throat.

He broke it with a satisfied smirk at the way she blushed and he held her close to him.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination and he helped her out of the carriage and walked with her into the restaurant.

"People are staring at us." She shrank back behind him, looking at the floor so she avoided the stares, she could still hear the gasps and the loud whispering, and he had to keep her moving.

"I know. Come on, there's a private area back here," he told her and directed her to a secluded spot. "I'm sorry... I didn't think about that part."

She smiled a little and shook her head. "I suppose it happens... Back home or at Shiz, I'm used to the stares, but being in a new place is always..."

"I know." he nodded and they both sat down.

"Oh, just to prewarn you, Glinda will turn into a squeak toy the next time you see her," she smirked.

"Why now?"

"Because she got it out of me that I told you I love you. Albeit in a different language but still."

He laughed and nodded. "Fine. It's not like I expect you to say it all the time anyway. I know you do."

She nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do." she looked around her again.

He took hold of her hand across the table to help ease her nerves, grinning when he saw the grateful look flicker across her face, and he took that moment to study her. Her recent experiences meant that she held herself a little differently from the last time he'd seen her, back at Shiz. It meant she was no longer completely at ease with herself or around other people, despite her trusting him so unconditionally. He may not fully understand why she kept herself so closed off, but slowly he was chipping away at that icy exterior wall she kept around herself, and bit by bit, she was slowly letting him in. He had a long road ahead of him, and she may never fully let him in, but he loved her enough to try and loved her enough to accept when she'd given enough of herself.

"Stop it."

"Never." He grinned and winced at the sharp kick under the table, and he tapped her leg with his own foot.

She laughed and shook her head, ducking away from him. "Fiyero, please."

"No. I have eyes, and I see a breathtakingly beautiful woman sat in front of me. I'm lucky to call her my girlfriend and I'll stare at her all I like, thank you."

She gave another cursory look around her.

"What?"

"I'm just trying to find this girl you're talking about."

"Unfortunately, I don't carry a mirror, like Glinda does."

"Thank goodness."

They both fell into laughter as a waiter approached with some wine, and they ordered their food.

"I have a question."

"And what question is that, Fae?" he smirked as she kicked him again, and he poured some wine into their glasses.

"Those blue markings on your back, do they have a meaning?" she took a small sip from the glass.

"When did you see them?"

"That morning I came to wake you up." She shrugged.

He shrugged. "They represent tribal status. All Arjikis have them, but the designs and the colours are different. The men get the tattoos when they turn thirteen, the women when they turn sixteen."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know exactly. Something to do with maturity?" He shrugged again.

"So why do you have them when you're not exactly mature?" she laughed when he tapped her foot. "I'm sorry, carry on."

"My father got his tattoos when he married my mother, he's got them on his arms and his legs. Mine started at the back of my neck, across my shoulders and they go all the way down to my feet." He carried on. "Like mine, his are blue, mother's ones are purple and they begin on her left cheek, and are all over her back. Only the royal family can have blue or purple diamonds. Miko and his family have green stars on their shoulders."

She smiled as she listened to the information given to her. She had to admit, for all the time she was spending with Honoria, she hadn't once noticed the purple diamonds on her cheek.

"It would mean that if we ever married, and you were welcomed into the tribe, you'd get your own, but at least you'd be able to choose where you want them to go."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "You mean I'd have to sit there while I get repeatedly stabbed with a needle for Oz knows how long?"

"Just be grateful you have the choice." he laughed. "I didn't."

She rolled her eyes and they continued to talk and to tease each other relentlessly even as their food arrived, successfully managing to forget about Wizards and Animals, and family and a potential war. Tonight, they were just Elphaba and Fiyero, two young adults on a date and hopelessly in love with one another.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is it! Last one! Much shorter than what you're used to, because I couldn't see a way to end it and want the sequel to go ahead. A sequel is on the way soon; stay tuned for year 2 at Shiz Uni!

**A Million Dreams**

"Elphie, I'm not sure how this will work."

Elphaba rolled her eyes with a grin as she and Glinda headed outside, broomstick enclosed in her green hand. "It's worth a try, Lin. If I really can't make this broom fly then we'll try something else."

"Are you sure you remember the spell?"

"Yes. That stupid spell has haunted me from the day I said it. The Wizard and Morrible seriously underestimated me when they gave me that book and that spell." She shook her head, her hair falling down her back in gentle dark waves.

"I don't like this..."

"That's because it's the fear of the unknown. You'll see, there'll be nothing to worry about." Elphaba told her. "You trust me, don't you?" she discarded the broom on the floor, walking some distance away from it.

"I'll always trust you, Elphie. It's that rickety old thing I don't trust... What if you fall off it?"

"Then this time my falling out of a tree line won't be a lie."

Glinda pouted with a reproachful look on her face. "Not funny." She told her. "And what does Fiyero think about this harebrained idea of yours?"

"I haven't told him." She shrugged. "I can deal with your freakouts. I will not deal with his incessant hovering and distracting me. Now, a little quiet, please." She ignored her friend's shriek and she started to recite the spell from memory.

Glinda couldn't take it. "Elphie, stop! Please, you don't know the full effects of that stupid thing! Stop!"

They both fell silent for a beat waiting.

"Well? Nothing's happened, has it? You see. Maybe you said it wrong! Or maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are!" She huffed and turned away, and squeaked at the sight that greeted her. "Elphie..."

Elphaba looked up to see the broom floating its way towards her and she grabbed it. Tentatively, she mounted it and she floated two feet off the ground. She laughed incredulously. "What... This is... This is madness!"

Glinda stood in silent amazement.

"Glinda, it worked. It actually worked!" she laughed and slowly she rose higher. Her stomach swooped nervously and she gripped the wooden handle tighter.

"Elphie... Be careful..."

"Come on... Let's try this thing..." Elphaba muttered to herself as she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore her stomach flipping uncomfortably. Nervously she climbed higher and guided the broom in a slow circle around Glinda before lowering it to the ground in front of her. "Come on, get on and you try it."

"I think I'll pass... It doesn't look safe..."

"Come on, trust me." Elphaba grinned. "Get on. You can hold on to me."

"What if we crash?"

"Then I'll break your fall."

A few more complaints later Glinda clambered on behind her, gripping her around the waist tightly.

"We'll be fine," Elphaba assured her and bravely took them both in the air.

Glinda squeezed her eyes shut and buried her face into Elphaba's hair with a squeak.

"Glinda, look."

"No!"

"I promise, it's okay."

Slowly Glinda lifted her head and opened her eyes just a fraction before hiding again. "Oh, Oz, too high..." She moaned pitifully.

Elphaba laughed, having got over the initial nerves and now revelled in the exhilaration of being free in the air. She flew them around the trees before bringing them both to the ground. They misstepped their landing and toppled off into the grass on their backs with a gentle thud.

"I don't like it." Glinda pouted.

Elphaba laughed again and jumped up. "Alright, so no broom flying for you."

"I've changed my mind, no flying at all." Glinda remained in the grass, gold curls splayed around her head and she looked up at the blue sky.

"Well, I'm gonna keep trying," Elphaba smirked and shook her head, her dark hair bouncing down her back.

Three hours later, she had managed to control the broomstick in flight and had perfected her landing, Glinda, true to her word, refused to try again.

"Okay, Elphie, you've made your point. Can you come back down now?" she huffed when Elphaba chose to ignore her. "Fine, well I'm going back inside." she left her friend to it.

Elphaba drifted higher still, the swooping feeling took hold of her gut again as she scanned the surrounding area. It wasn't long before she spotted two figures in the hunting fields about two miles or so away from the castle. She slowly drifted closer to them, and recognised the figures as Fiyero and Miko, even from her height above them, but there wasn't much hunting going on, they seemed to be engrossed in a game involving a ball, their shirts being used as their markers on the ground. She caught sight of the blue diamonds down his chest and she bit her lip. They made an elaborate, beautiful pattern across his skin, and for once, was thankful that her green skin hid her blushing, being in the sky helped too.

Once she'd shaken herself from her thoughts she concentrated again. Silently and nimbly, she landed behind Fiyero with feline grace. "Boo!"

As he threw the ball and missed his mark, he spun in surprise, his eyes wide as they landed on the now cackling green witch behind him. "Elphaba! What the hell?!"

Elphaba, doubled over with laughter slowly raised herself to meet his gaze before laughter renewed. "I'm sorry...! It was too good to miss!" she got out in between laughter, her hair now looking more than a little windswept.

"How did you do that? Where the hell did you come from?" he asked as Miko made his way over to them with a smirk of his own.

"I believe, my brother, she's taking her witch title seriously."

"What?"

"I flew." She told him, holding up the broom as proof, still vibrating with giggles. "I finally managed to enchant this thing to fly."

"How?"

"A spell from memory, from our time in the Emerald City." she shrugged with a grin. "I know it's risky, but it worked. I've been flying this thing and learning to control it all afternoon."

Fiyero shook his head and laughed. "Only you could think up something like this," he spoke with a hint of admiration in his voice. "Come on then. Let's see it."

"I told you two weeks ago that I was going to do it."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know you would do it _now_, and I didn't actually think you were serious."

She simply smirked in response and mounted the broom again and kicked off from the ground, shooting up to the treetops. "See, I told you." she taunted, this time unashamedly observing him from the distance she was at, her gaze wandering back down to those curious blue diamonds, remembering the explanations he'd given her.

"What? See something you like up there, Miss Fae?" he smirked.

"Of course not," she smirked, guiding the broom so she flew around them to hide her embarrassment.

"Well, I do from down here."

"I bet you do."

He laughed as she lowered back down and landed back on her feet. "I do. The windswept look is a very sexy look on you," he smirked and walked to her, kissing her.

She briefly kissed him back before she pulled herself away and shook her head. "Nope."

"What?" he grinned. "Am I flustering you?"

"Shut up."

He laughed and stepped back, widening the gap between them. "Fine, have it your way." He grinned. She looked ridiculously cute when she was all flustered and embarrassed, not that he'd tell her that if he still wanted to live. She hadn't slapped him for a while, he preferred to keep it that way.

"You know, it's no fun playing this game by myself," Miko called after them with a smirk. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"I have to go and make sure everything is packed up anyway. I just wanted to surprise you with this."

"We should all go out tonight before we have to go back to school tomorrow."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You better not be using that as an excuse to get horrendibly drunk. Because if you miss your carriage, you're on your own."

"Would I ever?" he grinned and laughed at the change in facial expression, "Alright, point taken. But you wouldn't really leave me here would you?"

"Yes," she smirked. "You do realise I will never be responsible for you getting anywhere on time don't you? Not even as your wife."

Miko laughed. "A few drinks can't hurt, surely, Miss Elphaba?"

"True. But I don't think he'll stop at a few."

"I will. I promise." Fiyero grinned. "I'll even listen when you say you want to go back."

"Fine, I'll tell the others." she rolled her eyes with a laugh and hopped back on to the broom and flew back to the castle.

"You do realise that she will hold you to that," Miko smirked.

Fiyero laughed and nodded. "Yep! Come on!" they continued their game.

Later that evening, the castle was buzzing with excitement as the friends finished their packing and got ready for the last night of their vacation. Everyone's cases were piled on to a cart and were taken to Shiz ahead of the group.

"Elphie? Are you ready-?" Glinda stopped when she saw Elphaba sat on the bed, seemingly looking at the floor. "Elphie?"

It was then she looked up. "Oh, sorry... Did you say something?"

"What are you doing?" she walked over.

Elphaba held up a photograph. "This fell out of one of my boxes." She told her. It now made her curious about the box Morwenna had left with her, that was now on its way to Shiz with the rest of their belongings.

Glinda took it and looked at it with a soft smile on her face at the image.

"Probably one of the only pictures of me and my mother in existence. Any photographs we did have were burned after her death... Along with many other things of hers."

"You look like her now, Elphie." She got a snort in response. "You do! I'll bet if you weren't green, you'd be her mirror image. Oz, even with it you sort of are!" she held it up in front of her face to study them both better.

Elphaba shook her head.

"You were a cute baby."

"Hm. Then I grew up."

"And now you're beautiful."

"Why are you here, Glinda?" Elphaba sighed tiredly and took the photo back.

"I just wanted to see if you were ready."

She nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah, I just need a minute."

"Alright, don't take too long!" Glinda smiled and flounced out of the room.

Elphaba shook her head with a small quiet laugh to herself and she put the photo on the bedside table and she stood up slowly, brushing unseen creases from the skirt of her ruby coloured dress - Fiyero's choice this time.

"See? I told you it looked good."

She smirked over her shoulder at him. "I look like a Lurlinemas tree."

"No. You look beautiful."

"I wish people would stop saying that."

"Never, Fae, because it's true." He walked to her and guided her over to the mirror, putting his hands on her hips.

She rolled her eyes and refused to look at her reflection.

"Fae, look in the mirror."

"No."

He sighed, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You know... I've told so many girls things they've wanted to hear, and most of it has been complete bullshit. I've told little white lies to get myself where I want to get to, usually in their beds." He noticed the slight flinch and he had never wanted to kick himself more. "But I've never told any of them that I love them."

She looked up in surprise, her dark eyes catching his sparkling blue in the reflection. "But Glinda-"

"I never said it." he shook his head. "Ask her if you want to," he told her. "The one thing I will never do to you, Fae, is lie to you. Never. Of course, we both know I've been a brainless dick-"

"Who thought with it."

He smirked and nodded. "And I've definitely forgotten something before. But I've never lied to you. Every time I tell you you're beautiful, every I love you I say, I mean it."

"But why?"

A little bit of his heart broke as it always did when she couldn't believe him, and it made him more determined to show her how she should be loved, and he was so damned lucky and privileged to be the one to do so. "Because you're smart, sarcastic, quick-witted, beautiful. You saw right through my crap. Ever since I met you, you've been a complete mystery, this... This fireball of snark and words and your own fierce, _fierce_ determination. That day with the Lion Cub... We both know what I should have done there. You've got me seeing everything through different eyes, and it's because of you and because you see what others don't in themselves. But you can't see it in yourself. I've told you this before, Elphaba, and I'll say it again. One day you're going to see yourself how I see you. I'm going to make sure of it."

She gave him a sad smile and a one-sided shrug." I just know unhappiness when I see it."

"Don't you know what happiness looks like?"

"Before you... Before Glinda and Shiz... No, I didn't. But I do now." She admitted with a smile, turning around to face him.

He lifted his head with a grin. "Good. I'm going to keep it that way." he kissed her cheek and then dragged her out of the room, making her laugh.

Soon the group were headed out into a carriage to the nearest pub to enjoy their last night before the new school year started.

They were congregated around a table when Miko stood up to get their drinks.

"I'll pass on the wine... The last lot I tried tasted awful! I wouldn't even use it to strip paint!" Elphaba grimaced, shuddering at the memory.

Fiyero laughed. "Well, you wanted to try it!"

"You could have warned me!"

"And miss the look on your face? Not a chance!"

She flipped him off and Glinda dragged her away as a dance song started to play.

He laughed again. "Just get something less strong for the ladies, brother. Fae is not yet accustomed to the stronger Vinkun wines. And if she can't handle it, there's no way Glinda would. Doubtful for Nessa too."

Nessa just wrinkled her nose in response. "I don't drink much anyway."

Miko nodded with a grin. "Fair point. Boq?"

The Munchkin shook his head. "Not for me, thanks." he grinned.

"Don't be put off by the lady's review! Not a lot of women _can _handle the strength of alcohol in this part of the country. Try it. And if you really don't like it, well, there's more for me and Fiyero." He grinned and headed to the bar.

Nessa shook her head and looked up at Fiyero with a smile. "I think it was a good idea to suggest this. You're right, we should all have fun tonight." She looked over at her sister and Glinda laughing and messing around in the dance space. "And this trip has been good for us all. Thank you for the invitation."

Fiyero grinned and nodded. "Honestly it's alright." He told her. He was already planning to ask Elphaba to join him for one of the holidays, but he knew it wouldn't happen for a long while yet. "Come on, let's join them." he pushed her towards the two girls, and Boq followed after him.

Miko eventually joined them with their drinks.

"Did you end up pouring it yourself?" Elphaba smirked.

"I got talking to the girl behind the bar." he shrugged with a grin.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes.

A few hours later, after a lot more drinks, Fiyero called the group together. "I think we should go back. It would appear that Fae is a sleepy drunk. And Glinda will cause herself another injury if she carries on." he told them, gesturing to the green girl sleeping on his arm.

"I'm not that bad!" Glinda pouted.

"You've already broken your shoes." Nessa pointed out.

"Right, come on." Miko scooped the blonde up in his arms, and Fiyero did the same with Elphaba, the group headed out to a carriage and headed back to the castle.

"I'm going to guess it was a good night." Arzhel looked at them knowingly, both Glinda and Elphaba now asleep.

Miko grinned widely. "Of course. Now, I know it's practically a school night, and these lovely ladies cannot keep up with Yero and I." He told him and they all headed to the bedrooms.

"No, stay," Elphaba whined sleepily, holding on to Fiyero when he lay her down.

"Fae, that might not be a good idea, love." He kissed her head. "Come on."

"Please." She pouted, looking up with sleepy puppy dog eyes.

He groaned quietly and ducked his head for a moment before looking back at her. "Only until you go to sleep."

"M'kay..."

He helped her out of her shoes and put her into bed, before lying beside her on top of the covers and he held her close, and it wasn't long before they were both asleep, but he was gone before she woke up the following morning.


End file.
